Teresa's Lament
by Artzenin
Summary: This is the sequel to Ballad of Faint Smiles.-Currently updating and editing story, so if you read something before and notice changes, that's why.-
1. Scene 01: Team Meetings Are Overrated

-++_**CLAYMORE**_++]**oo**

-Season 2-

**Scenes 01-(20)**

_**"Teresa's Lament"**_

Year story was published: _**Fall of September 2009**_

**Disclaimer:**

Welcome to the second season following "_Ballad of Faint Smiles_". First off, I do not own Claymore. The only thing that is legally mine, is the story idea and my own

plot twists. Just like in Season 1, Season 2 will be a non-yuri (lesbian) fanfiction. I emphasize that for a _reason_. If you desire to know that reason, go back and read

the disclaimer for Season 1. I don't want to take up space here by repeating myself. I will say this however. The Claymores are emotional at times and connected to

each other in a_ non-sexual _way. I write with emotion and tend to reflect it in the story-but I assure you, none of the girls are "items" and will become lovers. With

that in mind, enjoy the first chapter of Season 2!

* * *

The end of the month finally arrived. Summer was starting to shift gears and prepare for fall. This also meant, it was time for the Clan's to hold their team meeting.

For once, Clare wanted to go. Just this once! She even rose early before anyone else to see if she could talk Teresa into taking her. Lot of good that did her. Teresa

refused and from the looks of it, she didn't plan on changing her mind.

"Why can't I come with you?" Clare demanded sharply. Clare glared at Teresa the whole time her mother gathered up her belongings. Teresa's original intention was

to wake up, get dressed, pick up the things she packed the pervious night beforehand near the back parts of the cave and leave. Sound simple? Guess what? It was-

until Clare pounced Teresa in the act.

"Clare... the whole point of the me being the Clan's leader and holding secret meetings, is so no one knows about aside from the unit leaders. It alone defeats the

whole purpose if I bring you along." Teresa sheathed her Claymore.

"But-" Clare was silenced by her mother.

"I said no! Now be a good girl and stay here with the others. I'm counting on you to hold the fort while I'm away."

Clare grunted and glanced pointedly in the other direction.

"If Irene asked you'd say yes in a heartbeat..."

Hearing the cold remark, Teresa frowned.

"That was unkind. No offense Clare, but Irene has battle experience far more superior to yours. And to top it off, her knowledge of the Organization is valuable to our

cause and helps us get a better understanding of what we're going up against. Furthermore, Irene has only accompanied me once. One time over a period of seven

years."

Clare locked her eyes with her mother's.

"You're missing the point. How on earth am I supposed to grow if you keep me caged up?"

Teresa arched an eyebrow and cast Clare a blank look.

"Caged? Clare, if I was set on keeping you "caged", I wouldn't have allowed you to go train by yourself for two years."

Clare scoffed. Shaking her head, she replied,

"I'm not talking about battle experience, _Mother_. I want to become a strong warrior... but I also strive to be a strong leader-like you."

Hearing the rustle of bodies moving on mats and sleepy whispers, Teresa ended their conversation. So much for making a quiet exit...

"Clare please don't think ill of me. You're going to stay here. I won't be gone long. Just a few days, I promise." Teresa stepped in close so she could catch Clare's chin

with her hand. She tugged the girl's face forward so she could kiss Clare good-bye on the forehead.

"Don't fret, mind the others and don't forget to train with Jean while I'm gone. Know I'll miss you and think of you always. Farewell." Teresa whispered, moving her

lips away from Clare's forehead. When Teresa let go of her face, Clare watched her mother depart from the cave with sad eyes. It was taking all the will power she

had not to run after Teresa.

"Just what exactly do they do at team meetings anyway?" Clare asked this question to herself and by all means, did not not expect to be answered.

"The unit leaders from all the clans meet with the Clan Leader to discuss future plans." Sophia gently explained, slowly easing up into a sitting position.

Clare forced herself to look away from Teresa's fading form so she could glare at Sophia.

"Then why aren't _you_ going to the meetings? Aren't you our clan's Unit Leader?"

Sophia waited until her yawn passed before replying back,

"Yeeees. But Teresa is also on the same team as I am. I personally thought it was stupid to have me go report on our clan's progress to our leader, Teresa, when

Teresa lived among us. Teresa also thought it was silly. She was hearing things she witnessed on a daily bases-what exactly could come as a surprise to her?

Nothing, that's what."

Sophia was helped to her feet by Irene. Irene didn't speak or so much as even look at Sophia. Irene wasn't known to be a morning person. And even if she was,

Irene liked to steer clear of conversations until she was fully awake.

"Thank you Irene."

Irene mumbled something incoherent and then slumped towards the water bin.

"You weren't here when I happened to be attending the team meetings with Teresa. You were up north, training with Miria's unit. Well, after two months Teresa

finally said she would just go and serve as a witness on my behalf and inform the others of our progress. I was happy, she was happy and it's been working that way

ever since."

Clare glanced away from the other women and went back to gazing at the dirt path Teresa was running on. _Future plans eh? I wonder what Mother and the other Unit _

_Leaders will talk about? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's important..._ Thought Clare, somehow content with everything. She still itched to run after Teresa but Clare

convinced herself Teresa's choice to keep her back, was for the best. What Teresa was going to do with the unit leaders could possibly affect their Clan.

Clare kept that careful revelation in the back of her mind, rather curious to know what the women would do once Teresa arrived.

* * *

Six days later in Labona City, Clan's B and C unit leaders, met on the second floor of Clan B's house. The first thing that came out of Undine's mouth was a matter

she felt needed to be addressed with the uttmost sincerity. Ironically, Miria was thinking along the same lines. Teresa-not so much, but as Clan Leader, she gave

them permission to speak their thoughts on the matter... boy oh boy did Teresa make a mistake allowing that. A topic that should have lasted only ten minutes,

turned into three hours worth of arguments and disagreement between Undine and Miria.

"Listen to me Undine!" Miria barked, hitting one fist down on the oak table, creating a powerful noise in the process. Teresa was amazed that Miria's fist didn't crack

the wood.

"I'm not saying the idea to have a group title for the clans is... unworthy of our attention." By "our attention", Miria meant herself and Teresa.

"But if we're going to do this shouldn't we assign names that speak something about our clans as individuals? Rather then combining all of us into one and calling it

something that could apply for certain people? I know for a fact my clan is nothing like yours. How is it fair to the other members of our units, to state something

we're not? I don't think we should be known to the public either. It's too risky with the bounties out and all. Wouldn't you agree, Teresa?"

Teresa had spaced out during the first five minutes of the conversation. Undine and Miria went at it and every time she tried to calm them, the two carried on like she

didn't exist.

"Teresa?" Miria said her name again receiving silence from the blonde. Still getting nothing, Miria tore her eyes off Undine face to find Teresa's.

"Ters-" Miria stopped short.

Teresa was sound asleep. Her upper body was sprawled out comfortably across top the table, arms firmly folded in front. Teresa's hair hid the hand she used to prop

of her chin while her cheek pressed into square-like pit her arms created.

Now that Undine and Miria weren't talking, they could hear Teresa breathing in and out. From the sound of it, Teresa was in a deep state of oblivion.

"Good going Miria. Way to make our leader feel appreciated."

Miria shot Undine a dirty look.

"Undine if you don't put your foot where your mouth is, I'm going to-"

"Ladies, ladies please. Do either of you have any shame or regard for the other people who _live_ in this house?" Galatea uttered as she opened the door to the library

where the meeting was being held.

"I can't even hear myself think with all this racket going on up here." Galatea invited herself into the debate. She didn't sit. She simply stood beside the dozing Teresa

with her arms folded angrily over her chest.

"She started it!" Both women hissed, pointing harshly at the other person to show Galatea.

"Listen to yourselves." Galatea glared at her friends, highly insulted at their behavior.

"Teresa, bless her heart, has to endure your rambling and from what I can see," Galatea took a few seconds to study Teresa.

"Through no real fault of her own, isn't doing her job as Clan Leader and how can she? How can she lead a productive meeting if you two are acting like reckless

children who can't have their way? Surely this isn't the theme of this month's gathering? Shouldn't you be talking about who to send out to spy on the Organization?

Better yet, ideas how to destroy the Organization once and for all? Oh here's a kicker, have either of you thought about your unit's status? Who's ready, who's not?

Are your girls mentally and physically able to fight no matter what their battle type? In all the while you three have been up here, has anything positive come from

your mouths?"

Galatea's questions went unanswered. That did not go over well with Galatea. Outraged, she threw her hands up and air and screamed out her frustration. The yell

woke Teresa up. Due to her lack of awareness coming out of a deep sleep, Teresa bounced back in her chair so fast she fell out of it and somehow managed to fall

and land by Galatea's feet.

Galatea sighed hearing Teresa groan. Obviously, the fall must have hurt.

"Sorry Teresa. I did not mean to scare you." Galatea offered her hand down to the dazed blonde.

Shaking her head clear of the dizziness, Teresa reached up and grasped Galatea's hand.

"Are you all right?" Miria asked, noting how Teresa swayed and had to lean against Galatea for support.

"I-I'm fine. Galatea, if it's not too much to ask, could you fill in for me? I um... need to use the bathroom."

Galatea nodded silently at the request.

"Sure thing." Very carefully, Galatea let go of Teresa. Truthfully, Galatea was hesitant to let Teresa wander. There was just something off about her that didn't settle

well with Galatea. The second Teresa felt Galatea move away, she lost her balance and tripped over herself. Talk about embarrassing.

It was Undine who came to her aid this time. Once she saw Teresa stumble, she shot out of her chair so fast she knocked it backwards.

"Teresa what's wrong with you? Did the fall mess you up that badly?" Undine frowned noting the tiny beads of sweat running down Teresa's temples. Teresa's entire

body language was screaming, "I don't feel well" but Teresa was playing it off like everything was fine.

"I told you I'm fine!" Snapped their leader.

Undine lifted her hands up in defense. By doing this, Teresa staggered forward. Thankfully, Teresa caught herself before she fell down for the second time. Keeping

her back to her teammates, Teresa slowly started for the door. Annoyed at what just happened, Undine gave Teresa piece of her mind.

"Hey! Chill _out!_ All I did was ask you a question." Undine glared over her shoulder at the other two women standing around the table.

"Is she always this polite after being jarred from her beauty sleep?"

Teresa's ears twitched hearing that.

"If you have a problem with how I act tell me to my face!"

Undine bared angry teeth at Teresa.

"What's gotten into you Teresa?" Demanded the confused Undine. Honestly, she had no idea what was going on anymore. In response to the challenge, Teresa's eyes

turned yellow and one single vein appeared on her left cheek. Sensing Teresa's uneven flow of Yoki, Miria and Galatea exchanged worried glances. Something wasn't

right. Undine may have been out of line earlier but she deserved better from Teresa.

"Undine, don't _push me_..." Growled Teresa in a dangerously low voice. Suddenly, the atmosphere grew dark and made the hair on Galatea's neck stand straight up.

"Ooookaaaay. I think you guys need to separate." Galatea went to stand between Undine and Teresa.

"Teresa go to the bathroom. Undine, Miria, if it's all right, I would like to speak to you two outside?"

Without saying a word to Teresa or asking her if she approved of Galatea's proposal, Miria and Undine marched past Teresa and left the room. Undine slammed the

door loudly behind her, rubbing in how upset she was. Now alone with Teresa Galatea simply replied,

"You need take a break from your duties. Notice how I said break?" Galatea lifted a calm finger and pointed at Teresa.

"Find someone else you trust to take over for you. It doesn't need to be for a long period, but it needs to be long enough to where you're not going to explode over

the small things in life." Before Galatea left, she went over to hug Teresa. Teresa did not hug Galatea back. She did however, thank Galatea for it. During the brief

embrace, Teresa calmed herself. Her eyes returned to normal and the vein vanished from her face. Satisfied, Galatea took her leave.

Teresa eventually left the room but she didn't use the outhouse like she originally planned. Instead, she went down to the basement. Teresa had no purpose there.

She just wanted to mellow in a dark, quiet place. The basement was the perfect place for that.

* * *

Clare rushed at her trainer, clutching the handle of her sword firmly.

"Eeeya!" Clare released a battle cry, stopped short, did a quick turn and countered Jean's side strike.

"Oooh. You've gotten stronger. Did you find your edge again or something?" Jean commented, grinning proudly at Clare.

"No. Less talk, more fighting!" Clare back flipped, dashed at Jean again in attempt to stun her. Jean saw the attack coming and blocked the move.

"As you wish."

Both women separated. One ran left, the other ran right. Clare scaled a thick tree, jumping flawlessly from tree branch to tree branch. Jean appeared out of no where

and managed to knock the girl down. Clare recovered, shot back up and moved through the tall trucks at terrifying speed. Jean had a hard time keeping up with

Clare.

She eventually caught up to her and their training session continued.

Long after their brawl ended and the two went about with their day, Irene sought Clare out. She found Clare heading towards the hot springs. Irene called out to

Clare, making the girl stop.

"I'm sorry to bother you but... will you come with me for a moment?"

Clare didn't see why she shouldn't. But she did find it strange that Irene was carrying her Claymore. What on earth would Irene want with her sword at such a late

hour of the night?

"Sure thing."

Irene turned around and headed for the training area. Clare followed her like an obedient puppy, ever so curious to know what Irene wanted from her.

Irene halted in the middle of the range, her back against Clare. The only light provided was the moon.

"Clare... I've watched you for a long time. I've seen your struggles in battles and I've seen how you've overcome your limitations. I also see the desires of your

heart."

Irene paused. She wanted to let the first part of speech sink in Clare's skull before she continued.

"You want to become stronger for one soul purpose... to succeed Teresa. If you've observant like I am, then you're not blind to Teresa's condition. Though she tries to

hide it, she's getting old. Just like me. You sense this and want to be a true warrior so you can protect her..." Irene smirked in the shadows.

"Am I right?"

Clare nodded.

"Yes, that's right."

Irene's small smile left her face.

"I'm proud to say that I can finally entrust Teresa's life in your hands. But if you're going to take the position, you'll need all the help you can get." At this point, Irene

lifted up her sword.

Clare wasn't paying attention to it. She was too engaged in their conversation to notice what Irene was getting ready to do.

Without even seeing the action commence, Clare's mouth dropped feeling a part of her body fall off. Seeing her sword arm laying at her feet, Clare's eyes widened.

The scream that followed caused sleeping birds to scatter high up into the starless sky.

Clare hit the ground on her knees, moving her only hand to cover the puncture wound Irene just made.

"Irene! Why did you...!" Clare didn't get a chance to finish. Under seconds, Irene turned around to face Clare and edged the side of the blade under her right armpit.

Right before Clare's eyes, she saw Irene cut off her own arm.

"What the hell Irene! Hurry up and attach your arm back!"

Irene frowned.

"No. Clare, take my arm and fuse it into your flesh. Consider it a gift."

Clare shook her head.

"No way!"

"Clare, understand this... without the right additions, you will never be able to protect Teresa. I've watched you. You're very powerful and have excellent agility-but

you slow down way too easily. I realized that during the time in the north after you encountered Priscilla. With my arm, not only will you have more time to perform

but I will see to it that you'll learn my secret technique. Quick Sword."

Irene wasn't going to take let Clare go until she took her arm.

"Are you sure this is... okay?" Clare's bloody hand was starting to move for Irene's lifeless limb.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have cut off your arm. Now hurry up and attach it."

Clare gulped. She had no idea how Irene's arm would respond to her body, let alone if the yoma blood inside the arm would affect her. On the up side, she would

grow stronger and would learn a new move. Can't beat that, right?

Irene's gaze softened seeing Clare snatch up her arm. Although the darkness hid half of her face, the part exposed in the moonlight highlighted a pleased smile.


	2. Scene 02: Self Control

Irene used her only arm to block against Clare's blows. The girl was diligent, swift and very precise where she attacked-but she struggled tremendously to keep her yoki

flow under control. Every time Irene sensed she was going to use it, she would flawlessly counter Clare and flip the blade out of Clare's hands.

" Stop! Enough for today!" Irene growled, heavily irritated with Clare.

" What? No! I can still... fight." Clare huffed, purposely ignoring the groans of her body. Clare ached all over. Her right arm was no longer in tact. Irene's replaced it. After

two days worth of healing, Irene roused Clare from her sleep to go train in the woods. Their time spent training always proved to be a challenge for both women. Irene,

who now had to rely on her weaker arm, and Clare, who needed to adapt to her upgraded arm.

" Clare, you must remember that the Organization is still out there. If you allow your yoki to roam, they _will_ find us. Seven years we've avoided them. I'm sure you know

this already, but Teresa plans to keep it that way until we, the three clans, decide it's time to move." Irene jerked her head left.

" Go clean up. Afterwards, get something in your stomach and go straight to bed. You're going to need all the strength you can get."

Clare's response to Irene's orders was a nasty release of bloody spit. The cold glare that followed was a nice touch by itself.

" Clare... patience is a virtue. I promised you I would teach you the Quick Sword. I will be true to my word. All I'm asking, is to abide by my advice when I give it. If you're

going to be claimed as Teresa's offspring, show me you're worthy of it."

Clare started to speak up in defense but for her own good, she stopped herself, kept silence and walked away from the range to do as Irene commanded. As Clare

passed Irene, their shoulders brushed. The anger, to her frustration was expressed through the brief contact.

Irene sighed softly to herself. It was obvious Clare was upset but what else could she do? Irene cased her Claymore and made sure she stayed three feet behind the

grumpy Clare.

* * *

" If we attack now, there's no looking back. This means, all Clans will be asigned in different locations and have certain assignments that must be completed in a very

short time frame. You understand that, right Undine?"

Undine tipped her head at Miria. " Yeah. And I assume you understand that any kind of assault will provoke the Organization to release their best fighters? From what

Clarice has said, the current No. 1 and No. 2 are going to be our biggest threat, on top of the Abyssal Feeders, who we have no experience with whatsoever." Undine

frowned. " Let's face it, no matter what way we approach it, we're going to get hurt. I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to bring my troops home for dinner if you get

my drift. I mean, what's the point in winning if we die in the process? Not that... I didn't take that into consideration. I have, However, I can tell you from spending seven

years with my team, none of those girls want to die... not after learning the truth behind the Organization. They want justice and want to be alive to enjoy it." Undine

ended her speech by pointing her finger harshly down into the table's top.

Miria leaned back in her chair and sighed. They were getting no where. Sure progress was evident but that didn't help their battle strategy.

" Well, I can't say anything. I'm merely Teresa's stand in until she makes up her mind about what we talked about yesterday. Based on what you two have said, I_ can _say

this. Whether you like it or not, all of us have to accept the cruel reality of death. Some of our friends... may not live to see the future. And who's to say, any of us will

come out of this alive?" Galatea softly prompted, very relaxed and enjoying the calm conversation between her peers.

" Speaking of Teresa... where is she?" Miria asked, looking around the room. Part of her was hoping their leader would make an appearance.

" She's still in the basement. As far as I can tell, she hasn't moved since yesterday afternoon." Galatea replied, giving the door a sad glance.

Undine grunted, suddenly uncomfortable.

" What's going on with her, huh? I know we were a little edgy that morning but I don't think I've ever seen her so upset."

Galatea shook her head, Miria shrugged. No one really knew what was up with Teresa. They were concerned about her. Deeply concerned.

" I hope she comes up soon. Tomorrow is the last day of our monthly meeting." Miria pointed out, easing forward so she could rest her elbows on the table.

" I wouldn't count on it." Galatea muttered, cocking her head slightly.

The three warriors sighed. Just what exactly was going on with Teresa anyway?

Teresa heard the door open behind her but she didn't bother to move from her spot. She continued to sit at the bottom of the steps, starring at nothing. Teresa wasn't

sure how long she had been camping out in the basement of Undine's headquarters. Quite frankly, she didn't care. It was quiet, peaceful, dark, lonely...

" I'm getting worse." Teresa sounded hoarse from being silent for so long. She tried to clear her throat but for some reason, she didn't have the energy to do it. It was a

simple thing, clearing one's throat-but she felt ridiculously weak for reasons unknown to her.

" I... I almost lost it in front of them. If I had released any more yoki, I would have..." Teresa's eyes narrowed every so slowly.

" I would have awaken-" Teresa closed her mouth hearing the basement door creak open. The one who shut the door and went down the stairs took the liberty to sit

down beside Teresa.

" Forgive for intruding but shouldn't you be upstairs, Miss Teresa?"

Teresa chuckled softly. " Yeah. I should. Too bad for them..I'm just not in the mood to listen to useless talk."

" Useless talk?"

" Sorry. That was crude of me. I shouldn't say that. My apologizes, Clarice."

Clarice shook her head gently from side to side.

" Mmm, it's okay. Um, Miss Teresa-"

Teresa cut Clarice off.

" Please, call me Teresa."

Clarice blushed. " S-Sure thing. Teresa, if you don't mind me saying, you look terrible." Clarice wasn't sure why she was talking to Teresa. Somehow, just seeing Teresa

storm down the stairs and into the basement the other day aroused Clarice's curiosity.

" That's not surprising. If I were in your body and could see myself, I'm sure I'd say the same thing." Teresa rested her head against the cool cobble stone wall. It felt

good against her warm face.

" I heard you guys arguing... is everything okay?"

Teresa closed weary eyes and kept her cheek pressed on the wall.

" Heh, no offense Clarice but why would you care?"

" You're the _Clan Leader _and Undine is my_ leader_. I don't know everyone that well yet but... am I not allowed to worry about those risking their lives to preserve mine?"

Clarice did her best not to squeak when she talked. Granted, Teresa scared her but that was no excuse to avoid her all the time.

" Do what you want." Teresa remarked listlessly, scooting that much father away from Clarice. It wasn't personal, Teresa simply needed space. She didn't particularly want

to feel like she was being crowed.

" Would you like me to leave?" In spite of her cheesy personality, Clarice was sensitive to people's feelings.

" I'm sorry... but yes."

Clarice stood up, and started to turned to go when she paused to touched Teresa on the shoulder. There was nothing significant about it. Clarice just thought it might be

good for Teresa to know that she cared. Feeling Clarice's hand fall away from her shoulder, Teresa faintly called out,

" Clarice..."

Clarice glanced over her shoulder at the slumped over Teresa two steps down.

" Yes?"

" Miata is lucky to have someone like you look over her." That was the last ounce of strength Teresa could muster. She drifted off under seconds and gave up trying to

fight the waves of exhaustion. Teresa maintained her position on the steps, body hunched over, knees propped up, head against the wall.

Clarice bit he lower lip. Teresa was asleep and the meeting was still in session. She was tempted to wake her.

" Teresa, don't do that. Come on now, wake up. You have to attend your meeting!" Clarice carefully walked down the steps so she could stand behind Teresa. Just as

Clarice was getting ready to reach out with both hands to shake Teresa, the door to the basement opened. She turned to see who it was but was blinded momentarily by

the light.

" Let her be."

Clarice recognized the woman speaking to her. " But-"

" Really. It's fine... I'm the one who told her to take a break from her duties. Business meetings are no different."

" Galatea..." Clarice watched Galatea come down the steps.

" It's true Teresa needs to be upstairs with the other two. In case you haven't heard, yesterday was a disaster. Today, I filled in for Teresa, expecting her to be better.

When she didn't show up, I volunteered to hunt Teresa down but as you can see, she's not able to be with us." Galatea sat down in the very place Clarice had a little

while ago.

" Clarice, please go inform the others that I will be tending to Teresa for the remainder of the meeting."

Clarice nodded, indicating she understood. She scampered up the stairs and left the two women alone.

Galatea folded her arms over her chest and looked over at the shadowed Teresa sitting beside her.

" Am I right to say you're having trouble with your yoki flow and could possibly be suffering the affects from pent up anger over the years?" Galatea cutely prompted.

She smirked hearing Teresa's frail whimper.

" Hmm." Hummed Galatea. " I'll take that as a yes."


	3. Scene 03: Infection

" Are you sure this is where Riful was last seen, Renee?" Rubel pointed with his finger at a fortress.

" It looks like it's been abandoned."

Renee shook her head and insisted that the fortress was the same one Riful brought her to.

" Well then. Let's go take a look, shall we? Even if Riful has found a new nest, it's worth exploring. Who knows? We might find something valuable..." Rubel strode past

Renee. Rubel might have been eager to rush but Renee didn't want to re-visit her prison if she could help it.

" I can't sense her presence at all... if Riful is gone, those two are probably-"

" Either way, I want to check it out. Stay out here if you wish."

Renee watched Rubel fade into the shadows. Taking a deep breath, Renee sought after her trainer. Granted, she didn't want to go inside the fortress... yet staying

outside seemed dangerous somehow. Renee couldn't put her finger on it but something was lurking in the atmosphere. She didn't know what it was and she didn't intend

to find out.

* * *

When Teresa returned to Region 25, her party wasn't expecting to see their leader being escorted by Galatea. In her arms, no less.

Alarmed, everyone rushed out of the cave and circled around Galatea's tall form. Questions rang high in the air and all of them went unanswered. All except one.

" For you to bring her home like this... it must be bad. Galatea, please tell us what happened?" The one who asked, was none other then Clare. The sadness behind the

girl's voice nearly broke Galatea's heart.

Irene raised a hand to silence the frantic women. Galatea nodded her head once at Irene, extremely grateful for her assistance.

" To be honest," Galatea softly began. " I'm not sure what's wrong with her. What you all must know is crucial so pay close attention." Galatea glanced down at Teresa.

Teresa's eyes were open, but she wasn't exactly all there. She gazed endlessly at nothing and kept quiet the whole time Galatea spoke with her teammates.

" She's over worked and needs to relax. Which is why I'm here." Galatea lifted her head to make eye contact.

" Teresa wasn't able to come back here by herself. Someone with tracking skills like Teresa, should not need a guide. The fact that I carried her here, should tell you all

something..."

" What are you saying Galatea?" Noel gruffly demanded. Noel didn't mean to sound cold but she was worried. To see Teresa so helpless disturbed the tomboy.

" Bluntly put, Teresa is ill and if she doesn't find a way to resolve the matter, she might die." Galatea couldn't see the faces staring at her but she was positive they were

horror struck.

" How can you be sure that's the problem? To decree death is pretty bold of you, Galatea" Sophia acknowledged carefully before giving Teresa a worried glance.

" I realize death is a strong word, but it is a possibility and a believable one at that... Teresa collapsed at the meeting. I filled in for her and eventually had to tell the other

leaders Teresa wouldn't be able to attend. During that time, I examined Teresa carefully to the best of my abilities. What I found depressed me." Galatea paused in the

middle of her story to see if it would be all right to lay Teresa down.

" Of course. Her mat is over here."

Jean directed Galatea to the burn pile where the mats were neatly arranged on either side of the pit. There, she pointed out which mat was Teresa's. Teresa remained

silent, even as her body was lowered to the ground. Galatea started roll Teresa onto her back when Teresa suddenly shook her head. Of course, Galatea did not notice

right away. Thankfully, Jean did.

" She doesn't want to be her back." Jean commented, noting how comfortable Teresa seemed on her side. Nodding, Galatea eased up and walked away from Teresa with

Jean. The only person Teresa responded to with her eyes was Clare. Clare sat down by the head of the mat. Clare held Teresa's gaze for a moment then she redirected

her attention to Galatea.

" From what I could gather, the cause of her illness is from within. I'm not sure if resting will help but she needs to regardless. Based on her lethargic behavior, to her

highly dangerous mood swings, I'm almost certain about what I've said to you all today, is accurate."

" In other words, Teresa's life is in her own hands. If she fights, she will live. If she gives up..." Irene trailed off. She didn't want to finish the rest of her sentence.

" That is correct." Galatea tipped her head up. She sighed deeply, brought her head back down and finally said what she didn't want bring up.

" Before Teresa and I departed, she told me who would take her role as Clan Leader." Galatea lifted a finger and steered it right. The one her finger pointed at gasped in

surprise.

" Me? You're kidding! This must be some kind of mistake!" Noel exclaimed, stumbling backwards in disbelief. Sophia gakwed in awe, Jean scratched at her head, Irene's

frosty expression hardened and Clare... Clare glanced away, purposely avoiding the conversation at this point.

" I assure you Teresa was in her right mind when she made this decision." Galatea insisted.

" If you don't believe me, ask Miria and Undine when you go to see them. They were both with me when she said it."

An awkward sheet of silence fell over the women. Eager to break it and return to her post, Galatea reached out to pat Noel on the shoulder.

" Congratulations Noel. You're the clans official leader. You and your people are to report to the north one week from now for a another briefing."

" So soon?" Sophia softly inquired.

" Yes. Everyone at the meeting agreed to start the operation." Galatea smiled at the stunned Noel.

" And _you_ are going to make all the calls, so do yourself a favor and be ready for it, all right?"

Noel tried to smile back but in all honestly, she wanted to sit down and think for a little bit. So much was happening and the scary part was, she only had a little time to

figure it all out.

Galatea left shortly after she informed Noel of her promotion. As much as Noel wanted to rouse Teresa from her sleep and demand an explanation, she reframed from

doing so.

" Wow. I'm the... Clan Leader." Noel mumbled to herself.

Noel and Sophia were sitting at the table for the time being while Irene went to the hot springs with Jean to bathe. Jean asked Clare to tag along but she kindly reclined

and stayed behind to look after Teresa.

" Don't look so depressed. You've always wanted to be in charge. Just think, now you can boss Teresa around." Sophia tried to cheer Noel up. So far, she was doing a

miserable job.

" Yeaaah. That was then, this is now. Besides, you and I both know who deserves this role." Noel didn't look around at Clare with Sophia.

Clare was no longer sitting beside Teresa's mat. She was now laying on the mat, snuggled tightly behind Teresa with one arm trailing over Teresa's waist. Clare tried to

sleep but she was too worried about Teresa's condition. Sure Teresa appeared okay... but like Galatea said, Teresa's battle lied from within. Clare could only imagine what

kind of things Teresa was dealing with.

" Ah yes. Well... we can't change what has been set. Teresa chose you."

Noel exhaled.

" Lucky me..." Noel scooted her chair back and hopped to her feet.

" Where are you going?" Sophia prompted, watching Noel leave the cave.

" Out. I need some air."

Sophia didn't bother to chase Noel down. Noel needed some time alone to process current events taking place. That was understandable.

" Clare, how is Teresa?" Sophia asked, shifting her focus from Noel to Clare.

" Hard to say. She's fine from what I can see." Clare paused briefly.

" Sophia, if Galatea is right, I-"

" Don't you dare go there. Teresa is strong willed. She would sooner go Yoma and have you kill her over giving into defeat and leaving you. Believe in your mother, Clare.

Believe."

With that well said, Sophia excused herself and also left the cave. Unsettled and discontent with herself, Clare started to withdraw her arm.

Noel wasn't the only one with things on her mind. Clare waited a little while before she left. She didn't want to be seen leaving by anyone. Once Clare was sure Noel,

Sophia were out of range, Clare fled into the darkness. Her ultimate place to think was the area where she and Priscilla met for the first time.

* * *

Isley lay on his side, hating how his life was coming to a pitiful end. Just a little bit more, and the Abyssal Feeders would bite and devour the last of his flesh. Isely tried.

He tried so hard to survive the attacks but now, sadly it looked like his time was ripe for the harvest.

" All I wanted to do, was live in peace with my..." Isely wanted to say "family" but could he truly consider Raki and Priscilla his_ family? _His real relatives were dead, killed off

by the yoma decades ago. Yet, he came to respect Raki. He taught Raki the way of the sword and encouraged the lad to grow in his skills. In some ways, Raki became the

son Isely never would have imagined to have.

Priscilla ruthlessly defeated and forced Isely to be her slave. For those very reasons, he served her and devoted his all to Priscilla-even though she was twisted. Deep

down, Isely saw the scared little girl that needed to be loved and being a natural gentlemen, Isely loved that little girl.

" Raki, live. Live and protect Priscilla..." Those were last words Isely spoke. Rather, was able to. An Abyssal Feeder finally pierced through his chest armor and found

something that would end kill him in a blink of an eye. His heart.

Like a flame being doused by water, Isely's glowing eyes faded upon having his heart ripped out.


	4. Scene 04: Pressure Point

Rubel didn't find what he was looking for with Renee when he back tracked her steps to Riful's fortress. What he _did_ find, was something his council members would

want to see. Together with Renee, he delivered his treasure to the Organization. The second he walked in, the chatter stopped.

"Pardon the interruption, but I have something to show you." Rubel waited until he had everyone's attention.

"Renee, bring it in."

At Rubel's commanded, Renee entered the chamber room, dragging a large mass of flesh behind her. Renee halted when she was beside Rubel.

"What is this?" Rado exclaimed, very appalled at what he bore witness to. It wasn't like Rado or the other Organization members couldn't handle gory things. Making

horror become reality is what they did as a group daily... but it was rare for Rado to be disturbed at his own creations. Creations that he thought would never mutate

into what he was starring at.

"Please welcome back Rafela and Luciela. At least, what's left of them."

Rubel smiled warmly at the stunned faces gawking at the headless, meshed bodies of the former No.1 and No.2 soldiers.

"Where's their heads?" Orsay asked, the only one daring enough to break the chain of silence.

"You know..." Rubel sighed thoughtfully.

"I said the same thing when Renee and I stumbled upon them. Now I'd to take this time to remind you that Renee said Riful grabbed Rafaela and Luciela and ran off.

She was telling us the truth... but for some reason, Riful or something else brought them _back _to Riful's hideout. Why? I don't know. And before anyone else asks, no,

I'm not sure if Riful stole the heads. What's more interesting is that they're _breathing._"

"What?" Half the council remarked in unison, clearly shocked at the news.

To demonstrate, Rubel pointed at the chest area of the girls. Where the tip of his finger rested, the skin faintly moved in and out.

Rado stood up from his chair.

"Take them to the laboratory immediately!"

Rubel put his hand over his heart and bowed.

"As you wish. Renee, come long and bring those two with you."

Once Rubel and Renee left, Rado re-took his seat. No one spoke. Quite frankly, the council didn't want to.

Rado drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair, trying hard to figure why he felt so uneasy about having two Claymores like Rafaela and Luciela back in their

possession. Like Rubel said... Riful herself or _something _ else aside from her, returned what they had stolen. The question swimming around in Rado's mind was why?

Why give something you owned back without its heads?

* * *

_That same week in Region 25... _

Noel sighed, deeply troubled with herself. As if being Clan Leader wasn't enough to crash her brain, Noel also dreaded what she currently would be doing in the

future _as _the Clan Leader. Before she could tackle any of that, Noel needed to do something first...

"Hey Clare." Noel softly prompted, stepping quietly into the cave.

Teresa was still knocked out from the time Galatea dropped her off. The only real time anyone _saw_ Teresa awake and "active", was when Irene forced her to sit up

and eat something or if Teresa needed to use the bushes outside somewhere. Once she finished one of the two tasks, she would fall right back asleep, refusing to say

a word to anybody.

"Yeah?" Clare looked up from her new sword arm. Clare was currently sitting at the table and trying her best to complete her off-day training. She was literally

expected to focus her energy into one arm for three hours, just like Irene told her to work on when she wasn't using it. Why Irene was making her do such a exercise,

Clare had yet to understand. Either way, it gave her something to do and took her mind off Teresa.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to take a walk."

Clare cocked her head to the side.

"With... me?"

"Yeah. Got some time or are you busy?"

Clare stood up from her chair.

"I'm not busy." That was a lie. None the less, Clare wanted to take a break from meditating.

"Sweet. Follow me." Noel steered out of the cave, expecting Clare to follow. Clare scampered after her, leaving Teresa to her dreams.

Outside, the two strolled along the river banks. Noel didn't say anything at first. For the longest time, she and Clare walked in silence. They admired the colorful

leaves that landed on the water surface and got swept away. The nature scheme was very captivating too but Noel knew she had to speak her mind. Noel was

convinced she couldn't leave tomorrow for the Northern lands of Pieta unless the issue was resolved.

"You know Clare, I personally want to hand my position over to you."

Clare, as if expecting Noel's reason to go on a walk was for this very reason, gently shook her head.

"No Noel. Mother chose you for a _reason_. I don't understand why she did it, in all honestly." Seeing Noel's head drop out of the corner of her eye, Clare quickly added,

"Not that you aren't leader material-you are! I just don't get why she did it. If anything, I was expecting it to be Irene or-"

"Yourself?" Noel assumed.

Noel glanced over just in time to see Clare blush.

"Yeaaah. I thought so. Hear me out, okay?" Noel took the liberty of slinging her arm around Clare's neck. Clare was instantly tugged closer to Noel's side.

"I'm scared. I've never done something like this before. Suuuure I used to work for the Organization and led small parties around but this is different. I mean, we're

going to _war_ against the Organization. So many things are going through my mind right now...like how some of us, if not all that are participating in the fight, will

come back. Teresa most likely took that into consideration when she selected a replacement..."

Noel stopped walking, her one arm still draped around Clare's neck. It took Clare a moment but then the reality behind Noel's words hit her upside the head like a

tidal wave.

"You mean to tell me that my Mother, who's one of the most wise decision making women on this continent, selfishly chose somebody that would be willing to die in

her place?" Noel nodded once, her face suddenly dull of emotion.

"Yep."

Clare broke out of Noel's hold. " _Why_ would she do that?"

"People do crazy things for those they love, Clare." Noel explained, folding calm arms over her chest.

"She also needed somebody to be understanding of that choice. Someone who would respect her decision even if it was a selfish one."

"But why you? You're entitled to your happiness too, Noel. It's not just about me and Mother. Surely you understand that?"

Noel's gaze rested on a willow tree across the river. The way the leaves were dangling over gave off a lonely vibe and it totally suited Noel's feelings.

"Because if she sent you and if_ you _happened to get killed, she would have died of despair. Trust me on that one, okay?" Noel walked to the edge of the riverbank.

Clare didn't follow, she simply watched.

"If Irene was the lucky one to do in her place and died, Teresa might not die of despair but she'll live with guilt. Trust me on that one too."

"What about Sophia? Or someone from the other clans?"

Noel shook her head.

"Neither would work. Remember how I said Teresa chose someone who would understand her choice? Well, Sophia wouldn't. She'd accuse

Teresa of being insecure and other things we know Teresa isn't because _she_ would be hurt knowing that was why she was selected... as for someone from another

clan, the reason is probably similar for Sophia. After all, who wants to lead a battle with the responsibility of bearing the loss of friends and loved ones? So you see...

that only leaves me. Over the years, my goal was to best Teresa in every area. She knew that better then anybody because she made me her business while you

were away training with Miria. Every time we talked, every time we spared that smile on her face told me how she viewed me."

Noel closed her eyes.

"To make our history short, Teresa sees me as her equal. I know that's random but that's just how it is."

"How can you be sure this is what Teresa was thinking when she chose you?"

Noel re-opened her eyes and found Clare's confused ones.

"I told you already didn't I? She _made_ me her business. We talked a lot, got to know each other really well. If you don't believe me, ask the one you call "Mother" and

find out for yourself. Oh and don't let the others know about what we talked about today. It's better that this stays between us."

With that, Noel put her back to Clare and slowly walked away.

Noel took her unit and set off early the next day. Clare woke up to bid everyone farewell but Teresa remained still on her mat. Teresa was awake yet she purposely

pretended to be asleep.

"They're gone Mother. You can talk now." Clare muttered. She turned away from the cave's opening and went over to sit down at the table. Irene's last words to her

before she left was to keep practicing on her yoki flow to power the arm. Clare wasn't looking forward to it but she gave Irene her word that she would do it.

"Just tell me one thing." Clare growled under her breath, going over to stand by the head of Teresa's mat.

Teresa eased up into sitting position, her facial expression unreadable.

"Did you pick Noel because you had the clan's best interest in mind?" Clare arched a eyebrow.

"Or did you do it for my sake?"

Teresa looked down, unable to find it in herself to answer Clare.

"That's what I thought. See, the Teresa I knew, wouldn't let weakness get in the way of doing what's right. "

Teresa kept her head down as she replied,

"This has _nothing_ to do with weakness. How do you expect to be my heir if you die young? On top of that, you're not ready for such a responsibility... Noel was, that's

why I chose her to go in my place."

"What about Sophia? Or Irene, Galatea, Undine, Miria-Helen! Helen would have loved to take charge!"

"No." Now Teresa lifted her eyes.

"Rule number one as leader-know your teammates and remember the areas where they're good and where they're weak. Why do you think I go check up on the

clans? I'm not putting in all that energy for nothing. I travel to see how my girls are doing and if any of them have improved since my last visit. It was all crucial

because I knew one day, we would go to war."

Clare frowned.

"Noel said she felt the reason you chose her was because you saw her as your equal... not only that, she also said because you were crazy _and_ selfish enough to put

someone else on the line to keep the one you loved alive. Is that true?"

"It is." Teresa confirmed.

"But the bottom line is, I _put_ the clan first. The fact that things worked out like this is luck on both our parts. Yes, I wanted to hold you back for

those reasons, I'll admit that. Please believe me though when I say the clan's needs came before my own. By the way, that wasn't easy..."

Teresa trailed off and started to sway. All at once, she was seeing doubles of everything and not in a good way. Clare instantly knelt down and took Teresa by the

shoulders. Instead of lowering her back down, she held Teresa in place, eager to hear what her Mother had to say.

"Look," Sighed Teresa.

"I need you to understand this much... I am a _mother _before I am a _leader_. As a mother, I have my child's best

interest in mind _all the time. _However, I set aside those rights when I had to make such a hard decision. But you know... I'm glad it worked out this way. I can die in

peace knowing my daughter was beside me."

Hearing such depressing news, Clare guided Teresa's head to rest on her breastplate.

"Don't talk so negative. You're _not _going to die. Everyone is going to come back safe and sound and when they do, we'll be here to welcome them."

Teresa moved her head away to smile at Clare but the smile never made it all the way across Teresa's face. Turing her head In motion with Clare, Teresa glanced at

the opening of the cave. The human scent was finally present. That wasn't to say either women picked up on it. Truthfully the two sensed the human ages ago but

they were hoping it was steer clear of their cave. Sadly, the human was now striding inside like it owned the place. Under seconds, a hooded little girl crept into the

cave.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought we'd find you two here. Priscilla, good job sniffing them down. After all these years, I finally caught up to you guys."

Clare's eyes narrowed on the spot seeing a much taller, more shaggy haired Raki standing in front of her and Teresa with a sword drawn. Aimed directly at their

faces.

Teresa merely grunted, not exactly thrilled to see Raki and Priscilla in the cave.

"Shall we finish what we started seven years ago?" Raki asked politely. The cocky grin on his face angered Clare. She really wanted to get up and smack it off but she

had a bigger issue to deal with aside from Priscilla.

Teresa wasn't in any condition to fight. If Raki wanted to take Teresa's head, he might just succeed this time. Too bad for him, Clare wasn't about to let that happen.

"Gladly. With all do respect, can we take this outside?" Clare gently let go of Teresa's shoulders and straightened her posture.

Raki was about to question why when he noticed Teresa's pale tittering form on the ground.

Against her will, Teresa nestled down under her covers and closed her eyes, terribly weakened by the conversation she and Clare had to do any more physical

activity.

_That's odd._

Thought the lad. 

_Last time I saw her, Teresa was right up in my face. What on earth happened to her? She looks terrible._

Raki put two and two together and decided he would show mercy and grant Clare's request.

"Sure thing. I'll be waiting outside. Come on Priscilla."

Priscilla trotted after Raki.

Clare watched Priscilla's backside, sub-consciously burning a hole through the fabric. Priscilla could feel Clare's eyes on her but she played dumb and acted like

nothing was wrong.

(**A/N: **What I want to say next will not relate to the story's timeline structure but when the thought popped into my head, I found it amusing and decided to use it, so

the next sentence below is me speaking freely as the writer and _out_ of context. Please keep that in mind as you read the last sentence bit to this post.)

They say if one has a case of **PDA** (Public Display of Affection), they're behaving inappropriately. Clare's case of** PDA**, is the exact opposite and with good reason,

considering her previous encounter with Priscilla. It bluntly described _her_ personal affection towards Priscilla at that moment extremely well to say the least. If

anyone, fellow team mate, her mother, or perhaps even the Yoma could see the look on Clare's face would all agree that Clare, without shadow of doubt, had a

strong case of **PDA** going on. She was **Pretty** **Damn** **Angry**.


	5. Scene 05: Awakening From Within

(_**A/N:**_ Okay so I made an Awakened from of Teresa during the first season. I didn't think I'd use for the story so I left it alone. But now, I don't see any reason to

hesitate. Normally I don't like to over step things like this but the manga artist never did show Teresa in a Awakened form because Teresa never needed to rise to that

level. That means, I got to think of a design and I really enjoyed doing it. And before anyone says anything, _no_ I do not own Teresa or even the Awakened form. I merely

thought it up and used it. I would never take credit for it, even though I sketched it out. If anyone deserved credit or it, it's the manga artist. So... those who are curious

to see how I visualized Teresa, go to** deviantart dot ****com **and type in the **Search Bar **this phrase: **Teresa of The Faint Smile_Yoma. **Do _not_ add or cut anything off. Type

exactly what I wrote here if you want to find _my_ Teresa, okay? Oh yeah, be sure to click the image to see it up close.^^)

* * *

Raki glanced up from his sword seeing Clare emerge out of the cave. What he saw, scared him mute. Clare wasn't wearing the pheasant clothing she had on earlier.

The current outfit she was in intimated Raki. There was just something about the armor padding and forearm straps that highlighted Clare's dark profile. _What's with _

_that black __suit?_ Raki gripped the handle of his sword and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Fear was such an strong emotion. It made one feel alone, frantic and in many instances, _very _uncomfortable. Raki knew now was not the time to have second

thoughts. The lad had came too far to let something like fear, get the better of him. Priscilla played it safe and hid behind Raki. Even she could feel Clare's anger

vibes bouncing off her.

"Follow me."

Clare muttered, walking past him and Priscilla, expecting the two to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

Raki just _had_ to ask. Would kill him to keep quiet? Annoyed, Clare froze in the mist of her stride. She closed her eyes, too a deep breath,

forced herself to remain calm, re-opened her eyes, then finally glanced over so she could glare hatefully at the human and it's "pet".

"A place where I like to go think every once and while. It will be there were we will duel."

Clare turned her head around. It was taking will power not to tackle Priscilla and demand an explanation.

_Honestly. Out of all the things she's pulled... what was I thinking, giving her a second chance in North? _

Raki patted Priscilla on the head. That was the signal for her to come.

Taking Raki's hand into her own, Priscilla walked beside Raki to the range, dreading what she was about to do. But if she didn't tell them her true feelings, the

nightmare would continue. Foul as Priscilla was known to be, even she had her limits...

* * *

Inside the cave, Teresa tossed and turned. She was on fire. Her insides screamed from the pain she was feeling. Where the attack came from, Teresa did not know. It

started a few minutes after Clare came back in change. Not wanting the girl to worry, Teresa forced herself to be still until Clare left to settle business with Raki and

Priscilla. Once Teresa was sure they were far away, she wrapped her arms around herself and let the tears fall.

"Why now after all this time? I never let it get out of control at any point so why do I have to suffer like this? Just what am I..."

Unknown to her ears, Teresa' pitch changed.

"Supposed to do now? If I let it out, there's no telling what will happen to me." Teresa was convinced her skin was going to peel away because the heat

flashes were so intense.

"I have to let it out. If I don't, I surely _will_ die." Pained at the truth staring her in the face, Teresa's closed her eyes.

"Damn it. I don't want this... but it's leaving no choice. "

That was the last human phrase from Teresa mouth before she closed her eyes and felt the fire inside her burst.

Under seconds, Teresa's entire body transformed. Teresa did her best to keep in place during the procedure, but it was awful hard to do. Her muscles were getting

bigger, her skin was making armor of some kind, The nails on her hands and feet extended and morphed into sharp talons. The upper part of her body was covered

with a nice coat of fur but the lower half remained hairless.

When Teresa dared to open her eyes to see what was going on her eyes were no longer silver. They were glowing and the inner pupils were slit in half. The first thing

Teresa took into account was the furry split tail swooshing behind her.

"I'm almost scare to see what I look like." The different tone of voice lingered. A pure sign of an Awakened Being.

"Ah, I can freak out later, right now, I need to see if my daughter needs help." Teresa carefully got up off the ground. Teresa took one step forward and stopped

herself from going any further. Moving her gaze south, Teresa took a moment to study her foot. The foot was broad, supported by the lean arch of her heel. The thick

claws provided a nice balance as well.

"Nice. Anyway..."

Tapping into her Yoki, Teresa located Clare's presence. Teresa zoomed away so fast, the after effects from the sprint, blew the table and it's chairs over.

* * *

Clare and Raki had their swords drawn and at the ready, both prepared to fight. Raki was waiting for Clare to make the first move but all the girl did, was stand and

pose with her sword at the side of her face, saying nothing. Likewise, Raki cocked his blade professionally and also stared at his opponent.

"Why?" Clare finally spoke, ending the awkward silence between them.

"Why what?"

"_Why_ do you have a grudge against Teresa and I? What have we done that has drove you to declare war on us like this?"

Raki smirked at the question.

"It's not that you've done something against me-but she's a different story." Raki motioned with his eyes at Priscilla, who was standing

quietly to the side, observing the two in silence. Clare followed his gaze briefly. She really didn't want to think about Priscilla right now. Little did Clare know that

Priscilla was the reason for all the misunderstanding.

"Priscilla huh? Did she trick you too?"

"Trick? What do ya' mean?" Raki arched an eyebrow, somewhat confused by Clare's response.

Clare blinked. It was at the very moment, a light bulb went off in her head. Could it be that Raki was acting as Priscilla's scapegoat? If that was the case, that

changed _everything._

"Ooooh wait a minute. She didn't tell you about our history, did she?" Clare lowered her hands, moved the sword over to one hand, flipped the sword up skillfully,

caught it and using her new hand, slid the blade into the holder on her back. If her hunch was right, there was no need to fight.

"Priscilla and I met in this very spot seven years ago. Back then, I didn't realize it was her. Regardless of my ignorance to who she really was, we played together

quite often and formed a nice friendship. I came to respect her and... love her as a fellow sister."

Hearing the last part of Clare's statement made Priscilla heart sink.

"I'm assuming, you love her too? Otherwise, you wouldn't be here, wanting to serve justice, am I right?"

Raki's other eyebrow went up. Now he was interested in what Clare had to say.

"A few years later," Clare went on with her story, ignoring the glare she felt coming from Priscilla. "we bumped into each other in the North... and it was there she

tried to kill me."

"What?" Raki exclaimed. Clearly, the lad wasn't expecting to hear something like that. Clare raised a hand to stop him from lashing out.

"It gets better. Teresa saved me from death many years before this event took place. During that time, Teresa and I were running from the Organization's purge

party.

Those members were Sophia, Noel and Irene-all comrades of Teresa." Clare spared Priscilla a glance. Their eyes met for a moment. Unable to handle Clare's piercing

stare, Priscilla looked away first.

"Also, Priscilla was among them. She personally wanted to take Teresa's head. Neither Priscilla or the others understood Teresa's reason for defining the Organization

back then but _I _did."

Clare shrugged.

"Unfortunately Priscilla wouldn't back off... she didn't leave Teresa any choice. Teresa was forced to fight her, on top of everyone else. Then something happened..."

Clare folded arms over her leather clad chest. She knew the story was having an effect on Priscilla and it pleased her greatly.

"Teresa achieved the upper hand. Now, she was in Priscilla's position-she was going to take _her_ head. Yet Teresa chose to extend grace towards Priscilla. When she

and I walked away and left them alone, Priscilla pursued us. Once again, Teresa was forced to fight. This time, Priscilla Awakened. The fight between them went on

forever. Priscilla eventually was knocked down. Now get this... she _asked_ for Teresa to kill her and that was a joke in itself. She tricked Teresa and almost sliced off

her head. Thankfully, Irene warned Teresa about the attack and Teresa managed to dodge it. Right after that stunt, Priscilla Awakened to another level the Claymores

didn't know was possible. Thus, ends my story. Please by all means, tell me yours. I'd love to know how you met such a _delightful _person."

Clare punched "delightful" hard. If Raki didn't pick on Clare's rage against Priscilla, he did just then.

Raki frowned, not sure if he should take Clare's word for it or not. After all, it's not like Priscilla had told him anything relating to these events and it wasn't like she

wasn't speaking up, either.

"Is this true, Priscilla?" Raki asked, his tone dangerously low. He didn't bother to look at her. A simple "yes" would do just fine.

"Yes." Came the grave response from the hooded child.

"So when you came home beat up, you lied to me?" Raki didn't like the silence. That could only mean two things. A, Priscilla did lie or B, she refused to speak. Either

way, Priscilla was screwed. A physical answer would confirm Clare's story. Not saying anything, made Raki see Priscilla guilty of everything.

"I'm sorry Raki. I wanted to tell you but I... Raki I like you. I didn't want you to think ill of me." Priscilla found Clare's gaze and held it.

"I like Clare too but the monster inside me is too powerful. I can't control myself. I never could and I probably never will." Priscilla took off her cape. During the talk,

Priscilla morphed into her true form. Though she was smaller and dangerously thin, the purple armor was potent as ever. Raki grunted, heavily distraught with

everything going on. He didn't know what he should to or if it was wise to speak at all.

"That's why I've decided to end my life-the right way while my mind is still in tact."

"End?" Raki echoed, casting Priscilla a weird look. Priscilla and Clare were still staring at each other. Neither of them dared to blink or turn their heads away. The

conversation was going somewhere and you know what? Despite everything Priscilla has done, Clare didn't want to be the one to play part in Priscilla's final hour.

" Yes Raki. I want to die. I've forced myself to stop eating guts but I can't take it anymore. I'm hungry and I refuse to eat your guts so don't even try talking me out

of it. I _want_ to die and be free of this life." Priscilla started to walk towards Clare. Naturally, Clare reached up and withdrew her Heavy Blade.

"There's only one person I'll allow to do it..." Priscilla continued walking towards her executor, mentally assuring herself she was making the right choice.

"And that's you, Clare." Priscilla stopped in front of Clare and tipped her head up to meet green eyes.

"You know Clare, the Organization has this policy when one of their own Awaken, that Claymore is allowed to send a black card to another Claymore who hasn't

awakened."

As if sensing Clare's question, Priscilla provided a deeper enlightenment.

"A black card is a letter. Whoever gets this letter has one job to do... they must stop whatever they're doing to come and kill the Awakened Claymore no matter what.

Normally, the black cards are sent to Claymores who are close to the one who is about to die." Priscilla shut up to let the last few bits sink in Clare's skull. Clare

caught on rather quickly. Priscilla could tell because her facial features softened a little.

"So do me favor and kill me. I won't run, I won't fight you. Promise."

Clare weighed the sincerity behind Priscilla's words. If she killed her, one less threat to humanity would be running around. If she walked away, she would without a

shadow of doubt, regret it. Raki's eyes widened when he saw Clare raise her blade and lift it high.

"Wait! Don't kill her!" Raki made the mistake of going over and laying a hand on Clare's shoulder pad. In an instant, he was pushed off. The push as so powerful, he

went stumbled over his own two feet and fell down.

Priscilla didn't bow her head or close her eyes. She kept them open and fixated on Clare the entire time. Clare did the same.

"For what it's worth... I _am_ sorry. I was planning on telling Raki everything but look how well that turned out. Anyway, hurry up and finish me off before the monster

inside me changes its mind."

Clare stood there, sword in mid air. She moved it down quickly, intending to slice Priscilla in half when all of a sudden a beast came thundering out of the woods and

zoomed up behind Priscilla.

"You would think in this form, my sensitivity to you and Priscilla would increase but it took me a while to sniff you guys down. Oh well!"

The beast on two legs grinned and no one particularly found it friendly.

"I'm eager to experiment. I think I should start with you, Priscilla and save Clare the trouble."

Three major things took place. First, Raki shook his head clear of dizziness, peered up at backside of what _appeared_ to be a monster? He wasn't sure but the long

raven hair that flared up in random places reminded him of someone. Raki was so shocked at the massive size of the thing in front of him, he couldn't think clearly.

Secondly, Priscilla jerked her head around to see who was looming over her small figure. What she saw put fear everywhere in her body. Lastly, Clare staggered

backwards and dropped the sword seeing the mighty creature standing behind Priscilla.

"M-Mother, is that... you?" Clare's voice came out weaker then she wanted.

If she wasn't so scared, Priscilla would have commented about Teresa being Clare's mother.

"Yes. And can I just say," Teresa flexed her left shoulder. By doing this, the eyeball that was engraved in the skin armor with horns sticking out on both ends, blinked

at the two young women before Teresa.

"I feel _great_. I have energy-soooo much energy! Is this how you felt Priscilla when you Awakened? If so, what was I thinking trying to get you to remain human?"

Clare blinked rapidly. To say she was happy for her mother, wouldn't do justice. She was thrilled. Teresa looked good, was smiling again and over all, alert and _awake_

for once. But Clare was also very, very worried. As far as Clare could remember, she never saw Teresa Awaken. The woman before her was ripe with Awakening and

seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hmm." Hummed Teresa, lifting up a paw-like hand to cup at her chin.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have interfered. It seems like you two were about to wrap up some loose ends. In that case..."

Teresa stepped away from Priscilla and made her way toward the man on the ground.

"I'll just kill you."

Raki reached for his sword but Teresa phased over to him so fast, he didn't get the chance to snatch it. Teresa flawlessly tail-whipped the sword out of Raki's grasp

and sent the item flying.

"Now, now, now. Don't struggle against me. It will go much faster if you just sit there and let me tear your flesh off piece by piece... inch by inch."

Raki swallowed the lump in his throat. Just how on earth could this be the Teresa he saw at his village? That Teresa was kind and beautiful in every way. The Teresa

Clare recently told him about, was fair and merciful. This Teresa... was scary.

"Mother wait! Don't touch him! Raki isn't at fault!" Clare cried out, finally able to find the strength to speak. Teresa reframed from pouncing Raki. Looking over her

furry shoulder that didn't have a shoulder armor, Teresa studied her frantic daughter.

"Then _who_ is?"

Judging by Teresa's arching fur and narrowing eyes, she was expecting to be answered.

Clare opened her mouth but no words came out.

"It was me. I lied to Raki... just like I lied to you back then. If you're going to kill someone, then kill me." Priscilla quietly stated.

Instantly, Teresa turned away from Raki and began to stalk near Priscilla.

"Priscilla!" Clare exclaimed, shocked that she was turning herself in so willingly.

"Clare, either you finish what you started or I'll finish it _for_ you." Teresa growled under her breath, coming up to stand beside her daughter.

"But-" Clare tried to plead with her mother but her voice died seeing Priscilla step forward.

"It's okay Clare. I don't have a human heart anymore, I'm just a monster. If you won't kill me, I'll let Teresa do it." In spite of her calm profile, Priscilla was shaking

inside.

It wasn't just because of Teresa, who by the way-scared the living daylights out of her! It wasn't the fact being small, insignificant and powerless that did the trick.

Even if she hadn't made the choice to conceal a human image and not feast on guts, the loss of her power was inevitable. It was going to happen sooner or later.

Priscilla was scared to die, for she didn't want to. The little girl inside her was afraid... but the older woman she had become over the years longed for rest from the

chaos.

"Clare, I'm counting to ten. If you don't pick up your sword before I get to ten, I will kill her."

Clare shot Teresa a dirty look.

Rolling her eyes, Teresa did her best to explain why someone like Priscilla needed to go.

"Look, it's nothing personal. You and I both know she'll eat guts. You can't tell me otherwise. Her body is in desperate need of food. Raki over there, would be eaten

for sure. Then there's the humans out there who would be her next source of food. We can't have that."

"Are we humanities keepers? Are we Claymores for the Organization?" Clare demanded.

"Claymores, no. Keepers? Not really. But in some sense, we protect the ones who are oblivious to what's going on around them. I mean, isn't that part of the reason

we're risking our lives right now? Didn't we all agree to topple the Organization so girls like us, wouldn't get taken and turned into things like... this?"

Teresa motioned at Priscilla before pointing at her own body.

"Tell me Clare, is it fair to let the Organization's experiments that can no longer can control themselves roam free? By living they bring more harm to everything

around them. If you think about it, it's a scary reality. At least with threats gone, the humans can live without fear of being eaten and having their lives screwed up!"

Teresa pursed her lips shut. Now wasn't the time to go into such details.

"So," Sighed Teresa. "am I doing this or what?"

"No... no, no. I'll do it."

Teresa backed away from Clare's side for two reasons. To give her room to do what she needed to do and to catch Raki if he dared to get in

the way. Priscilla, Raki and Teresa watched Clare slowly bend down to retrieve her weapon. She rose just as slow, saying nothing. Right as Clare was starting to raise

her arm Priscilla said something that made the hand gripping the handle of the sword tremble.

"Why did you keep the short hair? Seven years is a long time you know? I would have thought by now you would have grown it back out."

Clare winced visibly and almost dropped the sword again. Out of all the things Priscilla could say before she died, she had to bring that up.

"Because the short hair reminds me of that time... that's why."

Priscilla nodded sadly. " I see. It really does suit you, Clare."

Stalling wasn't helping Clare's motivation to slice off Priscilla's head. Taking a deep breath, Clare closed her eyes. She directed her arm across her face. She only

opened her eyes when she felt mentally able to proceed.

At that moment, Raki realized Clare was really going to kill Priscilla. His body itched to stop Clare from doing it but he was pretty sure Teresa was making sure he

didn't.

Unable to watch what would happen next, Raki looked away.

"Good bye... Priscilla."

Clare didn't sound depressed, sad or remotely angry. Her final words to Priscilla were professional, as was the clean cut to Priscilla's neck.

Clare watched Priscilla's lifeless body fall left while her head shot into a thicket of bushes. Raki continued to look off, doing his best to not cry. Ironically, it was Clare

who was starting to break. She didn't scream or sob loudly like an overly emotional nutcase, although that's what she secretly _wanted_ to do. So, for the sake of

status, Clare dropped her sword and took a few steps back to study Priscilla's small, headless body.

"You kept saying you were sorry for everything you did... I'm also sorry. Sorry for not being able to understand your feelings. I hope you can forgive me too,

Priscilla."

That did the trick. Under seconds, Clare dipped her head and let the tears she had been hold back, run free.

Feeling arms snake around her waist and her entire backside hit something soft, Clare whirled around and flung herself at Teresa. She buried her face in Teresa's fur,

soaking the hair with salty tears. Teresa didn't bother to comfort Clare verbally. Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. After a good ten minutes worth of

mourning, Clare started to settle down. Sniffing softly, Clare eased out from under Teresa's neck, curiosity getting the best of her. Tipping her head back she gazed

into the slit, glowing eyes of her mother and said something that made Teresa's mind wonder.

"How is it you can Awaken and be okay but Priscilla had to die?"

"I don't know. But I'm thankful that I'm able to be sane and not have a craving for guts like most Awaken Beings do. Come on... let's get you out of here. You've had

enough adventure for one day." Without warning, Teresa swept Clare off her feet. Clare didn't complain. In fact, she preferred to be carried away. At least this way,

she could go back to cuddling against Teresa's fur coat. With Clare secure in her arms, Teresa started to walk away from Raki and the purple corpse on the ground.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Raki asked, finally craning his neck back around to confront to two.

"I suppose you can come with us for now if you truly have nothing better to do." Teresa advised, halting in her tracks to briefly make eye contact with the man.

Nodding, Raki hopped to his feet.

"Mind if I bury her first? Even if I was used and got tricked-she was still special to me."

Teresa shrugged a shoulder.

"Do as you see fit." With that, Teresa dashed away into the thick woods, leaving Raki alone with the remains of Priscilla's body.


	6. Scene 06: Charge! I

It took a total of six days for all the Clans to unite. Once all the Clans were present, Undine guided the girls downstairs. Undine knew the basement wasn't the most

comfortable place to hold a meeting but with so many people in one spot, the extra space was needed. It was there Noel was announced the Clan Leader. When the

others learned of Teresa's condition, they whispered among themselves until Galatea kindly asked everyone to quiet down.

"Are we all here?" Miria asked, looking up to see who was present. Very quickly, Miria took count of the heads in the room. Content with the numbers she calculated,

Miria walked over to where Undine and their Clan Leader, Noel, stood.

"Well, what would you like us to do first?" Miria prompted Noel, eager to see what their new leader has planned out.

"Before I start, I want everyone here to know that whatever may happen from this point on, is set in stone. If there is anyone here who is isn't strong enough to endure

the hardships to come, speak now or hold your tongue." Pleased at the silence, Noel grinned.

"Good. In that case..." Noel explained the details of her plan, confident that they would win. Her legion of warriors were pumped and ready for a new world. All that was

left to do, was set out and destroy everything that dared to get in their way.

* * *

_That same day in Region 25..._

Raki came back to the cave after he buried Priscilla's body. He stayed for many days with Teresa and Clare. The two didn't mind his presence. After learning Raki was

used by Priscilla, Teresa and Clare viewed him differently as he did to them. Aside from Raki hanging around, he proved to be quite useful around the cave. For starters,

he offered to clean and if approved by Teresa, sharpen all the weapons in the back. Teresa gave him permission to do as he pleased just so long as he slept outside

during the night. Some of you might think Teresa was treating Raki poorly. Anyone can think what they please but Teresa had her reasons for doing it. One of them

being the fact that Raki, a young and nicely attractive male and her daughter, Clare, a young woman, would be sleeping under the save roof. Human, non-human-

hormones were hormones and Teresa wasn't in the mood to deal with _that_ kind of drama when she was worrying herself sick about the war taking place.

"What are you thinking about?"

Clare whispered against the furry chest she was resting on. Ever since Teresa Awakened, Clare couldn't stay away from her mother. She cuddled with her every other few nights, simply amazed at how soft the fur coat felt against her skin.

In all the time Teresa Awakened, she had yet to return to her original form. Teresa wasn't worried about it. Not yet anyway. For the time being, she was calm, happy

and had an decent amount of energy to spare.

"Clare, you're always honest with me. Is it right for me to relax while they're out there fighting?"

Teresa spoke just as soft. Neither of them wanted to disturb Raki's slumber.

"Hmm. Galatea said you needed it."

"Yes she did but that was before I Awakened."

"True."

"Also, there was my health to consider. It's been six days and I feel great. I don't see any reason for me to be here. I'm not... tired anymore."

Teresa paused seeing Clare arch her eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I do feel tired a lot of the time but I'm not nearly as exhausted." Teresa frowned.

"Clare, I don't think it's wise for me to stay."

"Mother, if you're thinking about leaving I won't stop you. All I ask, is that you take me with you."

Teresa smiled faintly at Clare then let her head fall back down on the mat. She stared up at the ceiling of the cave, using her advanced night vision to make out the

layers of rock the shadows covered.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Raki opened sleepy eyes hearing light and heavy foot steps. Curious to see what was going on, he crawled to peer over the edge. Being so high up, he could see

everything.

"I'm glad you're awake Raki." Teresa looked up at the confused face staring down at her.

"Listen, Clare and I are going away for a while. We don't know when we'll be back, so don't feel obligated to stick around. If you want to leave, you may do so. If you're

going to stick around, all I ask is that you don't touch anything and keep to yourself. You're welcome to sleep in the cave now and eat the food you find through this

area."

"Sure thing, Miss Teresa." Raki confirmed, wondering if it would be wise of him to stay or head out in search of new land to call home. His old home, was ancient

history. No one at the village would welcome him back-not after what happened. Besides, Raki didn't want to return to the very place where he lost his entire family.

"Hop on Clare."

Teresa ordered, lowering herself so she could use all four limbs. In spite of having useable hands, Teresa soon discovered those very hands could also

be used on the ground for mobility.

"You serious? You want me to get on your back? Mother that's a little... weird."

Teresa wagged her double tails playfully.

"This new body will outrun yours and I refuse to leave you behind. If you ride me, we'll save time. So, if it helps, think of me as a... steed of sorts. Now hurry up. We

need to find the others and put an end to this calamity once and for all."

Clare smirked.

"Whatever you say, Mother."

Feeling Clare get on, Teresa glanced over momentarily to advise her daughter to hold on. Naturally, Clare eased forward and took hold of Teresa's spiky hair.

"Do you have everything?" Teresa asked, wanting to make sure they weren't forgetting anything. Teresa didn't bother to take her sword. Her Awakened form would do

just fine. Clare on the other hand, equipped her Heavy Blade. Clare wasn't sure if she would need it, but she figured with the war taking place and all, it wouldn't hurt to

bring it.

"Roger."

"All right! Hang on tight!"

Clare didn't have time to think. Like a raging bull, Teresa took off at alarming speed. Raki blinked rapidly seeing Teresa bolt away.

"Wow. Just... wow." Was all Raki could say. Sighing softly, Raki hopped up to his feet.

"Well, I might as well make myself at home then."

* * *

"Faster Mother! Go faster!" Clare eagerly urged Teresa to run quicker.

"You got it."

Teresa increased her speed, running against time like it was nothing. The cool air of fall struck from every angle, ruffling Teresa and Clare's hair violently the entire

time. Neither minded. It felt good to race against the wind. The only time Teresa cared to stop was when she or Clare had to use the bushes to relieve their bladders.

Resting was out of the question. Teresa sensed their teammates were struggling against a fierce force. Because of that lingering feeling, Teresa pressed onward,

refusing to let fatigue, hunger or anything along those lines get in the way. Clare sensed similar danger vibes looming in the atmosphere. Likewise, she rebuked the

temptations to relax.

"Something's wrong..." Teresa muttered, her pointed ears twitching hearing the wings of birds flapping in the background. Clare opened her mouth to comment when

Teresa suddenly froze. Not expecting her mother to stop like that, Clare almost went flying forward. Thankfully, Clare clutched tightly at the two long strands of hair

and maintained her composure.

"What do you mean? We're going in the right direction, aren't we?" Clare asked, struggling to recover from being jolted around.

"Yes we are. But I smell blood _here_. In _this_ area. Don't you?" Teresa explained, lowering her head even further south. Now that Clare took the time to clear her mind

and focus, blood was defiantly present in the air. Since Teresa was already inspecting their surroundings, Clare sat quietly on Teresa's back and waited for her mother

to move again. For the time being, Teresa sniffed at the mossy ground. Catching a strong whiff of a familiar scents, Teresa lifted her head and broke into a fast

hurtle. Once again, Clare was not expecting Teresa to act so quickly. Rushing between countless tree trucks and swarms of berry bushes, Teresa advanced into a

clearing.

Four battle weary faces dared to look away from the threats before them to see what made such a shocking sound. What they saw, made eyes widen in horror.

Teresa didn't have to ask if her friends were all right or if they needed some extra help. Teresa could tell by their physical states help was needed. Without another

second to spare, Teresa skidded to a halt right in front of the four warriors. Clare remained on Teresa's back, awaiting orders to stay or to get off. The first thing

Teresa did when she opened her mouth was release a brutal, ear piercing roar. Unaware that she could even _do_ that, surprised Teresa greatly. In spite of the feat,

Teresa achieved the upper hand. The roar struck fear into all the bodies around her, including the enemy.

Severely frightened from the noise that came out of Teresa's mouth, the metal, blind folded women with stitch-like mouths fled. All twenty of them.

Teresa watched the weird colored females go, mentally wondering who they could of been.

"Clare, what is this?" The one who asked the question pointed a shaky finger at Teresa. Hopping off Teresa's back, Teresa found Jean's face.

"It's Teresa. She kind of Awakened."

"_Kind of?_" Exclaimed the confused Jean, insulted at how Clare was trying to water Teresa's appearance down.

"She's okay!" Clare quickly added seeing Helen_,_ Deneve and a very hesitate Miria point their swords at Teresa.

"Teresa doesn't crave guts in any way. Lower your swords!" Clare barked, drawing her blade out instantly. Clare didn't have it in mind to fight anyone. The only way

she would use force, was if one of the other girls didn't take her word for it and tried to harm Teresa.

"You head the lady. " Miria sighed, doing as Clare asked. Under seconds, the three women put their swords back in their holders.

"Tell me, Miria."

Teresa carefully started the conversation.

"What are we up against as of right now?" Teresa turned and ambled briskly away from what she was gazing at so she could go sit by Miria.

Remembering that she didn't _have_ to be on all fours, Teresa straightened. By doing this, she made many heads tilt back, minus Clare. Clare wasn't caught off guard

seeing Teresa's height. After all, she spent the last six days chilling beside her mother in the cave. Needlessly to say, Clare was used to Teresa's new look.

"If it's all right with you... can we find a spot to recover for a bit? We've been fighting non-stop for three days."

Teresa gladly granted Miria's request.

"Clare, help Miria get on my back and anyone else who's not able to walk." At the suggestion, Miria started to object when Teresa lifted a clawed paw to silence her.

"Miria trust me. I know what it's like to reach level zero and have no reserved energy. You're exhausted." Teresa glanced over her shoulder. " _All_ of you look like

you're about to collapse. I may not be in charge right now... but as your friend, I am telling you if you can't walk, get on my back."

Teresa flopped down on her front arms, waiting for the ones who were too weak to walk to jump on. Clare started to help Miria, just like Teresa asked but Miria kindly

rejected the assistance and mounted Teresa by herself.

"Anyone else? I can pack at least three more people." Teresa looked around to see if there was anyone else who wanted a ride.

"Come on Helen. Let's go. There's no use in pretending." Deneve quietly admitted. Knowing Helen's dignity would get in the way, Deneve took Helen by the elbow

and slightly forced her friend over to Teresa. Even as Helen climbed up behind Miria and had Deneve stationed herself directly behind her, Helen wouldn't confess that

she didn't have the energy to walk. From Helen's point of view, she felt weak and utterly useless. It was embarrassing for Helen to show her weakness in front of

Teresa, let alone Clare.

"Feel free to sleep while I hunt down a suitable area to set up camp. Jean, I'm assuming you're going to let Clare carry you?" The tone behind Teresa's deformed, yet

feminine voice, held no room for objection. Evidently, Teresa _wanted_ Jean to be carried whether Jean wanted to or not.

Catching on, Clare cased her sword. Sauntering casually behind Jean, Clare swept the tired women off her feet and up into her arms.

"Clare put me down..." Jean muttered, but it was obvious Jean wasn't in the condition to walk.

"Forget it. I'm doing this for your own good so shut up and let me help you." Clare smiled a little to show Jean she wasn't aiming to come across harsh. If anything

she spoke roughly to get her andTeresa's point across.

Not meaning to, Miria nodded off during the search. She slumped forward against the back of Teresa's head. Shortly after, Helen did the same thing. Following Helen,

Deneve slipped into a fairly decent slumber. Jean wasn't far behind. Twenty minutes is all it took for all the fighters to pass out.

"That was quick." Teresa softly commented.

"What were those things back there anyway?"

"I don't know. Whatever they were, it couldn't have been good for us."

Teresa turned left and picked up the pace. Gazing south Teresa caught sight on a isolated area.

"This spot looks good. We'll set up camp down there." Very carefully, Teresa proceeded down a steep slope. About a yard length down the hill, she lunged off and

landed gracefully on the ground.

Clare followed after Teresa. Clare didn't slide down the slope with her feet. She jumped straight down.

"Do you want me to lay them on the ground?" Clare asked, kneeling down slowly to place Jean on the grass.

"No. Let them be." Teresa went over to lay down by Jean, keeping the three women on her back perfectly balanced. Clare eased up, quietly wondering what the other

girls were up to.

* * *

_That same hour, near the Organization's main HQ..._

"Stop fighting us! Can't you morons understand we're trying to _help?_ Why do you cling to the lies the Organization feeds you?" Undine roared, lifting her blades up to

cross in front of her face. The block was successful but the Claymore fighting Undine refused to yield to the words coming out of her mouth.

"Nonsense!" Ray hissed, running up to aid her friend.

"You expect us to believe you, the wanted rebels we've heard so much about, are here to destroy everything the Origination's built for the sake of human life?"

Ray bared angry teeth at Undine.

"It's because of _you_ guys we've been abused so much!"

"Yeah! What she said! Let's get them!" A pig-tailed Claymore vouched, joining the conversation.

"I still don't get why you're fighting all by yourself. Give it up traitor! You can't defeat all of us!" Another Claymore taunted, rushing Undine from the side. Grunting

loudly, Undine did a swift U-turn, bringing her swords around to defend against another attack. The Claymore and Undine clashed so hard, both went jumping in

opposite directions.

"Blind Idiots..." Undine muttered, growing annoyed with the group of stubborn girls. Un-crossing her blades, Undine took a firm step backwards. Having drawn the

attention of thirty-five Claymores, Undine signaled for Galatea.

"Galatea, do it. They refuse to listen and we're running out of time!"

At Undine's command, Galatea came out of hiding. She happened to be waiting behind a decomposing building that was well hid in the shadows. None of the

Claymores holding the front lines noticed her presence. It was because of Undine's courageous performance in drawing the soldier's attention, she was able to hide.

Seeing the blind warrior come out of the building, some of the Claymores that _weren't_ unconscious on the ground, made the mistake of running after Galatea. Then

again, that's exactly what Galatea wanted them to do. With the Claymores so worked up, their focus was way off. This gave Galatea full control of their body

movement. Smiling, Galatea stood calmly in the open, waiting for the girls to come closer.

"So naive." Galatea smugly commented, greatly amused when she used her skill to numb her opponents.

"What the... I can't move! What did you do to us!" Renee demanded, struggling to get her legs and arms to respond. She and about Galatea smirked right at the

Claymore's face.

"Something wonderful. You'll thank us later for doing this, I assure you."

Galatea marched right past the herd of thirty-five Claymores, ignoring their nasty threats.

"Your God Eye never ceases to amaze me." Undine smiled at the approaching Galatea.

"Don't get cocky Undine. I can't hold them forever. Hurry up and get inside. Noel may need your help. Beth and Alicia are somewhere and the sooner we find them,

the better." Galatea sighed deeply.

"I know they're going to be trouble. I fear for the others..."

"What about you? Like you said, you can't hold them forever."

Undine wouldn't openly come out and say it, but she appreciated Galatea and would like to see her make it out of the war alive.

Galatea shrugged.

"If worst comes to shove, I will have to resort to physical violence."

Undine took a second to glance around. So far, everything was playing out. Miria's team was dealing with the zombie-like women towards the west. Flora's team had

the pleasure of sabotaging labs of every branch within the Organization. Noel's team faced two obstacles. Hunting down the Organization's councilmen and putting an

end to any new creations they came across.

"Right." Undine started to leave when she remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Galatea?"

Galatea arched an eyebrow, silently indicating through the body language for Undine to speak.

"Most of the girls I knocked out sustained heavy damage. Don't be surprised if they come around and want to take their frustration out on you."

Galatea watched Undine leave, her smile dwindling.

"Don't worry." Galatea quietly replied, closing her blemished eyes momentarily to enjoy the victory they achieved. It was minor compared to what needed to be won.

But still... it was nice to know one part of the plan, played out smoothly.

Rubel watched the battle between the rouges and the Organization from afar, safe on a cliff top. He had a feeling something like this would happen. Rubel played it

smart and left the Organization secretly hours before Noel and company showed up. Unknown to his soon-to-be deceased brethren, Rubel's motives were shady and

with good reason.

"I waited for a day like this. Who would have thought," Rubel tipped his head up to study the grey clouds forming in the sky. "it would happen so quickly. I should

leave and return to my people. Yet, I'm curious to see who's going to win. It's not like the Council are trained to fight against such odds. They merely make things to

fight in their place." Rubel smirked at the sky.

"It would seem that fate... has a cruel sense of humor."

* * *

Flora used her secret technique to break dozens of testing tubes. The shattering of glass created high pitched noises that would make a person flinch. To Flora, it was

music to her ears.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Irene quietly retorted, walking casually into the room. Everywhere Irene stepped, glass crunched underneath her.

"I suppose I am. Say, what took you?" Flora lowered her sword arm, content with the damage she created.

"Oh. I was-" Irene opened her mouth, getting ready to explain herself when she felt her mouth shut. For some reason, Irene's mind wandered against her will. Not

meaning, Irene spaced out. She pondered on the events that took place in another lab on the fifth floor.

_-Flashback-_

_The five doctors observing their latest creations were oblivious to the action going on outside. All of them assumed the trained Claymores fighting had everything _

_under control. Furthermore, they were convinced __no one would want anything to do with them. Beings doctors and all, the men were positive nobody would want to _

_come after their heads. Little did they know that Irene was about to enter the room. The __second the heavy oak door burst open, wood chips flew everywhere. _

_Startled, the five doctors whirled around. Shocked to find Irene standing in the dented door frame, the five doctors exchanged troubled __glances. _

_Irene didn't intend to hang around long. She just needed to gather some information and then she would leave and return to her assigned mission. That and it was a _

_good excuse to test out her newly __regenerated arm._

_"You... which one of you experimented on Teresa?" Irene coldly demanded, eying her victims closely. _

_"What? Irene, is that yo-" _

_The doctor who started to question Irene was silenced. Well, if I was in the middle of a sentence and my head suddenly rolled off, I would stop talking too. The _

_remaining doctors saw __their fellow co-worker's head hit the ground and his body fall to the side and instantly panicked. Naturally, they tried to escape Irene's Quick _

_Sword but their efforts proved futile. For every step Irene took, __someone's body split in half. However, two doctors in particular were spared._

_"What do you want from us!" One of them cried, staggering nervously as he attempted to run away. Irene phased in front of him, scaring the old man half the death. _

_Not predominantly moved to tears that she __was causing major distress for the human, Irene grabbed him by his collar. Sure enough, the last doctor made a break for _

_it. Rolling slanted eyes, Irene zoomed in front of him. He would have fallen back onto his __rear end if Irene hadn't dropped her sword and caught him. Now with both _

_men in her custody, Irene asked her question for the second time._

_"Which one of you experimented on Teresa of The Faint Smile? Answer me honestly. If neither of you took part in Teresa's progress from human, to Yoma, fine. So be _

_it. H__owever, if I suspect you're lying you'll wind up like your friends over there." _

_Irene waited for one of them to speak. _

_"I-I was in charge of the o-operation. He was my assistance at the time. But I'm the one who... experimented on her." The doctor being held upright by Irene's left _

_hand stammered, hoping Irene would let __them go. Unfortunately, Irene increased her hold._

_"I see. Thank you for your honestly." Without warning, Irene moved her hands inward at alarming speed. The heads of the doctors banged against one another so _

_harshly, their skulls cracked. The last thing __they remembered seeing before their vision clouded with blood, was Irene glowing yellow eyes..._

_-End of flashback-_

"Irene!"

Flora didn't want to shout at the one she respected the most. It was rude and highly unladylike for someone like Flora-but Irene wasn't giving her much of a choice.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Never mind. We need to go. I don't think it's safe to stay in one place for too long."

Flora gently explained.

"Agreed."

Irene turned away, ready to take her leave when she felt Flora hug her from behind. Not expecting it, Irene's eyes widened.

"Flora. What are you...?"

"Irene, I just want you to know that I've always viewed you as my role model. I have great respect for you and I... well I really think you're amazing."

Flora let got of Irene. She bashfully walked around Irene, avoiding eye contact.

"Just thought you should know that. Who's to say if we'll make it out alive, right? I didn't want to die without telling you. Not that I think we _will_ die here today but...

you never now!" Flora ran off, leaving a very, very confused Irene behind.

"She thinks..."

Irene's free hand traveled up to her head. She rested the palm of it against the base of her hair, deeply disoriented.

"I'm _amazing?_"

Irene wasn't sure what she was experiencing on the inside. Could it be... happiness? And if so, for what? Irene hardly knew Flora. Their relationship was simple.

Nothing more, nothing less. Yet Irene delighted in the fact, that someone, aside from Teresa, thought she was "amazing". With a barely noticeable smiling forming on

her face, Irene hurried after Flora, anxious to destroy the next lab.


	7. Scene 07: Charge! II

As much as it pained Teresa and Clare to rouse their weary comrades ten minutes after stopping, they went ahead and did it. It wasn't that Teresa or Clare didn't want

them to rest, they did.

Unfortunately, time was everything. The sooner the war came to an end, the better. Besides, Teresa wanted details. She wanted to know who was where and who was

doing what.

"Now that everyone is awake, I would appreciate it if one of you gave me an update. And before anyone asks, yes... I do plan to go help. Keep in mind I can't do that if I

don't know what I'm up against. Earlier, I saw something horrible... whoever those women were, I'm sure the Organization is behind it. So my questions are simple. What

are you guys doing way out here and where is everyone else?" Teresa cast a fleeting glance between the faces looking avoiding hers.

"Well?" Teresa asked, patiently waiting for one the women to speak.

"Based on the plan we came up," Miria gestured at herself then over at Teresa. Having Miria start off the conversation created a softer atmosphere.

"Our original idea was to rush the Organization and keep a reserved unit in hiding. Do you... remember talking about it? It's been a while since then so..."

One of Teresa's long ears flopped down as she did her to recall the inventive plan she and the other leaders decided months ago.

"I remember. Did Noel use our plan or-" Miria cut Teresa off.

"I wish. Before she talked to the girls, Undine and I explained the plan we thought up to Noel in private. I can't speak for Undine but I was really hoping she'd go with it...

_instead _Noel split us all up and scattered everyone on_ purpose_. For some teams, she paired certain battle types. She also assigned fighters with abilities that complimented

the other."

"Now that's interesting. Why did she do that?" Teresa asked, very curious as to why Noel divided the units.

"Apparently, she wanted to surprise the Organization. Her intention is to hit the Organization from every angle. Noel expected a hard fight, but not outside the

Organization. So naturally, she let two teams deal with what she called at the meeting, "distractions" so she and her people could take out the bigger threats from

within."

"Aaah. She's using diversion to buy time?"

Teresa assumed. Even if she was off, Noel's strategy tactics were basic. Basic and ironically effective.

"Yes. That's not all though." Miria lifted two fingers. " Noel's plan consists of two phases. First phase, breaking through the Organization's outer defense. The second

phase, destroying everything inside from council members, to the newest creations the Organization's produced. If successful, only then will she use the cannons."

"Cannons?"

Teresa and Clare remarked together. Teresa exchanged a puzzled look with Clare before prompting Miria again.

"We have explosives? Since when?"

Teresa blinked rapidly, astonished that her people acquired such vast man-made equipment.

"Captain Cid. We presented our cause to the knights. We warned them if we failed, that things might get al little hectic for everyone throughout the land. Captain Cid

agreed to help but we told him this was our problem."

"In spite of it all, he blessed our army with six cannons. Tabitha, Yuma and Cynthia, are in charge of the cannons and will fire when Noel gives word." Deneve said,

drawing Teresa's attention immediately .

"I see..." Sighed the worried beast. " In that case, I better be off. Clare- "

"I know Mother. Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine."

Watching Teresa rise and Clare go over to sit beside Jean, Helen raised her hand, expecting to be see by Teresa's eyes. Sure enough, Teresa's neck turned.

"Yes, Helen?"

"So like... what are we doing now? And _why_ are you leaving and making Clare stay here with us?"

Miria and Teresa rolled their eyes at Helen's lack of attentiveness.

"You guys are in no condition to run. Again, I may not be in charge but I refuse to let you come with me. Clare,"

Teresa pointed at her daughter.

"Is going to help aid you, wherever you guys decide to go. If that's back to battle so be it. As your friend... I would _strongly_ suggest you get your wind back before

returning to the fight."

With that, Teresa sped off. She did not get on all fours. She decided to run on two legs this time.

"Wow. Teresa's Awakened form is really... something." Jean commented, noting the thick cloud of dirty dust Teresa left behind.

"I know. Isn't she great?" Clare sighed. It would be a huge plus if she could go someplace alone with Teresa after the war. A vacation of sorts. The thought of being far

away from everyone and all the stress that exhausted Teresa on a daily basis motivated Clare to help end the madness.

"Clare, if it's all right with you, I'd like to stay here a bit longer?" Miria gently remarked. Clare's response to Miria was a mere nodding of her head.

* * *

"When is she going to signal? We've been idle for days. You don't think that Noel was-"

Tabitha cut Yuma off.

"No. I can still read everyone's auras. Some are fainter than others. Even so, Noel is alive. Have faith that she, or someone else will notify us."

Yuma frowned at Tabitha.

"In case you've forgotten, this is _war_. We're really fighting against the Organization. Every second counts. To think, she assigned us way out here."

Yuma threw frustrated arms up in the air.

"It's insulting! Noel never should have been selected for our leader. Teresa should have asked Miria to take over."

"Oh really?"

Cynthia asked quietly from her position under the tree she was pressing her back against. Yuma and Tabitha glanced at Cynthia, surprised she wanted ton engage in the

conversation.

Cynthia usually kept to herself and rarely got involved with other people's affairs.

"You are offended that Noel is our leader. Okay, I can respect that. I personally think you should rejoice and give Noel more credit for what she's asked our team to do..."

Yuma's frown deepened. " Why should I do such a thing? Our friends could die and we may never see them again. They're getting hit hard while we're taking it easy. You

realize we haven't done a single thing since day one, right?"

"Yes." Cynthia agreed. " And you realize that as a leader, you pick and choose the best outcomes. Lat time I checked, Teresa asked Noel to lead the Clan. So unless you

can come with a better way to defeat the Organization, I wouldn't complain. "

Closing her eyes, Cynthia coldly added,

"Unfriendly people care only about themselves and they lash out at common sense. Furthermore, fools have no interest in understanding. They only want to air their own

opinions."

Such a counter put Yuma in her place. Grunting unhappily, Yuma looked away from Cynthia. Tabitha on the other hand, stared in awe. _When did Cynthia... get so wise? _

Tabitha wondered.

_Then again, I've been with Miria. __I guess time really does change people._

* * *

Rado and Orsay ran straight into the decomposing church building, desperate to get away from their pursuers. Now safely inside the building, the men attempted to think

of a way out of their situation.

Sure they knew they might die, given with the fact that Miata and Clarice were headed straight for them. Even so, the men still hoped to escape.

"They'll be here any minute. What are we going to do Rado? In all my time here on the continent, I never imaged we'd die before returning home with our weapon."

Orsay paused.

"Looks at us. We're nothing without the Claymores. Everyone in the Council is fleeing for their life, trying find refuge. It would be miracle if all of us got out of this alive."

Doubling over, Rado struggled to catch his breath.

He took a few quick gulps of air before replying,

"We might be able to. We still have Beth and Alicia and could use them to fight on our behalf."

Orsay shook his head.

"They're inactive right now. I wouldn't be surprised if they've been dealt with already."

"Who cares if they're inactive. There's a slight chance the rebels haven't found them _or_ Rafaela and Luciela's residue."

Rado eased up from his bent over position.

"Look, we're not going to make any progress running. We should at least _try_ to fight back."

Orsay opened his mouth but his mouth quickly closed hearing soft footsteps approach. Turning their heads, the two Council members flinched seeing Miata and Clarice

step into the church. The girls clothes were steeped from the rain. They were so wet, their bangs were matted against their foreheads. The remains of rain that freely slid

off their suits created small pools on the floor. As Miata and Clarice inched closer, the moonlight shinning through stain glass windows highlighted the red smears on their

clothes. Seeing the blood depressed Orsay. Although their swords were cased, the handles that stuck out on their backs, were also coated with blood. Orsay couldn't be

sure if the blood belonged to the Claymores or his brothers. Either way, it did not help his and Rado's confidence.

"Die."

Miata calmly stated, her tone far from nice. In a flash, Miata's arm extended forward. Miata's ridiculously long arm snaked around two Organization members without much

effort. The men squirmed, shouted bitter words and even tried to bite the flesh holding them captive. Everything they did proved worthless. What's worse, Miata increased

her grip.

"Miata, Clarice... how could you do this to us?"

Rado hissed angrily.

"Even if you kill us both, you can't change the past. You'll always be monsters the humans fear. One day, you'll die, just like all the rest."

Little good his comments did. Under seconds, both Council members were squeezed to death. For the finale, Miata waited until their bodies exploded into fountains of

blood. Interesting enough. Guts flew all over the place. Miata didn't mind. She was content knowing those two were finally dead and gone. Clarice on the other hand,

didn't practically like getting sprayed with brain juice _or _random bits of skin tissue. It didn't feel good at all.

Sighing, Miata withdrew her arm, returning it back to normal size.

"Monsters?" Miata repeated, saddened by Rado's finally words.

"For the record Miata. We're not the monsters, _they_ were."

Clarice could tell Miata was hurt. If there was one thing Clarice wanted Miata to understand, it was that.

"Let's get out of here and go look for some more council members."

Clarice suggested.

"The sooner we complete _our_ part in this, the sooner we can leave."

Miata sniffed quietly. When she looked up at Clarice, the long hair blocking her eyes was pushed aside by Clarice's hands. Miata gasped softly feeling Clarice's thumb start

to stroke her tears away.

"Don't cry over a lie Miata. Please don't cry..."

Clarice did something very caring for Miata just then. She lowered her head so she could peck Miata on the forehead. Not expecting it, Miata blushed.

"You... why did you do that? I thought you didn't like Miata?"

Clarice shook her head.

"No. It wasn't that I didn't like you, Miata. I just... had a hard time excepting what the Organization wanted us to do together. But that was a long time ago. Since then

you've grown on me. I mean, how could I not like you? You call me "Mama" all the time. That right there makes me want to be understanding of our relationship."

Giggling, Miata leapt forward to hug Clarice.

"I love you Mama!"

Declared the happy child.

Closing her eyes, Clarice moved her hand up to rest on Miata's head.

"Heh... I love you too."

* * *

After purging the council members that stayed within the reaches of Noel and Sophia's sight, the duo was about to hunt down the ones who managed to escape when

Noel noticed a stone block beside one of the Council's chairs. Curious as to what it was, Noel went over to inspect it. What she found appeared to be a switch. Without a

second to loose, she stomped down on it. Instantly, the room shook. Afraid Noel triggered a trap, Sophia urged Noel to run from the room with her. Noel refused. Seeing

Noel stand by the chair, not caring that something unexpected might happen, angered Sophia. Sophia rushed over to Noel's side, took her by the elbow and tried to pull

her out.

"Let go of me!"

Noel fought Sophia hard.

"No! Noel you did something stupid and I refuse to let you die here after we've come so far."

Sophia barked.

"If you don't release me Sophia, so help me I'll-"

It was at that moment, the tremors stopped. The floor behind the main chair moved right, revealing a stone staircase. Seeing the staircase appear dumbfounded Sophia.

Taking advantage of Sophia's state, Noel jerked her elbow free and ran down the stairs. Rolling her eyes, Sophia chased after her stubborn friend. Half way down the

spiral of stairs, Sophia tried to reason with Noel.

"Just what exactly are we looking for? We've basically killed everyone who needed to be dealt with. Are you keeping in mind that Undine and Galatea can't hold back the

Claymores forever? Once Galatea hits her limit, we're cutting it close." Sophia inquired, giving Noel's backside a hard glare.

"Noel! Are you listening to me?"

Noel lifted a hand to silence her.

"Shh. Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Noel wasn't sure how to describe the sounds filling her ears.

"I hear breathing. But it's... man it's hard to say. It doesn't sound even at all."

Sophia continued to walk behind Noel. She kept quiet and tried to hear what Noel heard. Sure enough, she did.

"You think the Organization is hiding something important, don't you?" Sophia received a nod.

"The question is... why is it way down here and _not_ in a lab? When we were here, all experiments were confined in labs-and they're all up stairs."

When the two reached the bottom, there was a large door. The door itself was normal. The chains that crossed over one another, followed by a heavy lock, was not

normal at all. Why on earth was there a secret stairway that led down to a door? A door that was locked up tight?

"Stand back Sophia."

Noel ordered, reaching up to withdraw her Claymore. Nodding, Sophia took one step back, giving Noel the room she needed. It didn't take Noel a long time to slice the iron

links.

Once they fell down, Noel motioned for Sophia to come closer.

"Let's see what the Organization's been up to, shall we?"

Stepping into the candle lit room, the two women let out startled gasps. Standing rightly still before them, were twin girls contained in a life size testing tube. They were

both floating gently up and down in green liquid. Both in matching black outfits. The second thing Noel and Sophia's eyes fell upon was a naked, headless body on a rusty

metal table towards the left.

"Ewww. Do I even want to know _what _that is?" Noel winced.

"I don't think so." Sophia started for the headless body.

"Sophia be careful." Noel cautioned, glancing nervously between the twins and the body sitting on the table.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Sophia assured her friend, proceeding cautiously over to the table. As she crept closer, the breathing she and Noel heard earlier became more

lucid.

"Hey Noel. You better come take a look at this."

"Why? I personally don't want to get too close to that thing."

Sophia sighed. " I know. Just come over here. I want to show you something."

Noel eventually sauntered up next to Sophia. " What is it?"

"Can you hear it? The breathing? It's... I think it's coming from the body."

"That's crazy! How can it be breathing by itself without a head?" Noel objected. Shrugging Sophia met Noel's frustrated gaze.

"I don't know. Wherever the head _is_, I'm betting it's fully functional... I also think we should be afraid. It's best we don't slice the body up."

Noel arched an eyebrow.

"Why? Granted, I was thinking about it..."

Sophia pursed her lips, terribly concerned.

"Being so close, I can sense Yoki. The level of yoki is very intimidating. The yoki is merely coming from the body as a whole. But if you look closely, you can see that two

people are connected, creating one body. Whoever these women were, I'm betting their power excelled ours. The scary part is how the body is breathing without the

head. Noel... we shouldn't touch this. Trust me, okay? We need to _leave_ it alone."

Noel scratched at her head.

"But, once I give the signal, Tabitha's team is going to fire the cannons."

Sophia's clam response to the statement almost made Noel hysterical.

"Then we have no choice. We'll just have to take it with us."

"Over my dead body, no pun intended!"

Noel gestured at the twins in testing tubes.

"I'd much rather take those two."

Sophia glanced at the twins briefly.

"Uh-huh. Yeah okay, Noel... please don't tell you can't feel bad vibes coming from them?"

"Sure I do!"

"Let's think logically. Although I admit it's creepy and really messed up," Sophia pointed at the body. "we can safely assume it's not going to bite us. They," Using the

same finger, Sophia pointed again, this time at the twins.

"Are very much _alive_ and I bet you, if we release them they'll _kill_ us. There's a reasons these guys are _down_ here, Noel."

Noel sighed in defeat.

"Should we be playing favorites? Either way, I'm going to feel bad."

Sophia threw her arms up in the air. " Oh for crying out loud. Fine, we'll take _both_. Don't come crying to me if we wake up on the other side!"

With their minds made up, Noel took the liberty to setting the twin free while Sophia tried to figure out how to carry the headless body. As if heaven was watching and

favored Sophia's dilemma, Undine came thundering into the room. Noel was just about to destroy the second testing tube to free the second twin when she heard

Undine's bellow,

"Finally found you guys! Sheesh. You sure picked a tough spot."

Undine peered around, very unimpressed with the atmosphere. Metal tables with belt straps, torture looking like, tools, bloody stained cobble stone floor, caucus remains

piled up in every other corner, no windows, just candles. Undine detested it all. Such an environment brought back cruel memories of the past.

"Another lab eh? Why is this one underground? Flora's not going to be happy she missed one."

Noel smirked.

"She and Irene floored the place that quick ? Nice. I take it, they're already outside?"

Undine nodded.

"Yeah. I ran into them not too long ago. Galatea's still holding the front lines, so I told them to go help her out. I have yet to sense Miria's team but I'm sure they're okay."

Undine glanced down at one twin who was currently laying unconscious on the floor by Noel.

"Um... who's that?"

Noel was going to answer when Sophia joined the conversation, cutting her off instantly.

"No time to explain. Undine, since you're here, do you mind helping me with this? I'd really appreciate it."

Undine put her double swords away.

"Sure thing."

It was wonderful to find both women in one piece. So far, everyone seemed to be doing all right. All Yoki flows were present and accounted for. Granted, some were

fainter then others but Undine was happy as long as she could sense the whole group.

With the aid of Undine, Sophia was able to get the body positioned on her back. This way, she could pack it outside without breaking a sweat.

"Hey, want me to take this girl?"

Undine offered to carry the first twin. She wasn't entirely sure why Noel was taking the girls or the morphed body. It didn't make sense but then again, Noel's plan didn't

seem to make sense either and it worked out great.

"If you want."

Noel remarked, currently lifting the second twin out of the pool of green liquid on dirty floor. Undine did as she said, cradling the girl ever so gently. Once Noel had the twin

in her hold, she eased up and faced her teammates.

"Ready?" Noel asked, looking between the two faces staring at her. Both Undine and Sophia nodded their heads.

"All right. Let's get out of here and kiss this place good-bye once and for all!"

Unknown to the three fighters, Beth's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't do anything more then that. However, Beth was aware that she was being carried by someone she

didn't know. Feeling her sister starting to panic through their soul link ability, Beth mentally communicated with Alicia.

_It's okay, Alicia. Let's wait and see what they plan to do with us._

Alicia was not in agreement with Beth. Thus, was one of the main reasons they were inactive.

_We were told to kill all who pose as a threat to the Organization. That is our mission, Beth._

_I know. All I ask, is that you don't do anything until we can be sure._

Alicia, who's eyes were still closed, were darkening with rage behind the lids. She felt the pressure pains all over her body. It was very uncomfortable and left her feeling

weak, utterly powerless.

_Why are you forcing me to remain calm? Sister, you are __**really **__starting to make me angry..._

_Forgive me. I didn't realize I was doing it. _

Beth released her sister's soul. As usual, Alicia ignored her presence and kept quiet.

Irene, Galatea and Flora's backs were pressed against each others, creating a perfect circle. They were loving every second of the fight. Why? Because none of the

Claymores could defeat them.

* * *

Rachel, a powerful Claymore, tried to use her special technique, "Strong Sword" on all three. Too bad for her, Irene was too fast, Galatea's timing frustrated her attack,

and Flora simply countered the rippling effect of the earth with her own tricks. The same fate happened to countless Claymores. Unfortunately, Galatea was weakening.

Her weariness was becoming more evident and her battle performance was slowly starting to suffer. Irene was okay but it would be nice if they could kill the girls. Noel

made it very clear during the meeting, that their goal was to _save_ the Claymores. Execution was permitted if the Claymores showed signs of rebellion to the very end.

Irene did not sense rebellion coming from the Claymores. Confusion and blind duty, yes. That was a given from the start. In other words, killing them-was out of question.

Flora was not tired. She was worried they couldn't keep guarding without having to resort to self-defense. It wasn't like the Claymores were giving them a lot of options.

As of right now, the Claymores were scattered. Some merely exhausted, others severely wounded. Just then, Galatea grinned to herself.

"Hmph. It's about time you showed up. I was honestly starting to think you were going to stay in that cave forever."

Irene blinked, thrown off by Galatea's comment. Could it have been, she was talking to Flora? It just so happened, Flora was thinking the same thing.

"Pardon?" Irene and Flora replied together, giving Galatea a weird look. Galatea simply pointed up. Following her gaze, the two warriors tipped their heads back. What

they saw jump from a high mountain top made their eyes widen and jaws drop. The large beast landed directly in front of them, impacting the earth so hard, many of the

Claymores standing up, fell down.

Regaining balance was tricky for both parties, minus the beast who caused the mini earth shake. It stood up perfectly, totally unaffected.

"Sorry Galatea. Took me a while to figure out what was wrong with me. I'm all better now."

The voice was warped, but foundation pitch belonged to Teresa. When it hit Irene that the beast _was_ Teresa, she arched one eyebrow and squinted her left eye.

"Ter... esa? Is that you?"

Turning her head, Teresa grinned at Irene.

"Holding up okay there Irene?"

Irene bowed her head, astonished to hear herself starting to chuckle.

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that the Organization will fall... or seeing you Awakened."

Lifting her head, Irene offered Teresa a small smile.

"But you seem better so I suppose I can't be too mad at you for Awakening."

Teresa craned her neck back around.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, it looks like you guys could use a hand?"

Flora glanced at their unit, then over at the angry Claymores. " You can say that again. I'm happy you're back with us, Teresa."

Teresa got down on all fours, intending to do some damage.

"I am too Flora... I am too."

* * *

Crazy. She was crazy to keep it. For starters, after the Claymore was rescued by the Organization's newest puppets, the dream of building an strong army got shot down

pretty quick. And yet Riful still hoped. Shocking, the Claymore Riful caught opened Riful's eyes to a truth that was so scary, the Claymore begged Riful not to disturb her

previous catch's slumber from seven years ago. Riful had to choices. She could A, listen and abide the Claymore's warning. Or B, ignore the warning and take matters into

her own hands. And seeing as how the Claymore used her own mind to communicate with her other treasure and physically started to have problems, Riful put two and

two together. Before she could go any further, two girls showed up and took the Claymore into custody. Outraged, Riful was tempted to fight them but fled shortly. The

one that transformed and killed Duph, sent chills up Riful's spine. She was too powerful and without Duph, Riful was defenseless and she knew. So, she ran away, praying

the crazed Claymores wouldn't track her down. Thankfully, they left with the other Claymore in their possession. Three days later, Riful returned to the fortress. She was

anxious to see if they touched her treasure. To Riful's delight, it was unharmed. In those next few moments, Riful took what she wanted and left the remains for the

scavengers of the world.

"My, my. You certainly are interesting. Just what will I do with you, I wonder."

Riful grinned down at the object she held in one of her ebony strands of hair.

"Yes indeed. I suspect in the future, you'll become very powerful. Until then, hurry and wake up. I have such wonderful things to tell you both."

Riful's grinned widened seeing eyelids flutter.


	8. Scene 08: Stillness In The Dragon's Nest

Rimuto doubled over to catch his breath. He _barely_ managed to escape from the rebels, Miata and Clarice. So many of his friends fell to their blades. At the time, Rimuto was walking with Ermita to a lab

on the upper floor when they heard the cries of their colleagues. "It's the fugitives!" One of them cried. "They've lost it! They're trying to kill us!" Another shouted. Alarmed at the news of the attack,

the men separated from each other. Before they split, Rimuto mentioned the secret hill. It would be there, he and Ermita would meet up again. Of course, they understood Miata or Clarice could find

them. Rimuto still hoped in the back of his mind, one of them would make it. The perk of the hilltop was it's atmosphere. The entire area reeked of a chemical the Organization purposely expelled into

the area. The chemical was originally a poison that the Organization wanted to give to the higher ranked Claymores. The Claymores would use the small bottles of poison against stronger foes if

necessary. The compound itself, was targeted for the Yoma in general. The smell was so repulsive, any Yoma with common sense would stay clear of it. If abused, too many whiffs of the stuff would kill

a Yoma, let alone knock out an Awakened Being. If a Claymore, who was half Yoma, dared to inhale the fumes, the Claymore's health would be at risk. Humans however, would immune to the toxin

aroma. That is why, Rimuto did his hardest to escape to the hill where the canceled project was disposed. Sure the grass was mossy the tree bark was sickly looking and the moisture in the air stung

at the eyes-but hey, it was better then having your body torn apart. Rimuto couldn't be blamed for his cowardly actions, right? After all, he's the highest ranked, the most important out of _all_ his

brothers. Why, if it wasn't for him, none of them would have come to the outer continent in the first place.

Easing upright, Rimuto looked around. He didn't see Ermita or anybody else for that matter. Not that Rimuto expected to. He and Ermita were together at the time and agreed to find meet up.

" It grives me to know that others met a harsh end. May their souls rest in peace." Rimuto walked over to the edge of the hill to peer down at the carnage below. He could see a whirlwind in front of

the building. Moving his eyes over, he heard cries of the wounded escalate inside the another building east of the main one.

" Probably Ermita..."

" Well, well. Look who made it out of the slaughter."

Turning his head, Rimuto was startled to see Rubel step out from behind a tree trunk. To Rimuto's shock and utter disgust, the man wasn't hurt or bleeding anyway. In fact, Rubel was perfectly fine.

Just looking at his smug grin made Rimuto's mouth twitch.

" I see you made it out okay, Rubel. Are you the only one or...?"

" It's as you say."

" Well then, shall we set out for the main land? We should be all right if we go through the mountain pass. " Rimuto suggested, wanting nothing to with what he used to call his second home.

" Lead away." Rubel politely gestured for Rimuto to go ahead of him. The second Rimuto backed away from the edge and turned around to go, Rubel waited for him to start down the trail. Rimuto froze

in his tracks shortly after Rubel fell in behind him. All he could was bow his head and ask Rubel a question.

" Why Rubel?"

Rubel pushed the dagger further into Rimuto's lower spine.

" You know the answer to that question. I longed for a day like this. The joy of seeing your own creations turn on you." Rubel stepped away from Rimuto but he did not take out the dagger. It stayed in

the flesh of his rival.

" It was merely a matter of timing on all our ends. The rouge Claymores, the Awakened Beings... all of it was necessary so I could finish my part. Now I can return back to _my_ clan and bring the report

they've longed for since my mission started." Rubel walked briskly around the sinking figure of Rimuto. Rimuto's last earthly memory, was seeing Rubel tip his hat off down at him.

Teresa eyed the Claymores carefully. Using her advanced sensing, she did a quick analyst of the warriors. _Hmm... that one over there with the short spiky hair is too cocky. She'll fall under seconds. But _

_this one to the right... she's very powerful. Maybe too powerful for her own good. She lacks self-control. That will surely be her downfall. The girl in front of me seems capable of fighting even though she's pretty _

_banged up . Heh, let's face it though. She can't stop me and she sure as heck can't hold her own against Irene. Flora, maybe. Undine, possibly._ _Irene? Not a chance._

Teresa closed her eyes for a moment. _No matter. I'll try reasoning with them. If they refuse to listen, I'll have no choice but to-_

" Whatever you're thinking Teresa, I don't like it." Irene's comment from behind brought Teresa out of her inner trance.

" Hmph." Snorted Teresa. " We need to act and do so quickly. They're not going to stand around forever..." Teresa spoke softly, not particularly wanting the Claymores to over hear them. Well, that

worked out just fine. Renee didn't want the traitors to hear what she was going to say her teammates either.

" All right girls. Listen up. I'm not sure what that... that thing is but it's not on our side! Ray, Queenie, you two try aiming for it's eyeball. The one on the shoulder. I have a feeling it might weaken if you

take it out." Renee ordered. Receiving nods from the two girls, Renee glanced sharply over at Rachel. Rachel looked like crap. Her armor was dented, her cape was torn in various places and she was

struggling severely to keep upright.

" Rachel... do you think you can help me? I want to deal with Galatea."

Rachel nodded weakly at Renee's request.

" I'll try my best."

Renee looked past the soldiers in front of her.

" You all in the back, provide cover and protect those who can't fight. Now move! Don't think, just act and whatever you do, don't show your fear! That's exactly what they want us to do." At that very

moment, Teresa called over to the group of fighters, drawing their attention instantly.

" We have no reason to fight with you_ Claymores_. However, from what my comrades have told me, you all refused to listen. You gave them no choice but to strike back. As of right now, each and every

one of you have two options. You can either join us in our cause to destroy the Organization... or you can go on living in darkness and reap the consequences of your actions towards us. We," Teresa

took this time to stand on her hind legs. " are _not_ the enemy here. We're _trying_ to help. If I could, I would tell you about the truth a former Claymore found out, years ago. Sadly, I, nor my team, can

spare the time. So, what's it going to be Claymores?"

Renee was starting to actually consider the outsiders offer when Ray suddenly ran forward with her sword raised high.

" This is what I have to say to your boulderdash!"

" Ray!" Renee exclaimed, lunging ahead to snatch the weapon. Unfortunately, Ray had already thrust her sword straight at Teresa's eye ball shoulder. Not expecting it, Teresa jumped to the side to

avoid the encounter. By doing this, Teresa unknowingly exposed her party-Irene specifically. Hearing Irene cry out, Teresa whirled her head around. She gasped seeing Irene drop to her knees in pain.

The sword Ray threw, that Teresa successfully dodged, was currently poking through Irene's breastplate. The tip of the sword that was poking through the backside of Irene, dripped with blood,

making a nasty pool. Flora dropped her own sword and rushed over to inspect Irene.

" Irene!" Teresa was sure she felt her eyes cloud with moisture. OF course, they were not sorrowful tears, for they were fueled by a boiling rage rising up from within Teresa. Making a loud snarl,

Teresa whipped her head back around, locking her angry eyes with Ray's.

" That's it!"

Ray's grin of triumph faded seeing the enraged best charge at her. Teresa pounced her so fast no one could have prevented the attack, even if they had wanted to. Teresa was too fast. Teresa

snatched Ray up so hard by the fabric of the thin grey suit, it got cut through, leaving behind deep gashes where the claws drew together. Just to torment the girl, Teresa ran around the remaining

Claymores, creating a huge gust of wind in the process. The power gust blinded the women, disabling their movement for the time being. All the while this took place, Teresa dragged Ray. Sometimes,

she lowered Ray so close to the ground, Ray felt her body being banged up by the chucks of debris, on top of having her skin cut by the wind. The cuts were minor but it still hurt.

" I guess that's our cue. Flora, stay here with Irene. If it's possible, try to pull the blade out. I don't think she's going to die. Irene's a tough old bird. She'll be fine... I hope." Galatea whispered the last

two words to herself. Nodding, Flora turned her attention to Irene while Galatea went about with business.

" This might be stupid question to ask but, does it hurt?"

Irene managed to crack open one eye. " What... do you think?" Irene coughed a few seconds later. Flora winced seeing blood flying out of her mouth.

" Okay, okay. Relax. I'm going to get this thing out of you." Flora eased Irene down onto her side ever so gently. Without hesitation, Flora squatted down and with a air of confidence, she took hold of

the handle of Ray's sword and pulled it right out. Irene's scream filled the atmosphere. Hearing it, Teresa's rage towards Ray increased. To express her hatred, she tightened her grip. Ray started to

choke and struggle in Teresa's hold. The harder she squirmed, the worse her condition grew. With the sword susscuflly ejected, Flora rose up. She came up beside Galatea, intending to help her fight.

The two were standing a few feet away from the tornado of dust, both debating on how they were going to handle the Claymores.

" How are we supposed to get through this? Irene's all right but there's no way she can help us and Teresa's out of control... Galatea do something! At this rate, all of us might wind up dead!"

Galatea glared at Flora.

" And just would you have me do?"

" Why not use your ability on her?"

Galatea frowned.

" You should know with me being so weak, I wouldn't be able to use it that well. I'm pushing it with the Claymores you know. Do you honestly _think_ I'll be strong enough to hold Teresa?"

Flora got ready to say something to Galatea when she picked up varies styles of Yoki energy. Galatea also noticed the different waves approaching, as did Teresa and Irene.

Sure enough, Noel came zooming out of the Orginzation's front entrance. Sophia was next, followed by Undine. The three women stopped seeing what Teresa was during the Claymores.

" Oh no..." Noel muttered. Stunned at Teresa's display of mere "mild" power, Noel stood in awe. Undine did the same. Seeing Irene hunched over on the ground out of the corner of her eye, Sophia

excused herself. Minding the twin in her arms, Sophia zoomed over to the fallen Irene.

" I'm going to take a wild guess and say the Claymores upset Teresa?"

Irene grunted. Forcing herself to sit up properly took a lot out her but she felt the need to explain the situation to Sophia.

" Yes... Teresa tried to talk to them but one of the Claymores revoulted. I don't supspect they're all in agreement with the one who angered Teresa. Sophia... please try. One of you need to calm her. I

would if I could but I'm not able to move."

" All right. Here. I'm laying this girl by you. Whatever you do, don't touch her, don't talk to her, don't even _look_ at her. There's something about these girls that freak me out. I don't trust either of them,

so be careful."

Irene smiled weakly at her old friend. " I promise not to talk, touch or gaze upon the girl. Now go knock some sense into Teresa for me?"

Sophia reached out to cup Irene's cheek.

" Sure thing. If I die, I'm going to hold you reasonable and haunt your dreams as punishment."

Irene watched Sophia run past Galatea and Flora and into the thick clouds of dust.

" Is she crazy? Sophia!" Flora knew it might be risky but she couldn't let Sophia tackle Teresa by herself. That was suicide.

" Galatea, if you can, _try _to suppress Teresa's moment. Even if it's just a little, _please_ try!" That was the last thing Flora said before going in after Sophia. Unable to think of anything else to do, Galatea

did as Flora asked.

Good news was, the dust settled down and started to break up. Teresa could tell Galatea was messing with her limbs because her death grip around Ray loosened and her speed starter to decrease.

Snorting loudly, Teresa picked up on what Galatea was doing and decided to help her out by stopping. This put an permanent end to the whirlwind. The bad news... Teresa was still holding Ray and

seemed far from calm. The heavily disoriented Claymores were either coughing, gasping to inhale clean air or trying to force themselves to cry so they could rinse out the dirt that irritated their eye

pupils.

" Teresa, set the Claymore down. Go on, put her down." Sophia was a mess but she didn't care. Getting Teresa calmed down was more important.

" They're not worth it Teresa. Look, Noel's here. Miata and Clarice are headed this way too. I can sense their Yoki getting stronger. See? Everyone's okay... there's no need to waste these girls. We've

accomplished our purpose enough, haven't we?"

Teresa surprised Ray greatly when she lowered her down _gently_. Ray wasn't in the best shape. She felt sick to her stomach, her entire body was covered with small cuts, her neck throbbed and the

dust storm gagged her so much, she could barely breathe the fresh air.

" Are you good? Or do we have to get out our swords?" Sophia was partly serious. It was rather hard to tell if Teresa was truly relaxed or if she was humoring them.

" ... I'm fine. Galatea, you can stop now." Teresa advised, peering over her shoulder at the struggling blinded woman. Galatea backed off. She would have fallen backwards from fatigue if not for the

Flora's quick reflexes. Galatea wanted to thank Flora but she didn't have any energy left to offer.

" I'm going to ask you one last time. Will you join us?" Teresa inquired in a dangerously low voice. Rakel spoke up on her team's behalf.

" If we don't agree, are you... going to hurt us again? If so, that's kinda mean of you guys. I mean, is this how you all became friends? Using your power to beat the other into submission? If that's the

case, I'd rather just die. It's obvious I, nor my comrades can defeat you. But if we're going to be honest about everything I refuse to join you. I don't know who's lying or who's telling the truth. I can't

discern who's right. Will that do or can we expect another beating? Granted, Ray attacked you and hurt your friend... but I can't blame her. None of us know what's going on anymore." It was such a

humbled statement. Teresa, feeling extremely guilty for loosing self-control, changed her attitude towards the Claymores.

" Fair enough. To reply to your questions... I do not plan on hurting anyone anymore. I will only do so if you start to attack. As for how my team became friends, it wasn't under hostel terms. All who

joined were in agreement." Teresa paused to glance down at Sophia.

" Thank you, Sophia. I... don't know what came over... me."

Sophia blinked worriedly as Teresa started to sway around.

" Teresa, are you all right?" Sophia started to step near Teresa's bulky form when suddenly, Teresa changed her appearance. It was so sudden, nobody, not even the thirty-give Claymores saw it

coming. While standing on her feet, Teresa passed out. Under seconds, the tall furry beast vanished, leaving behind a curly-black haired, naked Teresa instead.

" Teresa!" Sophia exclaimed, leaping forward to catch the unconscious woman.

" For the love of...!" Noel carefully set Beth down.

" Undine, keep an eye on her?"

Undine was so lost in what was going on. She nodded to indicate she heard Noel but inside, she was a nervous wreck! Teresa went from being a fierce predator, to the angelic beauty that just so

happened to be completely nude in Sophia's arms.

Going over to Sophia, Noel removed her raven cape and quickly tucked it around Teresa backside, coving up her nudity. Rakel and many of the other Claymores, noted how tender Noel treated Teresa.

The Claymores were baffled at Noel's actions specially since she was the one who ran over. In their minds, they found it odd that a monster like Teresa could A, be so beautiful and B, have so many

followers devote themselves under her. Not only that, but the affection the outsiders displayed for Teresa was incredibly chivalrous. It really made the Claymores wonder, if it was worth joining. At that

moment, Miata and Clarice came out of the entrance.

Noel moved away from Teresa so she could confront the two.

" Hey. How'd it go? Did you get em' all?"

A tired Clarice shook her head. " Sorry. We couldn't seem to find Rimuto or Rubel... I wanted to look more but Miata is about to collapse. I am ashamed to admit it, but I am too."

Noel patted both of them on their shoulder pads.

" Don't sweat it. I couldn't have asked for a better performance. Well done. Fall back to the base." Noel cast the women behind her a friendly grin.

" We'll meet up with you later. I still gotta signal to Tabitha's team."

Nodding, Clarice motioned for Miata to follow after her. Without saying a word, Miata moved onward with her Mama. The two did not walk. They ran. Sure they were bushed but the sooner they made it

to the campground, the soon they could relax.

" Flora, take Galatea and fall back with them."

" Understood." At the command, Flora gathered Galatea up into arms and bolted south in hot pursuit of Clarice and Miata.

" Noel. How are we going to get Irene, the body _and_ the twins out of here? With Teresa out, it puts us at a disadvantage." Sophia remarked, walking over to stand by the tomboy. Scratching at her

hair, Noel pondered.

" I know, I know... well, I have to stay anyway. Maybe some of you can make a trip back?" Noel sounded hopeful.

" I don't think that's wise. Some are wounded and need to be cared for. Others, are mostly likely too weak to do anymore."

" Well shoot. I don't know. Irene... can you stand?" All heads, including the Claymores in the area, looked over at the sitting warrior.

" I'm afraid not. I will need assistance."

Noel groaned. " Greeeat. Just great! All right. Undine!"

Undine and Noel made eye contact.

" Put the body down and take the two girls. You got big muscles, so put em' to work."

" Roger that." Undine lightly put the body down. In exchange, she swiped up Alicia, strut over to Irene and did the same to Beth. With one twin tucked under her left armpit, and the other under her

right armpit, Undine bid farewell to the group.

" That still leaves you with Irene. I can't pack Irene _and_ Teresa no more then you can take the body and Irene."

" I could so!" Noel countered gruffly.

Sophia shook her head in disagreement. " Not without exhausting yourself trying to steady them. Remember, you're going to be running once you tell Tabitha to fire the cannons. One false move and

you're done for."

" Pardon. Did you just say _cannons?_" Rachel asked, putting herself in their conversation.

" Yes." Both warriors replied in unison.

" So you... really intend to destroy this place?" Renee meekly asked of the rouges, wondering what she and her friends were going to do if that truly happened.

" Yes." The girls confirmed again.

" Then... would it be okay by you guys if we... went with you? Some Claymores objected at Renee's request but one stern look from her and they shut up.

" It's _just_ until we can figure out what's going on. Ladies, let's face it. Our trainers left us for dead and didn't seem to mind if we would come back or not. Further more, these girls are going to _blow up_

the place. We can't stay here..."

" She has point. We can't stay here. We'll just die. And we can't say it's unfair of the fugitives because we got in their way. Plus, they just told us what they're planning to do. To go in and be bitter

wouldn't get us anywhere. I think we should go with them too." Queenie timidly vouched, hoping her comrades wouldn't see her taking Renee's side. If anything, she wanted them to understand their

situation.

" Queenie's right. Those in favor or siding with the rebels, raise your hand." Those who were able to move their limbs pushed their arms up. The ones hurt and unable to contribute were simply not

counted. Content with the hands she counted, Renee returned her attention back to Noel.

" For now, we're neutral." Renee strode over to Irene. " I'll help your friend, if that's all right?"

Noel was grateful.

" By all means. Just be gentle with her. Our campground isn't far from here. Follow Sophia, she'll lead you to safety."

Renee knelt down, offering her services to Irene. Irene accepted Renee. Truthfully, she didn't trust the dark tanned Claymore.

" Those who can stand and move around, help those who can't." Renee instructed, directing the order to her teammates. A slightly muscular looking Claymore, volunteered to carry the headless body.

Just like Irene, Noel was wary of the Claymore. Then again, it's not like the Claymores were strong enough to do something rash. Eventually Noel gave her permission to carry the body. Noel waited

until everyone evacuated before she zig-zag jumped onto the roof of the Organization's main building. The downpour of rain stopped a little over a half hour ago. Noel was happy it did because that

meant the sun would be coming back. The clouds were murky, thick and showed no signs of parting to let the sun shine.

" Oh come on... let me see that bright bundle of light... come on..." Noel growled, growing impatient with every passing second. After what felt like hours, the clouds moved. The sunlight beamed down

over the warfield, shower nature with it's refreshing rays. Noel withdrew her blade and pointed it straight up.

Yuma almost fell over in disbelief when she saw the signal.

" Finally!" She cried for joy. " It's over! Let's do this!"

" Ooh. Someone's jumpy today." Tabitha commented. She admired the girl's optimism but she personally wasn't feeling it. Tabitha was happy and all that the war was over. But her patience to sit back

and wait for Noel's signal really pushed her to an extreme Tabitha didn't realize was possible.

" I am _so_ going to enjoy firing these things." Yuma squatted down by her cannon. Using neat strokes, Yuma smacked the round stones. Hitting the two stones created sparks. The sparks caught onto

the oiled rope end, igniting a flame of sorts. Tabitha and Veronica did the same procedure. The firing of canon balls was hard on the ears yet the girls rejoiced in hearing it. What made it even better,

was the cannon balls making contact with the buildings down below.

Riful frowned at the head on her lap. Despite being two different bodies with two different personalities, only one side spoke to Riful while it's counter part remained silent. Interesting enough, the

mouths did not move. It was all a mental connection Riful established with the head. The eyes were open though. Riful was glad for that much but honestly, she was starting to grow weary of their

conversation.

_Where is our body?_

" I told you... " Riful spoke verbally. It's not that she couldn't talk mentally. She could. Riful simply got bored of doing it.

" I left it back at the fortress. By now, it's probably been eaten up or-"

_No. We can still feel it's presence. __**Someone**__ has our body and we want it back._

Riful rolled her eyes. " What good will that do? You're mutated beyond repair... unless one of you had a regeneration ability, I'm not seeing how obtaining your lower parts will help."

_That is none of your concern. You desire to form an Awakened army and conquer over the land... I do as well. Our motives may be different, but our goals are the same. If you help us find our body, we will show _

_you just how powerful we can be._

Riful started to nod in agreement then she stopped herself.

" Wait a minute. I never said that to either of you. How did you... were you reading my thoughts?"

The eyes blinked at Riful. Sighing, Riful nodded her head.

" Of _course_ you were. All right, I'll help you get your body back. On one condition."

_Condition?_

" Yes." Riful smiled cutely at her pets.

" I want you to..."

" Man, these things just don't know when ta' quit, do they?" A frustrated Helen lashed out, ducking just in the nick of time. The Abyssal Feeder lunged right over Helen and came face-to-face with

Clare's blade. Clare sliced, diced and chopped the creatures into many pieces just like Miria, Jean and Deneve did countless times. Didn't help. The things kept restoring their forms. And to think, they

were almost ready to head out to meet up with the others when the very Abyssal Feeders Teresa scared off, bumped into them again!

" No they don't. Blas it all, we're getting no where." Clare hissed through clenched teeth.

Miria brought her Claymore up and around, dividing an Abyssal Feeder in half. She watched it peel apart... and flop back together under seconds. Extremely annoyed, Miria was tempted to use her

special technique but that wasn't an option. She was too weak to pull off a powerful phantom attack.

" I don't believe this. If only we could distract them, we could make a break for it." Jean was also annoyed with their situation.

Glaring at a feeder crawling on her belly towards Jean's ankle, Deneve did a double jump and landed behind Jean. She stabbed the headless feeder straight through it's spine. It convulsed violently for

a few seconds, then stopped moving. Jean bolted left, Deneve right. Clare observed the insanity going on around her until she decided on what to do.

" Forget this! I'm going to all out!"

" Eh? Girl, what you talkin' about?"

Clare overlooked Helen. She sprung high up into the air, stretching her new arm outward. Clare didn't count on the feeders following her trail. Then again, their pursuit was to Clare's advantage.

Closing her eyes, Clare focused insanely hard to get her Yoki to flow to her right arm. When Clare opened her eyes a moment later, they were glowing a nice shade of silver with a tint of yellow. As

expected, the feeders were moaning and trying to lurk closer. It was awful hard to do airborne. The feeders were never meant to hover in the air. Unlike Clare, they couldn't use the wind as a weapon.

" Let's see if they can regenerate after I'm done with them!"

The fighters stared in astonishment. Right before their very eyes, all the feeders exploded into tiny, itty bity shards of flesh. The attack happened so fast, no one really saw Clare's arm _move. _The

feeders remains drifted down to the ground in motion with Clare. Clare landed flawlessly on her feet while countless shards of guts stained floated idly around.

" How did she... do that?" Helen asked to anyone who was listening and willing to give her an explanation.

" No idea." Miria remarked quietly. She was just about to ask Clare what happened when Clare shot her a cross look.

" Don't just stand there. Run! I don't know if that worked but I'm not willing to stick around to find out."

Like a hare with it's tail caught on fire, the five women ran.

Beth wasn't sure where she and her sister was at but one thing that registered through her drugged mind, was the warmth engulfing her body. If she could, she would open her eyes to see what was

going on around her. Until the Organization's liquid treatment wore off Beth and Alicia were pretty much useless.

_Alicia... are you all right?_

...

_Alicia, please. Don't be like this. It hurts me to see you so resentful towards me._

_Sister if you have any dignity left, you'll stop trying to act like the hero and accept your pathetic role in this relationship. You're nothing without my help and you know it. So do us both a favor and don't speak to _

_me._

Alicia's response hurt Beth so much she actually formed tears underneath her closed eyelids.


	9. Scene 09: Fake Out

"Well, that's interesting." Rakel muttered.

"What's interesting?" Renee asked, looking up from the wounded Ray laying on the ground and over her shoulder at Rakel. Rakel was standing a few feet away her

comrades, quietly observing the rouge Claymores.

"The rebels... I just now noticed that they made a perfect circle around the one who almost killed Ray. You know, the beast with the eyeball on it's shoulder that became

human looking?" Rakel paused, astonished at the former Claymore's actions towards the woman with black hair.

"I wonder, did they encamp around her like that... on purpose? It's almost like they're determined to keep us, or anything else that might harm her, away."

Renee stood up.

"Rachel, please continue to monitor her."

Rachel nodded, silently guiding a hand down to rest over Ray's forehead. Her fever was still present. Sighing, Rachel moved her hand back down to rest over Ray's left

hand. Ray's entire body

shuddered every few seconds. Rachel figured it was after effects of some sort, based upon the damage she received from the beast woman. Truthfully, none of the

Claymores were sure if Ray was

going to make it. Rachel hoped her old friend would pull through. Things wouldn't be the same in her life, without the cocky tomboy.

"Who knows. One thing's for sure. That woman, the one they called Teresa... _has_ to be the one we've heard so much about during our training."

Rakel turned her head in time with Renee's.

"You mean, Teresa of The Faint Smile?"

Renee shrugged a shoulder. " I could be wrong. Although... I'm pretty sure it's her. For crying out loud Rakel, I couldn't even sense her Yoki. I'm supposed to extremely

sensitive to hidden Yoki of all kinds... but I couldn't _sense_ her, Rakel. Do you have any idea how scary that is?"

Rakel shuddered.

"Yeah. What really scares me, is her power. I mean, all she did was run in a circle for what? Ten minutes or so? She created a tornado storm so strong, we almost

suffocated to death. That's her just running around... I'd hate to see what she could do when serious."

Across from the Claymores, Teresa's party encircled their true leader. None of the women were sure how or why they formed a ring around Teresa. Sub-conscious impulse

to guard the alpha female

might have been the case for some of the girls. Others... who knew. Common worry was a good reason to be near someone. Aside from Teresa, if there was another

candidate to fret over, it would be Irene without shadow of doubt.

Tabitha was having a hard time healing the wound properly. It was proving ot be quite the challenge. For starters, Irene was too weak. As much as she wanted to, Irene

couldn't contribute. What's worse, the lonely warrior was suffering painful effects from the wound. This caused her mind to become heavily disorientated. Irene's focus

was way off and she seriously doubted she could get her act together long enough to aid Tabitha. The other thing that Tabitha found difficulty to deal with was the fear of

making a mistake. If that were to happen, Irene's condition could worsen.

Currently, Irene was laying on her back, stationed between Flora, Tabitha and a very frantic Noel. Noel sat with her with legs crossed. Her left foot wagging nervously as

she waited for Tabitha to say something. Flora was kneeling on her legs by Irene's upper body. Irene tended to cough so hard, she'd throw up blood. Flora made it her

goal to catch Irene's face and turn it so she could release the contents in her lungs without choking to death.

Irene felt Tabitha's energy. It flowed out of Tabitha and into her, forming a chain. Sadly, Irene couldn't handle the pain. Crying out, she arched her back and convulsed on

the spot, drawing unwanted attention to herself. If Irene could talk, she would have told everyone trying to help her, to leave her alone.

Grunting, Tabitha eased up until Irene settled down. Tabitha started to heal Irene again but stopped herself from going on a few seconds later.

Lifting tired eye lids, Tabitha declared softly,

"I'm sorry guys. I can't... do it. There's too many loops in the torn tissue. Plus, her lungs are damaged. It's so fragile at this point, I'm not sure there's much hope for Ire-"

"Don't talk like that!" Noel barked, cutting Tabitha off instantly. Noel's remark was so loud, many women from both sides stirred from their relaxed states. Naturally, the

girls glanced over at Noel,

curiosity getting the better of them. Unfortunately, Teresa remained captive to her dreams, oblivious to the action happening around her.

"Noel don't scream at me!" Tabitha barked back.

"In spite of how my body complains I've forced myself to remain awake, expecting nothing in return. The least you could do is cut me some slack. I'm _tired_. Have you _ever _

tried regenerating a body part? If you're the battle type that can do so, then you should understand it's not a easy procedure-and that's just for yourself. Try helping

another replicate fragile organs of the human body without the host's assistance-it's hard! Give me a break, would you?"

Sighing, Noel bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry Tabitha. It's just... I'm scared. I know what Irene's fate is going to be and I don't like it. I don't want that to be the case... my bad. I didn't mean to pressure

you. By all means, go rest. You deserve just as much as anyone else here." Keeping her head down, Noel excused herself. She rose and started to leave the camp when

Irene faint voice filled her ears.

"Noel, is Sophia here with you? If she's not, go get her. Quickly." It took a lot of effort for Irene to speak. It was worth it if she could say what she needed to those dear

to her.

Noel squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. Irene sounded so far away. Her voice was practically gone. Not a good sign at all.

"Anything for you Irene. Flora, I hate to ask this of you, but will you please stay by her side?" Noel knew Flora was about to fall over from exhaustion. Even so, Noel didn't

want Irene to be left alone.

Now, it wasn't like Irene wasn't being surrounded by bodies. Their allies and close comrades were present. But most of the warriors were too worn out to move

themselves. At least with Flora being so close already, it wouldn't be as troubling.

"Sure. I don't mind. Go get Sophia, Noel." It blessed Noel to have a gentle soul like Flora on the team. She was flexible.

"If it's all right with you Noel, I'll stay. I... I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap. Irene is hurt and you're worried about her... _I_ could be better understanding that."

Tabitha meekly admitted, hoping Noel would find it in her heart to forgive her.

Noel didn't look back around to reply to either fighter. She kept her face straight, avoiding eye contact. Noel knew the second she saw Irene, she'd break down and loose

it. Sniffing softly, Noel used the back of her hand to wipe her moist eye lashes hastily before going off to search for Sophia.

The events that followed were tragic ones. Even the Claymores could sense the sorrow in the atmosphere. None of them dared to go over to the rouges to see what was

going on. They could see just fine from where they were perched. Teresa remained untouched in the middle of the circle, but many of the fighters got up from where they

were resting so they could come over to stand around Irene. It was bluntly obvious that Irene... wasn't going to make it. Secretly, the girls were glad Teresa was knocked

out. Irene's passing was not pretty. She struggled to tell her closest friends, Noel and Sophia a few things concerning their time together. Irene was basically thanking

them for their friendship and the time they invested into it. The last thing from Irene's mouth was a personal message she wanted one of them to give to Teresa. Once

Irene took care of business with those two, she did her best to keep stable, for the Yoma in her, was starting to awaken due to her lack of self-control. That was to be

expected though. After all, Irene couldn't focus and maintain a strong front mentally. Shortly after the beginning stages of feeling her body shift between human and

Yoma,

Irene started to cough. Being so weak, on top of trying to keep the awakening concealed, Irene didn't have any strength left to push the blood out... she started to

suffocate. Flora attempted to turn Irene's head. Using the last ounce of humanity Irene had left, Irene half choked, half whispered,

"No. Don't. Let me be Flora. My time here is finished... don't help me anymore... someone... anyone... hurry up and kill me before I Awaken. Before I forget... Flora, I think

you're pretty amazing too."

Flora lost it. She literally lost it. Not wanting Flora to sit and endure the emotional burden, Clarice and Miata silently walked up behind Flora. Miata hugged her from the

left, Clarice from the right. It was at that moment, a teary-eyed Noel withdrew her blade. Walking away from Sophia's side, Noel approached Irene's body. The reason the

two kept their distance after Irene finished talking to them was because both feared she would Awaken. Neither wanted to witness it, let alone be the one to end Irene's

life. Yet they knew Irene wanted one of them to do it and that is exactly why it was killing the two so much. Thankfully, Noel stepped forward. Sophia wasn't sure she

could chop of Irene's head without wanting to turn around and chop off her own. Irene was her mentor, a dear friend and a wonderful adviser. It was hard enough

watching Irene go. Sophia knew herself too well. She'd want to go with Irene to the other side and no thanks to Irene's earlier speech, Irene was entrusting Sophia to

live to see a world without the Organization tainting it. Noel got the same talk. Sophia could have smacked Irene for making them stay behind... at the same time, she

smiled. It was just like Irene to say something like that.

Noel, now standing right by Irene's waistline, peered down at Irene for the last time.

"Irene... you coward." Noel's lips moved but no one heard her say anything. Closing her eyes for the third time that evening to keep the tears back, Noel sliced off Irene's

head, putting a halt to her body's jerking once and for all.

Three days later when Teresa came to, she was informed about Irene's fate. At first, Teresa laughed it off, thinking there was no possible way that Irene was seriously

dead. The saddened group of women insisted. Teresa refused to believe them. She called her friends liars and at the same time, she felt her throat constricting.

"We were hoping you'd be a little more reasonable. All right Teresa you brought this upon yourself. Noel, bring it. Show Teresa Irene's head."

Sophia commanded softly, hating the way things were going already.

"And just so you know, we buried her body and kept the head separate just because some of us feared you might react this way. When you're done, looking at it, tell

someone and we'll take the head and bury it beside her grave."

Teresa merely gave Sophia a look. She didn't say anything to the departing Noel either. Teresa wanted proof. If the girls could show her some evidence, she'd let it go.

Otherwise, Teresa didn't plan on accepting the news.

_-Teresa..._

Hearing her name echo through her mind, Teresa blinked.

_Huh?_ _What? That...That sounded like-_

Teresa didn't have the chance to finish the random thought. Right smack before her eyes, Teresa witnessed something very disturbing.

Noel came back up front, carrying Irene's head close to her chest. Noel didn't stop walking until she was standing in front of Teresa. She leaned over, carefully setting

Irene's head down on the ground.

Teresa sat in a stupor, staring at the head in horror. One by one, the women standing around Teresa walked away, breaking the protective circle they made. It was

bluntly obvious Teresa needed some time alone to herself. However, Noel stayed. She had something she needed to tell Teresa. It wouldn't take long. The sooner she

told Teresa Irene's message, the sooner she could leave and mourn the loss of her friend in private. Unlike the other women, Noel didn't want anyone to see her break

down and get hysterical. Across from the rouge rebels, the thirty-five Claymores took note of what was going on and made it a priority to keep quiet.

"I...re..ne..."

Terea's hands moved towards the head on their own. As Teresa's shaky fingers touched the disfigured skin, Teresa bit her lower lip so hard, she cut some of

the flesh. Judging by the bulging veins and the twisted facial expression, Irene partly Awakened. Knowing that did not help Teresa's conscious at all. In fact, it made

Teresa feel that much more responsible for what happened.

All of a sudden, once again, Teresa heard her name whispered mentally.

-_Teresa..._

Too much was going on emotionally for Teresa to worry about the voice speaking to her. Swallowing the large lump in her throat, Teresa forced herself to look at Irene's

face.

"Looks like I got my proof. Irene's dead. I don't believe it... there's no way this is happening but it is... isn't it?"

Noel nodded quietly, not sure if she should speak or not. Then again, she had a message for Teresa. If there was a time to throw it at Teresa, now would be it.

"I uh... have something to say. It's Irene's last words for you."

Unable to bear seeing Irene's lifeless eyes starring back at her, Teresa covered Irene's face with her still trembling hands. She took a deep breath before nodding her

head.

Clearing her throat, Noel opened her mouth and quoted every word Irene whispered in her ear three days ago.

"'Be happy Teresa. Live with Clare and the others and enjoy your time on this earth. Please don't blame yourself for what happened. Don't hurt the Claymore who threw

the sword unless you truly feel she deserves such punishment. As far as I'm concerned, I don't hold her accountable for her actions. She was doing her job as a Claymore-

do try to keep that in mind if you pass judgment on her. Teresa, I cherished our friendship more then anything. You alone were the reason I kept going, long after I was

free of the Organization. So please... live. Live on for my sake. I love you Teresa. I'll always be with you, stowed away in your memories and deep within your heart. One

last thing, tell Clare to keep up with her training. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean she can shrug off everything I've taught her.' "

By the time Noel finished, Teresa was hugging Irene's head , burying her face in the stay hair of her dearly loved friend. Noel hesitated. Part of her really wanted to

comfort Teresa but she knew it was best to leave her alone... so she did. Little by little, Teresa felt the world darken. Not sure why the atmosphere shifted, Teresa lifted

her face out of Irene's hair to inspect her surroundings, only to find herself looking down at the head of her Awakened form. The terribly confused Teresa felt her jaw drop

and eyebrows shoot straight up in shock.

"W... What's going on?" She meekly asked.

"Something wonderful." The Awakened head replied up to itself.

"Irene. Where is she?" Teresa shouted, her tone suddenly coated with anger.

"Dead. No thanks to you. You coward. You knew she was standing behind you and yet, you let her take the hit? What kind of _friend_ are you? Are you going to let the same

fate happen to your daughter as well?"

Instantly Teresa's gaze lifted. Even though it was very dark, she saw Clare appear a few inches in front of her. Clare did not look healthy at all. She was bleeding from the

scalp down, and there were gashes all throughout her frame. Her eyes were bruised, her lip was swollen, clothes battered and ragged.

" Stop it... stop it!"

A frustrated Teresa cried, throwing the head at the fake image of Clare. The head went straight through Clare then was eaten alive by the darkness. The laughter that

followed fueled Teresa's rage. Clare's wounded appearance remained, torturing Teresa so badly, she fell on her side and curled into a tight and closed her eyes, trying hard to shut out the laughter.

-_Teresa!_

Teresa was afraid to open her eyes. She didn't want to, not if that meant seeing Clare the way she did.

-_Teresa please wake up! Teresa!_

-_Mother, come on. You're seriously starting to scare us!_

_-Hey Teresa! I know you're in there. Hurry up and join the living already. It's boring without ya'._

_-Yelling isn't going to make it go any faster you guys..._

_- Deneve, she's been out of for an entire week! We might have just met up with everyone and be a little behind schedule, but even Galatea's getting worried. Teresa needs to _

_wake up._

_-Then by all means, keep screaming. Don't let my logical reasoning hinder you._

_-Let me try again. She seemed to respond better to my voice anyway._

Eyes still closed, Teresa's eyebrows came together, creating a crease in her forehead.

_Wait...that sounds like-_

_"_Irene is that you?" Teresa slurred, her voice heavily weighed down by the pressure of sleep. Everyone sitting around Teresa either eased back on their hands and let out

_huge_ sighs of relief, or simply smiled weakly down at the woman. Teresa struggled to open her eyes. For some reason, she felt ridiculously drained. Mentally,

psychologically, physically, not to mention the wave of nausea attacking her stomach.

"Oh Teresa. We were so worried. You were fine the first few days but then you developed a high fever. None of us knew what to do. Everyone was exhausted but from

what I was told, many looked after you. While you were you still unconscious, Miria's team managed to locate the camp."

Irene took a moment to pause. She wanted Teresa to follow up with everything she was saying. From the looks of things, Teresa wasn't all there.

"For the longest time," Irene continued anyway.

"I was disabled, trying to recover from the wound that Claymore gave me. If it wasn't for Galatea and Tabitha assistance, I wouldn't have made it. I..."

Irene's words died seeing Teresa shoot off the ground. Under seconds, Teresa flung herself onto Irene, snuggling deeply up under her chin.

"Teresa, what's wrong?"

Teresa wouldn't answer. Irene blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable that they were causing a scene.

"Teresa you're shaking. Perhaps the fever is still affecting you? Maybe you should lay back down?"

"Don't you ever abandon me like that. I mean it Irene. Don't leave."

The women observing exchanged puzzled glances.

"What's she saying?" Helen scratched at her head, completely lost in what was going on.

"Beats me. I think she said something about... leaving?"

Jean took a wild guess. She couldn't be sure no more than anyone else. Teresa didn't speak loudly nor did she come across clearly. Her speech was rather vague. Not

wanting the others to hear her, Irene spoke softly against Teresa's earlobe.

"Teresa I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and I intend to stay by your side until death tears us apart."

Irene whispered, getting a faint idea of what was bothering Teresa.

"Ladies will you please leave us? Clare, I'm sorry... but, will you go as well?"

The girls left. No one, not even Clare, dared to argue with Irene. Irene waited until she and Teresa were completely left alone before asking Teresa a question.

"Bad dream?"

Feeling Teresa shudder, Irene closed her eyes.

"I thought as much. I'm not going to force you to tell me what you experienced but... there's something you need to know and it deals with what happened a week ago

outside the Organization."

"Sure thing. Would you mind laying next to me? I'm not feeling so hot."

At the request, Irene gently eased Teresa back down on the blanket Undine provided days ago. Once down on the blanket, Teresa continued to hug Irene. That suited

Irene just fine. She was planning on holding Teresa for a little while anyway.

"As I was saying," Irene began, "there's something you need to know. Those girls Noel picked up and brought along... they're not normal. Galatea evidently knew them

from before. For the clans safety, she cautioned everyone to stay away from them. However, the one called Beth, woke up a two days ago. She explained a few things

cornering the fight with us." Irene sub-consciously tightened her hold around Teresa. She had a strong feeling Teresa might want to get up and start something with the

second twin after she finished telling her tale.

"The sword you parried... I saw it coming too. I remember dodging it Teresa but it... it moved towards me, on it's own. Next thing I know, I had been struck. According to

Beth, the sword was being manipulated by her sister, Alicia."

Teresa's eyes fluttered open.

"Alicia? So... it was Alicia who attacked you?"

" Yes. When everyone learned this, including myself, some vouched to kill Alicia. Miria didn't agree, neither did Galatea. I... I was passive about the whole thing. Whom am

I to pass judgement on someone I don't know anything about? As for Beth, she hasn't show signs of showing hostility. It's Alicia we needed to worry about. So in the end,

we allowed them to stay. Problem is, Beth has to keep her sister under control." Irene snorted at the thought.

"That's easier said then done. Aside from that, we've been waiting for you to come around. You... You might have a problem."

Teresa eased her head out from under Irene's neck so she could look at Irene.

"Wonderful. So, what's my problem?"

The left side of Irene's mouth curled up, making a small smile.

"Enough talk. Galatea can fill you in on those details later. For now, try to get some more rest. Oh yes. One last thing. Some of the Claymores... decided to stay with us.

Not a lot, just a few. Those who didn't," Irene's hardly noticeable smile faded. "left the area. Who's to say what will become of them? I just pray that they'll find a reason

to keep alive... and a greater purpose over what they used to know."

Teresa didn't bother to lift her head and peer around to see which ones joined their clan. She was too tired and quite frankly, didn't care at the moment.

"Hmm. I guess they couldn't handle your directness?" Teresa teased, thinking it was Irene who told the Claymores the truth about everything. Thus, scaring the poor

things away.

"_I_ didn't tell them about the lies they've been forced to believe. Miria took care of all that."

Irene lowered her head so she could press her forehead gently against Teresa's.

_She's still hot. I hope the __fever breaks soon._

"Tell me something and then I promise, I'll go to sleep."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Did Miria's team make it back safely? I faintly remember hearing their voices earlier but when I saw you, I didn't care to ask them how they were doing or if they were

hurt. At the time, I just needed to be sure you were really alive and not... well... dead."

Teresa smiled weakly hearing Irene's soft laughter.

"They're fine. A little banged up, but they're okay. It's because of Clare that they were able to make it here safely you know."

"Is that so?" Came the faint response.

Irene didn't reply to the question. She wanted Teresa to sleep. Ten minutes later, Teresa's breathing pattern deepened. Content, Irene carefully detangled herself. She

then removed the cape from around her neck and tucked it neatly around Teresa's lower waistline. The poor thing still didn't have any clothes and sadly, would not have

any to put on until they returned to the cave. Irene left Teresa momentarily so she could go get Clare.

"Really? I can go stay with her?"

Clare said, looking up from the cackling fire she where she and some of the clan members sat around to keep warm.

"Yes. I would sit with her but... I think she'd appreciate you a little more."

Clare hopped up to feet. She dusted herself free of the dirt and then happily walked to where

Teresa lounged. Irene took Clare's spot, almost desperate for some downtime. Don't misread Irene. It wasn't like caring for the clan was a chore... when it boiled down to

Teresa, Irene tended to go over board. Right now, sitting without the weight of wondering if Teresa would be okay, felt wonderful.

"Soooo from what I'm hearing, Teresa's in bad shape? Is that right?"

Helen broke the chain of lingering silence, eager to change the foul mood.

"Yes but like I said, I believe she'll be fine if she can learn tame the beast inside her. Timing is also very important."

Galatea carefully explained.

"Please keep in mind, this is based upon her battle performance. I know it was her first time fighting. Yet, she didn't use a lot of power. She did a minor thing and bam,

she's human and passes out, completely drained."

Galatea narrowed her clear eyes. Being blind had it's perks. For example, she was able to read movement, see shades of grey and white and Galatea's personal favorite,

body temperature waves. Currently, Miria, Jean, Irene, Helen, Deneve, Undine and Yuma were sitting around the campfire with her. Galatea could not see their faces or

anything, but she could read their heat waves and locate their exact positions.

"Does this mean Teresa can't Awaken again due to her yoki back firing?" Miria asked, curious to figure out a solution to Teresa's problem.

Galatea shook her head.

"Noooo. She can shift between human and her Awakened form. In fact, it's better she alternates. Guys, think about it. Teresa of The Faint Smile, strongest soldier of her

generation, known to never go past 10% of yoki release, skills that put ours to shame to some extent... suddenly Awakens at random? Teresa's not used to that and

neither is her body."

"I still don't understand why she Awakened. What set it off? Stress can only go so far."

A flustered Jean leaned forward.

"Teresa's will is strong. I've lived with her for seven years and she's always balanced herself."

Galatea pointed at Jean.

"Exactly! Her balance is her best feature and its also her worst enemy. The opposite of balance is loosing one's balance. If you practice something for so long and you're

not careful, you can become numb and start going through motions, tricking yourself into thinking everything's in perfect order. Next thing you know, you're starting to

weaken."

Irene's eyebrows raised slightly. Now things were starting to make sense.

"Furthermore,"

Galatea went on, happy that so many people were taking her so seriously. "Teresa's Awakened form is a little past it's due date in my opinion. I mean, all of us here have

either gone over 10% percent at some point, or Awakened and regained our sense, right? I know I have."

Nods greeted Galatea.

"Here's the interesting thing about Teresa. She doesn't exercise using yoki more then needed. She most likely during her time as a solider, and please keep in mind, I'm

merely assuming a theory, had a period where she was in a serious battle and was tempted to use more yoki but held it back, refusing to let it out. Let's say, she had a

few events following the battle and does the same thing, not letting the yoki flow over what she prefers. Add it up, the Yoma part of her gets mad and starts to slowly

build up inside, hence her Awakening and having all this bottled up power to expel... which would have been okay if she had done so against a bigger, tougher

opponent."

Almost everyone figured out what Galatea was hinting but no one dared to speak. They preferred to listen.

"Teresa was merely playing around with those Claymores. She didn't allow her body to exhale properly. To make this even more simple for you all to understand... my

estimation, based upon what we know about Teresa's character, to how she acted during the team meetings and her small episode last week. Teresa is so insanely

powerful, due to the build up of yoki over the years, so if she Awakens, she can only Awaken for short periods of time and _must_ destroy something. At least, for a while

until she finds balance. "

"For a theory, you sure seem pretty keen about it Galatea." Deneve muttered, glancing in the opposite direction.

"I was pretty much right about her behavior _before_ she Awakened. I suspected she was having issues _because _of something like this. Plus, it would explain a lot of things."

Galatea un crossed her legs.

"I'm going to go check on the twins. Excuse me..." Galatea got up, quietly sulking away from the fire.

"You know, before when she was saying why she thought Teresa was acting loopy, I shrugged it off. Not to be mean, I had too much going around me to listen."

Undine sheepishly admitted.

"But I gotta hand it to her, the woman talks sense."

"If Galatea _is_ right about all this, Teresa will need to be watched over."

Yuma pointed out, looking between the faces.

"Let's set it aside for now. We should get some shut eye. It's not like we're going anywhere. Didn't we agree to stay here unit Teresa was back on her feet? Teresa's

asleep right now... so why not join in on the fun?"

Helen's suggestion was favored. The women retired for the day, embracing oblivion like it was their best friend. Amazingly enough, Irene didn't feel like sleeping. She was

restless. With nothing better to do, Irene quietly stepped over sleeping bodies, carefully making her way into the woods. Galatea noticed her leaving but said nothing to

her departing form. Galatea was far more intrigued with the twins at the moment. Both were awake and both were talking to Galatea in her mind.

_I see... so you two don't plan on joining us then? That's a shame. I think you would have enjoyed the company of those that look like you. _

_I'm sorry Galatea. My sister and I do better by ourselves._

Galatea sighed, not virtually thrilled with Beth's response.

_Fine, fine. I, nor anyone else here will force you. However... if I suspect one of you is going to harm Teresa, there will be a penalty. Agreed?_

Beth looked over her shoulder at Alicia. Alicia did not meet her eyes. Instead, she bowed her head, hiding her face on purpose.

"Agreed."

For the first time since being contained in the laboratory, Beth spoke.

* * *

Riful was happy. Her new friends granted her request. To think, she and the two women would rule over the continent. Riful always wanted to be in charge. Of course she

understood that the merged woman were powerful-beyond her. It would be suicide to steal what they envisioned, but to be part of that vision was a different story. This

way, Riful could keep safe and still obtain what she desired.

All was going according to plan. Riful's orders were simple. Locate the lower body and give it back to it's owner.

"Are you sure it's in this direction?" Riful asked in a bored tone.

_Yes... keep going north until I say stop._

"You're the boss."

The beauty of being a Abyssal One... speed. Riful's Awakened form excelled in velocity. She loved using her hair to push her forward. It created a nice adrenaline rush.

"Hey you!" A loud voice bellowed out of no where.

"Hmmm?" Riful froze in the mist of her run. She peered around, listening for the voice, hoping it would say something.

"You look like you'd be fun to beat up! Care to dance?"

Riful couldn't locate a body but she could sense it. So far, all she could physically see were trees. Lots and lots of trees.

"How can I dance with you, oh mysterious one, if I can't see you?" Riful replied seductively.

"I can fix that!" Riful could feel the body so much, she could _taste_ the Yoki. This Yoki she sampled was hot. No, it was on fire, utterly boiling with a raging passion.

It was then that Riful felt something land on her head. It had to be, without shadow of doubt, the person who called to her.

"I'm going stir crazy with nothing to do day after day. When I saw you Riful of The West, I was tempted to challenge you to a duel. At first, I shrugged it off. I wouldn't last

ten minutes against someone like you."

Riful heard the snapping of fingers.

"Then I realized what a great way to die!"

Riful giggled.

"My, my. You're rather demented, aren't you?"

"Demented? I'm sorry, you must have me confused with somebody else. I'm perfectly normal."

Riful laughed aloud.

"Hey, I like you. May I know the name of the one who awaits death so badly?"

"Sure. It's Ophelia. Ophelia of The Rippling Sword."

Riful knew she should be pursing the body. But right now, she wanted nothing better to do, then to dance with Ophelia.


	10. Scene 10: Shall We Dance?

"Haha!" Jeered Ophelia.

"Yes. That's right. Hurt me more and make me feel alive Riful-come on! Is that all you got?" letting jumped high just in time to a wave of hair.

While air bound, Ophelia did a perfect a back flip, landing somewhat roughly on a thick hair piece located behind Riful. To be more blunt-her rump area. Without moving her

upper body around, Ophelia stood still, grinning the entire time. How was it that Ophelia was able to make her burn inside? All her life as a Awakened Abyssal One, Riful

sought out to find Claymores so they could serve in her army, yielding her every command. If the worthy Claymores passed the "test", they would be selected to fight in

her place once Riful migrated to the area she so dearly wanted destroyed-The Organization. If for some reason the Awakened Claymores couldn't hold their own, only

_then_ would she step up and release the power from within... but Ophelia... she was different. She _deliberately_ provoked Riful into a brawl and didn't feel guilty about doing

it! Up until her encounter with the crazed Claymore, Riful never knew fighting so hard could be so pleasing. The pleasure of fighting for the sake of fighting-Ophelia

brought a new meaning into everything Riful considered a chore. Which is why she had pawns like Duph do everything that required melee skills and beyond. Aside from

that, Riful found it very interesting how Ophelia defended against her attacks. Sometimes, Ophelia avoided hits and sometimes she stood perfectly still, letting Riful hurt

her. Ophelia would laugh the pain off and beg for more. As always, Riful was faithful in giving Ophelia what she wanted.

"Hmm, what are you doing? Why don't you join me up front where I can see you?" No sooner after Riful said, she felt Ophelia jump off her rear. Following the leap, rustles

of leaves and swift cracking of twigs could be heard in the background. _She's rushing me eh?_ Riful thought, smiling cutely in the direction of the sounds.

_Nice._

Riful got ready to slap at a thick gathering of Red Oaks when she sensed Ophelia change course. Interesting enough, Ophelia decided to strike from the left.

Not wanting Ophelia, Riful simply coiled into a circle to gain the upper hand. Using her lower body mass as a shield of sorts, Riful was able to thrust six more strands of her

whip-like hair at Ophelia when she finally decided to make herself known. The neat thing about the hair were the split ends. For this attack, the tips took the shape of

arched talons.

Ophelia's joyride came to an end when Riful's hair dropped over her like a dead weight. Ophelia thought she might be able to squeeze through the spaces in the hair.

Unfortunately, she was not able to. Sighing, Ophelia shouted up to the Abyssal One,

"That's cheating!"

Riful's cute giggle only motivated Ophelia to fight harder.

Wondering what Riful's hair felt like, Ophelia reached out to touch a thick piece. For a delicate appearance the hair was amazingly sturdy. Almost solid. For no good reason,

Ophelia arched eyebrow went up another few inches and a sinister grin started to form on her face.

"No matter. I like close spaces. I can be personal. Here darling allow me to demonstrate."

Riful gasped feeling sharp teeth sink into her stringy hair._ Is she... __**biting **__me?_ Curious, Riful jerked the hair imprisoning Ophelia apart, just to see if the girl was seriously

nibbling at her body. Sure enough, Ophelia dangled from the bottom of one hair piece, nibbling greedily.

"Oooh you _are_ so naughty."

With so much hair in her mouth, Ophelia clamped her lips tightly. Ever so slowly, the sides of Ophelia's mouth curled hearing Riful moan softly.

_Heh, who would of thought __licking her hair would arouse her so deeply?_

Intrigued at the results she was creating, Ophelia continued to rotate Riful's hair with her tongue.

Riful couldn't believe how insanely _good_ it felt to have just a _pinch_ of her hair stroked with a tongue. For land's sake, her body/hair was endless, making sensations difficult

to breach. openly started to run her tongue released her victim, gladly allowing herself to fall. What did Ophelia have to fear? More pain? Oh Please... that's what she

craved on a daily basis. Besides dropping from high places and landing flawlessly was a piece of cake for a hybrid like Ophelia.

"Wait!" Riful cried. Without warning, Riful snatched Ophelia up with her right hand. Now with the sadist finally in her possession, Riful gazed strictly down at Ophelia.

Without even thinking, Riful's red eyes slanted in time with Ophelia's. Well, well. Fancy that. Both women evidently could understand what the other was thinking without

using extra help from their Yoma/Awakened abilities.

"I want to talk with you princess. And I can't do that effectively if you're running all the time."

"Fair enough. But make it quick. I'm enjoying our game."

Riful chortled. " You're wounded, bleeding in many places and yet you're enjoying yourself? Where have you been hiding all my life?"

Ophelia took a moment to examine herself. It was true. She was pretty banged up. That bolded nicely. Ophelia wanted to feel the rush of battle and encounter as many

blows as possible. Many of her battle scars came from the game Ophelia spoke of. Earlier, the two enhanced powerful blows. Ophelia didn't come close to scratching Riful,

but she sure caused the woman to work up a sweat. For the longest time Riful and Ophelia played "Hide and Slash". A simple game Ophelia thought of during the

beginning stages of their beloved duel. The rules were basic enough to understand... whoever is "it" must find the other person and make a gash somewhere in the body.

All that did was symbolize a "hit point". Riful was open to the idea and gladly volunteered to be "it" first. So far, Riful was ahead with ten hit points.

"What can I say?" Ophelia sighed, ignoring the cuts, bruises and areas missing some flesh. Ophelia found Riful's face much more attractive compared to the state of her

own body.

"I'm a natural when it comes to such things. So what is it you want to talk about? Does it involve malice? Death? Destruction? Ruthless lust for power?"

Riful grinned.

"As a matter of fact... it does. However, I might have a problem. If you want me to kill you, I will gladly do so... but it would be a shame for strong potential

like you, to get wasted, wouldn't you agree? I want to reveal my plan. But I'm not sure if I should, considering that you want to leave the land of the living."

Ophelia mirrored Riful's grin.

"I do want to die. It's my ultimate wish above all else... but if what you're proposing is true, I can always find another obsession."

Riful's lifted up her left hand. Before she met Ophelia, she was searching for the remains of Luciela and Rafaela. She kept their head stowed safely in the palm of her left

hand. Of course, you couldn't see them. Riful hid the head under any layers of hair.

"I'm so happy you're going to live! Now I can show you a treasure I picked up not too long ago. Are you ready for this?"

Ophelia nodded.

"By all means..."

"In that case, I'd like you to meet Luciela and Rafaela, the ones who will help my vision become a reality."

Ophelia, still in Riful's hold, was tugged toward the left hand. From there, she watched what appeared to be a sole head, rise up between thickets of hair. Needless to

say, Ophelia felt pretty good about living after seeing what Riful carried around in her hair like a "good luck" charm.

"Riful I believe you and I are going places. Could it be you're my long lost sister I never knew about?"

As if it was timed from the start, both women burst out laughing.


	11. Scene 11: Pain

The Claymores who chose to travel with Teresa's clan were Renee, Rakel, Dietrich, Nina, Audrey, Natalie, and Wendy. For a former Team Captain like Flora, she

recognized specific Claymores the second she came out of the Organization's building to help Irene hold the fort a week ago. Since that time, Flora was curious to see

if Wendy, a shy warrior assigned to Team Flora, remembered her at all. So far, Wendy would glance at Flora every now and then but she never said a word to Flora.

Flora figured if Wendy acknowledged her former Team Leader, she'd say something sooner or later. It wasn't a big a deal. Even so, Flora still hoped Wendy would

remember who she was. On another note, Teresa was renounced a s the Clan Leader. Noel was thrilled to step down and let Teresa claim her role as the alapha

female. It's not like Noel did a horrible job but even she could tell the group favored Teresa's leadership skills verses her own.

Folllowing her episode, Teresa was strongly advised by Galatea to take things slow. Teresa heard Galatea in one ear and muted her in the other. When Irene said she

might have a problem, Irene should have warned her about the ugly facts head of time. Then again, Teresa always knew deep down the beast inside her _might_ be a

problem if she did indeed, Awaken. Honestly though, having so many people fret over her was making Teresa feel uncomfortable. Irene was one thing. Clare? Pfft.

Clare was pretty much a given... but Miria _and_ Galatea? Miria's concern for Teresa was genuine enough. Teresa appreciated it and adored Miria to pieces and at the

same time, she wanted smack the woman. Ever since Teresa woke up from the nap Irene recommended, Miria made it a goal to make sure Teresa was comfortable. If

not all the time, most of the time. Even Clare was starting to feel pressured and _she_ wasn't the one screwed up-it was her mother. Galatea wasn't so easily ignored.

Miria Teresa could work around but _not_ Galatea. Galatea spoke with authority and could "see" things about Teresa no one else could. In spite of them pampering her

silly, Teresa insisted she felt fine, minus the queasy stomach that refused to settle. In a nut shell, Teresa was going insane laying around doing nothing. If there was

one thing the woman desired, it was to return to Region 25 for some well deserved rest with the girls from her clan. Going "slow" was not going to help Region 25

appear faster.

"Ladies I think It's time to head home." Teresa's sudden announcement to the small group of women sitting near here _all_ gave her unsure looks.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Miria hesitantly asked.

"Yes. The girls are exhausted and quite frankly, so am I. We may not need to eat a lot but we're going to get hungry sooner or later. With the new additions to our

Clan, we're not going to have enough rations to spare. Fall is also coming to an end. Before too much longer, we're going to be facing harsher temperatures-sooner

then you all might think."

Again, Teresa received wary stares. Sighing, she put a little more edge behind her voice.

"You _know_ this and yet you _implore_ me to remain here?" Teresa gestured at the batter weary soldiers walking here and there throughout the camp.

"When I was crowned Clan Leader seven years ago did we not all agree that I would be responsible for all of you?" Teresa waited for someone to say something.

Rising to her feet, Miria softly addressed the five women,

"If Teresa wants to go then so be it."

Teresa arched her eyebrow at the few still reluctant to reply. Irene remained silent, knowing better to push Teresa once her mind was set. Jean didn't want to upset

Teresa or question her say-so, so she didn't say anything either. Galatea wasn't in full accord. She would much rather see Teresa recover to the fullest _before_ setting

out, but if Teresa wanted to leave, Galatea wasn't about to interfere.

Clare didn't care _what_ went down. All she wanted to do was keep by her mother's side.

"All right, all right." Undine finally agreed, growing uncomfortable from Teresa's soul-piercing stare.

"Just outta' curiosity... are we all going to remain in separate locations or do we travel together?" Undine wondered, up for either option.

"About that-we should let the girls decide where they want to go. I personally thought it would be great if Miria's Clan went with yours, Undine. I plan to return to

Region 25 with my Clan." Teresa shrugged.

"It all boils down to whatever you all as the Clan Leaders decide amongst each other."

Undine glanced over at Miria.

"Well we _do_ have a lot of extra space in the basement that needs to be filled." The sly grin forming on Undine's face disgusted Miria. If that was Undine's way of

saying, "Welcome aboard!", she had an odd way of advertising it.

"In any case." Teresa quickly continued, not wanting her friends to start a scene. "tell me first thing tomorrow morning. Oh yes, one more thing. Clare?"

All eyes, including Teresa's, rested on Clare. Clare did not verbally react. She simply titled her head, cocked an eyebrow and waited for Teresa to speak.

"I would like everyone to leave except for you, Clare."

Without making objection to the request the gathering respectfully departed, leaving Teresa in the hands of Clare. No sooner after the women left, Teresa carefully

got up. She kept the cloak tightly wrapped around her naked body. Clare scooted over so Teresa could sit down beside her.

"My aspiration right now is going home just so I can put on some decent clothes."

Clare laughed softly on the inside.

"Can you believe it? The Organization's gone... how do you feel about that?"

Teresa tipped her head back and slowly shut her eyes. A moment later she re-opened them. With her head still slanted, Teresa observed the fading leaves on the tree

branches wiggling high above her. Seconds became minutes, minutes almost turned into an hour's worth. All the while Teresa pondered over Clare's question. It

wasn't a hard thing to comprehend really. Teresa wasn't exactly sure how she felt about everything yet. So much had happened so fast, she didn't know where to

start. First the weird behavior, followed by a rude Awakening, then the war. A war she didn't participate in until the last second.

"You know Clare I don't know if I can answer you right now. Ask me again after winter ends." Teresa lowered her head and turned it a little so she could look at Clare

from a better angle.

"Perhaps then I'll have something to say?"

Clare was about to reply when she heard Teresa's stomach growl. At first, Clare thought she was hearing things and dismissed the sound. Clare opened her mouth to

talk when she heard the growling again.

"Mother…?" Clare uttered uneasily, staring in awe at Teresa's mid section.

"Are you hungry?" Clare's facial expression was priceless. She had never heard Teresa's stomach growl before.

"Oh. I uh... no, I'm not hungry. I'm actually quite nauseous and don't feel like eating anything." Teresa shifted her weight, purposely avoiding Clare's wide eyes. She

didn't feel comfortable talking about her stomach issues right now. She didn't fully understand why her stomach was acting up. Teresa suspected one very high

reason but she _refused_ to give into such a craving. For what it was worth, Teresa deeply hoped she wouldn't develop a taste for... that. Anything but _that_.

"Clare do try to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us and I want you and everyone else for that matter, to be ready to go first thing tomorrow morning."

Teresa continued to keep her back to Clare until she heard Clare nestle down on the ground. Clare dozing off wasn't enough. If Teresa wanted to fully express the

pain she was feeling, she needed to wait until the entire Clan turned in for the night. Teresa literally remained awake until every single woman in the Clan passed out.

By that time, the moon was just starting to sink behind the clouds. Very carefully, Teresa stood up. Up yonder, east of the campground was a water hole. During the

day, Teresa picked up on the idle chatter of the group. Many of the girls went to the water hole to bathe, rinse their clothes out, etc. Teresa didn't want to wash

herself. She merely wanted some open space. Unknown to Teresa, a pair of eyes watched her tip-toe out of the camp. The observer itched to follow but somewhere in

the back of her mind... Renee forced herself to ignore what she saw.


	12. Scene 12: Don't Go

" Where is she?" Undine roared. Every former Claymore and combatant stopped what they were doing when they heard Undine bellow. Naturally, their heads turned in Undine's direction. Wholly

embarrassed at how Undine was acting like a uncontrollable child, Galatea excused herself from Beth and Alicia. The twins nodded in sync, signifying that they understood why Galatea was getting up

to leave. The three were having an interesting mental conversation... and then Undine started to shout nonsense. Undine saw Galatea start to head her way. Undine

suspected Galatea was going to have a little chat. If that were the case, Undine's initial reaction would be simple. Ignore whatever it was Galatea had to say. Unfortunately, Undine respected Galatea

to much and knew deep down, she couldn't rebuke the blind woman.

" Undine we've been over this before." Galatea calmly started. " We can't find her because she's suppressing her Yoki. By default, Teresa is an expert at hiding herself. You know as well as I do that

she's purposely hiding from us. And for land's sake, lower your voice. There's no need to yell and take out your frustration on us." Galatea pointed south. " Now _sit down_ and behave. If you fail to do

this, I'll _help_ you..."

The eyes that happened to be watching, widened seeing Undine obey Galatea.

" Wow. She's good. Did you see that?" Nina whispered behind her to Dietrich. Dietrich nodded, unable to find the right words to express how she felt. In all her time as a Claymore, Dietrich never saw

someone execute authority like Galatea. It amazed Dietrich that Galatea could be powerful and subtle all at once. Satisfied with her work, Galatea left Undine, returning to her spot by the twins.

Grunting unhappily, Undine stared harshly at the dirty ground, highly insulted. Here she was, up and ready to tell Teresa her decision and Teresa wasn't under the tree. In fact, Teresa

wasn't present _period_. When Clare came around and found her mother gone, she started to ask the girls if they happened to see Teresa leave the campground. The news of Teresa's absence spread.

In order to keep the peace, Miria got a small party together and volunteered to go search for Teresa. If there was anyone who needed to go with Miria, it was Renee. Considering how Renee saw

Teresa sneak off last night, she felt obligated to help look. Now you would think when Miria started asking the girls if they happened to notice Teresa leave the camp, Renee would

be the first to speak up. Ironically, Renee played dumb and denied ever seeing Teresa along with the rest of the girls. Unlike her newly acquainted comrades, Renee lied to Miria. Could you blame the

girl for doing it? Renee didn't know anybody from Teresa's Clan. Only the Claymores who decided to stay. Because of that very reason, Renee didn't mention how she saw Teresa sneak off last night.

She did however, go with Miria's search party. While Miria and company sought out Teresa, Undine was forced wait behind with the rest. If there was anything that drove Undine nuts aside from

wimps, Yoma, Awakened Beings-it was getting stood up.

" I don't know but I hope they find her soon. Miata is starting to get restless." Clarice meekly expressed her distress, sub-consciously moving her hands down to rest on Miata's shoulders. The child

was going absolutely crazy! Miata wanted leave but every time she asked if it was time to go,

Clarice would shake her head.

" She's not the only one! Honestly what is _up_ with that woman?" Undine's face scrunched. " It's times like this I'm convinced our Clan Leader is more trouble then the Yoma!"

Clarice didn't agree with Undine. She didn't feel like bucking heads with Undine either. Nobody in their right mind would argue with such a stubborn woman. Sighing softly, Clarice guided Miata by her

shoulders. For now, they would sit down and wait for Teresa with their teammates. Clarice and Miata sat around the fire pit. The former Claymore, Audrey flinched when Miata's shoulder brushed

against hers. Miata didn't notice how her presence was upsetting Audrey but Clarice sure as heck did. Clarice suspected Audrey was imitated by Miata's aura. If not her aura,

Miata as an individual. For such a small person, Miata was very powerful. Even so, Miata didn't _do_ anything to deserve such treatment. All the child did was sit down next to Audrey and Audrey openly

expressed how she felt about it. Frowning slightly, Clarice asked Miata to sit on her lap. At least that way, Miata would not be "offending" anyone. Across from them, Irene stood next Clare. Irene's

arms were loosely crossed over her chest. She didn't look at anyone and made sure to keep her eyes fixated on the weak fire.

" I'm surprised you're taking this well. No I take that back. I'm surprised you didn't go with Miria's search party." Irene quietly commented, speaking loud enough for Clare's ears alone. Clare shrugged.

She didn't feel like talking much. All Clare wanted right now was her mother so she could express a hidden fear. Something or _someone_ was headed their way and it was very powerful. Because of

Clare's advanced abilities, she usually picked up on abnormal activity and could pin point the exact location where the danger happened to be coming from. The smart thing Clare _should have _done is

inform one of the Unit Leaders or a trustworthy comrade like Galatea, Irene, Noel-someone along those lines. That way the Clan could prepare for the upcoming attack. Sadly, Clare couldn't bring

herself to do it. Not with Teresa missing. Besides-there were other warriors throughout the camp that would eventually pick up on the waves. Secondly, Clare refused to speak up about the

approaching force due to the body language she was receiving from the agitated women. They were already tired and frustrated from the war and Clare didn't feel like getting everyone worked up

again. They were freaking over Teresa's absence enough as it was.

" I should have known better to go to sleep with her acting strange."

Irene blinked twice then slowly shifted her gaze around. Irene could feel so much tension from Clare, she could have sliced it in half with her sword.

" Well, what's done is done. We'll just have to trust that Miria will find her... or Teresa will come back on her own."

Clare tried to smile at Irene. She tried... and failed. Bowing her head, Clare exhaled. Without saying a word, Irene's hand moved out. She pressed the palm of her hand gently on Clare's cheek. Using

her thumb, Irene stroked the smooth skin. It was then Clare realized that Irene was trying to comfort her. Touched by the kind act, Clare lifted her head so she could thank Irene. Sometimes, it was

good for Irene to step out of her comfort zone.

* * *

Teresa sighed, annoyed with the loud voices screaming her name. Teresa chose a difficult spot, perfectly aware that no one would be able to find her because A, she kept her Yoki hidden _very_ well. B,

she made a temporary nest between two chasms. If anyone did manage to sense her, they'd have to go through a maze to find her. Then again, Teresa couldn't be upset. She wasn't innocent and she

knew it. After all, Teresa asked Undine and Miria to report in that morning, who she was sure were faithful in their parts but no, she backed out. Teresa had a very good excuse

to bail on her friends but she couldn't hide from the Clan forever.

" I suppose I should go. I'm pretty much done here." Teresa eased off the ground on all fours, stood in place for a few seconds then casually arched up like a cat. Teresa held the position until every

tense muscle relaxed. Teresa took a moment to shake her fur coat clean of any dirt, rock shards or scraps, then she gradually straightened her form. In spite of Awakening for the second time, Teresa's

plan slightly backfired. She thought if she ate varies sources of food, such as rabbits, wild berries, fish etc. all night long, the urge for guts would go away. It didn't exactly work out the way Teresa

hoped but it wasn't like the plan failed completely. The goods news was, Teresa didn't feel sick to her stomach anymore.

As it turned out, the human part of Teresa craved nutrition and the food she consumed helped sooth the nausea. The bad news... the Yoma inside Teresa wasn't _as_ full. Which told Teresa something.

She craved guts, but by overeating normal things the human body needs, it cut the desire to want guts in half. _That_ and she mentally tried to tell herself she didn't want to eat guts. This gave hope for

Teresa and at the same time, it depressed her because she was going to make a hard decision. To top it off, Teresa was pretty sure Clare would get mad at her. Rising to her feet, Teresa left the

skeleton remains of her kills. Sooner or later a scavenger would find it and pick at what was left of the carcasses. Ten seconds later, she picked up on five Yoki waves. One of them belonged to Miria.

Determined to find her, Teresa backed up a few feet, giving herself plenty of room. Taking a deep breath, Teresa ran forward, jumping head straight into the air. The leap was so powerful, Teresa

soared over the treetops. When she landed perfectly on the other side of the woodlands, the ground shook. The quake rumbled nearby trees, causing sleeping birds to stir.

" Hmph. Now then... where are you guys?" Easing up, Teresa grinned broadly.

" Ah. So you're there?" In the blink of an eye, Teresa moved at alarming speed toward the west. Granted, Teresa was still getting used to how her Awakened form operated and didn't know what to

expect all the time. What impressed her the most was her increased agility. It felt so nice to rush from place to place without breaking a sweat.

" Hey Miria. Looking for me?" Teresa literally appeared in front of Miria and her search party from the front. No one _saw_ her coming, no one _heard_ her approaching. Shocked to discover a Teresa

Awakened, all girls, expect for Miria, let out startled cries. Teresa rolled her eyes and simply sat down on her hind legs.

" Am I really that scary looking?" Teresa inquired of her old friend, glancing at Miria for some kind of support.

" Heh... to those who don't know you, I'd say yes. To me, you're still the same old Teresa." Miria paused.

" Teresa what's going on? This morning was one thing. Obviously you wanted some time to yourself." Miria shrugged. " Okay, fine. I can handle that. But what's up with you, huh? You reek of blood and

you're... well, Awakened-again."

The four soldiers behind Miria regained their composure, rather humiliated that they reacted so cheaply in front of Miria _and_ their Clan Leader.

" Not here. What I have to say will affect everyone."

" Fair enough." Miria left it at that. Teresa followed Miria's search party from the rear back to the campground in silence.

* * *

Needless to say, everyone was relieved when they saw Teresa saunter in with Miria and company. Teresa expected the Clan to be angry... instead, she got showered with hugs and affection. Not

everyone, but a huge chuck of the Clan rushed forTeresa. Miata asked Teresa if she ran away because her tummy was feeling yucky. Teresa was about pat the child on the head and explain herself

when Sophia barged in. Sophia tried to scold/lecture Teresa, failed and wound up giving her a big hug instead. Noel ranted straight at Teresa's face, punched the shoulder without the eyeball that

freak her out and towards the end, glomped Teresa from behind. Clare worked her way through the mob of bodies so she could embrace her mother from the side. That's all Clare did. She didn't yell,

scream or get overly emotional. She just wanted to hold the woman she adored. Irene smiled, glad to have their Clan Leader back safe and sound. From the main back the twins, Rakel,

Renee, Dietrich, Nina, Audrey and Natalie gazed at the gathering in awe. Never had they seen such dedication being expressed towards someone... never.

" Teresa is really something, huh?" Was all Nina could say.

" Must be. I mean, these guys are going _crazy_ over her. It's... scary somehow. What's so great about Teresa anyway?" Rakel remarked softly, not particularly wanting to be heard by those devoted to

Teresa. Rakel didn't know if someone might take what she said the wrong way or not, best to keep things on the down low.

" Everyone, can I please have your attention!" Instantly, the chatter died. Even with the extra attachments clinging to her frame, Teresa went about with her announcement.

" First, I want to sincerely apologize for this morning. I really am sorry, but I needed some time to think-alone... by myself. As you know, we have new members. I'm sure they and the rest of you, are

wondering where you're all going from here." Teresa looked around, glad to see that all eyes were watching her.

" There are three main home locations. All are set up in different regions. I asked Undine and Miria to tell me what they thought would be best... combining Clan's A and C into one and picking a

territory or simply staying separate as three Clans and living like before. With that being said, I would like to inform all of you how I thought long and hard about what I would need to do as your

leader, regardless of who goes where and what the Unit Leaders decided to do." Teresa glimpsed exclusively at Jean in the middle row, the top of Clare's head, Noel's arms that were

draped around her neck, Sophia who was hugging her side and finally, Irene's plain face before continuing.

" Then I realized the mistake I was making by worrying about the future when I needed to focus on what was happening to _me_. I… I can't handle the duties as Clan Leader and take care of myself at

the same time. Forgive me but... I'm afraid I can no longer serve as the Clan Leader until I resolve my problem. I _will_ however, make one last call as Clan Leader before I hand my position permanently

over to Noel." Confusion surfaced on everyone's face, minus the twins. They didn't concern themselves with Teresa's affairs... they had their own problems to worry about.

Not liking what she was hearing, Noel almost demanded publicly that Teresa explain herself. As much as Noel wanted Teresa to do it, she reframed. Grunting softly, Noel waited patiently to hear what

else Teresa had to say.

" Depending on what the Unit Leaders agree, all of you will have to make a choice. All I ask is that my Clan remains in Region 25. If one of the new recruits wants to join our Clan, so be it. Jean,

Sophia... you're in charge of expanding our living quarters. Even if no one joins our Clan, I still want that done. Irene, help Noel carry out her tasks effectively. As for you, Clare... wait for me. I'll come

back to you, I promise. Those are your orders, Clan B. I expect you to obey them, even if I'm not with you."

Clare blinked, alarmed at the order. What exactly did her mother mean? Ignoring Clare's puzzled glare, Teresa closed her eyes intentionally. She_ so _didn't want to see the reaction from the Clan after

she wrapped up her speech.

" I'm not going back with any of you. I'm staying here... in the wilderness."

" Stop talking nonsense! We're all going home and you're coming with us!" Undine exclaimed, marching herself right up to where Teresa stood.

Anyone who happened to be in Udine's path, quickly scurried out of her way.

" No I'm not."

" What is your deal? First you disappear, then you quit, now you're leaving us?" Undine clenched her jaw so hard, you could see the muscles bulging.

" You... ass!" Without hesitation, Undine moved her right elbow back and punched Teresa across the face, shocking everyone mute. The punch didn't make Teresa stagger or loose her balance. She

remained perfectly upright. Noel, Sophia and Clare sadly were jarred off from the impact of Undine's punch. Noel would have tackled Undine and returned the favor if Sophia hadn't forced her to stay

down and out of their crossfire. Clare had ever right to do something nasty to Undine but she too, kept her cool.

" Undine..." Teresa uttered, slowly craning her neck back around so she could properly make eye contact.

" You don't understand."

" You're right!" Undine scoffed sarcastically. " I don't understand. Help me O wise one of smiles. Help me understand why you're being such a wimp!"

Teresa's facial expression darkened.

" All right. Since you asked so _nicely_... I'm hungry."

Furious at the response Teresa gave, Undine threw her arms up in the air.

" The hell? If you're hungry then eat something. Why all the extra drama?"

" No Undine... I'm _hungry._" Almost every female crowding Teresa took five steps back. They didn't retreat because they felt threatened by Teresa.

It was more of a, "didn't expect that." sub-conscious foot act.

" You mean you-"

" Yes." Teresa growled, hating how Undine forced her to admit the bitter truth.

" And until I can control it or can find a way to trick myself out of craving guts, I'm not going back home."

Undine stumbled away from Teresa, not sure what to think. Glad to know that everyone was updated on her status, Teresa turned, putting her back to the women.

" Don't follow me or try to find me. If you dare, I swear I'll make you regret it..." With that, Teresa started to walk away from the campground.

Irene personally wanted to stop Teresa but she respected her friend to much to disobey a direct order. Jean's soul purpose was to live alongside Teresa and Clare as a _whole_. Teresa leaving Clare and

their Clan did not settle well with Jean but what could she do? What could any of the warriors do? Teresa just said not to come after her and anyone with common sense would listen. Galatea figured

something like this would happen so she wasn't frazzled like the rest. Galatea _did_ fear for Teresa but it wasn't like the woman was helpless. Far from it. Teresa was determined to cure herself. Because

of her motivation, Galatea had faith Teresa would return one day. Noel was too flustered to do much of anything. Sophia... Sophia was trying to understand why Teresa was being so extreme. Why she

chose to bear her curse alone.

" No! Don't go! Mother please! Reconsider!" Clare regained the ability to move her mouth. Not caring if she embarrassed herself _or_ Teresa for that matter, Clare dashed after Teresa. Feeling Clare draw

near, Teresa turned around just in time to catch a frantic Clare. Now... Teresa loved Clare very much and would never openly harm her. But for once, Teresa did something that shocked the group of

women even further...

She knocked Clare out.

" I'm sorry." Whispered the beast, watching Clare's horrified eyes flutter close. " but you must stay with the others until I'm better. Forgive me... Clare. It is because I care so much for you, I can't allow

this." Those were the last words Clare heard her mother say before her world went black. Catching hold of Clare's limp form, Teresa gently lowered Clare to the ground. Teresa pecked Clare on the

forehead, lowered down onto all fours and sped off into the distance.

" Um... can somebody please explain to me what the hell just happened?" Undine asked, hoping one of the girls could break down what took place and _why_. Sadly, no one was able to justify Teresa's

actions and therefore, remained quiet.

" Did Teresa seriously just... diss us _and_ Clare?" Helen sounded positively blown away.

" Yes. Yes she did." Deneve confirmed, starring dumbly at the unconscious Clare with unblinking eyes.

" Mama?" Miata whispered, tugging the fabric of Clarice's leggings. With so much action going on, Miata didn't feel comfortable voicing her question out loud.

" Hmmm?" Clarice looked down into the troubled face peering up at her.

" Is Teresa going to come back?"

Clarice's eyebrows drew together.

" I don't know Miata. I... I don't know."


	13. Scene 13: Return Unto Me I

"Well that's just fan-flip'n-tastic!"

Noel crossed her arms.

"I'm stuck as the leader... again!"

Noel bowed her head, squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm the anger she felt stirring up deep inside her. Getting the feeling she was about to explode, Sophia

kindly asked for the warriors to disappear for a while. In other words, leave and go do something until Noel calmed down. Way down. With nothing better to do, the

confused women slicked away. Some killed time by chatting about what just happened with Teresa, others said nothing because they did not feel it was necessary to c

ry over split milk. Taking pity on Clare, Jean was planning on tending to Clare when Miria suddenly came up from behind. Feeling Miria's form approaching, Jean

whirled around and came face-to-face with Miria.

"I'll get her Jean. Could you do me a favor and let Undine know I want to meet by the tree in ten minutes?"

"Sur-"

Jean didn't get the chance to finish. Miria already was marching herself towards Clare. Grunting, Jean bared her teeth slightly at Miria's backside. Jean wanted to say

something but for her own good, she kept quiet and went about her way to give Undine Miria's message.

As promised, Clare was gathered up by Miria and taken over to Miria's resting spot. There, Miria laid Clare down between Helen and Yuma.

"If she comes around before I'm done taking care of business here and shows the slightest signs of going after Teresa, restrain her."

"And if she refuses?" Yuma hesitantly asked, hating to think she or one of the other fighters would have to use "force" on the girl.

Miria shrugged at the question.

"Don't take this the wrong way ladies... but I can not support Clare's desire to be with her mother. For Clare's sake, all of us should be careful how we display our

personal feelings about what happened towards Clare. You heard Teresa."

Miria rested one hand on her hip, frustrated, confused and downright annoyed. Sensing her teammates starting to stare,

Miria glanced away so she could glare harshly at nothing.

"It would be unloving for me as Clare's friend to let her chase Teresa and it would be further unloving to encourage her with compassion. With that being said, all of

you have my permission to knock Clare out if she tries anything drastic."

Miria forced herself to relax before turning away from her followers.

"I'm going to talk with Undine for a bit. It shouldn't take long. We merely need to come up with a new game plan and then we can set off... finally."

Miria left in hurry, very anxious to move on with everything. When I say everything I mean everything.

"Oookay." Helen mused. "What do ya' think Deneve?"

Deneve arched her right eyebrow while the other remained flat.

"About...?"

Helen rolled her head, sighing loudly. Honestly, sometimes Deneve could be so simple-minded it hurt.

"Anything. I'm trying to kill time here."

Deneve closed her eyes, thought a moment then re-opened her eyes.

"I think Teresa's has a lot of guts to walk away from us. I want to say she's being unfair but hey, I'm not in her shoes. I might have done the same thing."

Helen accepted Deneve's response. She prompted Yuma next and on she went until every girl in their circle expressed their personal thoughts over what happened.

Jean gave Undine the message to meet under the tree. Miria was glad to see Undine was there. Part of her feared she'd been in such a prissy mood, she'd

ignore what Jean had to say.

"Undine." Miria curtly greeted the older woman, walking up beside her.

"Miria." Undine remarked, her tone semi-pleasant.

"Look, I know you're upset-" Undine sharply cut Miria off.

"Upset? Woman I'm furious!"

Pursing her lips tightly, Miria took a deep breath. She only released the air when she felt she was calm enough to speak without loosing her temper.

"Undine I don't want to argue with you, all right? Let's put what Teresa did on the shelf and focus on the present. These girls are tired, hungry and quite frankly, all of

us could you some downtime, away from each other."

Miria stepped in so close, her and Undine's noses almost touched. The tension between them was so intense it made some nearby observers look away.

"As of right now the plans we agreed on are null."

Miria's eyes narrowed in motion with Undine's. Lovely. Both of them were making their feelings obviously.

"Whoever decides to come with us, will be going back North. I would like to meet up with Noel in Region 25 three months from now. Are you okay cool with that or

what?"

Undine snorted.

"Like I have a choice... anyway, sounds fair. Be sure to let Noel know about it."

Undine stepped back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do myself a huge favor and get out of your face before I loose myself."

Miria responded to the insult by keeping her face dull of any emotions. Heavily irritated with Miria's ever-so-collected poise, Undine retreated in the opposite direction.

"Clan B let's go! Get off your lazy hides, grab your belongings and follow me!"

Undine looked around at the new faces.

"You green horns who just joined better hurry up! If you're coming with me so be it, if you're going with Miria, report to her!"

Undine bellowed so loud she made a few girls jump. Under seconds she walked straight out of the camp, not bothering to check to see who might be coming. After

Clarice got over the sudden intrusion of Undine's loud command, she gently took Miata by the hand, urging the child run. Clarice and Miata's exit drew Flora's

attention.

She was currently chatting with Irene and happened to be in the middle of a deep conversation. Hating that she would have to postpone their talk for another time,

Flora bowed respectfully at Irene and quietly excused herself. Irene caught Flora's wrist and tugged her back around so fast, Flora gasped softly in surprise.

"Listen, the next time we meet, I want to hear the rest of your story."

Irene's cold eyes softened.

"All right? I think it's very interesting..." Irene's eyes darted to the side momentarily then back to Flora's face.

"That, and I want to know what drove you to become my shadow."

Irene further surprised Flora when she gave her wrist a tender squeeze. Smiling gently, Flora gave her word she would finish. Irene released Flora's wrist, watched

her scamper off then for no good reason, she also started to smile. Not a lot-just enough to where you could tell. A foot over from where Irene stood, Galatea was

rising to her feet.

"That's my signal to go." Peering down at the twins, Galatea asked,

"Are you sure you'll be all right out here? By... yourselves? Just what exactly do you plan to do with your lives now that you're free? And are you sure you don't want

to come with me? I could always use a extra pair of hands at the church you know?"

Galatea was hoping the twins would nibble at the bait she threw at them... sadly, no luck. Beth shook her head, kindly declining the offer.

"That will not be necessary. My sister and I will stay in the wilderness, just like your friend Teresa. However, we wish to never cross paths with her. It is not our

intention to bother her or anyone else for that matter."

Beth explained, somewhat happy that she was able to tell Galatea about their decision. Beth was comfortable with Galatea.

She always has been.

"Very well. I wish both of you the best." Galatea departed, sincerely hoping the twins would be able to fair for themselves.

"So what do we do?"

Renee didn't answer Dietrich right away. She needed to take a moment and think about who should go where. Undine was out of the question. The woman was too

argumentative for Renee's taste. Renee couldn't speak for her comrades but she was pretty sure none of them wanted to go with someone like Undine until they got

to know her better. However that worked out in the future, so be it. Currently, Renee was not going to allow her teammates to travel in Undine's party.

"Rakel, Dietrich come with me. We're going to join the Clan Teresa spoke to. Nina, Audrey, Natalie, Wendy, head over to the one they called "Miria". I believe she's

another leader."

Nodding, the former Claymores dispatched from Renee's presence. Little by little, one by one, bodies vanished from the campground. Alicia drifted off into her own

little world. Beth however watched every single warrior embark on their journey. No sooner after everyone disbanded, Beth's right ear twitched.

"That's strange." Muttered the older twin.

"Hmm?" Alicia hummed softly, deciding to verbally address her sister for once. Shifting her eyes west, Beth studied the congested rows of tall trees far off in the

distance.

"The Awakened Being that was heading this way... stopped moving. Either it got bored and gave up or someone got in its way."

Alicia's head dropped. Naturally, her long flaky bangs fell over her eyes, shadowing them instantly.

"I give credit to Teresa of The Faint Smile... she really is a scary person. I wonder if the Awakened Being will be spared like I was?"

Beth glanced at her sister briefly then looked back around at the trees.

"I doubt it."

* * *

Riful stared down at the small beast standing in her and Ophelia's way. Technically, the beast wasn't "small". If Riful was in her human child form, it would be

massive.

Noting the beast's frame, Riful was pretty sure it could be mounted. Too bad for the beast, Riful didn't feel like playing or riding on its back. She had more pressing

matters to attend to.

"If you're insisting to block our path, we will have no choice but to dispose of you."

The beast arched its eyebrow.

"Ohhhh really?"

Riful made a face. For such a beautiful creature it sure was stupid.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking for? I'm R-"

"Riful of The West. I know exactly who you are."

The seductive eyes of the beast found Ophelia's puzzled face.

"I know who you are too, Ophelia of The Rippling Sword. Fancy meeting you two way out here, just miles from where my clan was lodging. Fate has a since of humor

after all. I was starting to wonder when we'd meet again."

Ophelia peered closer at the beast. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"What? I've never seen you before."

"_Yes... you... have_."

Growled the beast. Following the statement, the beast took one step forward, crunching a few stray twigs in half. Amazingly, Riful jerked back while Ophelia jumped

up into the tree tops. She landed on a loose tree branch, content with her position. Anything was acceptable as long as it wasn't near the monster stalking near them.

There was just something weird about the thing that made Ophelia want to play it "safe".

"We all met seven years ago and ever since then, I've been bothered at how I couldn't pay back the favor for what you did to my teammates."

Riful gasped. Now she remembered!

"Wait. Teresa?"

Ophelia didn't say anything. It was all nice and well to find out who the beast was, but Ophelia still refused to confront Teresa until she felt it was necessary.

"This is wonderful! Don't you look just treacherously elegant! When did you Awaken? Isn't it a wonderful feeling? Tell me, how do you like eating guts?"

Teresa refused to reply to any of Riful's question.

"Awww. Don't glare so harshly. You're burring a hole through my heart."

"Awakened Beings like us don't have hearts. You of all Awakened Beings, should know that."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Riful asked, playing innocent.

"The second we desire to kill human life, our species... is the second we lose sight on morality. All self-known integrity doesn't seem to matter anymore. It's sick,

twisted, corrupt and downright evil. Those are human guts we're feeding on. How barbaric can you get?"

Unknown to Teresa, a purplish aura was starting to illuminate around her.

"What's even more messed up is how satisfied we feel after eating out their insides... but unlike you two, I am not going to give into such feeble desires. Oh no... I'm

going to fight it, even if I die trying."

Feeling a huge wave of suppression, Riful and Ophelia both assumed Teresa was going to start a fight. Well, two can play that game.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're here to kill us."

Riful mused, somewhat excited. Ophelia wasn't impressed. She just wanted to get on with things and Teresa was bluntly becoming a problem.

"I'm going to count to ten." Teresa looked directly into Riful's glowing eyes.

"If you two do not leave the area and drop what you're carrying, I will strike each and every one of you down."

Riful smirked.

"Hmmm... so you know about my little toy? Interesting. You must be very sensitive to hidden yoki. Either that or you're naturally gifted at detecting such energy. But

what do you plan to do with my treasure if I where to oh say... give it to you?"

"Destroy it." Teresa bluntly replied, not showing the tiniest bit of sympathy. Such a cold response did not make Riful happy. It did the opposite.

"Oh we can't have that." Riful bent her head slightly.

"In that case..."

Riful didn't waste anymore time on idle chatter. She summoned forth dozens of hair strands and sent each of them down at Teresa. While this was going on, Ophelia

walked to the edge of the tree branch and jumped off. She figured if Riful was going to assault Teresa from the front she could try hitting her from the back. Teresa

rolled her head upward. Using the right side of her mouth, she muttered,

"Idiots."

The fresh scent of wet blood that filled Riful's nostrils excited Riful! She was so enthused about drawing blood, she grinned. That grin faded when she realized her hair

was sticking through varies parts of Ophelia's body. Usually Ophelia delighted in pain but somehow, knowing she took Teresa's blow made what she was experiencing

intolerable.

"Ophelia!" Stunned, Riful quickly ejected her hair. No sooner after Riful pulled her hair away from Ophelia, she started to stagger forward. She would have fallen

straight on her face if it wasn't for Teresa re-appearing in front of her. Where Teresa came from, Ophelia did not know. She didn't care. All she was focused on where

the nine holes through out her body and two missing arms. To think Riful managed to zing off her arms. Ophelia was useless without her sword. She knew that... and

so did Teresa.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did that nasty Abyssal One hit you?"

In the mist of talking to Ophelia and treating her like a wounded child, Teresa openly caught the distraught sadist in her arms.

"Don't worry. My hug will take away the pain you're feeling soon enough."

If she wasn't armless, Ophelia would have strangled Teresa right there on the spot. On another note, Riful wasn't about to let Teresa screw with her newly found

companion. Letting out a battle cry like no other, she charged at Teresa. Teresa purposely stood perfectly still. She waited for Riful draw closer. Right at the last

second, Teresa phased out with Ophelia. She landed flawless on top of Riful's head three seconds later.

"All I can say is..." Teresa thrust Ophelia hard against her bulky chest. Not expecting it, Ophelia gasped. Just when she was about to breathe in attempt to regain her

wind, she started to rasp violently. The more she tried to breathe properly, the harder Teresa's grip increased. Teresa was literally hugging Ophelia so hard the

woman couldn't get air into her lungs.

"It really _bites _to be you two."

Instantly, Teresa put an end to Ophelia's struggle. She caved her arms so tightly around Ophelia's middle, her spine snapped. Not caring to see if Ophelia survived or

not, Teresa flung her down off Riful's head. Riful watched Ophelia fall lifelessly to the ground, utterly shocked.

"Ophelia!" Cried the Awakened Being. Ophelia did not reply. She laid there in a pool of red, eyes wide, yet not blinking. Enraged, Riful reached up with her hands to

smack Teresa with her hands, kind of like a human would do if they wanted to squish a fly.

"This!"

Teresa jumped high, avoiding Riful's hand. While air bound, Teresa specifically directed the insanely large amount of Yoki engulfing her towards her right hand. Almost

immediately the four claws started to grow, matching the length of a well sized tree trunk. At the speed of lighting, Teresa did a nose dive, moving her ejected claws

sideways. The goal was to saw Riful in half, starting with her scalp.

"Is for Irene!"

Using her lengthy claws, Teresa commenced a perfect incision. Riful was about to laugh and explain how cutting her wasn't going to help anything. That's when Riful

became conscious of what Teresa's was truly doing. In spite of Teresa sawing her outer skeleton, she was also somehow affecting her true self deep within the shell.

Desperate to live, Riful tried to escape. Low and behold, her entire body was starting to freeze up. Evidently, the yoki that charged around Teresa came with a few

"perks". With Riful's skeleton cut in half, her true form remained. Teresa closed her radiating eyes and then lowered her hand and let her claws retreat

back to their appearance. For the first time in a very long time, Riful started to cry. Never had she felt so humiliated!

There she was, standing naked and having to stare up at Teresa's massive figure. There was no doubt in Riful's mind that Teresa was going to kill her.

"And_ this _is for Jean and for the lives you stole from her! It's because of you that girl has to carry unwanted sorrows!"

Teresa kept her eyes shut but the pupil of the eyeball on Teresa's shoulder widened. The color shifted from hazel to pitch red. That wasn't all the eye did. The horns

sticking out on the sides shot out of its sockets. Their movement reminded Riful of a snaked slithering on the ground, only much faster.

Riful was suddenly going up and didn't stop moving around until she felt her back slam roughly into the base of a Pine Tree. When she dared to open her eyes, she

saw how the stem of Teresa's horns were holding her firmly in place. That's not the only thing she noticed. The purple aura around Teresa was growing, consuming

Teresa.

The only thing visible anymore were the eyes. What freaked Riful out is how Teresa was able to direct such a disgust at her and her alone. It was very nerve racking

having to stare into Teresa's face. And yet, no matter how hard Riful wanted to look away, she couldn't. Even if she could escape at this point, Riful was pretty sure

she'd be too scared to make any sudden movement. Her fear of Teresa was too strong and was manifestly showing on her face. Such a reaction pleased Teresa. Yes...

this is what she was known for. It had been so long since Teresa felt the rush of battle.

Clare truly had softened her but that was just it, Clare wasn't present.

"You know, all my time as a Claymore I forced myself to hold back. Why? Well let's see..."

Just because she could, Teresa thrust the horns deeper into Riful's flesh. The scream that followed caused Teresa's ears to flinch.

"There was the fear of over doing it and becoming a Yoma, something I refused to ever evolve into... but unlike most Claymores, I turned out special and didn't have

to use access yoki. Over the years, I trained myself to keep a balanced profile. In battle I always played fair. I showed up, slayed the Yoma and made sure the job got

done quickly. Not once did you see me cross the line and take out my anger on the Yoma. Not once did I go out of my way to show the Yoma who was boss. But

Awakened Beings like you who enjoy harming others, who kill the Claymores of this land, you can handle it if I step over the line, can't you?"

Without much effort on her part, Teresa tossed Riful down. The impact of the throw was so powerful Riful slid across the ground. She didn't stop until she

bumped into a boulder. Riful had enough time to cough up some blood before being snatched up off the grass by Teresa's greedy hand. Holding Riful's in one hand,

Teresa let the other dangle loosely for the time being.

"You... You monster! I hope the Yoma in you eats you alive!"

Riful spat bloody saliva at Teresa's face. She wasn't sure if the spit hit her or not. For all she knew, the aura guarding Teresa's form

soaked it up.

"Is that all you have left to say to me?" Teresa shrugged carelessly.

"So be it." With that, Teresa began to choke Riful. She didn't throw down Riful's body until she girl stopped struggling and all life faded from her eyes. Eyes that still

shed tears as Teresa walked away.

"Now then... where did she hide you?" Teresa tilted her head right.

"So that's where you are, eh?" Teresa zoomed over to a bush pile and dug around until she found what she originally came looking for. For no good reason, Teresa

grinned. Holding the head of what she felt would become a land-wide threat if allowed to roman free, made everything she just went through worth it.

_Who are you?_

The voices asked Teresa in her head. Although she could reply back out loud Teresa chose to speak mentally instead.

_Teresa of The Faint Smile._

Teresa's grinned stretched.

_That's who._

Without further hesitation, Teresa used her massive paw-like hand and curled the fingers inward, crushing the mutated head of Rafaela and Luciella. The brain guts

that splashed against her face didn't phase Teresa. In fact, she rejoiced, for now, she was one step closer to her personal victory. Exhaling softly, Teresa peered up at

the setting sun.

"Wait for me Clare. I promise one day... I'll return."

In flash, Teresa was on all fours and running madly through the wilderness, roaring loudly. One might not think much of it, but the roaring served a purpose. It was a

sign to all living Yoma or Awakened Beings that a horrible terror was making it's name known and her name was Teresa of The Faint Smile.


	14. Scene 14: Return Unto Me II

Directly after her fight with Riful of The West and Ophelia of The Rippling Sword, something shocking took place_ miles _away from the battle site. Noel was grumpily

leading her clan back to Region 25 when all of a sudden-the headless body Noel assigned Dietrich to carry _exploded!_ Flesh flew everywhere and the mutated-like

blood sprayed everyone who was marching in line behind Noel. Hearing startled cries, Noel whipped her head around to see what was going on.

"What the...?" Exclaimed a frantic Noel. Noel could hardly believe what her eyes were seeing. All of her comrades were steeped in blood. Sophia looked disgusted as

she began to pull guts off her head. Jean and Irene shared the same facial expression: Annoyance

Out of no where, a sickly stench filled the area. Unknown to them, the new girls who joined became deathly ill and fell to their knees and began to gag. Well that

didn't make any sense. Scared for her clan, Noel ordered Sophia and Irene to pick up the newcomers while she snatched up Renee into her arms. Jean couldn't do

anything. She itched to something but what could she do with Clare in her possession? Glancing down at Clare, Jean silently wondered to herself how Clare was able

to sleep through all the drama taking place.

"Screw if you get puked on! We need to get outta here!" Noel immediately stared to run south. Sophia bolted left, Irene took the right and Jean fell in behind.

"What's going on?" Jean shouted, deeply disturbed at what was happening.

"You think I know?" Noel barked over her shoulder, trying her best _not_ to let Renee's vomiting get to her. Truthfully, it was a hideous sound to hear.

"Save the talk for later. Noel, these girls need fresh air. Evidently, their sensitive to whatever came into the air." Irene's comment shut both the women up. As much

as Noel wanted to jump Irene, she knew better. That, and Irene had a point. Luckily for them, a river wasn't too far away from their current location. Once the group

neared the river, Noel did not ask to see if her new comrades would be in agreement with her idea. Why should she? Being officially in charge, Noel could do whatever

she wanted without having to explain herself, for the most part.

"Toss 'em'!"

Grunting loudly, Noel threw Renee into the water, rather happy about it. Sighing under their breath, Sophia and Irene did as Noel asked and tossed the girls they

were carrying into the water. It wasn't very deep so Noel didn't feel too bad about giving the order. At first, the newcomers struggled. Puking and having to stand up

in knee-high freezing water didn't feel good. Eventually though, it stopped and the former Claymores were able to breathe calmly, without getting sick to their

stomach. Steering away from her mess, Renee weakly told her friends to wash off. The girls did as she asked with what little strength they had left. Content that she

and her friends didn't reek of blood or their vomit anymore, Renee slowly slumped towards the shoreline, followed by Dietrich and finally, Rakel. Now safely on dry

land, the trio collapsed, utterly exhausted.

"Poor souls." Sophia gently commented. She, Irene, Noel and Jean watched the warriors from their positions on a small hill that was only a few feet above the

shoreline.

"Poor them? Poor _us!_" Noel gestured at herself.

"We're the ones that got hurled on the entire way here."

"Even so, they suffered the most." Irene walked over to stand beside Noel. "I do not understand what caused those girls to react the way they did... but I suspect

Teresa had something to do with it."

Noel flinched hearing Teresa's name.

"_Teresa_..." She hissed.

"What does _she_ have to do with any of this? She's not even here!"

Sophia exchanged a worried glance with Jean. Jean shrugged, unable to contribute. She wanted to say something but there wasn't much she could do. Besides, her

sole focus was Clare and getting her back to Region 25 in one piece.

"She's not?" Irene countered, confusing the whole lot of women.

"I'm not so sure about that." Irene walked to the edge of the hill. There, she bowed her head and quietly observed the girls laying on their sides.

"Have you forgotten that Teresa has Awakened? If I were you, I'd be careful what you say and how you say it. You never know when she'll be listening..."

Irene lifted her head and looked straight ahead. Across the river and past the trees stood countless mountains. Irene used some her yoki to advance her eyesight.

She almost formed smile when she made perfect eye contact with a figure that she knew for a fact, her teammates couldn't see.

"Or watching."

Being so high up, the wind blew in every direction. The beast didn't mind. It enjoyed the rush of the mountain air.

"You're sharp as ever Irene." Teresa turned away, breaking the gaze she shared with Irene and then moved down onto all fours. In the blink of an eye, sped off down

the stony slope. Teresa ran through a parallel pass, roaring loudly. The echo of the roar, sent chills down the nearby critters. Somehow, some of the animals knew if

they stuck around, they'd bump into the one who sent chills down their spines.

* * *

Clare's eye lids lifted very slowly. She tried to sit up but all of a sudden Clare felt hands gently force her back down.

"Easy. You don't want to move around just yet. That blow Teresa gave you did some damage to your torso. Just relax."

"Jean?" Clare groggily assumed, vaguely recognizing the voice. Smiling gently, Jean nodded down at Clare.

"Hey there." Jean moved her hand down to cup Clare's right cheek. Using the bottom of her thumb, she stroked the smooth skin.

"I was starting to worry. You had us all spooked for a while... even that human kid Raki was starting to wonder if you'd ever come around."

"Ra... ki?" Clare was having troubling focusing. The mention of Raki made Clare cringe inside. The last time she exchanged words with him, they weren't exactly on

"friendly" terms. Keeping Clare's cheek locked in her hand, Jean glanced away from Clare to look over shoulder at the cave's entrance. Snow was still falling from the

sky, bathing the land in white.

"Yeah. He's still here, helping out. Noel told him to leave a few days ago but... he insisted to contribute until we, as a whole clan, felt his services were no longer

needed. At first, Noel was going to run him off but then she decided how she could make use of him, so $he's currently helping us build some houses. They're

supposed to be the new living quarters."

Clare's eyes dropped against her will.

"I'm sorry. I... I don't think I can stay awake."

"Don't sweat it. Everyone will rest easy knowing you opened your eyes for me at least." Jean grunted softly seeing Clare's hand travel up and wrap around her wrist.

"Thank you Jean." Clare forced her eyes to open half way so she could look Jean in the face properly.

"I don't say this enough to you guys but... please know that I care deeply for each and every one of you. Everyone in the clan is... like the family I never had. Mother

of course, is very dear to me but so are you, Jean. I love you." Clare allowed her eye lids to drop this time.

"Do try to cheer up. I may be a little out of it right now... but I'm not blind to your feelings. Mother wasn't the only who picked up on your distress and Mother isn't

the only one who worried about you. If you need a hug Jean, just ask someone. I'm sure they'll give you one."

Jean was so caught off guard by Clare's words she didn't have time to reply back. By the time she thought of something meaningful to say, Clare had already passed

out. Very carefully, Jean released Clare's cheek. Ever so slowly, she stood up, face bowed in deep thought.

_A hug?_

It's true that Jean was still recovering from a lot of trauma that happened in the past. To think after all this time, Clare was the one who told her to basically get off

her high horse and open up.

"Damn that snow!" Boomed Noel. 

_A hug..._

Jean mentally repeated the suggestion, ignoring Noel for the moment.

"At this rate, those houses won't be built until spring!" Noel ranted loudly, grumpily stomping into the cave with Raki and Rakel. The three of them were doing great,

even in the mist of the snow shower, then the snow got out of control and Noel was forced to stall the project.

Without thinking, without permission, Jean turned around and _ran _at Noel. Noel's words died feeling Jean embrace her. Raki and Rakel looked at each other in

confusion. Granted, neither knew each other very well but both of them could agree that Jean's actions were random.

Blinking rapidly, Noel stared down at the top of Jean's head, trying to figure out what on earth could of possed the woman to charge at her so suddenly.

"Jean? What's going on?"

"I... I just needed a hug." Came the lame response. With a baffled expression, Noel hesitantly returned the gesture. As she held Jean, Noel couldn't help but wonder if

something terrible happened while they were away at the construction site.

"Did anything happen while we were gone? Is Clare...?" Noel peered past Jean's head to see if Clare was all right.

"No. No, no. Clare's fine." Jean buried her face into the pit of Noel's shoulder.

"It's me... I'm the one who's messed up."

"What? Where is this coming from?" Noel sounded absolutely lost. Raki and Rakel were pretty much in the same boat.

"Noel, just hold me? Please?" Jean whispered, her voice on the brink of breaking.

"Sure thing." Still at a loss, Noel did as Jean asked and continued to hold her.

"Harder." Jean whimpered, burrowing deeper into Noel's shoulder.

"Like this?" Noel asked softly, gently increasing the pressure . Man oh man was she confused. Jean acting out of character wasn't the problem. It was _how_ emotional

she was getting that bewildered Noel. But even Noel could see that Jean needed some emotional support. Just because Noel didn't display affection towards her clan

on daily basis, didn't mean she was insensitive and would ignore their needs. Getting a strong feeling Jean needed some space, Raki and Rakel silently slipped back

outside. A little snow wouldn't hurt them.

"Do you... want to talk about it? Whatever's on your mind?" Noel tried to pry information out of Jean. Sadly, the woman just wanted to be held like a child. Since that

was Jean's wish, Noel complied.

_I suppose being Clan Leader has it's perks. I get to help people... go figure._

Noel closed her eyes, wondering if the reason Teresa took it upon herself to care for those under her, was so she could experience the joy Noel was currently feeling.

If so, not wonder Teresa was always leaving and going off to check up on everyone. Noel hated to admit it but it felt _nice_. It felt _nice_ to help others, even if all she

could contribute was a friendly hug.

* * *

Teresa stalked towards the group Yoma that were feasting on guts.

_Enjoy yourselves while you can. In just a moment, I'm going to make you regret murdering that human._

Another poor helpless human fell victim to the Yoma and got brutally dragged out his village. Teresa happened to witness the event as she idly wondered outskirts of

the village. Angered, she decided to take matters into her own hands. The idea of wiping out Yoma crossed Teresa's mind shortly after disposing of Riful and Ophelia.

Teresa didn't think it would do much in the long run but as of late, it servered a unique purpose.

"Just a little bit more..."

Teresa lowered herself on the ground hearing the Yoma shift positions.

Something was wrong. The ringleader speculated he and his brothers were not alone. Lifting a hand, he signaled for them to stop what they were doing. Naturally, the

Yoma cocked their ears, anxious to find out if they were alone or not. It was only after the Yoma started to munch at the human again that Teresa lifted herself. She

moved flawlessly, just like a hunting feline. Teresa was also very good at stealthing her movement. She had to be. It would be pointless to let the Yoma figure out she

was close by. Grunting softly, Teresa arched her back.

_Say your prayers Yoma._

Teresa waited a few more minutes then she lunged out of the tall grass, snarling boldly as she landed right onto the ringleader's back. Without hesitation, Teresa sunk

her fangs into his neck, piercing his flesh on the spot. Blood sprayed out of the holes Teresa gave him. The ringleader was about to shake himself free when he felt his

head disconnect from his shoulders. Teresa jumped off the ring leader's back and landed gently on all fours. The body fell to the ground two seconds later. The

remaining Yoma stumbled back in awe. They were amazed at how Teresa stood there with their alpha male's head in her mouth and acting like nothing out of the

ordinary happened. The drool that ran down past the sides of the beast's mouth intimated the Yoma for some reason. With nothing better to loose, the Yoma ran for

it.

_Idiots..._

Teresa spit the foul tasting head of the ring leader out and chased her prey, laughing all the while.

_You know... this is kind of fun._

Under record time, Teresa slayed the group of Yoma. Once Teresa was done, she sat comfortably on the back of a Yoma who met his end fairly quickly. Just because

she could, Teresa wagged her tail, tickled at her triumph against the Yoma.

* * *

_Five years later..._

Teresa was pleased. After five years of Yoma/Awakened Being hunting, she was starting to see a change in the land. Sure it was hard work and took a lot of energy

but she thoroughly enjoyed killing time in the wilderness by doing so. The best part about the hunts-her power struggle between keeping her human nature in tact

over the Yoma wanting to break free toned way down. Now Teresa could easily shift between Awakened form and back to human appearance without feeling like she

was being torn in half. Unfortunately, the craving for guts remained but Teresa scarcely noticed. Her plan to eat until she couldn't eat anymore was effective but it

didn't "cure" her of wanting guts. If anything, Teresa had to trick herself out of it. Speaking of which, it was time for another feeding. It she didn't repsond to the

craving, the hunger pain would increase and make life that much more uncomfortable for Teresa.

Groaning unhappily, Teresa rolled onto her back. Sighing softly, she stared endlessly up at the cave's ceiling. If she hadn't devoured last night's meal, she wouldn't

_have_ to get up and go hunt. But no, what did Teresa do? She wolfed down everything she caught for the last two weeks of winter, fully knowing she'd regret it. Much

too lazy to leave her cozy den in the mountains, Teresa decided she would wait another few hours before setting out. Quite frankly, she was enjoying the hibernation

season. The idea of hibernation never crossed Teresa's mind until recently. She noticed how the wild animals would gather food and sleep months during the winter.

She figured she'd give it a shot one year and ever since then, she adapted to the philosophy. Teresa's eyes started to flutter shut when she picked up on not one, but

sixteen abnormal auras. Alarmed, Teresa sat up.

"Only one is pure human, the rest are neither human _nor_ Yoma." Teresa's right a furry ear flopped down while the other remained arched.

"Judging by the pace of their footing, they're in a hurry to get somewhere."

Teresa closed her eyes and tapped deeper into her tracking ability. Whoever they were, they didn't appear to be a threat. That's what Teresa thought until she

realized they were headed towards Region 25.

"Clare."

Teresa breathed her daughter's name. Instantly, Teresa's eyes shifted from hazel to pure white. Talk about motherly incentive taking over. Teresa hopped up on her

feet and _zoomed_ out of the cave so fast, the skeletons from previous hunts _shattered_ from the impact.

Rubel raised his hand, signaling for his party to stop moving. The men and women cloaked in flexible ebony suits went into a defensive position. Rubel glanced over

his shoulder at them momentarily, then he craned his neck back around just in time to see a beast englufed in a strange purplish mist appearbefore him.

"Rubel."

Rubel was honored the fiend knew his name.

"My, my, my. If it isn't Teresa of The Faint Smile. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

How Rubel could tell the beast was Teresa of The Faint Smile was certainly impressive. Too bad Teresa wasn't in the mood to interrogate.

"I'm giving all of you ten seconds before I take you to the other side."

Rubel lifted his hands, waving them gently from side to side.

"Now, now. No need for violence. I'm not here to cause trouble. It's not like I work for the Organization anymore... or did you not notice how they got wiped out by

_your_ delight group of followers. Why bother killing me now? What good would that do you? It will serve no purpose, especially since I'm trying to restore this

particular continent back to health." Rubel's smirk grew and with good reason. He knew all too well why Teresa quit the Organization all those years ago. To think the

Orginzation's finest, had chose to embrace a child over ultimate power. A child, who Rubel was almost certain Teresa had turned. Rubel reasoned if the child was

going to live with Teresa of The Faint Smile, it wouldn't make sense for Teresa to not turn the human.

"My team here is known as the, "Purgers." They are wiping out the reaming Yoma, Awakened Beings and in some rare cases... _half_ breeds."

Teresa's mouth twitched, twice.

"We're checking every region throughout the land." Rubel calmly clasped his hands behind his lean back.

"I can safely say with_ you _being Awakened, you can defeat my people without much effort. You see, my Purgers are _built_ to combat the Yoma and the Awakened

Beings running around." Rubel cocked his head slightly.

"With all do respect, they wouldn't know the first thing how to handle someone like yourself." Rubel glanced skyward, his cocky smile still present. It was taking pure

will power for Teresa not to go over and smack it off him.

"But if I were you, I'd take my advice and save the temptation to kill us for later... do have grace and allow us to finish what we started at least."

Teresa considered Rubel's proposal. For the longest time, the two stared each other down, neither showing signs of backing down from their objectives.

"All right Rubel. Understand that I _own_ this continent. I do not speak arrogantly-I speak the truth. I've slain Yoma and Awakened Beings five years straight and I

don't intend to stop anytime time soon."

"Ah, then rejoice! We can help each other, yes?"

Teresa forced herself to calm down. Under seconds, her purple force field vanished. The Purgers didn't think Teresa was very big on all fours but when she rose up to

stand on her hind legs, all of them broke into a cold sweat.

"Rubel I'm warning you. If you or your people lay a hand on _my_ clan members, who _by the way_, are scattered in different areas..."

Teresa stalked near the man. Being so tall, she had to peer down at him. Teresa matched the height of a giant and her muscular frame merely added to the intensity.

Rubel however, continued to smile, not the least bit swayed by Teresa's powerful form.

"I _will _come after you."

"But of course."

Teresa lowered her head down to Rubel's level. The two were practically nose-to-nose now. Even with Teresa so frighteningly close, Rubel remained reserved.

"Let's keep it simple. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. If we cross each other's paths, pretend you didn't see the other person and go on with your

business. If either fails to do so, only then should we consider opening fire on each other, deal?"

Rubel arched an eyebrow.

"You always did have issues with your trainers when it came to "personal space"... faire enough Teresa."

Rubel was going to raise up his hand to see if Teresa wanted to shake on the deal when she flat out disappeared. The Prugers began to murmur amongst each other.

"Where did it go?" One of them asked.

"What the... she just vanished without a trace. How... How did she do that?" A female Purger wondered, rubbing at her neck nervously. Sighing softly, Rubel told his

dear followers not to worry and to turn around.

"But you said we should start the mission here Lord Rubel." Remarked a very confused Purger. Shrugging, Rubel motioned for the Prugers to move once again.

On a large boulder, hundreds of feet away, Teresa watched Rubel heard his minions out of Region 25. She gave the man some credit for that... at least he figured out

that Region 25 was off limits and solely belonged to Teresa.

"Hmph." Snorted Teresa.

"I may regret letting them go. Well, as as they leave the clan alone, more power to them."

No sooner after Teresa hopped off the boulder, her stomach cramped.

"Oww... okay, okay. I hear you. Eat now or there's going to be trouble."

As if heaven heard Teresa's desperation, ten rabbits hopped out of the bushes. Teresa gazed at rabbits, surprised to see so many traveling together. Unknown to

Teresa, she started to drool as she watched the rabbits nibble at the grass. Obviously, the rodents were completely oblivious to Teresa. Grinning form ear to ear,

Teresa got down on all fours. She could have gone through all the trouble of catching her prey off guard but she was too hungry to act fancy. As Teresa rushed the

rabbits, a snow blizzard started to stir. Teresa didn't care. All she was concerned about was catching all the rabbits and filling her stomach. Much later on, Teresa

started for her temporarily home in the mountains. With a full belly, Teresa was confident she would sleep hard for a few days if not a week. Teresa happily licked the

blood off her upper and lower lips, eager to return to her den.


	15. Scene 15: Return Unto Me III

How infuriating. Out of all the things that could go wrong, Rubel had to stick his nose into Teresa's business. What Teresa couldn't understand is why. Why would

Rubel wait so long to "help" clear the threat of Yoma. Five years had come and gone in a flash. It was random for Rubel to just suddenly _show up _with a cavalry in

hand. It was wonderful that he wanted to clear out the crap that plagued the land but somewhere in the back of Teresa's mind she suspected the man was up to

something. What, she did not know nor did she care at the moment. Then again if Teresa let him do as he pleased, Teresa knew something was going to come back

and bite her.

"Confound it all Rubel. What are you up to?" Teresa walked to the edge of the cliff. There she lowered her head and studied the scenery below. Winter turned to

spring and spring, to summer. The hot heat that followed exhausted Teresa. She didn't like it. The hair that covered her upper body grew during her hibernation

period. Teresa didn't _mind_ that her fur coat gained two extra layers. It suited its purpose during the winter season and kept her nice and warm. Teresa reasoned she'd

shed some hair during spring. Ha! That didn't happen. In fact, the fur coat lost it's shaggy appearance and smoothed out. Way out. Teresa wasn't impressed with the

results. She was utterly disgusted. Every time she saw her reflection in water, she thought to herself, "Pansy". Teresa's fur coat reminded the her of something nice,

soft, gentle-graceful. Everything she wasn't. Aside from the fur coat's issues spring wasn't so bad, minus the fact that it rained every other

day of the week! Teresa never was a fan of ran, especially heavy rain.

"Hmmm." Humming softly, Teresa arched her neck.

"I wonder what everyone is doing right now?" Teresa did a sharp turn. Jumping high, Teresa released a little bit of yoki, she focused on her feet. Naturally, the purple

aura started to radiate under the palms of her feet. This act of canny power enabled Teresa to _walk_ on the air. When Teresa first discovered she could do such a thing,

it freaked her out. At the same time, it excited her. Walking on air? Who would of thought it were humanly possibly? But that's the beauty of being an Awakened

Being.

"Five years..." Teresa sauntered upward.

"Is a loooong time. I bet everyone's changed... including Clare."

Teresa's face dropped the second her mind formed a image of Clare. As she continued to walk on the air, part of Teresa dreaded returning to Region 25. Whenever

that day came about Teresa was positive without shadow of doubt, that three people in particular were _waiting _for her to appear... just so they could smack her

across the face. That time, Teresa feared, was now.

* * *

_That same day in Region 25..._

"Miria can we live here?" Helen pointed at the nicely built three story houses a few yards from the main cave, all hand-constructed by Noel, Jean and Raki.

Rolling her eyes, Miria excused herself from the conversation she, Noel and Undine were sharing so she could give Helen her undivided attention. Their clan arrived

exactly twenty minutes ago and already Helen was making a scene.

"No." Miria's cold reply cut Helen's heart in half. Not that Miria cared. Miria had been extra moody as of late. No one in her clan was sure why. Deneve had a few ideas

but she didn't dare voice them. Helen followed Deneve's example and kept her mouth shut. Yuma did attempt to find out but was sorely rebuked by Miria. Yuma never

asked Miria what was bothering her again after that. All of this drama took place two days before the clan headed out for Region 25.

"They're pretty compared to ours. Besides, it's been too long since we've seen _green_ valleys! I miss nature!" Helen was starting to get desperate. If there was a good

time to convince Miria to relocate, now would be it. Ever since the Unit and Clan Leaders decided the team meetings were going to be held in Region 25, Helen was

slowly but surely starting to feel a deep longing for cozier environments outside of the northern lands.

"No." Miria said again, adding some edge behind her voice to enforce her point.

"Have a heart Miria!" Helen started to wave her arms around. Now she really _was_ desperate.

"I'm sick and tired of snow! Let's move our clan here and combine with Ter-"

All Miria had to do to get Helen to shut up, was lift a finger and point it sharply up at the sky.

"I _know_ you're not about to say a name that will get you a black eye."

"I meant..." Helen nervously trailed off receiving a glare from the three Clan Leaders. As for the common members from each clan, they played it safe and simply

acted like they didn't hear anything.

"Instead of combing with each other here, in Region 25, we could cut down _trees_ and take them back to the northern lands. That way, we'd have plant life."

Talk about a sorry cover up. Oddly enough, Miria bought it. Naturally, the Clan Leaders picked up from where they left off. Not wanting a second disturbance from

Helen Miria, she motioned with her thumb at a house, obviously wanting Undine and Noel to follow her inside. Getting the hint, the two warriors strode causally

behind Miria. The girls outside of the house only spoke when the wooden door groaned shut.

"Nice save."

Helen looked away from the house the Clan Leaders were dwelling in so she could glare at Wendy. Wendy merely giggled at the expression Helen made. Jean was

about speak when Miata glomped her from behind. Not expecting such a strong pounce, Jean staggered forward. Thankfully, she regained balance and was able to

respond to the hug by moving her arms backward. Feeling for Miata's ankles, Jean clutched them and made sure to level her weight so neither would fall over.

"Heh, aren't you getting a little too big for this?" Jean teased, sparing the girl on her back a small grin. Moving her mouth down, Miata whispered against Jean's ear,

"If that's true for me, why haven't you cut your hair? It's almost as long as mine. I keep telling you to cut every time we see each other, but nooo..."

Miata took a moment to toss her hair over one shoulder.

"You insist to leave it alone. It's such a stubborn thing for a grown woman to tell a child, wouldn't you agree?"

Jean's grin broadened. Who did Miata think she was telling Jean that? Miata wasn't a kid anymore. Over the years, Miata matured dramatically. When she spoke, her

tone carried that of royal, making Miata come across elegant. Her features blossomed nicely, surprising just about everyone who knew Miata. And yet, Miata didn't

care how her looks could cause a man to stumble over his feet. The long bangs that covered all but one eye were no longer an issue thanks to Clarice. Clarice wasn't

blind to Miata's struggle when it boiled down to the girl's hair. Although it was comical to watch Miata blow strands out of her eyes every now and then, Clarice gazed

at her "daughter" with pity because of it. Naturally, Clarice decided to buy hair clips for Miata. The trinkets added a cute touch and the

best part was getting to see all of Miata's face.

"Child?" Jean chortled softly.

"You? Since when?" Jean did a U-turn without warning. She continued turning then started to buck Miata up and down using only her shoulders. In response to Jean's

actions, Miata laughed. Some of the women observed the playful stunt while others chatted causally with one another.

Seeing Miata laugh so freely, seeing her act like a "normal" girl brought a smile to Clarice's face. Clarice could have joined in on the fun but she was much more

content watching. The tree she was pressing her back against was comfortable and the shade the leaves provided kept the sun out of eyes. Clarice couldn't have

asked for a better afternoon.

"Raki." Galatea suddenly turned her focus from Jean and Miata's rough and tumble to the tall young man standing with his arms crossed beside her.

"Explain to me how you became one of us again?"

"You know perfectly well how I got dragged into being "immortal"." Raki countered somewhat gruffly, sub-consciously un-crossing his arms so he could scratch at his

chin where a patch of stubble rested.

"So what? I never grow weary of hearing it."

Sighing softly, Raki tilted his neck right. At that very moment, Raki happened to spot Clare coming down the dirt path towards the housing. Clare was dragging a dead

bear in a one hand and a bulky stag in the other. Seeing Clare's cold, downcast expression sorely reminded Raki of his accursed fate.

"Like I said. I was getting ready to pack up and head out when Noel came out of no where and pretty much told me she didn't want me to leave..."

* * *

_Five years ago..._

Considering that Clare and company made it back safely, Raki no longer felt like he needed to stay. His first intention the second those women returned was to

embark on another journey in search of a place he could call his own. That was his ambition, his ultimate aspiration. Sadly, Raki's dream was postponed due to Noel's

sudden proposal. Evidently, Teresa declared Noel the Clan Leader but before she did so, Teresa ordered Noel to expand their living space. After learning this Raki, who

was a nice person and enjoyed helping others, agreed to stay around until the projects were completed. Once everything was constructed, Raki once again, set his

eyes focus ahead for areas untouched. Of course, Raki didn't want to leave Region 25 without telling the warriors about his plans.

Somehow, he saw him disappearing without saying good-bye as "bad sportsmanship". Raki was getting ready to walk into the cave to inform Noel about his plans

when she dropped down in front of the entrance to the cave.

"Hey!"

"Whaa!"

Noel silently falling in front of him startled Raki so badly, he jumped a good two feet in the other direction.

"So Raki... I've been thinking."

Noel didn't even bother to ask Raki if he was okay. She reasoned if he could travel alongside someone like Priscilla and live, a little fright wouldn't hurt him.

"You're quite handy to have around. These homes here," Noel took a second to gesture at the houses. "are amazing. I'm not much of a craftsman, let alone a

professional carpenter, but I've picked up on how to do a few things here and there. My knowledge in these areas grew dramatically and I have you to thank for it.

You're something else kid." Noel rested her hands on her hips. Taking a small breath, Noel remarked in a rather soft voice,

"Listen. I'm aware that you want to bail and that's completely understandable. We don't own you... but at the same time, I like having you around."

Just when Raki felt his heart beat slow down it started to pump fast again.

"What?" Was all the young man could muster at the moment.

"You heard me. I like having you around. I..." Noel glanced briefly away from Raki's puzzled face. When she found his gaze again, a sinister grin formed.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here. With us."

"Hold the reigns! What are you talking about!" Raki exclaimed. This was defiantly not what he was expecting.

"I-"

Without much effort, Noel rushed Raki, purposely knocking him down and pinning his entire body under her own.

"I figured you were going to freak on me so I had a back up plan... seeing as how you intended to _murder_ Clare and Teresa when you first came here, you're

technically guilty of a capital offense."

Raki felt a little bit of heat filling his cheeks.

"How did you, who told you that? And why are you bringing it up now?"

"You know," Noel inched her face closer to Raki's. Like a knee cap reflex Raki swallowed the lump in his throat. Noel's grin from far away was a scary sight to behold.

Her being nose-to-nose with him was downright intimidating.

"I always thought it was interesting for Teresa to show up on the battlefield, Awakened no less when everyone from this clan left knowing of her condition. You see

Raki, we believed Teresa was dying at the time. The only person who was selected to remain beside with her, was Clare. Fancy that, the very two people you wanted

to purge were here, on their home turf. But as you found out, Priscilla lied to you. Based on what Clare told me, Teresa spared your life and allowed you to live. _I _h

owever, am not so weak to let injustice slide." Noel's grin faded. Pulling her face away, she took on a much more serious expression.

"I'm the Clan Leader now. I think you'll find I'm as tough as they come. In other words-I'm not about to let you off the hook so easily. You must pay for your

transgression against _my_ clan."

If there was time to panic now would be it.

"But... but I didn't know. You said it yourself. Priscilla lied. I had no idea that Teresa and Clare were-"

"It doesn't matter." Noel did a back-flip, landing flawlessly on her feet. She didn't help Raki up. He could get up whenever he felt like it.

"Here's the deal. You have two options to chose from, one can save you if you are victorious, the other will chain you to this clan."

Noel lifted one finger. Raki, who was still on the ground watched

Noel's face. He feared if he looked anywhere else aside from her face, he'd get pounced again.

"You can offer your services to work for me alone..." The sly grin returned along with a second finger lifting up. Again, Raki swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Or you fight Clare. You can't just stun her, you must _defeat_ her. If you win the duel, you're a free man. If you lose, you're mine."

Raki knew he didn't have a choice in the matter so he nodded his head, indicating that he understood the conditions and what was required.

The following day, Noel informed her clan about the challenges she presented to Raki. Irene didn't care, Jean arched her eyebrow, not terribly surprised Noel would do

such a thing, Sophia sighed and crossed her arms, annoyed with the idea, Renee and Rakel were unimpressed. Neither were betting women but if they were, they'd

lay their money on Clare, hands down. Dietrich didn't know what to think and shrugged, stating she didn't _mind_ if Raki became a part of the clan or not.

If he did, she insisted that he behaved and didn't over step personal boundaries. As for Clare... she was furious.

"Noel!" Barked the hot tempered Clare.

"I didn't tell you those things so you could use it against Raki! This is blackmail if I ever saw it!"

Noel merely laughed.

"Oh perish the thought! This will be fun. Who knows, he might surprise us and beat you."

Clare wanted to say more but she knew if she did, she'd just create a deeper tension in the atmosphere. Before Raki could get his personal say-so, Clare grabbed him

by the collar and started to drag him away from the group. Ironically, it just so happened that Clare and Raki had their swords equipped. Clare planned to go hunting

in woods. Whatever Raki's reason for carrying his sword around was his business but as of right now, he was the main reason her hunting spree got canceled.

Needless to say, Clare was not happy camper.

"Come on! Let's hurry up and do this!"

"W-Wait a second! Clare!" Raki struggled to break free of her hold but Clare refused to let him go. If Noel was going to set her up like this and demand corporation,

then so be it.

"This is not wise. Clare's still sore over what happened with Ter-" Jean started to explain when Noel rudely interrupted her.

"This will help her get over it and grow stronger."

Jean scoffed, not the tiniest bit convinced that Clare would simply "get over" Teresa leaving her by assaulting the crap out of Raki. Seconding Jean's response to

Noel's ever so proud decree, Sophia strode right over to her best friend and smacked her upside the head.

"You idiot!" Sophia shouted angrily. Just because Sophia could, she smacked Noel again. As if planned from the start, Noel and Sophia got into a heated argument.

Irene, not really in the mood to listen to their banter silently slipped out of the house everyone was residing in at the moment. The remaining girls observed Noel and

Sophia's feud before retreating themselves.

* * *

Raki opened his eyes. He didn't want to remember the events following his defeat. Galatea may not be able to "see" physically anymore but she could "sense" that he

was no longer human. At least, not fully.

"How I was forced to drink Noel's blood is beyond me. That was _not_ part of the deal, she added it!" Raki threw frustrated arms up in the air. Hearing him let out his

anger amused Galatea. For his sake though, Galatea didn't let her chuckle slip.

"Ugh! As if getting beat like a sorry dog wasn't embarrassing enough, she takes pity on me, says she'll treat me out in the neighboring town... buys me a few drinks

at the tavern, got me drunk somehow and _bam, _I'm a super solider!" Raki whipped his head away from Clare so he could glare harshly at nothing.

"I didn't ask for this."

"You'll be okay." Galatea reached out to pat Raki on the head. Amazingly, the pat from Galatea calmed Raki.

"Oh nice. You managed to slay a grizzly bear _that_ big?" Audrey commented, leaving Renee's side to go over and inspect the spoils Clare had with her. Shrugging,

Renee joined Audrey.

_Might as well. __There's nothing better to do_ _around here..._

"Yeah. Irene keeps hinting that she'd like a bear skin rug for her household." Clare thrust the dead animals forward. She could have gone about it in a softer way but

she was tired from the hunt. If anything, Clare wanted to soak in the hot springs as soon as possible.

Fascinated at the size of the bear, Audrey bent down so she could study it.

"Are they still talking?" Clare asked to either girl.

"Yes." Renee half sighed, half growled. Renee found the team meetings useless and couldn't understand why the clans were all scattered. If Renee were one of the l

eaders, she'd enforce unity verses division.

"Damn. I hate it when they meet like this. It always boils down to what happened way back then. It's either that or the direction for us to take as isolated individuals."

Clare shook her head slightly in dismay.

"I have to hand it to Teresa of The Faint Smile. She sure knows how to keep these guys off balance. It's been five years and they're still not sure about what to do

because they fear Teresa might come back at any time and disapprove of their methods. It's almost like Teresa's the parent going out to shop but before she does,

she tells them," Renee motioned at the house were Noel, Undine and Miria were still debating. "her children, not to misbehave, otherwise they'll be trouble. Somehow,

somewhere, I know this is wrong. Possibly harassment, but it's pure genius if you think about."

Renee smiled, glad to see Clare return it.

"I'm glad you seem to think so."

The voice that spoke those words made the hairs stand up on the back of Renee's neck. Audrey stopped admiring the dead animals on the ground seeing something

far scarier appear out of thin air.

Out of habit, she staggered backward, edging her rump on the ground until her back brushed into Renee's legs. In spite of growing in many areas over the years,

Audrey's ability to give into blunt, in your face _fear_... still lingered.

Clare stood still, staring past Renee and Audrey. She thought to herself, _No... it can't be._

Clare knew if she wanted proof of what she suspected was standing directly _behind_ her, she needed to turn around and face it. As Clare slowly started to turn her

head around, everyone else lounging lazily around stopped what they were doing so they too, could gawk at the figure.

"M... Mother?" It took all the will power inside Clare not to break down. Now facing the beast, Clare lost the strength in her legs and would have collapsed if Teresa

didn't pick up on her distress and step forward to catch Clare. Locking strong, hairy harms around her offspring, Teresa made perfect eye contact with

Clare.

_So far, so good_. Teresa happily thought in the back of her mind.

It was very nice to see Clare again. It was better to see her without getting slapped across the face or watch her anger erupt like a raging volcano. Then again, Teresa

expected Clare at some _point _to do those things once she got over the shock of seeing her.

Jean was the one to finally break the chain of silence by shouting,

"What the, Teresa?"

Playing it off like she wasn't having an affect on women staring at her, Teresa grinned.

"Hi! Did you guys miss me?"

_Instantly_ angry bodies charged at Teresa. Sighing, Teresa peered down into Clare's puzzled eyes, whispering softly,

"I'm sorry for hitting you back then... forgive me?"

Teresa had just enough time to lean forward and peck Clare's forehead before dropping her. Not expecting Teresa to do such a thing after

appearing the way she did, further confused Clare. She was so overwhelmed at what was going on, Clare couldn't do much. At that point, remaining speechless on the

ground was a huge bonus. Five seconds later for no good reason, Clare blushed beat red, mainly out of shock over what just happened. Witnessing Teresa turn tail

and _run_ away, all the women, aside from Irene who merely observed the drama from her position on a boulder and Audrey, who remained stiff as a board on the

ground, chased after Teresa. The dazed Clare cocked her head slightly to the left. Why did everyone stop what they were doing to run after Teresa? Why did Teresa

decide to come back now, at that very moment? Clare didn't... understand. To make matters worse, the Clan Leader and the Unit Leaders poked their heads out to

see what was going on.

"Allow me to explain ladies."

Raki took the liberty of summing up what took place only five minutes ago. No sooner after he wrapped up, Noel commanded her comrades to join the cause their

girls started and just like that, they were gone.

"Sooooooooo..."

Irene glanced over at Raki and ignored Clare and Audrey for the time being. The man was going to say something. Whatever it was, Irene was curious to hear it.

"Does this mean I can leave now since Teresa's back?"

Irene blinked once then she fixated her gaze on two girls below.

"Child, I have no idea."

Raki pursed his lips.

"Just thought I'd... ask."


	16. Scene 16: Confirmation

Clare wasn't sure what just happened. Coming back from a hunt was one thing. Coming back and finding Teresa shocked the warrior. In the background, Raki kindly

offered to help Audrey up off the ground, asking her if she was okay, making sure nothing was broken, etc. Not that Raki assumed Audrey injured herself anywhere.

Inspecting gave him something to do and also helped steer his focus

elsewhere. Irene was no where to be found. Raki didn't see her disappear but he was pretty sure Irene was close by.

"Say Clare... are you just gonna sit there?"

Raki's question brought Clare to her senses. Slowly turning her head around, Clare's traumatized gaze softened.

Raki arched an eyebrow, suddenly aware how frail Clare looked sitting there, staring at him like a lost puppy. Such a face disturbed Raki. He wasn't used to Clare acting

helpless. Call him crazy for

thinking it, but Raki preferred Clare's soul-piercing glares over what he was currently witnessing.

"Cuz' if _I_ were you I'd go after her."

"I'm with Raki. I'd so chase her down and give her a piece of mind. Besides, everyone else has. It makes sense that you, her "daughter" should do the same."

Raki tucked his hands in his pockets and started to rock back and forth on his heels.

"Audrey has a point Clare. Again, if I were you, I'd go after her." That did the trick. Rising to her feet, Clare decided she would take their advice and go find Teresa.

Together with Audrey, Raki watched Clare walk amazingly slow down the road. Annoyed, Raki cupped his hands over the rim of his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he

shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Five years is an _awful_ long time ya' know! To think, the one person I value over everything else would leave me wondering what came of them for _five years!_"

Clare's right eyebrow twitched, twice.

"She's still taking her sweet time." Audrey whispered behind her hand.

"I know. It's killing me." Raki uttered back. Lowering his hands, Raki gave up trying to motivate Clare. For some reason she was walking slow. Sighing, Raki motioned with

his thumb at his house.

"Come on Audrey. Let's go whip up a little something? I have a feeling when everyone comes back they'll be hungry and might want something to eat for once."

With nothing better to do, Audrey followed Raki into his house. Once Clare heard the oak door groan shut, she took off running. Where was she running to? She didn't

know. Just as long as it wasn't in the area where everyone else ran, Clare didn't care where her legs took her. Or... did she?

_Why are tears running down my face? I don't feel like crying! _

An angry Clare thought.

_I feel like tossing her around for a few hours. It's almost ironic how the feelings surface five __years after the event. _

Clare's eyes flared yellow and she openly allowed the yoki to build up.

_I'm disgusted with myself. Just the idea of seeing her, feeling her arms come around me, hearing her say those three words send me soaring __and at the same time I want to _

_scream!_

Clare felt her teeth slide down the sides of her mouth. If there was a time to revert out of Yoma mode, now would be it but did Clare bother to calm herself? No

she did not and quite frankly she didn't want to. She wanted to find Teresa and do exactly to do what she did to her five years ago and then some.

"Looking for me?"

Whipping her head over, Clare's yellow eyes sparked with whites ones. Evidently, Teresa was waiting for her. Smirking cutely, Teresa picked up the pace and took point.

Irritated, Clare bared her fangs.

_She's challenging me? Is she serious?_

"Teresa!" Clare screamed, running faster in order to catch her mother.

Exhaling softly under her breath, Teresa stopped on purpose, fully aware that Clare was about to tackle her from the rear. Sure enough, Clare hit Teresa like a rolling

timber log without any restraint.

Being struck from behind managed to daze Teresa for a good ten seconds. Struggling to recover, Teresa had enough time to spit out some dirt right before Clare grabbed

her furry chest and jerked her forward. Clare's punch across the face was expected. Her uppercut launch was not. Clare hit Teresa so hard, she flew a few feet into air.

Tilting her head up, Clare watched Teresa's form make its way back down. Following Teresa's landing, Clare delivered a nasty side kick. At that point, Teresa had to fight

the urge not to cry out in pain. I mean Clare was seriously pissed.

"Nothing... no goodbye, just a punch. That's all you left me to think about for five years. Why couldn't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me you craved guts? Did you really

think I would think less of you?"

Teresa's eyes slowly fluttered shut. She took a moment to think about how to respond but sadly, she couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse. Grunting weakly, Teresa

whispered,

"Honestly? Yes, I did..."

That was _not_ what Clare wanted to hear. Releasing one heck of a battle cry, Clare kicked Teresa again, forcing Teresa onto her side. Curling inward, Teresa muffled her

groaning.

"You idiot!" Clare shouted, slightly annoyed that she had to blink tears out of her eyes.

"You left us... for five years..."

In spite of having the power and energy to hit Teresa, Clare didn't have the emotional strength to do anymore. Swallowing a sniffle, Clare fell on her knees, unable to

speak. She sat by Teresa, sobbing up quietly. The hand that came up and gently cupped her cheek made all the difference in the world.

"My darling Clare." Wincing, Teresa forced herself to sit up. She somehow managed to keep hold of Clare's cheek without losing balance.

"I know I can not win your forgiveness-"

"You're right." Clare replied stiffly. "My mercy can not be purchased nor can you win it over with feeble words."

"Clare." Teresa whispered.

"Please try to understand. I... I was scared." Teresa took a moment to think about what else she wanted to say.

"The truth is, I didn't want to give into the temptation and do something I hated. It wasn't my personal will to see myself struggle and it wasn't my will for you or anyone

else to see me go through such torture. And believe me, it _was._ Five years of constant... never ending torture. I fared well on good days but every now and then I would

slip up. Did I ever eat human guts? No... but I came pretty damn close. Too close."

Feeling that she was about to convulse due to her now freshly bruised ribs, Teresa braced herself. Instantly, a jolt of pain shot under Teresa's breast plate, making

her flinch in place.

Guilt fell on Clare's shoulders like a ton of bricks. Inching a little closer, she helped lower Teresa down on the grass, minding the sore spots.

"I guess time got away from me..."

Teresa's voice was starting to fade.

_That's not good._

Clare thought, biting her lip then grimaced feeling the skin split.

_Oh yeah. I'm not really... "normal". I should fix __that. _

Clare closed her eyes, took a deep breath then released it. When she re-opened her eyes, both she and Teresa were "human" again. Naturally with no clothing present

Teresa was naked. Not wanting to openly expose her nudity, Clare slipped off her cape and draped it carefully over Teresa's frame.

"Clare, I really needed to get myself under control. At the rate I was going, I'm lucky to be alive right now."

"You know what Mother? I'm not going to accept that."

Clare suddenly wanted Teresa know just how pissed off she was. With Teresa pinned under her, Clare took advantage of her position in the situation. Without hesitation,

Clare grabbed the fabric of the cape's neckline and pulled Teresa upright using one hand. Leaning in Clare broke loose, allowing all the bottled up words flow freely.

"Admit it! You just wanted an excuse to run away from the problem. Rather then swallowing your pride, you decided ahead of time to rebuke any sympathy."

Clare's right eyebrow arched up ever so slowly.

"No... perhaps it was the idea of being treated like a caged animal that drove you away? Or did the reality of craving guts make you wonder how we would view you? Well

Mother? Answer me!"

Teresa remained silent and kept staring past Clare's angry face. The longer Teresa kept quiet, the deeper Clare's desperation grew.

"Why won't you say something! Why won't you give me an answer I can accept? Five years is a long time Mother! I hate you for what you've done! You hear me? I hate

you!" Disgusted, Clare jerked her head right, no longer able to control pressure in her throat. Although Clare still held Teresa captive, her hold around Teresa's neck

loosened.

"I don't mind if you beat me up. I don't mind laying here subject to your verbal persecution either."

Teresa whispered, finally finding her voice.

"But..."

Teresa's eyes lids started to fall against her will.

"I can't go on knowing that you hate me."

Clare continued to stare in the opposite direction, doing her best to control the sobs racking her body.

"I won't be able to withstand your resentment. Clare, please don't harden your heart against me? I had to do it. It was necessary... for me... and for you."

Teresa stopped fighting the pain and permitted herself to pass out finally.

"I forgive you." Clare remarked softly as she released Teresa and gently eased her down to the ground. Sniffing softly, Clare sat down beside Teresa. She drew her knees

up so she could hide her face between them. You would think after getting everything out Clare would feel better. Oddly enough, she felt horrible. Her only comfort for the

moment, were the bitter tears spilling under her closed eyelids.


	17. Scene 17: Thoughts And Malice

The girls looking for Teresa gave up after sunset. When they entered the nesting grounds and found Teresa banged up, sitting around a big bonfire with Raki, Audrey and

Clare, all roasting meat on a stick threw them for a loop . Furthermore, they were chatting, having a grand ol' time around the fire. Such a atmosphere set Undine off.

There they all were hot and tired from searching and what do they come back and find? Teresa.

Undine... could have puked. Well thankfully, Miria volunteered herself first. She cleared her throat, drawing Teresa's attention.

"Hello Miria." Teresa greeted quietly.

"Hello Teresa." Noting Teresa's swollen eye and wrapped ribcage, Miria assumed Clare found Teresa and had some "fun". Teresa, who was fully dressed, apart from her

wrapped chest, sat between Audrey and Clare. Raki stood on the opposite side of the bonfire. He nibbled happily at his cabob, completely oblivious to those gathering

around the pit. Granted, everyone who had a beef with Teresa could have started yelling and carrying on right there and then, but at the same time, there was an

unspoken truce.

"Miria, Undine, Jean, Galatea, Noel, Sophia..." The second Teresa gently addressed the six women, silence fell. Naturally, the girls observing watched those singled out

approach Teresa. Glancing between Teresa and the six, Audrey did the smart thing and kindly excused herself from Teresa's side. Audrey discreetly went over to cower

behind Renee. Renee looked over her shoulder, then back at the top seven warriors. Clare remained, unaffected by the mood.

"I don't know if this will mean a thing to either of you but..." Teresa slowly lowered her eyes .

"I am sincerely sorry for abandoning the clan." Teresa lifted her gaze, expecting to see their angry faces. To her shock, their expressions softened-including Undine's.

"Eh, I might have done the same if I were in your shoes." Undine admitted, hating how heat started to fill her cheeks.

"You did the right thing in my eyes. I had faith you would return someday." Galatea kneeled down so she could hug Teresa. Teresa hugged her back, glad to see that her

comrades didn't hate her.

Noel glanced away, not sure if she could voice her feelings. Raising a hand, she scratched sub-consciously at her sideburns.

"You caused me a lot of grief, forced me to be something I always wanted and dreaded at the same time. You left me in charge over these people." Noel glanced right,

avoiding Teresa's face on purpose.

"I'll admit being Clan Leader taught me valuable lessons. The scary part is I..."

Noel cast her eyes south.

"I kinda enjoyed it."

At this time, Noel turned her head.

"Five years ago, when we thought you were about to kick the can, you asked me to lead the clan. Funny how I never told anyone how I desired to end my life , but you

picked up on it. You knew I hated myself and desired to die so you gave me something that might grant my death wish." Hearing Noel speak those words made Sophia's

jaw drop. Now things made sense to Sophia! To think that she secretly held a small grudge against Teresa for selecting Noel back, without even considering Noel's

personal feelings .

"And yet..." Noel shook her head in awe, utterly impressed with the wounded woman sitting on the ground.

"You also respected me enough to bestow a title I've always wanted. However, being Clan Leader, I couldn't very well die on those depending on me, now can I?" Noel

pointed at Teresa, hoping everyone was paying attention.

"So in the mist of all this insanity, I'm finding a reason to keep on living and enjoy my life. Teresa I'm going to be honest... you scare the crap outta me. How you plan

these kinds of things is beyond me. I mean there's time gaps in between these events. You're not the Clan Leader anymore but you still have authority over the clan. You

were not present for five years but I suspected you were still out there, watching over us. So thanks... thanks for being such a mother to us."

Before Teresa could get her two cents in, Galatea released her. Teresa then received a hug from Jean. Jean didn't say anything. She was content bending down and

simply hugging Teresa in silence.

"Next time, let us help? We're a team... no, we're deeper then that. We're a family. Right?" Miria arched her eyebrow, waiting for Teresa to say something.

"Right?"

The corners of Teresa's mouth curled. Chuckling softly, Teresa nodded her head.

"Before I forget!" Undine boomed, killing the mood instantly.

"If you pull another stunt like this again, so help me I'm going to kill you, chop you in twelve pieces and sell your body parts for profit!"

Miria, Galatea, Irene, Noel, Clare and Raki gave Undine a blank look hearing such nonsense. That was unnecessary. They knew that, those listing around the bon fire

knew that. Teresa didn't mind though. She deserved the barking and allowed Undine to speak her mind openly in front of everyone.

"I understand. It won't happen again. If anyone feels I deserve to be punished for what I've done, know you may do to me as you see fit. I'm completely at fault. By all

means, give me my just deserts... Clare did. Why should you Undine, of all people, hesitate?" Teresa confirmed, bowing her head respectfully before Undine. Undine

blinked, rather dumbfounded. Unable to come up with a comeback, Undine silently excused herself. Teresa waited a few more minutes to see if anyone else was going to

fess up. Some of the girls avoided Teresa on purpose, thinking it would be best to just let their anger go. Those who had more experience with Teresa also kept their

mouths shut. The way they saw it, if Teresa was willing to accept the consequences of her actions then that alone would serve as sufficient justice on all their parts.

Taking the silence as confirmation, Teresa eased further back into Jean's arms, content for the moment. Jean lowered her chin to rest on top of Teresa's head and gently

rocked her chin from side to side.

"Does anyone want explain to me why Raki smells like one of us?" Teresa's question came out of the blue, mutating all chatter.

No one said a word.

Noel tried to act like she didn't hear the question. If anyone could give Teresa a direct answer it was her. She was the reason Raki was a hybrid after all.

Suspecting the worst, Teresa sighed in defeat.

"Never mind it. But I expect an answer at some point."

* * *

Teresa took joy hearing nervous laughter.

Right at the bonder line of Region 25, Rubel stopped walking. As you would expect, his followers mimicked him. Humming softly to himself, Rubel studied the tall trees and

mountain tops.

"Is something wrong, Master Rubel?" The female ninja scout who prompted her leader received silence as an answer. Confused, she remained in ranks and kept her

mouth shut.

Rubel cocked his head slightly to the right. He didn't particularly want to invade the areas where former Claymores dwelled. Five years ago Teresa made it very clear to

him that if he did, his entire group would regret it. Pity. Rubel thought, glancing at the scouts behind him. We've managed to successfully purge the Yoma and Awaked

Beings on this island. We've been everywhere except Region 25, Labona City and the Northern lands. Sighing, Rubel turned around. It can't be helped. Teresa warned me

and I know that woman will kill each and every one of us if I over step my boundaries.

"Master Rubel, where to next?" A ninja asked, capturing Rubel's attention for once.

Shrugging a shoulder, Rubel started a casual stride past his people.

"It's growing colder. Before too much longer, winter will be coming to the island. We will return to the mainland for now."

Oddly enough, some of the Purgers were not in agreement. With their keen senses, they knew there were more abominations running loose out there.

"Master Rubel are you going to let some monster you met in the wilderness dictate your judgment?" Aken demanded to know, one Rubel's top five Purges and a stubborn

one at that.

Pausing in the mist of his tracks, Rubel met the scout's angry eyes.

"As they say in a old proverb, the person who strays from common sense will up in the company of the dead. Aken..." Rubel remarked in a dangerous tone. " It's a wonder

she doesn't appear with us being this close. If you want to dance with death, be my guest. I however, want to enjoy the rest of my life in peace."

Aken scoffed at Rubel's words. Fully aware that Aken would not yield, Rubel continued down the dirt path leading away from Region 25. Those who respected him,

obediently followed, those who refused, remained with Aken.

"Aken, we believe Master Rubel is giving into fear. How weak!" Snorted a fellow top Purger.

"Come. Let us go and find her, the one who met us on the road five years ago." Azura, a slennder female Purger suggested, extremely eager to kill something.

"Yes. And once we do, we'll take her head off and report back to the Grand Master!" Aken agreed, pumped for the mission ahead.

With their minds made up, the three Purgers dashed into the shadows. Using their Yoki, their eye lens enhanced to another level. Not only could they see in the dark, but

they could also pick up on any scent auras that belonged to Awaked Beings, Yoma or half breeds. What Aken and his teammates saw made them very happy. So many

scent aura lingered in the air. And one of them belonged to Teresa of The Faint Smile, Aken was sure of it. All they needed to do was figure out which one.

* * *

Ironically after all was forgiven, that's when some of the Clan members wanted to interview Teresa about her experience in the wilderness. Teresa tried to avoid the

integration so she could sneak off with Clare for a little while. Truthfully that's all Teresa wanted to do. Unfortunately, Lady Luck did not favor Teresa. Around the time

Teresa was getting ready to go find her daughter, the girls gathered around her. To top it off, Teresa saw Clare run off without saying a word to anyone. Why she did

such a thing, Teresa did not know but she wanted to desperately break away from the clan members and hunt Clare down so she could spend some time alone with her.

Taking pure advantage of their current situation, Raki coaxed Miara and Undine's units to hang around for the rest of the night. He promised they wouldn't regret it and

since he and Audrey had prepared so much food, Raki figured after coming back from their small adventure in the wilderness, that the clans should at least try to eat

something before setting out. Naturally, Undine blew off the invitation. Miria rolled the idea around for a few minuets then decided to take Raki up on his invitation, just so

long as it was cool with Noel. When Noel heard about it she was pleased to have more company aside from the usual crew. Insulted at Miria's modest actions, on top of

hearing Noel approve, Undine changed her mind and quickly informed her clan what was going on. Galatea seemed content enough, Cynthia shrugged, not really all that

thrilled and at the same time, pleased to find out they weren't going to leave so soon. Clarice merely took Miata by the hand and led her over to the table Raki set up

earlier. There was food and that's exactly what she and Miata were craving at the moment. Flora was okay with staying but she was a little depressed that Irene hadn't

show her face. Quite frankly, Flora wanted to ask Irene some questions-not Teresa of The Faint Smile...

"Teresa, how much Yoma did you slay?"

Teresa started to answer Tabitha's question, just to be cut off by another.

"Which was more difficult for you? Holding the Awakened form, or your human form?"

Grunting softly, Teresa turned her head towards the right where Wendy sat. Part of Teresa wondered why Wendy was so interested in finding out, another part of Teresa

wanted to ignore the question all together. Knowing she couldn't afford to go with option B, Teresa opened her mouth once again but nothing came out. It wasn't that

Teresa was suddenly at a loss for words. Her advanced senses picked up on some unwanted pests. Knowing who the pests were, didn't help. If anything, it only fueled

Teresa's foul mood.

I warned them. Tch. Why can't some people just let well enough alone?

Without realizing it, Teresa took on a much more serious attitude. Aware that her actions might cause some confusion, Teresa peered down at the small group of girls

sitting together. Sure enough, they were looking at her strangely.

"Excuse me..."

Without saying another word, Teresa rose, discarding the obvious attention she was drawing. With a little yoki and a quick snap of her fingers, Teresa phased out,

disappearing from everyone's sight.

"Aww."

Yuma muttered, easing back on the palm of her hands. " I didn't even get to ask her my question."

At that moment, Miria happened lift her eyes up from her plate of food and just so happened to glance in the direction where she knew Teresa was resting. Not seeing

Teresa present did not bother Miria but it did make her right eyebrow twitch.

"I'm sure she has a good reason."

Miria glared over her shoulder at the blind woman nibbling at a thin piece of wild bore meat.

"Keep telling yourself that Galatea."

Galatea laughed softly and continued to munch away at her food in silence.

"Hmm, she leave again?"

This time it was Noel who enticed the conversation. Noel had her own plate of food and was planning on sitting with Miria and Galatea when she too, noticed Teresa was

no longer there.

"Yeah. Honestly, that woman. She hasn't been home a day and already she's gone."

Noel grinned down at the irritated Miria.

"Ooo. Don't we sound happy."

"Stuff it Noel..."

"I intend to. Right now!" Noel plopped down beside Miria and eagerly dug into her food.

"Man that boy sure knows how to cook."

"Is that why you turned him? So he could be your personal chef?" Miria asked, curious to see how Noel would respond.

"Well... that's part of the reason." Noel feebly admitted, using the side of her mouth since the front part was full of delicious food.

"Noel... can we talk? Now, please?"

The three women peered up at Sophia. She didn't have a plate of food or so much as a stick with something on the end. Instead, she stood there, head lowered, eyes

glazed with unshed tears. Startled, Miria and Noel exchanged troubled glances.

"What did you do?" Miria whispered behind her hand, still a little shocked to see Sophia on the brink of having a meltdown.

"I have no idea." Noel whispered back.

Galatea remained silent, ever so carefully keeping her clear eyes fixed on Sophia's face.

"Uhhh... sure?"

Replied the confused Noel. Setting down her plate slowly, Noel hopped up to her feet and followed Sophia into one of the houses. No sooner after the two entered the

house, Undine sauntered over, carrying not one, but two plates of food.

"Hey. Where's Noel? I just thought of a punishment for Teresa. "

Both Miria and Galatea pointed at the houses. Following their gaze, Undine's expression muddled up with confusion.

"Why are they-"

"We don't know but I think it's best to leave them alone. Whatever Sophia wanted to Noekl talk about, she didn't want us to hear it."

Galatea's soft words always did manage to calm the storms within others.

"Hmph." Snorted Undine. Turning away, Undine went off to find a quiet place to eat her dinner.

* * *

Clare withdrew her sword, eyes narrowing on the spot. The minute she picked up on their stealth, Clare knew her opponents were going to be a problem. Considering her

special ability, Clare picked up on them long before they entered Region 25 region. Clare was hoping she wouldn't have to leave the clan and see to the matter. If

anything, she wanted the intruders to change course, but... there she stood, hand clenching the handle of her sword and facing three very interesting figures on the road.

"I'm warning you for the last time..." Clare's eyes closed. When she re-opened them, the green tint shifted hazel and two blunt veins formed on both cheeks. "leave this

place."

"And we're warning you, not to get in our way, half-breed!" Aken hissed, disgusted that a mutant human was ordering him around.

"Have it your way then!" Clare barked, no longer in the mood to compromise. Without breaking her posture, Clare tested out her newest technique on the Purger left of

Aken, just to see if she could pull it off. When the two Purger standing either side of Aken heads peeled apart like a banana, Clare inwardly rejoiced. All right. I guess all

that mental training paid off after all. Clare didn't focus all her energy on one person and execute Quick Sword on demand. Mentally, she pictured the blade moving like a

whip and used extra stamina to speed up the technique so she could create a chain combo. Unfortunately, that pushed Clare to her limit. Anymore usage and she would

cross the border line.

"Azura! Peirce" Aken exclaimed, officially caught off guard by Clare's attack. Under seconds, Clare started to loose her balance. She would have killed to remain firm in her

stance but the Quick Sword weakened her immensely. After her eyes shifted back to normal, Clare couldn't fight the fatigue and unwillingly collapsed to her knees. She

used the tip of the sword and drove it into the ground so she could at least prop herself up on one knee and keep some dignity after such a awesome attack.

Aken, terribly enraged at what just happened, Aken bore angry teeth at Clare.

"You'll pay for this, half-breed!"

"Heh." Clare dipped her head, her face instantly shadowed by her long bangs.

"Most likely. Sadly, I have no energy left. I'm as good as dead now. So do me a favor will you? Stop pretending to be so tough and just cut my head off like a good little

boy who has nothing better to do."

Clare was no longer observing Aken. Her head remained downcast the entire time he approached her.

"Too bad for you half-breed, this little boy found something worth doing.."

Clare shuddered feeling Aken's slimy breath on her ear.

"Any last words before I penetrate your heart?" Aken forcefully moved a hand under Clare's armpits, past her breasts and let it rest right over her heart. There, he arched

his hand and allowed just two finger to press down on Clare's skin.

"Hmm... can you really do that and make it worth my time?" Clare huffed weakly, not the least bit impressed.

"Watch me." As Aken spoke those words, he started to dig into Clare's flesh. Extending his finger nails, he cut two fine holes and was just about to make contact with

Clare's heart when she said something that threw him for a loop.

"Mother..." Clare whispered weakly, visibly displaying the pain from Aken's attack.

"Mother?" Aken repeated, confused by Clare's response. Shrugging it off, Aken proceeded. All of a sudden, Aken felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Before Aken could

even turn around to see who or what tapped him, he fell left on his side, completely unaware that his head was rolling of his shoulders. Shaking her claws clean of blood,

Teresa lowered her hand.

"You've toughed up quite a bit since I was away." Teresa looked around at the fresh corpses.

"But you always did push yourself too hard when it came to power. Plus, your form was off. If you hadn't used the extra yoki and played offensive, you would have had a

better chance of nailing all three."

Teresa knelt down and gently gathered Clare up in her arms. Out of habit, Teresa started to nuzzle Clare's cheek. Clare, who was normally open to such things, gently

caught her mother's face in the palm of her hands, stopping Teresa.

"You know... I'm still cross with you."

Teresa made a puppy face and even went to the extent of flatting her ears against her head.

"I said I was sorry. I even let you beat me up. What more do you want me to do to show my sincerity?"

Shaking her head, Clare's anger towards Teresa finally started to subside.

"What do I want? What I want is for you to promise me you won't do something like that again without telling me first."

Teresa's double tails wagged happily behind her. Easing forward in Clare's grip, Teresa bumped her forehead against Clare's.

"Deal. Hey, Clare?"

"Yes?" Clare released Teresa's face, giving her full leisure to nuzzle her.

"Do you remember asking me what I thought about the organization five years ago? You know, after the war ended?"

"Yes." Clare sighed through clenched teeth, taking a moment to heal the wound shut. It didn't take a lot of effort but it did zap the rest of her strength.

"And how I told you I couldn't give you a answer yet and that I needed some time to think it over?"

Clare nodded weakly.

"Well..." Teresa leaned away from Clare and looked up at the full moon.

"I think it's wonderful that the Organization is gone... and at the same time, I feel that was only the calm before the storm."

Teresa glanced over her shoulder at the lifeless Purgers.

"It took you five years to come up with an answer?"

Clare gently teased, offering Teresa one of her more kinder smiles. Craning her neck back around, Teresa gave Clare a smile of her own. Finding Clare's exhausted profile

somewhat adorable, Teresa eased forward so she could give Clare one last quick nuzzle.

"Let's go home?" Clare suggested, snuggling up and under Teresa's chin. Clare' smiled stretched hearing the deep laughter rumble in Teresa's chest.


	18. Scene 18: Punishment Time

_**~Narrator's PoV~**_

Sophia stood with her arms crossed near the window while a depressed Noel stood directly behind her, head bowed in defeat. The very second the door closed Sophia let her have it. At some point

during the heated conversation Noel tired to defend her position but failed wretchedly. Every word that came out of Noel's mouth only seemed cause more conflict between the two of them.

" Did you honestly think, that suicide was the answer to your problems?" Sophia whispered, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Noel's eyes slanted sadly.

" Back then, yes..."

Whipping her head around, Sophia glared harshly at Noel.

" Why didn't you talk to me about how you were feeling? Why did you assume you had to carry the responsibilities by yourself?"

Noel refused to meet Sophia's eyes. She kept her head bent, starring at the wooden floor instead.

" Like I said earlier, I wasn't in the proper state of mind. You know, Teresa wasn't the only one who had bad dreams. Teresa wasn't the only one struggling to keep her Yoki under her control."

" You can't use that as an excuse. Teresa herself is just as messed up like the rest of us but you didn't see her roll over and die." Sighing loudly, Sophia threw her arms up, utterly frustrated.

" Granted, she dealt with her issues and caused the clan a lot of stress but hey, I expect that kind of behavior from Teresa-not from you."

Wincing, Noel's fingers started to curl. The fists that formed started to tremble slightly.

" Here you are yelling at me for acting out of line, but you'll praise Teresa for what she did, who in my opinion was letting her emotions get in the way of everything!"

Sophia's mouth twitched-twice.

" _Teresa_ didn't look at me in a cave and confess that I was her "home!" Sophia left her position by the window and marched over to where Noel.

" _Teresa_ didn't promise to become a strong warrior in order to protect me..."

Sophia now stood in front of Noel. Thrusting out both hands, Sophia grabbed Noel by the flaps of her tunic and yanked her forward, forcing Noel to meet her eyes.

" _You did!_ Furthermore, were you not running on your emotions? If you had fallen through with your actions, would you not have ruined something, if not everything?" Arching an eyebrow, Sophia

inched closer, practically nose-to-nose with Noel.

" Noel, you do realize that our human emotions are unstable at times, right? They'll lead us straight to the grave if we allow them to consume us." Sophia let go of Noel and then turned away from her.

Taking a deep breath, Sophia closed her eyes. The tears that spilled out from underneath her eyelashes ran down her cheeks, leaving trails in their wake.

" Baka. You didn't even think about how your death would affect the clan... how it would affect me." Sophia opened her eyes a little, glanced over her shoulder and did something that caused Noel to

feel even more ashamed of herself.

She smiled.

"Heh, then again I suppose I might have had a similar struggle if Teresa choose me to lead the clan." The more Sophia smiled, the more Noel felt like crying herself.

" Even so, death isn't the answer my friend. In fact, it's flat out cowardly of you to even consider it."

Noel started to stay something but unfortunately, she couldn't find the right words to say. Having an idea what Noel might have said, Sophia gently inserted,

" The Yoma inside us makes life absolutely miserable. The scars that mark our bodies is a constant reminder of what we were forced to become. But you know, in spite of such a cruel reality Noel, the

Yoma isn't the obstacle-_we _ourselves, can be just as much as a nuisance." Sophia lightly scratched at her right cheek, ignoring the drops of moisture wetting the tip of her finger nail.

" Next time you feel like crossing into the next world, inform me first, okay? That way, I can smack some sense into you."

" I'm sorry, Sophia." Noel's apology didn't change what happened and it sure has heck didn't make Sophia's tears stop. However, Sophia did appreciate Noel's sincerity behind the request for

forgiveness and thus, Sophia decided to reward Noel with a kiss. Without so much as a warning, Sophia leaned forward and pecked Noel on the cheek.

" Heh, I so don't deserve your kindness right now and you know it." Noel weakly commented, secretly relieved that Sophia wasn't mad at her anymore.

" That's why it's called "grace", Noel." Sniffing softly, Sophia raised her hands so she could wipe the tears off her face when Noel's hands suddenly came down over her own.

" Allow me?" Using the sides of her thumbs to brush the moisture away. The door to the bedroom groaned opened, revealing two figures.

" Teresa, Clare. Hi! Nice to see you guys!" Noel put Sophia at arm's length, somewhat embarrassed that Teresa and Clare walked in on them. Teresa's response was a mere grunt. She didn't feel like

talking. If anything, Teresa wanted to morph back to her human appearance so she could re-wrap the bruised ribs and hopefully, get a good night's rest. Even though there was a group of anxious

girls outside wanting to hear more about Teresa's adventures, Teresa politely explained the moment she appeared with Clare in her arms that she would continue the story telling tomorrow.

Thankfully, they were understanding and didn't make a big fuss.

" Hmmm." Hummed Noel, glancing between the two women standing in the doorway. Tempted as she was to ask Teresa what happened, Noel reframed.

Seeing as how both warriors appeared to be were on the verge of passing out, Sophia gabbed Noel's hand, gently tugging her back. Turning inward, Sophia whispered against Noel's ear,

" We can finish our talk at our place."

Nodding her head, Noel quietly led Sophia out of the room. As they exited the bedroom, Clare and Teresa entered. Slumping away from Teresa, Clare went over to her dresser. After closing the door,

Teresa took some time to scope out the room. If Clare hadn't informed Teresa on the way back about the new living spaces, Teresa would have assumed the cave was still their nesting ground.

Needless to say, everything Teresa spotted in the room impressed her.

" I know this is late coming but um... how are you feeling? I couldn't help but notice how careful you were breathing on the way back."

Teresa stopped admiring the objects around her and found her eyes resting on Clare instead.

" Don't you dare apologize for what happened. I deserved that beating and you know it. Heh, who would of that you would be able to wound me so?"

Clare smirked. Lifting an arm, Clare began to remove the gear covering her body.

" I suspect you _let_ me but hey, I'm not going to cross that bridge right now."

Since Clare was taking her sweet time getting ready for bed, Teresa decided to do shift back to her human state and do the same. Seeing as how the pants she had been wearing earlier were no

longer usable, Teresa would need another pair eventually. Unfortunately, Teresa did not know where to find any more clothes. Clare brought her the pants and treated her injuries. At the time, Teresa

didn't think to ask Clare where found the clothes. Now, five hours later, she wished she had. On top of that, Teresa wasn't even hundred percent sure the house she brought Clare to was going to be

where she slept on a daily basis.

Sensing her mother's distress, Clare kindly filled Teresa in on a few things.

" You, Jean, Irene, and myself live here. Noel, Sophia, Dietrich and Renee own the house next to this one. Noel gave the cave to Raki and everything in it." Clare knelt down so she could stack her

belongings neatly under the dresser. Clare's Heavy Blade however, remained out in the open and was set against the wall near the head of Clare's bed. Clare then slipped into a thinner night shirt.

" Irene and Jean, share a dresser... as do we. We didn't buy you a lot of outfits." Clare gestured at the second drawer. " All that you have is in here. Quite frankly, we figured whenever you came back,

you might go to town and pick out garments that suited you."

" I see. Pray tell, where did you all get the money to buy all of these things?" Teresa inquired, not particularly expecting an answer to her question.

" Well, Sophia has been tending a garden for a few years now. What we don't need, she sells in town. Irene..." Clare looked away from Teresa briefly before going on.

" Irene has a rather interesting line of work. Every winter, she goes off into the mountains and hunts wild game, then she'll turn around in spring and sell fur skins of the animals she's killed to the

highest bidder." Clare tipped her head up as she suddenly remembered what the rest of her clan members did for a living.

" Oh yeah. Jean, Renee and Dietrich were hired to be the local village chief's personal bodyguards. Something about him being a target by a group of bandits? Raki runs a small bakery shop, selling

goods here and there. I'm the only one in the group without a trade at the moment. Which suits me just fine." Pulling out the second drawer, Clare motioned with one finger for Teresa to come.

Chuckling softly, Teresa crept closer.

" It's nice to know that everyone kept busy while I was away." Naturally, Teresa leaned in and began to browse through her clothes. Clare stepped back to give Teresa more room. The first piece of

clothing Teresa slipped on were under garments. Then, she choose simple under shirt to wear for the night, she closed the drawer.

" Don't you want to wrap them?" By "them", Clare meant Teresa's rib cage.

" No. They'll be fine. So... which bed is ours? I'm assuming we're sharing, seeing as how there are only two queen sized beds."

Clare pointed at the head of the bed where her Heavy Blade rested.

" This one."

_**~Teresa's PoV~**_

Crawling into bed, I carefully lowered myself onto the mattress. Yawning softly, I closed my eyes, simply amazed at how exhausted I was. You would think after all those years in the wilderness my

stamina would increase. But I suppose my age will always have the last laugh, eh?

" You haven't seen Irene, have you dear? I've bumped into everything and everyone else today except for her." I heard the mattress groan under Clare's weight. She didn't answer me right away so I

waited for her to reply.

" No. She's uh... you know how Irene likes to go off and be alone, right? Well, she's gotten better at doing it. In fact, she's so scare it's criminal."

Hmm... that's odd. Clare sounded nervous. No, nervous wasn't the right word. Uncomfortable, perhaps?

" Ah, all work and no play?" I was just about to drift off when Clare said something that made my eyes shoot wide open.

" Well, that's _part_ of the reason. Ever since Irene appointed Flora as her... heir, she's rarely seen around these parts."

Quirking an eyebrow, I silently mouthed, "Heir?" to myself. Even though I wasn't looking directly at her, I could tell Clare was freaking out. Heh, she must have sensed my change in attitude...

" Don't worry Mother. Irene is still in the region, but she did mention a few weeks back she was planning on going north towards end of spring. But now that you're back, I wouldn't be surprised if she

decides to stick around. "

" Is that so?" I tired to conceal my shock but it was a little hard to do. _Heir... heir as in, successor?_ I thought to myself, no longer in the mood to would of thought that my best friend, Irene would form a

connection with someone so deeply that she would entrust her heart to them? Deep down inside, I was happy for Irene and at the same time I felt like tossing the covers back, storming outside and

hunting down Flora to have a nice ...little... _chat_.

**~Irene's PoV~**

While the clan partied and carried on with their lot of nonsense, Flora and I removed ourselves and decided to go spar for a little bit. I figured if so much energy could into idle activity, why not apply it

towards something far greater? That and... I didn't want to bump into Teresa's yet. In spite of having five years to come up with a story, I lacked confidence. Just how was one of my stature, supposed

to tell their best friend that they too, bore a "mother" title? Furthermore, I did not advertise my relationship with Flora like Teresa would do for Clare. We preferred to be alone, away from the public

eye. When it boils down to displaying "affection", I allow Flora do what she wants for the most part. However, I mind how much we touch, cuddle, etc. If Flora needs a hug, I give one-arm embraces.

Where Flora will verbally express her gratitude towards me, I remain silent and nod to indicate that I heard her speak. Oddly enough, I have never returned the gesture using my mouth nor have I

followed through with actions. Now, just because Flora and I behave this way with each other does not mean our friendship, let alone her suggestion to become my heir, is fictitious. It is genuine,

nothing is fake nor for show. Yet to this day, five years later, we have not progressed any deeper. Quite frankly, I'm content where we are. I like how we go about things together. To somebody like

Teresa, it wouldn't look like a mother/daughter relationship at all. Knowing Teresa, she'd question my ethics and possibly might view my friendship with Flora as rebound. Someone who merely took _her_

place while she was off taking care of her businesses-which is not the case at all. Just like any relationship, Flora and I worked at it. We got to know each other very well and somewhere along the

way, this mother thing popped up and shockingly enough, I was open to the idea. Notice how I said, "open". I accepted Flora and took her in as my own but my attitude didn't exactly follow through

with my decision. Thus brings me to where I am right now. Teresa will never let me hear the end of anything if I don't come up with some kind of way show that in spite of how I act around Flora, that

I'm serious about being her... mother.

The soft sigh that filled my ears drew my attention instantly. Lowering my head, I broke my gaze with the sky so I could study the woman resting against my shoulder. Perhaps I over did it? I have a

nasty habit of applying force if I feel she's able to handle it.

" Flora..." I whispered, lifting up one of my hands so I could brush some of her matted bangs off to the side. Even though her hair was steeped in sweat, it kept it's spiral-like appearance and that

alone always fascinates me.

" Flora, are you all right?"

" I'm fine. I think..." Flora lifted her head momentarily but then returned to resting against my shoulder. " I pushed myself too hard."

You could not see my smile unless you looked very closely at the edge of my mouth. Grunting softly, I looked back up at the sky.

" I've said it before, and I'm going to say it again. There is no honor in treating one's skills recklessly. Flora you are too stubborn. Such stubbornness will lead to your downfall." Flora did not reply to

me. Either she was taking my scolding very seriously or she fell asleep. I was just about to bend my neck to see for myself when I heard her breathing deepen and felt her entire body go limp. Blinking

thoughtfully, I once again returned my focus to the stars above. After a brief moment of hesitation, I closed my eyes and casually let my head tilt to the side until it bumped against Flora's.

I... I suppose showing affection isn't so bad...

_**~Teresa's PoV~**_

The following day, I rose early and decided I would keep my promise and finish telling stories to the girls outside. I dressed myself quietly, not wanting to disturb Clare's slumber. As I started down the

stairs, I froze. What I saw, waiting for me below, were six gifts. What were these gifts? Why, none other then a hung over Helen, a frightened Yuma, an anxious Miata, accompanied by a worried

Clairce and finally, a very tired Flora, who was only able to stand with Irene's assistance. All of these lovely women were standing in the middle of the living room, starring at me.

" Why?" Was all that came out as I glanced between the faces watching me walk down the stairs.

" Allow me explain?" Irene released Flora and stepped forward. Flora almost lost balance but she managed to save herself. Quite frankly, it was taking some will power not to drag Flora outside and

ask her about being Irene's "heir".

" By the time Flora and I arrived, Clan B and C were in the process of leaving the area. Next thing I know, they're ordering certain individuals to stay behind." Irene reached inside her pocket and took

out a piece of paper.

" Here. They asked me to give this to you." She extended her arm, offering what I assumed to be a lovely little note from my colleagues. Sighing mentally, I made my way over to Irene, ignoring the

other bodies in the room. As I scanned the letter, I blinked a few times. I can safely say, I saw it coming and at the same time I was hoping they would cut me some slack. I read the note-twice.

" So, I am to be their trainer for a year and meet the assigned needs for each person, on top of any requirements requested at the same time?" I lifted my gaze, capturing Irene's attention.

" The names listed in the letter...they're the ones I'm going to teach? Correct? I mean no mistake about it, they're going to be my students?"

" Evidently." Irene confirmed. Was it my imagination, or did Irene look little concerned?

" Subject to me, for a full year?"

Irene nodded then casually folded her arms across her chest. " Teresa, I know what you're thinking. Undine and Miria are taking your stunt a little _too_ personal. If you permit me, I will go track them

down and tell them that you're not interested. There's no reason for childless antics." Irene's frown deepened, defying just how upset she was over the whole thing.

" Hmm. Agreed. However..." Arching an eyebrow, I stepped around Irene and gave the girls a stern look.

" Did any of you know about this?" Every single head shook, "No." Heh, I haven't even told them what I was going to do and they were already trembling in my presence. I don't know if I should feel

insulted or happy.

" In that case," I crumbled up the paper and tossed it to the side, not terribly concerned where it landed.

" Welcome ladies to Region 25. Many of you know me as Clare's mother but I assure you, this time come next spring..." I openly strode over to where Flora was standing. She almost flinched on the

spot when our shoulders brushed.

" Will come to understand why they call me, Teresa of The Faint Smile." I didn't stick around to see hear what the girls, let alone Irene, thought of my decision. I wanted to inform Noel of what I was

going to be doing-unless of course she was in on Undine and Miria's little game. Either way, I wanted to check in with her.

_**~Jean's PoV~**_

Last night was a trip and a half. It's been a while since I've cut loose. Having Teresa back was good and all but my ultimate highlight was the party. Engaging with everyone, eating to our full,

fellowshipping with one another, it was nice. _Unfortunately_, I don't remember much of anything, which really sucks because I know for a fact I was enjoying myself. In the back of my mind, I faintly recall

passing out around the bonfire after Helen handed me a drink. Come morning, someone tripped over me, waking me up immediately. I didn't get a chance to see who did it. Being half asleep and

having your entire head feel like it was about to explode didn't help matters at all. By the time I was semi-functional, Miria and Undine had gathered their members and embarked... or, so I thought.

When I felt like I could stand without having my knees buckle under me, I started for my house. Reaching for the door knob, I almost stumbled back and lost my balance. Teresa didn't greet me or so

much as even ask me if I was all right. She bolted out the door and over to Noel's place like no other. Scratching my head, I shrugged, dismissing it all together. I just wanted my bed. Simple as that...

walking inside and finding comrades that I knew belonged to other fractions threw me for a loop-big time.

" What the... did I miss something?" I glanced between all the faces, utterly confused.

" By all means, I will explain." Irene offered kindly, gesturing for me to come

closer. Judging by the expressions on my friend's faces, something happened while I wasn't looking. Whatever it was, I had a gut sinking feeling, Teresa... was involved.


	19. Scene 19: Jealously

"Special training?" Noel rubbed at her tired eyes and held back the yawn she felt building in her throat. Talk about a rude awakening. There she and Sophia were,

sleeping sounding on the bed, off in their own little worlds when Teresa barged into the bedroom. She bellowed Noel's name so loud, Noel and Sophia bolted straight

up next to each other, barely avoiding a nasty head on collision.

"Yes. I wish to start immediately. I'm assuming you were," Teresa made quotations with her fingers. " "aware" of Undine and Miria's scheme."

"Sorta." Noel lazily waved her hand around.

"I'm not involved_ directly _but if you're wondering if I vouched for it..." Noel scratched at her hair then shyly looked away from Teresa.

"Guilty as charged."

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Figures..."

Afraid Teresa was going to explode over the whole thing, Noel did what any woman would do when scared for their life in Teresa's presence-she pleaded for mercy.

Not expecting Noel to jump out of bed so suddenly caught both Sophia _and_ Teresa off guard. Now on her hands and knees, Noel gazed up at Teresa with utmost

sincerely.

"Forgive me for participating in their plan to torture you!"

"Torture?" Teresa repeated, eyebrows arching slightly. Somehow the idea that her comrades wanted to "torture" her made Teresa want to laugh hysterically.

"You know, Noel..." Teresa began explain but as usual, Noel kept digging herself a hole.

"I'll go to the north myself and tell them to forget about it. Then we can laugh it off, right?"

Sighing, Teresa motioned for Noel to stand up. Like a trained pup, Noel obeyed.

"Clam down kid. Sheesh." Teresa's smile returned. Pointing her finger at Sophia, then at Noel, Teresa reemphasized herself.

"Don't get the wrong idea, okay? I didn't come over here to condemn you guys. In fact, I want to thank you."

"For what?" Sophia promoted gently, curious to hear the answer.

Shrugging, Teresa turned around.

"Hmm... I suppose, for giving me an opportunity to redeem myself. I mean, let's face it. I've been acting pretty selfish these past couple of years."

"True." Sophia quietly agreed. "But I can assure you, everyone in this clan has acted selfish at _some _point, Teresa. When I say "everyone", I mean _everyone_." Sophia

stretched her arms over her head. The popping that followed depressed Sophia. Yet another sign that she too, was getting up there with the older warriors.

"I don't care what the Organization did to our bodies. It doesn't change that fact that we came kicking and screaming into the world as human beings... it doesn't

change the fact that we're selfish creatures."

Teresa glanced shyly over her shoulder. Slanting her eyes, Teresa stared at Sophia, secretly moved by her speech.

"Hey," Sophia whispered. "I'm not sure what you're planning on doing, but... do me a personal favor and don't kill them, okay?"

Teresa faced forward. Smirking, Teresa quietly exited the room.

"Should I be concerned for their safety? Because I can tell you right now if any of Undine or Miria's girls die, they're not going to be happy and at that point I'll resign

as Clan Leader, grab my things and disappear." Noel meekly confessed, running nervous fingers through her spiky mane. Humming thoughtfully, Sophia slid out of

bed. Stretching for the second time, she proceeded over to their dresser.

"I would keep tabs on things-just to be safe."

"Ah. Good idea."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Jean cocked her head at the group standing behind Irene.

"Teresa's going to train these guys for a full year?"

Irene nodded her head.

"That is correct."

Jean sighed in unison with everyone else.

"I guess this means we're going expand our living quarters-again."

"That won't be necessary Jean." Teresa said, causally sauntering into the house. Dumbfounded, Jean jerked her head around.

"What do you mean? Aren't they supposed to stay here a full year? Are you or are you not, going to train them?" Jean's questions went unanswered. It wasn't so

much that Teresa didn't want to reply and inform Jean on what she was planning. Teresa didn't particularly want to explain her plans, either. Stopping near the end of

the staircase, Teresa pointed her thumb at the open door behind her.

"Everyone, please gather what belongs you may have brought with you and fall in line, single file, outside in five minutes. If you fail to do even this much, then you're

in pretty bad shape."

"Say what?" Helen stepped forward, lost her balance and would have fallen on her face if not for Jean rushing to her aid.

"Please do not make me repeat myself." Teresa started to climb the stairs, not terribly surprised everyone remained frozen in place.

"Hold on Teresa." Jean carefully guided the hung over Helen to a lounge chair. Turning around, Jean starred angrily at Teresa's retreating form.

"Just what exactly do you mean by that? Surely you're not going to take our friends and just-up and leave into the wilderness!"

Teresa paused momentarily. Keeping her face forward, Teresa bluntly remarked,

"Yes I do and before anyone jumps me, I have received Noel's permission. So if anyone of you have problem with how I'm going to go about things, take it up with

your _leader._"

With that, Teresa disappeared upstairs, leaving a very confused lot downstairs in her wake.

* * *

Peering down at her daughter, Teresa heaved a heavy sigh. _This isn't going to be easy._

"Clare... Clare wake up." Teresa knelt down and moved her hand out so she could brush Clare's bangs out of her face. She did so repetitively until Clare's eyes

fluttered open.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Clare asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I... something's come up and I'm going to leave for a little while. Miria and Undine have decided to test me and I agreed to do what they've asked."

"You're leaving _again?_" Clare sat up and stretched her arms high above her head.

"Yes."

Clare took a moment to register what Teresa was saying, then she boldly grabbed Teresa's chin and jerked her forward.

"Mother, have you forgotten what we discussed?"

Teresa broke out of Clare's hold, straightened her form and casually started to make her way over to the dresser. There she opened the drawer that contained their

belongings.

"No. Which is exactly why I want you to come with me."

Clare_ should _have been happy. Teresa was going to include her this time. That's a _good_ thing. Sadly, Clare just wasn't feeling it. Secretly she fumed on the inside.

Could you blame her? Five years, that's how long she waited for Teresa to come back. Now they were finally back together but what's the point in celebrating Teresa's

return if the woman didn't stay put?

"Tell me why? I need to know you're," Clare stopped and corrected herself. "_we're_ going to leave."

Teresa did attempt to answer Clare's question at first but then she decided not to. Seeing Teresa toss her a bundle of clothes, Clare naturally reached out to snatch

them.

"We're running short on time. Later tonight, after we set up camp and I organize the girls into groups, I'll explain everything."

"Wait what?" Clare did a double take. "Don't tell me you're kidnapping the clan too?"

Teresa walked around Clare's bed and gradually made her way for the door.

"Hurry now. Get dressed and gather up your belongings. Oh, and be sure to pack lightly but do bring at least _one_ set of clothing that you won't miss... I intend to test

everyone's Yoma forms at one point so... yeah."

With that, Teresa took her leave. Utterly dumbfounded, Clare stared at the open doorway, mouth ajar, eyes wide in disbelief. Talk about a "rude awaking".

* * *

Outside, lined up in single file, stood Teresa's projects. None of the girls spoke, they merely kept still and their heads geared straight ahead. Jean remained inside the

house with Irene. The two quietly discussed the current events taking place, neither comfortable with the situation.

"Should we try to talk her out of it?"

Irene leaned further back in the lounge chair, eyes narrowing on the spot.

"It wouldn't do us any good."

Jean sighed. Glancing up at the wooden ceiling, Jean took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"All right..." Jean lowered her head back down.

"What if _Noel_ ordered her to stop? Hard as it to believe, Teresa isn't the clan's leader anymore."

Irene shook her head in disagreement.

"It still wouldn't matter in the end. I know Teresa and I know her well. When she sets her mind on something-"

"I follow through with it, hands down." Teresa's voice literally sent chills down Jean's spine.

"Jean, could you give us a minute?"

Without saying a word, Jean slipped out of the living room and made her way outside. Now alone, the two warriors observed one another. They knew each other so

well words were not necessary. Even so, Irene was not about to let Teresa leave without making herself clear about something...

"If and when you all come back and I find so much as a _scratch_ on her body-we _will_ have our time, Teresa."

Teresa's eyes narrowed playfully.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Clare returns in tip top condition."

Irene's own pair of eyes scrunched at the remark. _Two can play that game Teresa._

"If I may be so bold to say, _green_ does not befit you Teresa."

"And motherhood does not befit _you_, old friend. Then again, I guess I should have expected this. I wonder... is this payback for the time when I took Clare under my

wing? Or perhaps you grew weary of the lonely path you tread and wanted to share your sorrow with someone else?"

Irene stood up so fast, she knocked her chair over. Disregarding the loud nose the chair made, Irene strut over to Teresa. There, she snatched Teresa up and rushed

forward, slamming Teresa's back up against the stone cobbled wall. While keeping Teresa in place, Irene arched her eyebrow and said something she never dreamed

would say.

"I love Flora as if she were my _own_. Do you honestly think I would have declared her to be my successor if I didn't understand what I was going to have to sacrifice

in return? You chose Clare... you even gave her some of your blood. In comparison, you have a much deeper bond ship with Clare then I do with Flora. Even so, if

you are going to insist that I am not qualified to be Flora's mother, then you might as well look in the mirror and say the same thing about yourself. You're _half_

human and_ half _Yoma-just like me and the rest of the clan. You're as much as a monster as I am. In spite of that fact, both Clare and Flora desire us to be their

mothers. While I'm at it, what kind of mother goes off for five years and leaves their offspring in the dark? I'm well aware why you did what you did

but if you look at the bigger picture and take it into a parenting account, you flat out abounded your child. Put that in your pipe and smoke it! Now," Irene gently

lowered Teresa back down and released her. "is there anything else you would like to say to me before you leave?"

Teresa chose to remain silent. Taking her silence as a blunt, "No." Irene turned around to depart. The one who greeted her in the living room's doorframe was none

other then Clare herself. Just like Teresa, Irene said nothing and proceeded outside.

"Mother, you have some _serious_ explaining to do when we set up camp." Was all Clare said before she too, joined Irene and the other girls outside.

* * *

When Teresa finally came outside, everyone was still perfectly lined up. Helen, bless her poor soul was on the verge of collapse due to her hang over but she kept

together somehow. Irene was no where to be found, Jean decided to go off and hunt with Raki for the evening meal, Clare was at the head of the line, waiting

patiently like a good girl. Teresa made her way to the front where Clare was standing. She stopped beside her daughter, taking a moment to think about what to say.

Originally, she had a the perfect speech in the back of her mind. Unfortunately, her small fight with Irene caused her focus to drift elsewhere.

"All right, here's the jist." Sighed a rather depressed Teresa. Peering down the straight row, Teresa informed the girls over what was going on.

"Miria and Undine want to punish me over what I pulled these past couple of years. The deal was to see if I could train you guys in areas you struggle and also

provide for your needs and help you with anything that comes to your mind. For example, " Teresa gestured at Clare.

"If Clare wanted to master melee hand-to-hand combat, I would have to help her do that on top of what they require of me." Teresa lifted up one finger.

"I have a one year to complete the challenge. If I fail, I have to do whatever they want."

"Are you really only investing time into us for that? " Yuma quietly chirped, secretly hoping that wasn't the case. Truthfully, she liked Teresa and had always wanted

to form a better relationship with her. Before she knew the truth, Yuma was happy because she saw the training as a way to deepen her relationships with everyone-

not just Teresa. Yuma wasn't sure if she should remain happy or be sad.

"No." Teresa gently replied, offering the girls one of her more friendly smiles.

"Before Noel was crowned Clan Leader, _I_ was your leader and I specifically made round trips to check up on how you all were fairing. It didn't do me any good to be

the Clan Leader and not keep up with my followers. But enough about that..." Teresa made brief eye contact with Clare before turning her sights to the mountains

ahead in the distance. " I merely wanted to let you all know the reason why you were all asked to remain behind. Let's head out, shall we?" Teresa stepped off to the

side and gestured politely for the girls to start moving.

Teresa waited to fall in behind the last girl, who happened to be Clarice. Clarice had to admit, having Teresa walk behind her made every nerve in her body tingle. Not

that having Teresa behind her was a _bad_ thing-Clarice merely felt uneasy because it simply _Teresa_. Picking up on Clarice's distress, Teresa quietly broke formation

and took point instead. Only, much, much further ahead. If it wasn't for Clare keeping her eyes glued to Teresa, the entire group following behind Clare would have

been completely lost.

Come by sun set, Teresa spotted a perfect area to set up camp. She kindly informed the girls they could relax and take this time to do whatever they wished.

However, she did warn them they would began the first course of the required training tomorrow and should rest at some point. Grateful, the fighters disbanded and

broke into pairs. Helen and Yuma made a nice comfy nest out of banana leaves and pine needles. Using logs to support their backs the two soon drifted to sleep.

Miata and Clarice went out in search of the waterfall they heard, intending to soak in the water for a little

while. The only person who didn't have someone to pair up with, was Flora. She felt a little left out and wondered to herself if things were going to be like that every

time they stopped to rest.

Shrugging it off, she went deep into the woods to think about a few things. As promised, Teresa sat down and told Clare what was going on. Naturally, Clare didn't

like it and would have killed to turn around and seek out Miria and Undine but little good that would do her-Teresa accepted their proposal. Which didn't help matters

either.

"Just when I thought we could catch up you had to go and ruin it!" Clare didn't mean to shout, she really didn't. But... confound it all, Teresa was more trouble then

a mischief child left in a market bazaar. Then there was the fight she witnessed between her and Irene.

"I never should have told you about them..." Clare muttered through clenched teeth.

"Meh, I would have found out sooner or later."

Clare put her back to Teresa. "For your sake, you better hope you're not doing this out of spite." Clare glanced over her shoulder so she could glare at Teresa on

purpose. Swallowing a lump, Teresa nodded nervously, asurring Clare she had no ill intentions planned whatsoever.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse, I think I'll go join Clarice and Miata."

Teresa watched Clare leave and instantly, her depression returned.

"Irene..." Rather then cry over split milk, Teresa unsheathed her Claymore, stuck it head first into the ground and flopped down in front of the blade. Crossing her

legs, Teresa bowed her head and closed her eyes, somewhat disgusted that the position she was in, still managed to be more relaxing then a soft bed or even a the

soft cushion-like grass...

* * *

The treatment the girls received studying under Teresa of The Faint Smile was defiantly not for the light hearted. At first, Teresa went over basic concerning

swordsmanship and self defense. Then she went into the importance of understanding their battle types and the advantages and disadvantages of each one. Two

months into lecturing, Teresa introduced a whole new meaning to the word, "pain". She exploited their weakness and pushed their strengths to whole other level. The

girls realized too late that the lectures were hints to what they would be doing later. If any of them had known that, they might have paid closer to attention to the

sessions. Clare did not have to participate with the others but she chose to do so anyway. She saw it as a opportunity to enhance her skill level and learn a few tricks

and there. When it came time to test their Yoki flow, the group was starting to question their confidence. Teresa had broken them of everything they understood

relating to combat and forced them to a degree, to understand a much more complicated form of how it all worked. To be tested and asked to use their Yoki, which

by the way, had not been tapped into for quite some time, made them extremely nervous. So, they got together and discussed the matter amongst themselves late

one night after they were sure Teresa had passed out.

"There's _no way _I can handle a Yoki test. I'd rather get my butt get kicked by one of you guys then bring that side of me out." Helen whispered between her drawn

up knees, subconsciously shivering as a gush of autumn wind whistled throughout the area.

"I'm with Helen." Clarice vouched quietly, making sure to keep her voice down as well. Heaven knows none of the girls wanted to wake their teacher.

"Same here." Yuma timidly admitted.

"Aw come on guys. We should at least try. Besides, I doubt Teresa would push us knowing the effects of Yoki energy and what it does to our mental state of mind."

Flora received blank stares from everyone sitting around the campfire. Glancing between their faces, she sighed in defeat.

"Never mind..."

"I trained with Mother before, when I was younger... she tested my Yoki to the point where I Awakened. Granted, she wanted to see how much Yoki I could handle,

but still..."

"See? See?" Helen lifted head. "If she'll do that to her own kid, you can bet she'll do the same, if not worse to us. Am I right or am I wrong?"

Flora didn't say anything. What good would it do her? They weren't going to listen to her. In fact, none of them really seemed to mind her when it came group

discussions and such. Flora couldn't be sure if they did it deliberately or if it was just the way they came across because of their personalities.

"Clare, why don't you try talking to her? She'll be quicker to hear you then she will us. After all, you have Teresa wrapped around your finger."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I have to admit, when it boils down to it Clare, Teresa will bend for you no questions asked."

Clare shot Yuma a dirty look.

"Now wait just a min-"

"Ahh, I don't know... Teresa hasn't shown Clare any mercy. She trains her twice as hard in my opinion."

Clare jerked her head in Clarice's direction. This entire conversation was slowly spinning out of control and Clare didn't like it.

"That's not true. Mother has treated us equally. She's not over doing anything with me and she's sure as heck not taking it easy on any of us."

"Agreed." Miata wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger, casting Clare a playfully battering of her long eyelashes.

"But I have to wonder sometimes if she's making an example out of you."

"Oh for crying out loud." Clare scurried to her feet and left the group, not particularly worried if her footsteps woke Teresa or not. Surpassingly, Clare did not head for

bed. Instead, she grabbed her sword and decided to go for a midnight stroll within the campground's radius. Just like Clare, Flora took her leave of Helen, Clarice,

Yuma and Miata. However, Flora did not retire for the night. She found her spot and settled down and tipped her head up so she could study the full moon. Her heart

longed for the comforting words of the very one who deemed her an heir. On clear nights like this where the stars twinkled brightly in the sky and the wispy clouds

floated from one place to another, Flora wondered if Irene missed her company... even if it was just a little.

Little did Flora know that Irene was also studying the sky that very night, thinking along the same lines.


	20. Scene 20: Hard Luck Women

Irene sat on the hill over Raki's cave, peering listlessly up at the full moon. Two months had passed since Flora's departure. Where she and the others were at, Irene

did not know. No one knew. And even if Irene or another clan member wanted to use their Yoki sense and figure out just where exactly Teresa's group was residing,

Noel gave a direct order that they were not to interfere with unless she felt it were necessary.

"This is rare for you. Since when do you camp out on my hilltop?"

Irene's ears twitched hearing Raki's voice. A moment later, Raki plopped down beside her.

"Forgive my intrusion... I thought you were asleep."

Raki tipped his head back so he too could admire the sky along with Irene.

"Still, you... don't normally wonder in my direction. And pardon me if I'm over stepping a boundary here but you look depressed. Too depressed for my liking."

Keeping her gaze fixated upward, Irene decided to get off h er high horse and open up a little.

"I suppose I am feeling a little down. Nothing to frett about young pup."

Raki chuckled softly. Irene knew his name but every now and then, she'd call him, "young pup".

"Say, Raki..."

"Hmm?"

Irene bowed her head and lowered her gaze to the scenery taking place below the hill top. From where she and Raki sat, you could see the girls walking to and fro.

"Be honest now, all right? Do you think I'd make a good... parent?"

Raki whipped his head around and did double take.

"Eh?"

"What I mean to say is, do you believe someone like me can handle motherhood being the way I am?"

Raki freaked. He literally assumed the worst and jumped up to his feet, fists clenched, eyes ablaze.

"Where does he live? I'll kill him!"

"Huh?" Irene blinked, utterly dumbfounded. Looking up at the now angered Raki Irene cocked her head to the side, taken aback to see Raki so upset.

Rather then wait for Irene to explain, Raki kept jumping the gun.

"Was it Japser?"

"Jasper?"

"Yeah! Jasper, the bartender in town who flirts with every woman who walks in his pub! Was it Japser? Is he the father of your child?"

"_My child?_" The shock of such a accusation reflected in Irene's tone.

"Raki, you misunderstand. My child is not this Jasper's fellow."

"My child" was all Raki needed to hear. Everything else that followed literally went in one of Raki's ears and out the other.

"That no good two timing scumbag! I'll end his life so quickly he won't even know what hit him!"

Before Irene could calmly explain what she meant, Raki took off running down the hill and straight for the local village shoppe. Irene reached out to stop him. She

even called after the lad but Raki didn't pay her any mind whatsoever. Not wanting Raki to beat another human up over what she viewed a misunderstanding, Irene

pursed Raki with the intention of letting Raki know the child he thought was inside her tummy, was indeed a full grown young woman with steel gray eyes and long

curly hair.

* * *

Clare could have kicked Helen and then herself for agreeing to Helen's little idea. No sooner after she came back from her walk, Helen confronted her. What she

asked Clare to do put her in a difficult spot. It's not that Clare couldn't do it, she could but was it wise? Ten minutes later as Clare stood in front of the slumbering

Teresa, Clare concluded that the plan Helen wanted her and her alone to execute was very unwise and possibly one of the stupidest stunts she would ever pull.

_I sure hope Helen is ready to reap the consequences of this... I know I'm not._ Sighing mentally, Clare quietly walked behind Teresa. She then knelt down and started

to massage Teresa, starting with her shoulders. Clare worked on a few knots here and there, making sure to rub over the tense muscles extra carefully. As expected,

Teresa started to stir. She didn't wake up or anything but she did sub-consciously flex her shoulder blades and arch her spine in response to the skilled hands moving

around on her back. Granted, it took Teresa a few minutes to register what Clare was doing and naturally, Teresa wondered why Clare was giving her a massage so

early in the morning, without any warning no less. Even so, she had to admit the massage did feel kind of... nice.

"Do you like that?" Clare whispered, fully aware of the effect the massage was having on her mother.

"Uh-huh." Was all Teresa could think of to say.

"What about this?" While keeping one hand on Teresa's shoulder blade, she used one finger to trace invisible lines throughout Teresa's lower back. Teresa didn't have

to voice her answer. The low moan that followed said it all. In the background, on the opposite side of the campfire, everyone else, minus Flora, watched Clare distract

Teresa. They were amazed at how Clare went about it so playfully and yet, kept a professional attitude the whole time. Flora stayed clear of the drama. She didn't

want to have any part in Helen's little game. For starters, Irene taught her better and two, Flora didn't feel right about it. If Teresa was going to test them, so be it.

Turning around and trying to talk her out of it did not bold well with Flora at all.

"Mother, would you be willing to grant me a small request?"

"Suuuure... you know I'd do anything for you my darling." Teresa smiled lazily in her sleep-like state, almost oblivious to everything around her expect Clare's voice.

"So what is this request of yours?"

"That you cancel the Yoki test..." Clare muttered, not particularly anxious to see how Teresa would react.

"Now why would you want me to do something absurd like that? You know I don't enjoy going back on my word, Clare."

Teresa's tone remained pleasant, despite that Clare thought she was onto her little scheme.

"I-I know, I just-"

"Tell me Clare, is the student greater then the one who teaches him? If no, why? If yes, why?"

Teresa cracked open one eye and captured Clare's gaze in a heart beat.

Feeling a trickle of sweat run down her right temple, Clare stopped massaging Teresa and decided to ponder on her words.

"Such a thing is possible but in order for that to work, the student would have to surpass his teacher and the only way that could happen is if the student trained

himself for-" Clare stopped short and looked away from Teresa's amused face.

"Ah, crap..."

"Exactly. So, if you're done trying to make me reconsider what I've already deemed mandatory, shall we get ready for your first session?" Before rising to her feet,

Teresa gave Clare's cheek a gentle pat.

"By the way, that massage was _amazing_. You'll have to let me return the favor sometime."

Helen sighed defeatedly. Oh how she wished Teresa would reconsider. Then again, maybe, just maybe there would be a plus to having their yoki tested.

* * *

_One hour later... _

"I can't take any more! I feel like I'm being torn apart!" Helen screamed through clenched teeth.

"It's official. Teresa has no heart..." Yuma couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. Than again, she was being pushed over her limits, on a cold

autumn day, in the middle of nowhere and being forced to hold her mental state of mind and keep the beast tamed from within at the same time. Yuma didn't know

how everyone else felt, but she wasn't used to such things. The only two girls who seemed remotely together was none other then Clare, as expected considering she

_is_ Teresa's heir.

And to Teresa's surprise, Flora was keeping up with Clare and didn't show any signs of fatigue.

_Hmmm... this could prove interesting._ Teresa's lips curled at her own thought. _They've all held up fairly nicely but it's obvious Yuma, Clarice and Helen will need some _

_extra... __motivation._

Teresa folded her arms over her furry chest. Although she did not need to Awaken to train her girls, Teresa didn't feel right standing by in her human form while

they exploited their human appearance on purpose. So far, she had their respect. Teresa wanted to keep it that way.

"Helen, if you can surpass 70 percent I will personally buy you all the booze you want for three months!" Teresa proclaimed loudly for the energy being released into

the atmosphere was creating a loud sonic wave.

Flora, Clare, Miata, Clarice and Yuma all whipped their heads around so they could look at Helen. Sure enough, there was a crazed expression forming on her face as

she released another wave of yoki. Content, Teresa moved on to her next "victim".

"Eyes up front ladies." Like obedient pups, the girls returned their gaze to Teresa.

"Clarice, you have such potential but it is smothered by your insecure tendencies. Therefore, I want you to hold your yoki for another twenty minutes."

"I... Teresa I can't hold my yoki much longer. I'm afraid I'll Awaken..." Clarice meekly admitted, hating how her voice was starting to shift to that of an Awakened

Being.

Not that Clarice wanted to Awaken. However, if Teresa wanted her to hold her yoki even longer then her chances of _not_ Awakening were pretty slim.

Grunting, Teresa glared harshly at Clarice, sending chills down her spine instantly.

"If you can not hold your yoki, something that is a part of you and will forever be a part of you, how do you expect to take on those stronger then you? I have no

doubt in my heart we may run across such fiends in the future. You need to be ready for those encounters, now hold it or I'll _help_ you hold it. Your choice."

Clarice gulped. With no other alternative, Clarice did her best to keep her yoki in check.

"Mother... that was a little harsh, don't you think?" Clare whispered very softly under her breath, fully aware that Teresa would hear the comment.

"Yes but she's not going to grow if I don't push her." Teresa replied over her shoulder, using the same tone. Just like herself, Clare's hearing was very sensitive

so Teresa didn't have to talk very loud in order to be heard. At that very moment, Clarice, Yuma and Helen's screams filled the atmosphere. Flora and Clare remained

still, keeping their eyes forward. Miata on the other hand was just about to cancel her Yoki release when Teresa's big paw-like hand came down on her right shoulder.

"No. Do not interfere."

For once, Miata retaliated against her teacher.

"Are you mad? They're starting to Awaken. We need to stop them. You and I both know once you awaken there's no turning back. You're done for."

Teresa's smirk only upset Miata even further. How could Teresa stand there so peacefully while her friends began to Awaken?

"That's what I originally thought too... since they've climaxed, I guess I'll let you three off the hook. You're free to stop anytime Miata."

Looking past Miata's shoulder, Teresa barked at Clare and Flora, ordering them to cancel their yoki release. Confused at her command, the three gathered around each

other and watched Teresa stalk around their comrades.

"Miata brought up a good point that I'm going to share with you. Now, the Organization taught us that once you reach a certain point, there is no return. You are

Awakened and that's that. I'm sorry to dissapoint you all, but that simply isn't true. You see, at some point we Awaken no matter how much we supress our yoki and try

to keep a balance. How is this possible? The answer, ladies is simple... the Orginzation created us for the sole purpose _to_ Awaken, therefore, if there are any of you who

know you've gone over your limit but managed to pull yourself back, I hate it break it to you, you have pre-Awakened. Those who use their yoki to heal from time to

time, you are semi-pre-Awakened."

The girls couldn't disagree with Teresa even if they wanted to. All of them had hit a sensitive spot and I am going to prove it to you." Teresa stopped behind Clarice and

then embraced her from behind.

Okay, Clarice was already loosing it, having Teresa of The Faint Smile hug her in the middle of a Awakening state did _help_ help calm her down _what-so-ever._

"Clarice... listen to me and listen very closely."

"I-I'll try." Nervously stuttered the poor child.

"Close your eyes and focus on my voice." Teresa waited for Clarice to close her eyes before continuing.

"Now I'm going to do something to help you tick yourself out of your Awakened state. Granted, you're only stage two but someone with your kind of class and type,

it's better to cancel out here. No matter what happens next, keep your eyes closed and your willpower stable." Teresa every so slowly started to increase her hold

around Clarice. At first, Clarice didn't mind then all of a sudden pain started to register and a cold reality hit Clarice right upside the head. _She's trying to squeeze the_

_life out of me? __Why? I do __**not**__ understand this woman! I don't get it, I just don't get it!_

Like a wild animal, Clarice began to fight Teresa. If she was honestly going to have to die today she didn't want to remembered as the one who died in Teresa's arms.

Unknowingly, Clarice developed such a strong passion to free herself, she plum forget about her body awakening. In fact, she was even able to channel the yoki into

her nervous system which helped boost her strength a good deal.

"No! Let go of me!" Clarice wasn't sure how Helen and Miata were handling their Awakening but she was pretty sure if they were watching her, along with the others

standing off to the side, they were starring in awe at her pathetic attempt to get away from Teresa.

Instead of letting go, Teresa tightened her hold which in turn, inflicted further pain on Clarice.

"I said let go!" Clarice screamed as loud as she could and with the last ouch of energy she had left, she used the back of her head to butt Teresa in the forehead.

Stunned, Teresa's grip loosened around Clarice as she stumbled backwards momentarily. Now free, Clarice dashed right into Clare's arms (of all people) and simply

passed out from exhaustion.

"Mama!" Miata rushed over to Clare's side so she could inspect her Clarice at an better angle. To her and Clare's surprise, Clarice had return back to her human

state, hair color and all.

"She... did it." Miata uttered in disbelief. " Momma regained her humanity back. I... I didn't think it was possible. I mean sure, I knew about you and Teresa Clare but

to witness it in person... it's kinda of scary."

"Agreed." Flora softly commented, coming over to see to the unconscious Clarice.

Meanwhile in the background, Teresa was applying the same technique to Helen and Yuma. Teresa jumped Helen next. The second Helen was ordered to close her

eyes and felt Teresa's arms applying pressure, she booked it. Teresa literally blinked at the spot where Helen used to be standing. When she lifted her gaze and saw

Helen sitting on the ground beside Flora, gasping for air. Oddly enough, Helen did not excel in strength but at velocity. Using such speed, she zoomed away so fast it

was rather disturbing. Sure the Claymores could fly with their legs. They were built for speed but what Helen just did was over the top. Plus, her entire body had

reverted back to normal.

"Impressive." Teresa actually took a moment to applaud Helen and Clarice for a job well done.

"That just leaves you, Yuma."

Even in the second stage of her Awakening, Yuma's skin crawled with goose bumps seeing Teresa stalk towards her. Undoubtedly, Yuma's fear of Teresa increased as

Teresa lurked closer.

"Please close your eyes and focus on my voice... believe me when I say that I am _not_ going to hurt you. I'm merely going to create a panic sensation and then

observe how you deal with it. All right?" Just feeling Teresa's warm breath tickle the tip of her ear caused Yuma freak out even more. Unable to handle the stress any

longer, Yuma did something that no one saw coming... she passed out against Teresa, canceling her transformation instantly. She phased back to normal after a a

moment but Yuma didn't wake up.

"Somehow, I'm content with that. Okay ladies, let's call it a day and head back."

Teresa carefully swept Yuma up into her arms and cradled her limp body close against her breastplate. It was there, Yuma sub-consciously began to cry in her sleep.

Even though she was unconscious, she was slightly aware of what happened and naturally felt like a failure.

"There, there. It's going to be all right. I'm not mad at you Yuma. You're not used to this kind of training... for your first session you took to it fairly well." The soft

smile that touched Teresa clashed with the beast she was on the outside. Even so, Flora was fascinated at how Teresa transitioned between pushing them to go the

extra mile and then turning around afterwards to praise them and uplift their weary sprits.

"I said, let's head back. What are you all doing standing around like statues watching the doves fly by? Get a move on."

Blinking out of their trance, Clare and company started to head for the nesting ground. Clare carried Clarice, Miata packed Helen on her back and Flora simply walked

beside Teresa, simply amazed at how the woman moved by default. To think, only two months had passed and already, Flora was learning so much. Her mind raced

anxiously as she day dreamed about what other things Teresa would teach them.

Later on that night, long after Clarice and Yuma came to, Teresa declared to her students that when winter officially arrived, they would be setting aside their main

objectives so they could work on what they as the students, desired to learn. After her announcement, Teresa retired for the evening and kindly encouraged her

students to rest up as well.

Helen wasn't sure about the others, but she was thrilled to hear the news.

"Sweet. I am so learning puncture techniques!" Helen waved her arms around widely, expressing her joy openly.

Grunting, Clare pick up a tiny twig and tossed it into the fire.

"I don't really have a desire to learn any marital art nor a technique. I prefer to keep a style and tweak it until it becomes perfected."

"I think it might be fun to learn blind melee, self-defense only." Miata's comment threw all the fighters for a loop.

"What? Galatea is blind and she can still fight, despite that she has lost her eyesight. I wonder... what it would it be like to rely on other senses you take for granted

and have to use senses you disregard most of the time."

"Is that what you really want to learn?" Clarice quietly promoted, finding it hard to believe that Miata desired to learn blind melee self-defense.

"Yes." Miata nodded anxiously. "Say, what will you ask Teresa to teach you, Mama?"

Clarice bowed her head and let her chin rest between her drawn up knees.

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Excuse me everyone. I'm not feeling well. I believe I'll retire for the night." Flora kindly pardoned herself and just like that, she left the group and headed for her

sleeping space. The girls watched her go, gazing after her worriedly.

"Huh, what's up with her?" Helen wondered, scratching subconsciously at her hair. No one replied to Helen's question but Clare's eyes scrunched a tad harder as she

observed Flora. Physically, Flora appeared fine. That didn't mean she was all together on the inside. Genuinely concerned, Clare also took her leave in and sought out

her mother.

Teresa was lounging lazily on her side, enjoying the peace and quiet. Where she had transformed into her Awakened form, her clothes got destroyed. Unlike Clare,

she didn't bring an second set with her. Thankfully, Clare brought an extra blanket with her. Until they came across a town, Teresa decided she'd use the blanket as a

cloak. Currently she was sleeping under it to keep warm.

"Mother, are you awake?" Clare knelt down on both knees by Teresa's head and waited patiently for Teresa to acknowledge her. Sighing deeply, Teresa forced herself

to move up into sitting position. The wooly blanket covering Teresa's body slid down to her waist, revealing her nudity. Clare didn't care, they were both girls and

furthermore, this wasn't the first time Clare had seen Teresa naked. Besides, Clare was aware that Teresa didn't any clothes on hand to slip into. That couldn't be

helped so likewise, Teresa's nakedness couldn't be helped either.

Running a tired hand into her slightly curly hair, Teresa addressed Clare.

"I am now. What is it?"

"It's Flora. I... I think she's hurt. Or something, I'm not entirely sure what the problem might be. She's sleeping right now but before you have her do anything

tomorrow, will you please check up on her?"

Teresa gave her word that she would so. Stretching her arms high above her head, Teresa released a wide yawn then re-wrapped herself up in the blanket with every

intention to nod off. Finding Teresa's sleepy behavior cute, Clare reached out and playfully ruffled Teresa's hair.

"The moon hasn't even peeked and already you're this tired? You didn't charge your Yoki with us today either... sometimes, I wonder about you Mother. I really do..."

"Heh, it's called getting _old_ Clare. One day, you'll be doing the exact same thing. Just you wait." Teresa snuggled deeper into the pit of her arms.

"That and... despite having five years all to myself, I haven't developed any stamina. When I wasn't fighting the urge to eat guts, I slept. When I wasn't sleeping, I

hunted and ate to my fill and then would sleep some more." Teresa's voice was starting to grow lethargic. A pure sign that she was about to pass out.

"I mean, it's not like I _want_ to sleep all the time... but my body demands to rest so rather then fight it, I give in."

Clare's entire face softened as she watched Teresa drift off. With nothing better to do, Clare decided to join Teresa. Kicking off her boots, Clare then un-strapped her

Heavy Blade and set her equipment to the side. Finally, Clare settled down on the ground behind Teresa and happily cuddled up into her back. Rubbing her forehead

into the blanket's fabric, Clare inhaled deeply, rather impressed she could pick up Teresa's scent. Just when Clare's eyelids started to drop, Teresa rolled around.

Teresa was very much asleep but somehow, she managed to close off the space between and rest her chin on top of Clare's shoulder. The two exhaled at the same

time and smiled slightly in their sleep. Helen, who was clear on the opposite side of the campfire, observed the two from her spot, simply amazed at how they took

joy being able to be near each other.

"They really love each other, huh?"

Glancing up from the fire, Clarice started to observe along with Helen.

"Yeah. It's almost scary how deep their affection for the other shows. I mean, Miata and I love each other but those two..." Clarice shook her head in dismay.

"Are on a completely different level."

"Well, I dunno about you but I'm gonna hitting the sack. You probably should too. I have a feeling Teresa's going to go full throttle on us tomorrow." Helen waved

good-night before scooting back from the fire and going over to her little nest of banana leaves and pine needles. Clarice went on to bed too, but not before giving

pecking Miata on the cheek. Sometimes, Clarice felt like she didn't act motherly enough with Miata. She hoped the little peck would make Miata feel appreciated-even

if it was just a little. The small smile that formed on Miata's face as Clarice moved her lips away literally brought a sparkle to Clarice's eyes.


	21. Scene 21: Escape

(**A/N**: I know it's been forever and I know it's not fair to my faithful readers, but a lot did happen in my life that distracted me from my fanfiction writing... that and

writer's block was not my friend for months on end. So I finally decided to pull all the strings and somewhat force myself to finish. I don't like doing that but I don't like

my second season open like this either. And when I say pull strings, I mean do what I think might work for the story. I read more of the manga and I'm sorry for the

claymore fans out here but... Claymore in my opinion is not about Claymore anymore. Clare shattering and going into a dark demonic abyss... Priscilla chasing her into it

and coming back from the dead when she clearly died but can't stay dead because Clare is her reason for living, Miria being tricked into seeing her BFF who's really

another Claymore and ultimately gets diced into pieces but coming out with a mere" X" scar on her head while Raki managed to get captured and forced to become a

male Claymore after Miria and the other Claymores brought down the Organization? On top of that, resurrecting older Claymores from the past but no where in the mist

of all this ridiculous chaos did the artist bring back Teresa of The Faint Smile. Seriously now? You mean to tell me he can summon the dead back 100 percent but Teresa

is just dead and forever Clare's torture fest? Dude, that's like the equivalent of Aeries getting screwed over by Septhiroth in FF7, Crisis Core and Advent Children and

can walk around as a spirit when truthfully, could be alive physically and still mess with Cloud's sanity, but Yuna, who was destined by birth to die for the sins of Spira

and mankind-can live and pull a slut like appearance and attitude in what I thought was a crappy sequel! So... here's to the fanfiction and hopefully it will turn out

nicely and end decently. I have no idea what to expect because up until now, I was going from the anime and manga but I really don't care anymore. XD)

* * *

_**~Narrator's PoV~**_

Beth returned to her human form in unison with her twin, Alicia. The two stared down at the slain Awakened Beings and the few Yoma who attempted to aid their fellow

brethren in battle.

"This marks the twelfth killing in one week for us." Beth commented softly over to her twin.

Without looking at her, Alicia replied,

"If I didn't know any better I would say they're retaliating. Against what, I wouldn't know, nor do I desire to know. However..." Alicia closed her eyes briefly before

continuing.

"At this rate, we'll be dead by spring. Perhaps now we should reconsider Galatea's offer?"

The shock that turned to joy on Beth's face almost softened Alicia's cold expression. After all, ever since the day the two declined Galatea's offer, Alicia would often pick

up on Beth's depression over the matter. Here they were five years later and not once had they been able to fully relax and enjoy their freedom. Despite being such a

powerful being, Alicia grew weary of the fighting. Beth would never voice her exhaustion but over the years, Alicia saw it show in Beth's performance.

"Maybe there, we can rest eh? Not only that, if Galatea and the other Claymores haven't noticed the shift in nature, we should inform them. I wouldn't think such

disturbances would be overlooked but you never know."

Beth nodded.

"Agreed."

Together, the twins set off for Lanbona City, in search of two things. Relief from their yearly struggles and to seek a former Claymore. Beth personally hoped they would

bump into Galatea. Out of all the Claymores Beth had the pleasure of meeting, Galatea struck her the hardest.

* * *

_That same day in Pieta..._

Miria glared at the charging Awaked Being. Oh how she desired to put a end to its pitiful existence. If only it would stop rampaging around like a chicken with its head

cut off, Miria might be able to do something the current situation. But even if Miria managed to silence the Awakened Being... there were thirty more doing the exact

same thing directly being their leader. To top it off, they were screaming hysterically. What really got Miria though was how they circled the town square and did no

harm to the buildings or to them for that matter. All they did, was parade in a circle, wailing loudly.

"This is nuts! What in the world is happening here?" Wendy exclaimed, completely flabbergasted at what she was witnessing along with her fellow comrades.

"Pffft." Deneve grunted unhappily. "Your guess is as good as mine." Deneve looked over her shoulder at the five women cowering behind her.

"Stay on the roof tops and mind your actions." Deneve looked back around and down at the Awakened Beings.

"They're not here to hurt us, evidently, so try not to act hostile towards them, all right?"

"Understood." The five replied in unison.

"Miria..." Deneve went to the edge railing of the house everyone was currently residing on. There, she leaned in by Miria's ear to whisper,

"Flank."

Blinking out of her stupor, Miria slightly turned her head so she could look at Deneve.

"You want to flank them?"

"It's the only way where's going to get their attention long enough to see what is going on."

"Just the two of us?"

Deneve pulled away from Miria's ear.

"Yes. I don't know about you, but I counted thirty Awakened Beings down there. It's too risky to put everyone at stake. We can do this if we time it right."

Taking a deep breath, Miria cast the lot below a wary glance.

"All right Deneve. If either of us fail and come out alive, you're explaining it all to Noel."

"That's just it, Miria. If we don't do something, they may break into a worse frenzy and run amuck. Who's to say Noel and the rest won't encounter them? If that

happens and they are over run, the humans would be next... we can't let that happen. I thought this was why we divided and claimed regions in the first place. So we

could protect our clans and the human race from what you see here today?"

Sighing defeatedly, Miria answered Deneve with her next action. She jumped off the roof and landed on the snow by a fallen pillar and used her special technique to

create multiple illusions of herself.

Content with Miria's choice, Deneve also fell off so she could join the fight. Together, the two executed a tricky move known as "Flank". Flank is where you have two or

more people who take front point, side point or rear point. During this time, the person who takes rear point, will actually start to rally their opponent. Rather, spook

their victim and if that still doesn't get them, they will apply some brutal force with their hands or weapon. The person who takes side point is merely a look out. They

are responsible for keeping front and rear point alive and alert either one when they see a change in the enemy's formation. Front point has the hardest task for they

must imitate the enemy into challenging all their focus onto them and keep it there. If that succeeds, the person in front point can then lead their victim anywhere they

want. Bluntly put, "Flank" is a herding technique, similar to that of a sheep dog to its flock. Unfortunately, Miria and Deneve did not have a side point thus is why Miria

duplicated herself. This took more energy and focus yes, but it would also help keep the Awakened Beings in line-or so Miria hoped...

"What are they doing?" Wondered a curious Audrey, hoping someone standing around her could explain what she was seeing.

"Flanking." Tabitha remarked ever so casually.

"Flanking?" The other four echoed, obviously lost in what Miria and Deneve were doing.

"Flanking is a technique the Organization taught us, long before you all came along. It's kinda like..." Tabitha trailed off and took a moment to figure out how to

explain the Flank technique in a way their minds could comprehend.

"Umm... well, think of a stock of some kind. Sheep, cows, goats, anything that comes to mind. Now, instead of a animal that would be used to round up the stock,

picture yourself there instead."

"Wow. Degrading much?" Natalie muttered, rolling her eyes at the invisible image her brain projected.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tabitha rolled her own set of eyes upward. "Such a technique didn't last long though. It proved to be far too fatal and the Organization felt

they were investing into something pointless."

"Gee. I wonder why?" Wendy sneered sarcastically.

The Flanking didn't take too long because the Awakened Beings caught on fairly quickly what was happening and to Miria and company's shock, they simply stopped

their stampede and formed a circle around the two women on the ground. Naturally thinking their newly found friends were going to get pounced, the newbie warriors

started to leap forward to jump off the building but Tabitha stopped them before they could and warned them to remain on the rooftop, just as Deneve instructed

them to do.

"What do we do now?"

Deneve asked, sub-consciously reaching up and over her shoulder to unsheathe her blade.

"Hold on Deneve. Don't draw your sword yet. I want to see which one is their leader and talk with him."

"Understood." Deneve did not take out her weaopn by any means but she did keep a firm grip on the handle as she watched her leader speak with the Awakened

Beings.

"Who is your leader?"

At first, silence. Then after a little bit of hushed whispering, a large, dire wolf-like Awakened Being made his way forward.

"I am. My name is-"

Miria cut him off.

"I care not for your name only your reason for being here. Why have you and your heard come to my home? Furthermore..." She stepped in closer to the Awakened

Being and peered up into his surprisinly gentle glowing eyes.

"Why were you screaming? What horrible wrong has happened to make all of you act like crazed animals?" Miria paused and took note of the Awakened Beings

appearances.

"Well, more so than you do already?"

The dire wolf Awakened Being's ears flattened against his head.

"Purgers."

"What?" Miria arched an eyebrow brow, thrown off by the Awakened Being's answer.

"They came suddenly from the shadows and attacked us. They murderer us without mercy and hunt us down like dogs and are led by a man in black. We recognize

this man because... he was but one of the many who created us to be this way. He and his Purgers have been slaughtering our kind for five years if not longer... its

just... now things have changed. Before, we at least had time to hide and cover our tracks and throw them off. Now, the Purgers are stronger, faster and have

developed better tracking skills. We figured if we are die, we will die together and go to a place where we could express ourselves one last time before our lives came

to a gruesome end, just like so many others before us."

Both Deneve and Miria exchanged shocked glances.

"Rubel!" They cried.

Nodding the Awakened Being looked at the entrance to the city.

"You are Claymores, also products of the late Organization, yes? If I were you, I would find your friends and do the same as we are."

Miria and Deneve simply shot the Awakened Being a dirty look. Feeling it, the Awakened Being sighed.

"What makes you think that once the Purgers take us out... that they won't hunt your kind next?" With that, the Awakened Being returned into the mass of other

bodies and with a grand howl, he lead them out of the entrance and back outside the city wall of Pieta.

Outraged, Miria looked up and motioned for the others to come down.

"Come!" She barked at her followers.

"We must report this incident to Noel. From now on, we are to consider this land unsafe and must proceed with the utmost care. And if you haven't been suppressing

your yoki you better learn to do it and do it quickly!"

"Wait, Miria... what's going on?" Tabitha asked, worry hinted in her voice. Naturally, the new warriors voiced their concerns too but Miria would not hear any of

them.

Raising her hand, she instantly put an end to their chatter.

"Just do as I say and stay close. Once we arrive at Region 25, I will explain everything."

In a blink of an eye, the women sped off, all leaving trails of kicked up snow chunks their wake.

* * *

_Two days later near the ocean..._

Rubel knelt down to untie the rope holding the boat in place. As expected his soldiers asked for permission to speak their minds. Still in the mist of untying the

complicated knot, he nodded, indicating to them that they could.

"Master Rubel, surely you're aware of the kind that still walks the land freely? Why are they allowed to live but the Yoma and Awakened Beings have to die?" A female

Purger asked, folding angry arms across her chest.

Rubel was about to answer her when another female Purger spoke up.

"You know they have Yoma blood in them! You know they may snap and loose control of their humanity and thus, become a threat to humanity once again. I thought

our goal was eliminate all traces of the Organization and all the drama that came with it?"

Once again Rubel was going to answer but this time he waited to see if anyone else had something to say.

"Master Rubel you rarely show favoritism. Even when you do, it's appropriate for that person, whomever it may be. However, I do not agree with your current

decision to pull us out and entrust the rest of our mission in the hands of those who may turn Yoma one day. That and they being females... you know as much as I

and every Purger standing here and listening to me, realizes there's a chance they may reproduce they come across a male Yoma. Which will take you right back to

square one. I'm sorry Master Rubel, but I think I am going to rebel against you..."

"You and every Purger here, Takashi." Rubel released the rope and let it slip from his hand. Straightening his tie he turned around and smiled calmly at the enraged

group of Purgers aiming their weapons at him.

"There is a reason I left the Claymores alone... buuuut, if you wish to question my judgment and do as you see fit, you may. If you wind up like Aken and rest-"

"Another reason why they must die! They were able to take our own men out like it was nothing. Such power should be subdued, Master Rubel."

A angry Purger retorted, receiving nods from his fellow brethren.

Rubel shook his head slightly.

"That same power resides in yourselves... minus the fact that we didn't infuse you with Yoma blood but pure Dragonkin warrior blood. Power is power, you merely

received yours from another source. Likewise, those with such power like yourself have great responsibility, just like your cousins, the Claymores do. From what I

have observed over the years, the Claymores you fear will would die of despair if chaos and ruin ran rampit. Plus, knowing the personality of women who lead their

clans would never allow themselves, let alone one of their members to Awaken and do as they please. They would silence that member. Hesitation may linger but I

assure you, those like Irene, Noel, Sophia, Miria, Galatea and we mustn't forget the lovely Teresa of The Faint Smile... would not, I repeat would not let things get out of

hand. I trust them because they've earned my trust. Even when they were a part of the Organization and later on became fugitives of the Organization, those girls did

their best to keep their humanity in check. If you can't see their sincerity then I have sorely misjudged your nolbility."

Some of the Purgers attack stances loosened while others remained firm in place. After a long period of silence, half of the Purgers entered the boat that would take

them back to their homeland while a third of them remained on the dock. Rubel sighed softly and boarded the boat.

"Remember this much dear soldiers. No matter how much the wind may howl, the mountain can not bow to it. You are the wind and the Claymores that I personally

trust... are mountains."

The Purgers said nothing. They merely watched their former master and brethren sail away into the distance. They who remained, all agreed the Claymores should

die and they alone would bring about their demise. Where Aken failed, they would avenge him and establish a proper balance for humanity.

* * *

_That same morning in the wilderness..._

As usual the girls were up and preparing for another day's worth of training-all but one. Flora tried to keep quiet but her raspy coughs to the loud churning of her

stomach caught Teresa's undivided attention. Like any caring teacher, Teresa ordered her girls to keep warming up until she inspected Flora's condition. Kneeling

down beside Flora, Teresa looked her over from head to toe. Flora didn't move or muster a word the entire time Teresa probed her body with her hands. Teresa took

her time of course. She wanted to make sure nothing was out of place for starters. Granted, yoki test puts a lot of stress on the body. At least, their human half.

Sometimes if a Claymore is not properly prepared, their inward organs may spasm, thus creating more problems in other areas of their body.

"Does this hurt?" Teresa gently rubbed her thumb along Flora's ribcage. Grunting softly, Flora shook her head. Lowering her gaze, Teresa's eyes narrowed slightly.

She took a moment to watch how Flora breathed.

"Are you short of breath?"

Flora nodded.

"All right. Do you feel sick to your stomach?"

Another nod.

"Does this part of you hurt?" Teresa rolled up Flora's shirt, starting from the bottom. She then ran her hand over the Yoma piece that served as a stigma to all Silver-

Eyed Witches who bore the title, "Claymore".

"Yes." Flora whispered, trembling sub-consciously as Teresa stroked her belly.

"I see." Withdrawing her hand, Teresa tugged Flora's shirt back down.

"Rest child. Give yourself a few days. If you have not recovered by then, I will personally escort back to Region 25 to be treated."

"Is it that serious?" Flora asked, her voice barley audible.

Teresa rose slowly.

"No... but with winter on the way, I'm not going to take any chances. My job is to train you-not rush you to the grave."

Sighing mentally, Teresa cast the other girls a wary glance. If Flora can not participate and I let her stay behind, it may raise a ruckus. All of these girls here I'm sure

have grown fond of one another over the past five years I've been gone... if one of them can't practice, none will practice. It's a given. That and... there is no "I" in

team. And that's exactly what I want them to realize... they're a team and need to look out for each other.

With her mind made up, Teresa sauntered over to the campfire pit. There, she summoned her students.

"Ladies, front and center!"

The girls zoomed over to Teresa using a little bit of their yoki. Did they have to use their yoki to do something so simple? Why no but all of them understood this

much...when Teresa beckoned, you answered her quickly.

"Flora is not well. Until she is better, use this time to relax and go over everything you've learned so far. It wouldn't hurt you to quiz each other over static and

strategy plans either. In the meantime, I will remain with her until further notice. You may go now."

With a wave of the hand, Teresa dismissed her students and they departed.

_**~Flora's PoV~**_

For three solid days, Teresa stayed with me, tending to my every whimper, to my every tumble when my body convulsed in pain. For years, I heard the stories about

how she went from an emotionless, heartless killer and later settled down and took the position of a mother for Clare, a young girl I was rather fond of. However,

hearing about those tales and being able to experience it are two completely different things. I never would have dreamed that Teresa of The Faint Smile would do for

me, what she would do Clare or for those close to her. That's not to say Teresa and I lacked relationship, but we're not that close, either. Yet there she sat, peering

down at me with worried eyes. I wanted to tell her not to fret over me so much but I sadly did not have the energy to carry out a decent conversation.

"It looks like I'm taking you back after all." Teresa closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Was it my imagination, or did she sound remorseful?

"Mother, are you all right?" Clare, bless her heart, checked up on Teresa every so often to see if she needed anything.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. However, since you're here, I have a favor to ask of you..."

Unfortunately, I passed out a moment later and failed to learn what Teresa was planning.

**_~Narrator's PoV~_**

Shortly after Teresa's departure, Clare returned to her place around the campfire and brought the rest of the team up to date. She had no doubt that they were

curious to find out what was going on.

"Flora's condition took a turn for the worse so Mother-er, Teresa and Flora have set off for Region 25. I have been asked to take over until their return. Then again,

there's a high possibility Flora will not come back with Teresa. Either way, I'm filling in for Teresa."

Helen raised a hand.

"Yes, Helen?"

"Lemme' get this straight. Teresa put you in charge and Flora's out of commission? Does this mean... we can do whatever want?"

Clare's eyes narrowed ever so slowly.

"Helen," Clare growled through clenched teeth. "correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Teresa already say we were free to relax?"

Helen winced.

"Ya' but she also wanted us to review some statistics and stuff. I'd much rather kick back and smell the roses if ya' catch my drift."

"I understand where you're coming from but may I remind all of you," Clare took this time to look around at the other faces.

"That we are here to learn. We still have ten month's worth of training. To slack off, even under the present circumstances, would reflect poor accountability on our

part."

Helen rolled her eyes, her sigh an unhappy one.

"I get ya'. Sheesh."

"In that case, I have a question!" Mitata raised her hand this time.

"Yes?" Clare pointed to the bouncy Miata, hoping she had something decent to say.

"Will you spar with me then? Obviously, with Teresa gone, I won't be able to practice melee... but I must admit, I've been itching to use my sword for a good while

now."

Clare shrugged. She didn't see why she couldn't.

"Sure."

"Thank you Clare!" Miata looked over her shoulder at her mama.

"It is okay for me to spar, right?"

Clarice glanced between Clare and Miata a few times before replying to Miata's question.

"I... just don't over do anything, okay?"

"Say, what exactly is wrong with Flora? Or did Teresa not tell you?" Yuma asked, glancing up from the fire and locking her gaze with Clare's. Yuma didn't know about

anyone else in the group but she was interested to see if Clare had any inkling about the matter.

"All Teresa would tell me is that if her condition didn't clear up, it might cause her problems in the future."

Yuma broke eye contact with Clare and returned her focus to the flames keeping her warm.

Clare sighed hearing footsteps trample the grass far off in the distance. Of course, with her ability, her ears picked up on their movement a long time ago. Personally,

Clare was hoping whatever was coming, would think twice about it and go the other way. Then again, the Yoma created from the Organization were built to run on

their instincts. If they sensed "food", they were going to find a way to get it.

"Miata, our sparring session will have to wait."

Miata cocked her head, dumfounded by Clare's response.

"Hmm? Why is that?"

Clare withdrew her blade.

"Because we have company."

The girls exchanged troubled glances with each other.

"But I don't sense anything...?"

Clare glared at Helen.

"Have you seriously forgotten about my ability? I pick up on "movement", hundreds and hundreds of miles away and can read where they're going ahead of time,

remember?" Clare paused briefly before continuing.

"Then again, your yoki sense is average compared to mine. And no, I do not say this pridefully. It's a fact... so is getting up and preparing for an attack, now move! All of

you!"

Clare pointed her sword at Helen.

"Helen, come with me." Clare gestured with her free hand at the campground.

"The rest of you, hold the area here. Helen and I will go to meet them. If we're in over our head and you don't see us return within the hour, gather up all your

belongings and head for Region 25. Don't worry about us, just head home and whatever you do, don't let your guard down until the Yoma have been dealt with or

have fled the area."

Nodding at Clare's instruction, the four warriors scrambled to battle ready positions.

Once Helen had her Claymore in tow, she and Clare headed northeast and left the defense of their base to the others. When they came in contact with their

opponent, they did a double take.

"Whoa, hold up. That's not Yoma Clare."

Clare glared harshly at the group of ninjas. She had seen such attire before, a while back. During that time, she was by herself and almost lost her life to the one

known as "Aken". Thankfully, Teresa appeared and saved her. This time around, Teresa was not present and there were twice as many ninjas.

"Helen, be careful. These guys aren't normal."

Helen shrugged and quickly withdrew her blade.

"Heh, since when is anything we go up against, "normal" Clare?"

Clare would have commented back to Helen but was suddenly struck from behind. Clare grabbed at the back of her head and released a painful cry.

Helen's eyes turned yellow seeing Clare's hand stain with blood.

"What the? When the heck did he, I didn't even sense the guy!"

Clare recovered and flat out charged at the ninjas and engaged in heavy combat. She took on five at a time, parrying their attacks, defending against upper and

lower blows and waiting for the right moment to disable the five. Likewise, Helen tangoed with a few ninjas. Unlike Clare, she wasn't having a easy time defending and

received quite a few blows. Hating that she couldn't help her friend, Clare had no choice but make due with the cards she was dealt. Until she saw an opening, she

couldn't aid Helen.

Just then as Clare ducked and did a low spin kick, which was flawlessly avoid by the one she was trying to misbalance, Clare picked up on some more bodies. In the

heat of the moment, she feared they were reinforcements for the ninjas. To Clare, Helen and the ninja's shock, it was more Claymores. These Claymores were not

from any clan Clare or Helen were apart of and yet, they stared in awe at the six women dressed in elegant clothing. Without much effort, the six women inserted

themselves into the battle and swiftly formed a protective circle around Clare and Helen.

"Thirteen against two? Let's even the odds shall we?"

"Aww, Anastasia. Why do we gotta go and get involved with these guys again?"

"Yeah, I don't want to get drug around by Teresa of The Faint Smile like last time."

The one known as "Anastasia" cast the one woman to her left a seductive-like smile.

"Still sore about that, eh Ray?"

Instead of giving Anastasia a piece of her mind, she returned her attention to the enemy.

"Forget it! Let's waste these guys and call it good for the day, all right?"

Chuckles from the other Claymores followed.

"I hear that." Rachel, Ray's trusted and dearest friend remarked softly, already setting her sights on five specific ninjas.

"You know, I was hoping we could pass through this region without getting dirty for once. But I guess that's a futile dream to have in this generation."

Anastasia smirked slyly at comrade standing beside her.

"Why Phina, is that regret I hear in your voice?"

Phina shrugged and took a casual step forward.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Phina dashed so fast up to a ninja, he didn't have time to anticipate his next move. That was his mistake, for in the mist of his confusion,

Phina cut his arm off, disabling him on the spot.

Clare's eye pupils shrank in their sockets when she realized that these rouge Claymores fought with the intention to kill, something Clare personally wanted to avoid if

possible.

"Wait! Don't kill them!"

"Oh please. We won't kill them. We're just going to shake them up a little." Anastasia bluntly retorted while in the process of disarming six ninjas at once. The six

ninjas gawked stupidly at Anastasia after they stood there weaponless and exposed to her mercy.

"It's almost like she's floating." One ninja muttered, giving Anastasia a bewildered look.

"I know. Very strange. She doesn't have wings nor is she Awakened, yet she floats on thin air?" Another ninja replied, keeping a steady eye on the Claymore

who hovered victoriously over their weapons. In the background, Helen rejoined the battle and fought alongside Ray. Ray didn't mind just as long as Helen didn't get

in her way. Rachel teamed up with Phina. Together the two easily floored three ninjas, cutting the numbers down dramatically. Now, only four remained. Clare tried

to make herself useful but the blow to her head did more damage then she had originally thought. The dizziness was still present and her vision was becoming blurry,

thus making her feel extremely off-balance.

"Are you all right?" A kind voice asked.

Struggling to lift her head, Clare found herself being helped up by one of the Claymores.

"No. I think that guy gave me a concussion."

"Here, let's move you to a safer place, hmm?"

"Thank you." Not even sure if the Claymore would mind, Clare leaned against her shoulder and allowed the Claymore to transport her elsewhere.

"Here we go. You should be safe here." The Claymore eased Clare down on the ground and propped her up against a log a few feet away from the carnage. She eased

up and started to go when Clare called out to her.

"Wait... what's your name?" Clare's voice was starting to fade and her eye lids suddenly felt heavy. Too heavy for her liking.

Smiling gently down at the wounded Clare, the Claymore revealed her name.

"Keira." With that, Keira returned to the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teresa was running herself ragged on all fours, almost desperate to get home. The longer Flora went unattended, the worse her condition grew. Teresa's

muscles burned, her head was throbbing and she was starting to seriously become dehydrated. Considering how the blanket she used to hide her nudity was now

covering Flora and knotted around her waist, Teresa wasn't surprised her body thirsted. In spite of her obvious needs, Teresa ignored the aches and pains and pushed

herself even harder. Quite frankly, she could endure a little pressure. Flora on the other hand, was limited.

"Teresa..." Flora whispered weakly, cracking her eyes partly open. Feeling the wind beat harshly against her eyelids, Flora shut her eyes.

"Hold on." Teresa remarked over her shoulder, stopping Flora from going on. Craning her neck back around, Teresa braced herself for what she was about to do.

Taking a deep breath, Teresa jumped over thick log and had the displeasure of landing into a mossy swamp. It smelled... horrible and the water that accidentally

managed to sneak its way into her parted mouth tasted fowl. Teresa dog-paddled as quickly as she could to the other side. As excepted, leeches attached themselves

to her under belly, elbows and breastplate. Thankfully, Flora remained dry-for the most part and leech free. Exactly ten minutes later, Teresa leapt out of the nasty

sludge. She would have killed to shake off the leeches and the bacteria fungus that clung to her beautiful fur coat. Alas, time was of the utmost importance. Teresa

would worry about the crud and unpleasant attachments later-right now, she needed to get Flora to Region 25 ASAP.

"You said my name earlier. What is it?" Teresa crooned gently to the sickly woman laying on her back.

"Where are we...?" Flora tried to look around but her body felt like it was being weighed down by gravity itself, which inevitably disabled her physical movement.

"Not even an inch close to where I'd like us to be. Fear not, if I keep a balanced pace, we should reach Region 25 by precisely three days from now."

At that very moment, Flora became self-aware of the body heat producing off Teresa's back.

"You're... hot, Teresa."

"And you're sick."

Teresa sped off into the setting sun, hoping that Flora would be able to hold until for a little while longer.

Teresa was in the process of exiting a clearing when she picked up on a few scents. None were user friendly. In fact, every scent that filled Teresa's nostrils reeked of

blood.

"Lovely. More trouble."

The four Awakened Beings that came out of hiding proudly thought they could jump Teresa from behind and use whatever means necessary to dismantle her.

What neither expected her to do, was run up on air and charge down at them.

"What the... did she just-" The Awakened Being who started to speak was brutally silenced by Teresa. In one swift motion, she took off his head. Minding Flora,

Teresa stopped using the air to her advantage and decided she would take out the remaining two on foot. Rising on her hind legs, Teresa used one hand to balance

Flora on her back and the other to finish off her obstacles. Once they were clearly disposed of, she did take that time to rip off the leeches before retuning to all fours

and continuing her journey home.

* * *

_Three days later..._

_**~Raki's PoV~**_

There I was, chopping me up some firewood when all of a sudden, I heard someone scream and when I say scream, I mean they let the world know it and then

some. It spooked me so bad, I wound up dropping the axe and jumping two feet backwards.

"What the?" Forsaking the wood, I ran towards the direction where I heard the yell. To my shock, I found Rakel, shaking in place, a confused Dietrich, a grossed out

Renee, a wide-eyed Jean who by all means, looked completely petrified, a disturbed Miria, a jaw sagging Deneve and finally, a heavily disoriented Noel and Sophia.

They were all starring in horror at a big, smelly beast who I recognized all too well...

"Teresa? Is that you?" I asked, making my way cautiously over to where Teresa swayed unevenly on all fours.

"Raki," She rasped weakly. "get Flora inside and have someone help her. Please... help her." I kid you not, the mighty Teresa of The Faint Smile-

passed out on her side, Awakened form and all. As I started to kneel down and inspect Teresa, the women behind me suddenly cried out,

"Teresa!"

I guess seeing Teresa collapse and hearing Flora start to wimper grasped their attention.

"Raki!" Sophia barked. Rising, I gave her my utmost attention.

"Yes?"

"Go fill the water basin out back with hot water. After you do that, pour some boiled water into a small pan and it bring it to our house. Oh yes, do you still have that

jar of sterile you bought a while back?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to need it."

* * *

As I set off to do my assigned tasks, the others saw to Teresa and Flora's needs.

_**~Noel's PoV~** _

When I woke up this afternoon after my nap I did not plan on seeing Teresa or Flora show up out of no where. Miria and company was one thing. Seeing Teresa with

a sickly Flora come thundering in the way she did nearly gave me a heart attack! Granted, I was picking up on familiar presences a few hours ahead of time but did I

think anything about it? Did I try to figure out who it might be? Nope, not the slightest bit.

After unwrapping Flora and noting how high her fever was and taking a closer look at Teresa, I wish I had paid more attention.

"Jean, Deneve will you two please go inside and prepare a beds for them?"

At Sophia's command, Jean and Deneve entered the house Sophia and I resided in and headed upstairs. No sooner after they left, Raki came back with the small pan

of steaming water.

"Raki, come with me. Noel, Miria, Renee I want you three to tend to Teresa. Dietrich, Rakel, can you two head to town and pick up some medical supplies? We're

going to need them." Nodding, I knelt down in motion with the others while Raki trotted after Sophia. I stole a quick glance at Raki. He didn't look worried but I could

tell he was bothered by what was going on. As for Rakel and Dietrich, they went about their way to town in search for the items Sophia needed.

"Who or what did this to them?"

I shrugged at Renee's question.

"Purgers probably." Miria mused dryly. Obviously she was in a foul mood and I couldn't blame her.

"Wait! If Teresa and Flora are here in this kind of shape, what about Clare and the others? Where are they? Why aren't they here?"

Shaking my head, I calmly advised Renee to lower her voice.

"Shh. Don't speak to so loud. But to answer your question, they're probably still out there where Teresa left them."

"...They're safe."

Everyone, including myself looked down at the now naked Teresa. Thankfully, she regained her senses and was able to shift back to her original state. This would

make cleaning her up a whole lot easier!

"Clare is leading them at the moment. When I return-"

"Return?" Miria snapped. "You're not going anywhere! Forget the bet. As far as I'm concerned, you've proved your point! Personally, we didn't think you'd take it so

seriously!"

Teresa winced deeply.

Sighing, I nudged Miria roughly in the ribs.

"Shh! I just told Renee to use her inside voice."

Miria rubbed at her ribcage.

"Sorry..."

"Look, I know you're worried. You have reason to be. But you need to keep your cool Miria. Besides, Teresa showing up saves us the trouble of trying to find her, so

chill okay? We'll figure it all out in due time."

Miria merely went back to sponge bathing Teresa. Annoyed, I decided to overlook it and do the same. The way I saw it, bickering could wait. Right now, we needed to

get Teresa cleaned up, patched up and in a nice warm bed where she could rest.

* * *

_**~lrene's PoV~** _

I returned from the scouting trip with the other girls Noel sent to accompany me. Truthfully, I did not want the extra bodies. I could handle myself well in fights and

had the experience to back it up. Noel knew this but she insisted that I take some of the newer recruits with me. So naturally, I had no choice but to let those girls

tag along. Surveying the land for the Purgers proved to be quite challenging. None of us were able to find one no matter where we looked. After three days worth of

exploring, I decided to end our search and return home.

To come home and find out what happened from a fellow sister in arms did not bold well with me. Unable to stand around and wait for Teresa to wake up so we

could get answers, I simply asked Noel for permission to go into Teresa's room. Noel was hesitant with me at first but she eventually let me enter the room.

I must admit, seeing a powerful woman like Teresa slouching under the covers on a bed and barely able to breathe bothered me greatly.

"Teresa?" I called to her but she did not respond to my voice in the slightest way.

"Teresa?" I said her name again, hoping she would be able to recognize who I was. Sadly, all she did, was lay there with her eyes closed.

By the time I made it over to the bed I was having second thoughts about trying to rouse her. Sure, I had questions but I was not so selfish I would force her to wake

up just so I could get those questions answered.

Peering worriedly down at Teresa, I moved my hand down close to her face. There, I used the back of my knuckles to brush her skin.

"You always have to play the hero, don't you?" I whispered to myself, closing my eyes in order to keep unexpected tears at bay.

"Correct me if I'm wrong... but did you or did you not threaten to hurt me if she didn't return here in one piece? The rate she was going, Flora could have awakened

and I couldn't have that."

I opened my eyes. By doing so, my tears ran freely down my cheeks.

I quickly wiped them away then sank to my knees in despair. Glaring at Teresa, I sharply, countered,

"I do not understand! How can someone like you who harbors immense yoki energy, left us for five years to take control of your wild side and succeed-wind up in a

bed, hardly able to move or function properly? Furthermore, why didn't you just use your yoki to help Flora? Why put yourself through the drama of bringing her all

the way back here when you could have healed her on the spot?"

Teresa smiled faintly at me and turned her head lazily to the side.

"Irene, either of us are as young as we used to be. I don't know about you, but the human part in me gave up fighting a long time ago. If I had used excess yoki,

there was no doubt in my mind I would have gone completely Yoma."

I blinked slowly, hating the fact that I was actually crying and feeling sorry for her. She, the one who I was hell bent on beating the crap out of if Flora came back

hurt.

Is that so?"

"Yes. As for the hero thing... I can't help that. It started to come about when I realized just how much I gave a damn for the people I cared about... you being one of

them."

Followed by that statement, we stared curiously at each other. She was getting at something and I still had questions.

"But I'm afraid I am not worthy to be called the "hero". Heroes are fair and leveled head right? Well, when I learned of your and Flora's relationship I... I don't know

where it came from but I had this buring urge to pull you aside and challenge the woman for your attention. Which is silly because I know she could never replace our

friendship."

Using my knees, I scooted closer. My arms circled around Teresa's neck while I nuzzled her affectionately. The way I saw it, a mere fight between us shouldn't

destroy what we've worked so hard to build over the years. I can bend... even if Teresa was in the wrong I can still bend.

"Heh. Now you understand how I felt when Clare came into the picture. Speaking of which... where is Clare?" I asked, pleased to have peace restored between the

two of us.

"She's with the others. I planned on returning once Flora got settled but Miria refuses to let me leave."

"Hmm... well, hero, better listen to her then." I got to my feet and gave Teresa's hair a gentle ruffling.

"Leave the rest to us then."

I turned away and started to take my leave when Teresa called out me.

"Irene..." She whispered weakly. "are we okay?"

Taking a deep breath and going against my own judgment, I marched myself back over to Teresa and crawled onto the bed so I could lay beside her. I smiled a little

as I observed her attempt to snuggle up against me. Feeling sorry for the poor thing, I inched closer so she didn't have to tire herself out.

"Yes. We're okay."

"I'm sorry... about before."

"Don't worry yourself with the past. Focus on the present and get better, you hear me?"

Just because she could, Teresa carefully eased up and pecked me on the cheek. I blinked, caught off guard at first.

Right before she drifted off, I returned the gesture to her own cheek. However, I let my lips linger a moment so I could tell Teresa something I rarely voiced in our

friendship.

"I love you... Teresa." With that, I nestled down and felt myself start to drift off as well.


	22. Scene 22: A Profound Moment

_**~Irene's PoV~**_

By the time I came to, Teresa was still asleep and quite frankly, I wanted things to remain that way. Once I had safely crept out of the bed and exited the

bedroom I released the air I sub-consciously had been holding.

"Ah, Irene. There you are." I turned my head lazily in the direction where I heard the voice coming from. Very quickly, I raised a hand to rub the sleep from my eyes

so I could better see the person approaching me.

"I'm going to put a search party together. You know, to go after Clare and the others? I was kind of hoping you'd be willing to lead the team."

I sighed mentally.

"Again you insult me."

Noel waved her hands frantically in front of her.

"No! Don't take it that way. It's just I know I can trust your leadership skills. You have the experience-"

"As do you, Sophia, Jean, Renee's not too shabby nor is Raki. The lad has good tracking skills and has become quite a good navigator of the land here recently.

Shoot, Miria's unit is here on top of it all. Couldn't you ask one of them to lead the search team?"

Noel rolled her eyes.

"About that. Miria took off with her unit for Lanbona. They want to inform Undine's unit about what's going. Raki has been asked to make some extra beds, just in

case we happen to find Clare's unit and they met the same fate as Teresa and Flora. As for Sophia, Jean or Renee going...weeeell,"

Noel put her back to me and cocked her head to the side.

"Sophia insisted to be the medic and Jean was bent on taking some girls out to scout the premises. No offense to you, given that you just returned from a scouting

assignment and all."

I shook my head, suddenly weary of hearing what I viewed as "excuses", even if they were reasonable excuses.

"Fine. _I'll_ lead the party. Just give me the rest of the night, all right? Normally I would hop to it but seeing as how my scounting party went on for three days straight

without stopping, I think I deserve a five minute break."

"But it's urgent that you go now!" Noel cried, turned back around and using her big, silver eyes to plead me to reconsider my options.

Gravely annoyed, I raised my hand snatched her up by the fabric of her shirt. Holding her in place I drew her sharply to my face, putting us nose-to-nose. I then

narrowed my eyes and lowered my voice to a dangerous level on purpose.

"If you fear Clare and her group is in mortal danger that badly, then take the girls you rounded up and go find them yourself. I am in _no_ state to lead a search party

so you can either give me a moment to catch my wind or you can do it yourself."

With nothing more to say to her, I dropped Noel and simply proceeded to the room where Flora was residing in.

Like a woman with dignity, I knocked to see if she was either awake or still asleep.

"Come in." Came the faint response behind the door.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the room and abruptly kicked the door shut. Thankfully, Flora didn't look as pale like Teresa. That and, from what my eyes could

see, there wasn't a single scratch on her.

"Hi."

Not really to sure on how to open the conversation, I mirrored the greeting.

"Hi."

For a while, all we did was stand still, looking everywhere and anywhere but at each other.

"Aside from the obvious, are you... all right?" I asked, turning my head to make brief contact with her if she dared to look my way.

Hmm... my tone was dull and professional, like it normally tends to be when I talk with people, but Flora was not "most people".

"What?" She glanced at me and looked lost for a moment. I guess she had spaced out and got lost in thought but then she titled her head to the side a little, smiled

sweetly and cheerfully remarked,

"I'm okay. A little overwhelmed at how it all came about, but I have faith I'll get through it."

"That's... good."

Again, our eyes found other things to gaze at. The awkward silence that followed made us both feel uncomfortable. I for one, rubbed my neck slowly, stared numbly

at the wooden flood and frowned slightly as I tried to come up with something for us to talk about. When I dared to peak in her direction, I noted the soft sigh and

troubled expression on her face.

_Ivey. _This was_ not _going well. I wanted to come across sincere and actually sound like I was glad to see her up and about... safe and healthy. Yet, I evidently lacked the

ability to tell her my feelings on the matter. A good five minutes later, without even knowing, Flora and I opened our mouths at the same time and said,

"There's something I want to-"

Both of us stopped short and gawked at the other in surprise.

"Please, you first." I insisted gently.

"Okay so, I just wanted to let you know that these past couple of months training with Teresa has been crazy. It has literally been crazy. But... I learned many

things, observed my comrades and learned many things about them here and there. But there were times I found myself daydreaming about you. N-Not in a weird

way, I just meant..."

I physically felt myself smile and a chuckle build in my chest. Seeing Flora bow her head and blush and then coyly fidget her fingers was rather... adorable, maybe? No,

cute. Yes, she was cute, a word that I would never get caught dead saying but I simply couldn't help but think just that.

"Heh, heh. You're fine. I didn't take it offensively. You know, I also thought about you."

She looked up at me, surprised.

"You did?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I wondered if you were taking care of yourself, getting enough to eat, if you were resting properly, building up your relationships with the other girls, things like

that."

At this point, I decided to take a leap of faith and go outside my comfort zone. For the first time in our relationship, I approached Flora with every intention to show her

just how much I cared about her. She watched my every move and I watched her. Once in front of her, I reached out and took hold of her shoulders. Before she could say

anything, I leaned in and brushed my lips against her forehead. Afterwards, I slid my arms under her armpits and closed all available space between us.

"You weren't even gone a full year. You came home fairly early. Although I wish it had been under better circumstances, it still didn't change the fact that I was grateful for

your return. No... I was ecstatic when Noel filled me in and told me that you were here."

I bumped my forehead against hers then gradually started to nuzzle my way into her hair.

"Welcome home... daughter."

There, I said it. Now all that remained was Flora's reaction to her new title.

"What did you call me?"

She whispered, shock resounding in her voice.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I couldn't be sure what kind of expression she might have made, given that I was occupied with hiding my face in the mist of her hair, but something told me she was

smiling. Judging from the way her shoulders would twitch every now and then, not only was she smiling but also crying. Well, she wasn't alone in that department.

However, my tears were simple trickles. Furthermore, they were not sorrowful tears...they were happy ones.

"This feels nice, you know?" I said, my voice muffled by the mass of her hair.

"Oh?" She whispered, cuddling playing into the nape of my neck.

"Yes. I didn't think it was possible for me to expel affection for another person this way. Teresa is the only person I have ever let get close to me and I to her.

Somehow, you managed to sneak in... and I admit, at first I didn't want you to go there so I purposely tried to keep distance in our relationship. But now, I wouldn't

have things any other way between us."

I put us at arms length and gazed down into the eyes the girl who miraculously managed to move the coldness in me to a warmer place, just like Teresa had done with

me shortly after our first encounter as children.

"Come. You need your rest and I need to prepare for another mission."

She nodded silently and allowed me to return her to the bed. There, I tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable before taking my leave.

As I walked across the room and made my way to the door, I stopped in the mist of my stride and studied the one who I deemed my heir. To my delight, she opened one

eye and smirked playfully at me.

"Don't you have someplace to be?"

"Yes I do." Just as I did with Teresa the previous night before, I once again forsook my better judgment and took the liberty to show myself back to Flora's bed. I

made myself comfortable behind Flora and happily embraced her. She said nothing to me and I said nothing to her. Truthfully, we didn't have to say anything. All that

mattered to me at that moment was being able to express my fondness for her and accept a simple fact: Mother.

I officially became Flora's mother and didn't have the slightest clue how to be one. Sure I observed Teresa and Clare's relationship from time to time but _observing _and

_acting_ the part are completely two different things.

"You realize I have no idea how this mother/daughter thing works right?"

Flora merely scooted further back into me.

"Mmm, we'll learn how it works in time. Don't worry about it." She sighed, snuggling that much deeper into her pillow.

I closed my eyes and openly let myself smil, more wider than I normal.

"Goodnight, daughter."

My smile broadened even further when I heard her sleepy voice whisper back,

"Goodnight...Mother."

* * *

(_**A/N: **_This update was strictly to focus on Irene and Flora. I'm hoping I timed it right because I want them to form the same thing Teresa and Clare have but in their

own little way and on their terms. More updates are coming, hopefully sooner then later. Oh and to answer a reviewer from a few chapters back, there isn't really a major

threat going to happen. I'm actually trying to move away from issues so I can just play around with the Claymores in general. I keep forgetting that I did not want to take

the same dark road the artist did with his work. Why the need for the training and having the clans then if you, that same reviewer is wondering... well, the clans serve

their purpose and are as they are. Pretty much, they're trying to protect the humans but at the same time, they're not going to go out and murder the Yoma like the

Purgers do unless the Yoma or Awakened Being attacks them first. They (Claymores) are trying to establish a balance. They're aware that the Yoma and Awakened Beings

were created by the Organization and wired to eat guts, and they realize if they Awaken and crave guts, their fate is fair play so in a sense, the Claymores have their

clans and train to keep in shape so if push comes to shove, they'll be ready. Purgers in general will not be a issue after my next update. They're starting to annoy me and

I'm the one who thought of their purpose to being with...)


	23. Scene 23: Hidden Secrets

(**_A/N: _**Okay so about this post... I watched the anime and noticed something I could use to my advantage. After you, the reader get through this chapter, I will go

into more detail about it. But understand this much everyone out there reading my version of this anime. I do not nor will I claim I did a better job than anyone else

and therefore should receive credit for it. Nay, I merely look for ways to write from a different approach using what is already there. I try hard not to go out of

context and create atmospheres that insult the owner's original idea. Remember, the purpose of "fanfiction" writing, is taking your own idea and running with it.

However you chose to do that is your choice. However, if at anytime let's say the author of the manga or the producer of CLAYMORE saw this fanfiction for example,

and demanded that it should be taken down I would do so instantly. It's not like CLAYMORE is mine. Being a author and animation artists who plans to create a

movie, I could easily see where the owners would be coming from but really, my goal is not to offend them, but use their idea and create one of my own for personal

enjoyment. Nothing more, nothing less. What am I trying to get at here? I am doing something with my take on CLAYMORE concerning certain people in this update.

I liked the theory and idea behind it and therefore I'm putting it to test. If you all dislike it, by all means, I'll use the other idea I had planned. Both are good but in

the end, I wound up liking this one a lot and it gives some past Claymores a reasonable purpose and allows me to include them in my story.)

* * *

Noel sighed angrily. Obviously, Irene meant what she said and intended to take the rest of the evening off. Staring at the closed door that contained both Irene _and_

Flora was not helping Noel's attitude nor was it helping her figure out how she was going to go about helping Clare and the others.

"You're going to burn a hole through the door if you keep that up, Noel."

Turning around, Noel frowned unhappily at Sophia, who happened to be on her way to Flora's room to see how she was fairing.

"Hmph. At least I'll have accomplished something for once."

"Ohh, come now. Give yourself a little more credit. You've accomplished quite a bit as clan leader. But that aside, why are you standing out here? Didn't you say you

wanted to get a team together? You know, for Clare and-"

Noel held up a hand, silencing Sophia on the spot.

"Yes and yes but Irene turned me down. The only ones I have available for deployment are Rakel and Dietrich. They're good fighters but I don't want to risk the

chance and see them get hurt too."

Noel gestured at the door.

"But like I said, Irene flat out refused. Naturally, she suggested I, you, or some of the more experienced fighters to take a team and go out but I also explained what

all of us were doing... and she _still _wouldn't listen to me!"

Sophia stretched her arms, popped her neck and finally decided to leave Noel to ponder while she busied herself with her next patient.

"Well, the way I see it, you have two options. You can either leave someone here in charge and take Rakel and Dietrich. _Or_..."

Sophia smiled mischievously over her shoulder as she started to open the bedroom door.

"You can stay here and send Rakel and Dietrich out by themselves and pray they'll come back with the others. Of course, if they fail and are somehow out numbed

and horribly thwarted by the enemy, you will have to take full responsibility and explain how they met their awful demise to the entire clan on top of anyone else who

might have lost their life. Thus, shaming the one who crowned you clan leader, the lovely Teresa, who would probably kill you for allowing her precious baby to die on

your watch. And if Teresa doesn't tear you apart, I can promise you Undine and Miria will. That's their girls out there and they've grown quite attached to them."

Noel literally felt every ounce of human/Yoma blood drain from her face and her stomach knot up so tight, it actually made her feel nauseous.

Oh how Sophia loved to mess with Noel's mind.

"I'll leave the rest to you Noel dear."

Sophia waved cutely at the stunned tomboy and quickly slipped inside Flora's bedroom before Noel could recover and jump her for being so morbid about her possible

future.

Unsure of what she should do, Noel decided she would wait and give Clare and the rest a few days. If they didn't show up by then, she would go track them down and

find them herself. In the meantime, she returned to her clan leader-based duties and prayed that all would turn out well. Not just for her clan but for all the clans

everywhere.

* * *

_That same night..._

"Well I'm spent. That lot put up a good fight surprisingly." Ray sheathed her blade, utterly disgusted at the fight she and her comrades took part in. Personally, Ray

found the fight, as well as the Purgers reason to fight-pointless. Sure they all walked away with a few scrapes, bumps and bruises. Even so, the Purgers had no right

to jump them!

"And I really hope that last guy I pounced feels the dislocated arm in the morning."

Rachel playfully smacked Ray upside the head.

"Easy there Ray. Your horns are showing."

"Aww. Are you upset because mine are bigger?"

That got a laugh out of Rachel to say the least. Sadly, the remaining women gathering were not laughing, let alone in good cheer. Clare's concussion made it slightly

difficult for her to tap into her yoki, which meant her sensing and special enhanced abilities were pretty much useless until her concussion went away. During the

fight, Helen regrettably lost her right eye to a Purger. Poor Helen was trying to defend Phina, who by all means had her hands full when a Purger pulled a fast one and

broke through Helen's defensive stance and without hesitation, he stabbed her in the eye. Her scream drew the attention of every warrior, minus Clare who had

passed out due to her concussion. Thankfully, Keira managed to brake past the Purgers struggling to keep her preoccupied and returned the favor to the Purger who

took Helen's eye. A good while later after the Purgers were driven off, Anastasia offered to heal Helen's eye. Although the original intention was to help out, it was

unfortunate Clare and Helen were wounded. The least Anastasia thought she could do, was suggest some friendly assistance. Naturally, Helen shrugged off the loss.

She insisted that she would be fine and she could heal the eye by herself but when she tried to summon up yoki energy, she winced deeply and fell to her knees.

Apparently, Helen lacked the strength and couldn't heal up on her own so in the end, she accepted Anastasia's offer. Sadly, even with the aid of a powerful Claymore

like Anastasia, a faint scar line remained, running down the socket of the eye and little under the eyelid itself. Helen didn't think much of it. She claimed it gave her a

nice "touch" and made her feel like a real "veteran" warrior.

"Now that that's over with, we really should head back to the campsite, just to be sure everyone either returned as I instructed them to do or ran into the same

problem. After all, Teresa _did_ leave them in my care."

Helen gave Clare a worried look. Granted, Clare came to a little while ago and appeared to be fine physically-but Helen knew Clare and she knew how stubborn she

could be, especially when she had to uphold her duties to the clan.

"Uh, Clare? Are you sure you can handle it? Perhaps you should consider letting our new friends here take over the roll?"

Forcing herself to stand up properly, Clare reached for her blade.

"Hmph. A minor concussion is hardly enough to keep me down. I rested a good while during the fight. Now that its over and the threat has subsided, we need to

move. The fate of our sisters depends on it."

With nothing more to say to Helen, let alone their guests, Clare withdrew her sword and dashed off at alarming speed into the woodland, ignoring the complaints of

her body and trying her best to keep focused on the mission.

Helen forced a laugh. Truthfully, she could have screamed and pulled at her hair.

"Well guys, it's been fun." Helen waved at the Claymores. "But as you can see, things are a little loopy sooo yeah... thanks again though, for bailing us outta that

mess."

Shortly after Helen's departure, Anastasia motioned for her group to follow.

"Do you plan on joining this time around, Anastasia?" Ray asked, curious to hear her answer.

Anastasia shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. There are safety in numbers but I prefer our come-and-go-as-we-please way of living too much to settle down and live life

peacefully like those who did chose to join Teresa."

Anastasia pointed in the direction Clare and Helen went.

"Either way, we should make sure those two get home safely."

Ray exchanged glances with Rachel, then Phina and finally Kiera. They all had their own thoughts and feelings about what to do with their time at that point, but in

the end, they agreed to follow Anastasia.

* * *

Seeing a calm, deserted campground put Clare's fears to rest.

"They left... good." Clare cased her sword, its purpose no longer necessary.

"I guess they ran for the hills eh?"

Clare glanced briefly at of the corner of her eye at Helen then went right back to observing.

"Come on. If we hurry, we might just catch up with them."

Helen reached out and grabbed Clare by her shoulder.

"Clare, breathe. Sometimes I think you forget that you're only 1/4 Yoma."

Clare roughly jerked her shoulder out from under Helen's hand.

"This has nothing to do with how much Yoma is in me, _Helen_. I was simply given a task and I intend to fulfill it."

Clare bolted for the second time, expecting Helen to follow.

Helen shook her head in dismay, amazed at Clare's persistence.

"I better get my months's worth of booze after this..." Helen said to herself before taking a deep breath and using some yoki to power up her legs once more.

* * *

Father Vincent hated to bother Galatea at such a bothersome hour of the night but he didn't really have a choice. The two mysterious identical women strongly

insisted to speak with her and they refused to leave the church until they met with her.

"I sure hope she's in a decent mood. I know I wouldn't be if someone came knocking on my door at this time of night."

Taking a deep breathe, Father Vincent knocked on the door where Galatea resided. When the door groaned open, Father Vincent had the pleasure of looking up at a

grumpy Undine in her night attire.

"This better be important, Father Vincent..."

Father Vincent swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly robbed of all speech.

Unimpressed, Undine rolled her eyes and bellowed for Galatea over her shoulder.

"Galatea! Father Vincent is here! See what he wants will you?"

Undine did not shut, but _slam_ the door in Father Vincent's face, making him flinch on the spot. A moment later, Galatea opened the door.

"I apologize for her rudeness Father Vincent. Please, do come in."

Galatea opened the door a little more so Father Vincent could come enter.

Blinking out of his daze, Father Vincent regained his composure and kindly explained his reason for coming.

"Oh, that will not be necessary Sister Latea. You see, these girls came to the church and they-"

"I know."

Father Vincent gawked at Galatea.

"You do?"

Smiling a little, Galatea looked past Father Vincent's shoulder and down the street that led to the church building.

"You tend to forget that I _used_ to be a Claymore. Even so, I still have the ability to sense, Father Vincent."

Father Vincent opened his mouth but Galatea pressed two fingers against his lips, silencing him.

"Don't worry and simply tell them I will be there shortly."

Galatea went back into the house and unlike Undine, she softly closed the door.

Father Vincent returned to the church and did as Galatea instructed him to do. Thankfully, the women took his news smoothly and waited patiently for Galatea to

arrive.

After meeting with Beth an Alicia, Galatea learned a few things that raised questions in her mind but didn't come as a surprise. When Beth asked to join Galatea's

clan, Galatea of course, approved but stressed that they would have to run their proposal by Undine. And even if Undine agreed to it, they would still have to get

Noel's permission.

"However, Undine is in a foul mood and has been for quite some time. Let me talk with her and see if I can get on her good side. In the meantime, lay low and keep

to the shadows."

Galatea hesitated.

"If possible, I'd like for you to stay within the city. But I will understand if you prefer to wait outside the city walls."

Alicia looked away from Galatea and at her twin.

"Whatever you decide, sister."

"In that case," Beth said, giving Galatea her undivided attention once more. "we will stay here, in Lanbona until you have talked with your people."

Galatea smirked faintly.

"Glad to hear it. It's about time too. I was starting to think you'd never come home."

Caught off guard by her statement, the twins cocked their heads. Chuckling, Galatea remarked,

"Oh please. The Organization certainly wasn't a place I would call a home. You see, my offer five years ago was not a hoax to get you to join for the sake of

joining. Far from it. It was to offer you a place that you could call your own... a place where you could try to rebuild your lives peacefully and at your own pace. If

you're wondering why have I concerned myself with you two the answer that should be simple, is rather hard to understand and process. Yes, I was your assigned

overseer but I am also the reason you two have life."

Feeling the confusion form on their face, Galatea sighed and tried to think of another way to explain the situation.

"There was a time where I tried to cover for a friend. It didn't go over so well and I was punished for it. Then, you two came into the picture. I admit, I took my duty

seriously." Galatea, although blind, still maintained perfect eye contact with the twins. She would glanced between them and look them straight in the face, leaving a

strong impression every time she did it.

"Perhaps I took it a little _too_ seriously but it's not like I'm complaining. I... enjoyed fretting over you two. It gave me something to do as well as a reason to keep

going to a degree."

"Has that time not past?" Alicia interrupted.

"Your responsibility for us died ages ago. Why do you persist after us? Have you no shame?"

Galatea slowly established eye contact with Alicia. Arching her eyebrow, Galatea coldly countered,

"You ask this of me when it is you who dares to come into _my_ city and knock on _my _door to tell me of a danger I was aware long before you or anyone in my clan

noticed? You claim _I'm_ persistent when you're the one who fought how many Awakened Beings for _five years_ before deciding to seek my face when I know and you

alone Alicia know you wanted nothing more than to come with me? If that's not being persistent on your part then I don't know what is. As for shame, can you really

talk, Alicia? You who tried to take Teresa's life and then decided to attack a wounded sister in arms instead? You who resents your sister for her gentle nature and

hates yourself? How dare you try to remove the log from _my_ eye when you haven't taken the log from your own eye! If you're going to attack me, at least do so with

honor and understanding."

Unable to think of something to say, the Alicia turned sharply away and without a word to Galatea _or_ her sister, she started for the door. Before joining her twin, Beth

bowed respectfully at Galatea. Nodding softly at the girl, Galatea accepted Beth's gratitude and watched her leave without remorse. It was Alicia, who still needed

work.

Following their departure, Miria and company walked in a moment later. Of course, Miria gave the twins a confused look before entering the grand building. Strange

as it seemed to find the twins in Lanbona City, Miria had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Galatea. Undine said you were summoned here... I'm assuming it's due to their being here?" Miria gestured at the door the twins exited through.

Galatea folded her arms across her chest and quickly noted the presence of Miria's entire clan, all present and accounted for.

"Hmm. To what do I owe the pleasure, Miria?"

Miria took on a much more serious attitude.

"We have a problem. A problem I fear that may endanger the clans. Awakened Beings are being hunted and destroyed by a group known as the Pur-"

"I know. I've known for a good while. I didn't say anything because it wasn't s problem at the time when I first noticed the strange activity. For Beth and Alicia and

now your entire clan to show up here, the worst has come to shove, which means we have a serious threat that needs to be silenced."

Miria glanced at her unit then back at Galatea.

"Well since you're aware, that makes things easier. So, what's your take on the whole thing?"

"About the situation in general?"

Nods greeted Galatea.

"Well... according to Beth and Alicia, Awakened Beings are panicking everywhere. Some parade around and carry on like wild animals while others attack feverously.

If anything, I think we should call a meeting and possibly considering living together in one place until further notice."

"Agreed." Deneve muttered, glancing down at the stone cobbled floor, hating the idea that there would be so many people living in one location at once. Personally,

large crowds like that made Deneve uncomfortable. She preferred the small divisions and visiting the other regions when necessary. It established a balance and the

girls didn't drive each other crazy thanks to such a system. But the way the things were looking, such a lovely comfort zone was about to be tossed aside.

"In that case, what are we waiting for? Let's go talk with your unit leader." Audrey proclaimed boldly, eager to get something done for a change.

Galatea shook her head gently from side to side.

"Better wait on that. Undine isn't exactly in the best mood as of late."

"We noticed." Nina remarked dryly, looking pointedly in the other direction as she recalled the memory of arriving in the city early that very morning and watching

Miria knock on the door to Clan B's residence. Needless to say, Undine was not happy and she did not appreciate being roused for the second time that morning to

answer the door.

"What's her deal anyway?"

Tabitha's question went unanswered.

"Just leave the negotiations to me. In the mean time..."

Galatea didn't have to physically "see" anything to know that Miria and her girls were shot dry.

"I insist that you rest. If you go upstairs, you'll find some vacant rooms. Use them to your hearts content. Father Vincent won't mind you being here, just keep in

mind this is a church. Please be respectful and conduct yourselves properly."

"Come on guys." Miria jerked her head wearily in Galatea's direction, indicating for them to move.

Once Galatea made sure her friends were happily settled and passed out on a bed or comfortably propped up against their sword with a blanket tucked around their

neck, she returned to her residence. There was much to discuss with Undine. Beth and Alicia wanting to join the clan, the Awakened Beings running amuck, etc.

However, Galatea was not stupid. She would wait for the right opportunity to catch Undine. Until then, she retired to her bedroom and decided to ponder her next

moves. Such as, coming up with a creative way to charm Undine into letting Beth and Alicia join the clan and figuring out a way to reveal a dark truth to the twins

that Galatea had kept from them for years. So many, many times did Galatea want to tell them what burdened her heart day after day, year after year. Of course,

back then when the twins made their first debut for the Organization, Galatea was instructed to observe their activity and monitor their growth patterns. Naturally,

she maintained a professional outlook and acted as if nothing was wrong when deep down, there was a serious wrong sow between the three of them. Not that the

twins noticed. In fact, Beth and Alicia were nothing but puppets, moving only when told to do so. Seeing them act that way on top of knowing the reason for their

existence broke Galatea in ways no one would ever be able to understand.

"Hmph. Alicia's stubborn nature matches my own at times... Beth's tenderness remains in tact, making her ever so radiant."

Tilting her head back further into her pillow, Galatea stared through clear eyes up at the ceiling.

"Even after all this time, I still feel responsible for their folly."

Galatea's eyes scrunched and a bitter laugh managed to escape her lips.

"Then again, as their mother... I suppose it's only natural to feel this way."

Closing her eyes, Galatea's mind drifted to the past. She let the memories take her back. Back to a time before Alicia and Beth's arrival into the world...

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Rubel had just finished telling Galatea of punishment. Galatea accepted her punishment and barely escaped death by the skin of her teeth. Truthfully, she and _

_Rafaela's report wasn't a complete lie, but parts of it were and Galatea knew she had a 50-50 shot at getting by with it or failing completely. Amazingly, Rafaela was _

_spared and Galatea was the one who got sent to the council to be judged._

_Standing in the middle of the room, Galatea silently listened to the council bicker back and forth over what to do with her. Naturally, many members vouched to _

_behead her, claiming she was a disgrace to the Organization and if allowed to live, her so called "loyalty" would falter and thus, create further problems. Others _

_argued to keep her alive for other purposes, for they believed Galatea could still be useful._

_In the end, Galatea was sent on harder missions with a low expectancy to live. To the Organization's shock, she survived. Not only did she live, but she also was _

_winning the eye of some of the members who worked in the experimental department. The team was busy testing subjects in hope to find a way for the Claymores to _

_fight against the Awakened Beings/Abyssal Ones. Their current Yoma specimens weren't cutting it, so they kindly asked for permission to draft Galatea. The _

_Organization didn't see a problem with it so they ordered Rubel to bring Galatea to the experimental department and thus is where Galatea convinced the twins, Alicia _

_and Beth. Unlike most women who might anxiously plan a pregnancy and look forward to having their baby, Galatea's pregnancy, was forced. The head chief over the _

_project took Galatea the very second Rubel brought her in. The brute had every intention to see his theory come to pass-even if it meant touching the ones he _

_called, "filth" to get it. Galatea remained in the experimental department right up until the day the twins were born. Amazingly, the head chief was proud to know _

_his seed came out clean and strong. He was so impressed with the twins, he allowed Galatea to wean them and care for them as a mother should.._

_It was then that Galatea's life changed for the better. Sure she was angry about how she was being treated and handled by the Organization. What Claymore wasn't _

_unhappy about the way the Organization went about things? But becoming a mother, was not normal for a Claymore. It was unheard of and as far as Galatea knew, _

_was never something the Organization encouraged them as women, to go off and do. Which meant her daughters would most likely be used at some point in time. _

_Galatea hated that reality with a passion but what could she do? She was powerless to stop them and with two newborns to care for, she had to think twice as hard _

_and proceed with the utmost caution._

_"Tell me, No.3," The head chief said down to his specimen one night, gazing proudly at the newborns Galatea held near her breasts._

_"What do you see when you look at them?"_

_The head chief did not ask but demand._

_Sighing softly, Galatea looked down at the dozing infants in her arms._

_"Untainted innocence..."_

_Grunting, the head chief started to pace back and for in front of the rugged fireplace._

_"You see innocence but I see the future! Thanks to the aging shot I infused in their blood, they will grow at a much faster rate. Once they are old enough, Rubel will _

_take them to the family we've selected to raise them and at the right time, we'll release a band of Yoma to attack the village. If they are to be the key to my work, _

_they must demonstrate their soul-link ability and do so flawlessly."_

_Galatea frowned slightly._

_"Why at such a young age? Can't you wait until they're older?"_

_"No!" He barked, pacing that much harder._

_"Don't you see? When we found you and made you into a Claymore, your ability peeked at an early age."_

_"That was me... to estimate their abilities conjuring at the same age as I is a little farfetched, wouldn't you agree?"_

_The head chief stopped pacing and went over to stand by the head of the bed. There, he grabbed Galatea's jaw and jerked it upward, forcing her to look at him._

_"No.3, they came from **you**. There's a high chance their abilities will escalate. The earlier, the better. Soul-linking was used before on older Claymores and it failed _

_miserably. I am determined to try again but I will not repeat past strategies. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes." Galatea said through clenched teeth, struggling to fight the urge to bite his hand._

_"Good. Now then..."_

_Leaning down, the head chief claimed Galatea's mouth with his own. His kiss, although surprisingly gentle, was not returned. This kind of thing was becoming a daily _

_habit for the head chief and his subject._

_Minding his offspring, the head chief stepped in closer. The hand he used to keep Galatea's chin in place moved down to her neck. There, he stroked his thumb along _

_her smooth skin while his finger tips danced in all directions. The head chief then deepened the kiss, somewhat hoping Galatea would play back but as usual, she _

_didn't and simply let him have his way with her. Well, it didn't really matter to him if Galatea responded to his kisses or not. He got what he wanted from her and at _

_the same time, he somehow forgot that she was "filth" and began to value her beauty. But that's all she really was to him. Just a beautiful object that he could play _

_with from time to time. When the head chief grew weary of kissing Galatea, he sucked on her neck for a little while until the faint whimpering of his children caught _

_his attention._

_"Ah, I'll let you handle that. I need to get back to my research anyway."_

_The head chief pulled away and swiftly took his leave._

_Happy to be rid of such a nuisance, Galatea focused all her attention on the twins. Sometimes, Galatea wondered if they hadn't come into her life, would she... still be _

_in the picture?_

_-Flashback Ends-_

* * *

As expected, the aging serum caused the twins to grow at a alarming rate. What should have taken five years, only took five months. Sadly, when the twins

physically were weaned and could walk on their own, Galatea was no longer needed and became nothing but a fading memory to the very ones she brought into the

world and loved dearly with all her heart.

"How can I help destroy the Organization and manage to find peace in such a sinful, corrupt generation... but old as I am, wise as I am, can't even bring myself to

tell them about their past?"

Galatea closed her eyes and let the few tears fall freely.

"Some mother _I _am."

Turning onto her side, Galatea cried herself to sleep and wished that she could be stronger to confront the biggest threat she considered a personal weakness...

Her children.

* * *

(**_A/N: _**If you're wondering how I could get away with this idea, go watch the opening of episode 18 and listen closely to what Rubel told Jean and

Clare from the anime and read the entry of Beth and Alicia and study their background from the manga and put two and two together. Do I claim this actually

happened? No, for it's clear that's not what happened but there's plenty of loop holes to insert the theory of possibility for my idea. I truly do hope it was perceived

reasonably well. If not...well...I can happily say I _tried_.


	24. Scene 24: Peace And Rejection

Despite a full night's worth of sleep, Galatea rose feeling like she hadn't rested at all. Never the less, she got up, took a shower, dressed herself in a fresh clothing and

sought Undine's company.

Peering closely outside Undine's bedroom door, Galatea did one last mental prep. Her goal that morning was simple enough. All she had to do, was keep a calm profile

and ignore her parental instincts long enough to see her mission through.

"Undine, are you awake?"

"Yes. You can come in."

Galatea stepped into the room and softly shut the door behind her. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Undine bent over to buckle the straps on her boots. Afterwards, she

hopped to her feet and tried to act like she had some sense in Galatea's presence. After all, her behavior as of late wasn't exactly what Galatea would call "holy", let alone

reasonable. Undine brooded around the house and when she decided she would actually get up off her hind end and go out into public, she bore such a scowl no human

wanted to talk to her or let their children around her, in spite of her clan's golden reputation. This in return, hurt the other warriors who had nothing to do with Undine's

choice to act like a brute and cause people to feel insecure. What's worse, she would go into a the city's tavern and indulge herself with drink. Although Undine held her

liquor well and never drunk herself into a stupor, it was the principal of the whole thing. She, the leader of Clan B was not setting a very good example and it was starting

to cause problems for the clan in general. Naturally, when Galatea confronted Undine about her recent choice in people skills sometime in the middle of the week, Undine

told her to buzz off and to stay out of her business. Galatea countered Undine by telling she had every right to be in her business. When Undine tried to tell her otherwise

and insist she didn't, Galatea further backed up case by stating the obvious. Due to Undine's obnoxious behavior, not only was it hurting the clan's reputation in _general_,

the Royal Guard specifically was starting to have doubts about the clan and some even suspected Undine was in the early stages of "Awakening". Such rumors were

absurd but Undine wasn't giving the Royal Guard or anyone else in the city reason _not _to think such things. Furthermore, Undine was distressing the church and Galatea

worked for the church. Even though Galatea was a very powerful figure in the church and did nothing to make the congregation doubt her sincerity, they questioned her

motives because she lived with Undine and was formerly known as a Claymore. Not only that, some deacons strongly believed Galatea was using the church as a way to

cover up her real colors and in reality, would start to act like Undine. Such treachery would ruin their image, for they reasoned, birds of a feather, flock together.

Such an accusation upset Galatea very much but she decided to give Undine some leisure space and come around. By the time Undine did open up, the damage was still

there and the people were still on the defense in Galatea's presence but at least she was able to figure out what was upsetting Undine so much.

Exactly four days ago, Undine's dearest friend left this earthly life. And this particular year, it haunted Undine more then ever. Did it excuse her actions? No. Did it explain

her actions? Yes.

"Are you feeling better today or am I going to have to straighten you out?"

Galatea was being serious and on the same note, her tone indicated good humor but Undine didn't really care either way. She understood that her attitude was causing

problems and she needed to stop and today, would be that-even though deep down she still wanted to sulk in private.

"Yes." She lied, walking over to the door and stopping in front of Galatea. There, she stared down at Galatea with tired, grassy eyes. A clear indicator that she had once

again, been drinking at the tavern.

"Miria and her clan came in last night... where are they now?"

"At the church, hopefully still in bed. Lord knows they need the rest."

"Well, unless you know the reason for them being here, I really would like to see what the deal is."

"I do know and I intend to talk about it with you... but before we get into that, there's something I need to ask of you."

Undine folded her bulky arms across her chest. Unimpressed with whatever it could be, she nodded and gruffly remarked,

"Shoot."

"Would you be willing to allow Alicia and Beth and join our clan? You do remember them, right? The twins Noel found in the depths of the Organization five years ago?"

The silence that followed did not help.

"No." Finally came the blunt reply.

"Give me a reason." Galatea demanded, stepping forward. By doing so, Galatea canceled any space left between them. Leaning closer, Galatea glared in the direction of

Undine's face.

"Hmph."

Undine grunted unhappily, taking somewhat of a cautious step back.

"You want a reason eh? Okay, how about the fact that I find it really sad you have to ask in their place when they could have done it themselves. If they were so bold to

sabotaging Irene's life, why can't they ask me directly? Two, we know nothing about these girls. You expect me, the clan leader to just let them join without any security in

return? Why would I endanger the clan that way? As far as I'm concerned, they had their chance to join five years ago and blew it. During that time, would and I both

know each clan took in all sorts of people who we didn't have dirt on but it was _team_ choice and a _group_ effort to learn those girls as time passed. Plus, unlike those

dastardly twins who gave me, Miria and Noel reason to doubt, the girls we did take in, thoroughly explained their ranks, purpose and openly allowed themselves to be

observed. The twins, ran away and now all of a sudden, they want to join?"

Undine shook her head, utterly disgusted.

"Sorry, but I'm not stupid. They must be planning something. Why else would they be contacting us now? And before you accuse me of anything, think of my position and

think about how it looks from my point of view."

Galatea frowned.

"Then hold me accountable for their actions. I'll take full responsibility. I'll study their intentions and judge if they're worthy of staying or exile. By the way," Galatea noted

how Undine took a step back, so she just took a step closer and got personal with Undine all over again.

"Those so called "dastardly" twins from the Organization, showed up to warn us about a threat that I alone, have been aware of for quite sometime. Sure I planned on

informing everyone but they came here and beat me to it."

A visible irritated nerve pulse formed near Undine's left eyebrow.

"You failed to notice just like everyone else. And yes, I'm including all the clans and all the members associated with those clans. Where you all became lazy with your yoki

abilities to a degree and embraced your humanity, I kept mine up, simply because I don't believe as long as there is Yoma running around, we'll never be completely safe

and out of harms way."

Undine frowned harder.

"Fine! They can join. But I will also do as you suggested and hold you accountable for their folly at any point or given time."

Content, Galatea's expression softened.

"Thank you."

Undine looked pointedly in the other direction.

"Meh, don't mention it. But you _realize_ Noel is also going to have to cast her judgment on this too, right?"

"You and I both know Noel wouldn't allow something like this if she didn't have your approval. Getting a ye or nay from you meant all the difference in the world to me."

Undine turned her head back around, secretly humbled by Galatea's words.

"You sure seem keen on wanting this. Is there something going on with those girls that only you understand or something?" Undine was merely guessing and truthfully

could have cared less. She had other things she needed to look into and the sooner they moved away from the topic the better.

"You could... say that. That aside, I'm sure you're eager to learn of the threat I spoke of earlier?"

Undine nodded.

"Yes. But if it's all right with you, could we find Miria and the others? I want to apologize and explain to them why I sorta, kinda was moody."

"Do you not want me to debrief you then?"

Undine shook her head.

"Nah. The feelings inside me is eating me alive. I almost feel like if I don't make things right, I'm going to go crazy. So, as much as I'd love to get a update from you, right

now... this feeling is driving me up a wall so I'd rather go to Miria and explain myself, get that out of the way and just let Miria inform me at that point, okay?"

Galatea stepped aside and bowed respectfully at her unit leader, smoothly gesturing for Undine to open the door.

"As you wish. Oh, by the way. That "feeling" you're referring to is _conviction._"

Undine rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just grab Cynthia and go!"

Chuckling softly, Galatea followed Undine to Cynthia's room and together, they waited for Cynthia to make herself presentable and then finally, the three of them headed

out of the house and straight for the church. All the while, keeping tabs on Alicia and Beth, who surprisingly were still within the city walls, residing comfortable at the local

hotel.

If all went well, Galatea would have her girls in the clan's house before midnight.

Luckily for Undine, Miria's group was up and in the process of heading out to see her no less. Their timing couldn't of been better. As promised, Undine told Miria the

reason why she treated them so rough last night and openly allowed either of her members to scold her, for she felt she deserved it. Any other time, Miria would allow it

and jump at the opportunity but now wasn't the time and Miria quickly dismissed Undine's misbehavior and moved onto the more pressing matters.

While the leaders spoke softly in a meeting rooms of sorts on the first floor, the rest of Miria's party returned upstairs. Some killed time by talking softly amongst

themselves at a table, while a few of the older experienced warriors went to the rooftop to spar against each other.

Galatea had a few things to take care that day and decided she would work on those tasks and wait to see what Miria and Undine were going to do. One of her daily

duties in the church, was to inspect the condition of the rooms, sweep the floors, write religious documentations for the Fathers based up their messages and minding to

the children who came to the church every now and then to be disciplined in the ways of righteousness.

For some odd reason though, time passed quickly for Galatea. Everything that normally would have taken a good chuck of her time, didn't. Not that she complained. In

fact, she was grateful. When Mira and Undine called everyone together no one was really that all surprised the two wanted to merge all the clans together at Region 25.

When Deneve so boldly asked them why they wanted to do this, it boiled down to what would be best for everyone, everywhere. Humans were Lanbona and Undine

didn't want to put them at risk no more then they would have to. That and, based upon her previous actions, Undine feared if a Purger attacked them suddenly _in_ the city,

it would make Undine's clan look even more suspicious because Purgers were on the island to kill Awakened Beings and any remains from the former Organization.

If there is one thing Lanbona City did not tolerate in _their_ city, it was Awakened Beings. Sure they understood the Claymores could awaken but at the same time, they

were doing such a good job at keeping sane and a human appearance, the locals didn't worry about them much... until recently. Undine was seriously making them

wonder, thus the humans doubted Galatea and Cynthia all the more. A Purger showing up out of the blue was _not_ going to look good. If anything, it would confirm fears

and distrust would quickly form. Undine felt her clan deserved the luxuries of Lanbona City and she would be damned to let that be taken away from them all because she

had a case of ill conduct there for a while. Of course, Miria and Undine still needed to relay their decision with Noel but both were sure she'd be up for it.

"So, in other words, you're saying it would be easier on your clan to leave Lanbona for a while and give the humans space in general?"

Undine nodded at Deneve's question.

Cupping her chin thoughtfully, Deneve rolled the idea around a few times in her mind. She didn't see a problem with it, but she did prompt Undine again, curious to see

how well Undine and her leader would respond.

"What about _our _space, in general? I mean, we're not talking a few people getting together for a short period of time. We're talking, every girl from _every_ clan in _one_ area

for how long? Is it really such a good idea to put so many people, with so many different personalities together?"

Miria and Undine looked at all the faces staring at them.

"Well, if worse comes to shove, we'll throw a big party and stab each other over tea. Sound reasonable?"

The warriors couldn't tell if Mira was kidding or if she was merely pulling their legs. Then again, Deneve has never known Miria to "joke" about such things.

"My clan, any complaints? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Cynthia sighed in unison with Galatea. It would be pointless to suggest something else so they nodded silently in agreement with Miria's girls and from there, Undine

announced how the twins, Alicia and Beth were officially members for Clan B. This didn't come as a surprise and at the same time, Mira's unit found it odd that Undine took

them in so smoothly.

"Galatea, go find them and bring them here, would you? If possible, I'd like to head for Region 25 in a few minutes."

Before anyone else could get a word in, Undine quickly inserted,

"Look, I know it's sudden but the sooner we leave here, the better. If what Miria relayed is true, then these Purgers are not easily detectable, let alone noticeable.

They're looking for us and only us. If we leave and make it to Region 25, that's triple the force power they're going to have to deal with."

Some hushed complaints from Miria's team went around but no one spoke out against Undine's decision.

Without voicing her departure, Galatea silently slipped away from the group and happily left them alone to prepare while she went off to round up the twins.

* * *

Exactly a full day and night later, Clare and Helen caught up with their comrades. The group of friends rejoiced, thrilled to be united again. As expected though, Clare took

charge and relieved Clarice, of all people, from the duty of navigating. Apparently, Clarice was nominated for the job and didn't have much of a say so in the matter. Clarice

gladly retired the position and simply stuck to following orders rather then giving them.

"Lemme guess, you all tried to get her out of her comfort zone?"

Helen guessed correctly.

"Yeah. She didn't do too bad of a job and it's not her strongest area so we sort of forced her into the position."

Yuma confirmed, gesturing between Mita, herself and Clarice, who by all means, was glaring at them the entire time Yuma spoke.

"Well, enough talk. We'll settle this out once we get home." Clare said, walking up and around Clarice. Clarice tensed feeling Clare's hand plop down on her shoulder.

However, when she looked up from the hand and at Clare's face, she blinked seeing a soft smile of approval form on her face. Then, as quickly as the smile formed, it

turned into a cold frown and Clare's hand fell away from her shoulder.

"By the way, if you haven't realized it yet, we're being followed. But don't worry," Clare gazed past her friend's faces and stared off into the distance briefly, "it's good

company. In fact, they helped us out against those Purgers so do me a favor and don't piss them off, all right?"

Following Clare's gaze, the four other girls observed the clearing with, utterly clueless.

"Really? How can ya' tell? Cuz' I'm not picking up on anybody."

"Me either." Miata shyly admitted.

Yuma said nothing, as did Clarice. They did however, tap harder into their yoki to see if it might increase their chances but neither could sense the ones Clare spoke of.

Sighing, Clare looked at each girl, who in return, looked back at Clare with questioning eyes.

"Again, how do you guys forget that I have advanced hearing and... oh forget it. Let's go."

At Clare's command, the girls brisked off for their destination. Clare's was determined to reach Region 25 by tomorrow night. If they pushed themselves even harder, they

might be able to get in before or right after dusk.

* * *

With everyone so busy making preparations for the unexpected or so-and-so helping keep guard against an attack, on top of Teresa and Flora's recovery, Raki didn't see

much of anybody. Sure everyone seemed to be winding down and Noel was content with how things were going but Raki was bothered. Deeply bothered. Just who were

these Purgers and why were they just now hearing about them? Things only got that much more complicated when everyone learned a few things from Teresa when she

came to earlier on that very day which made Raki and the other women all the more upset. Evidently, Teresa had encountered the Purgers along with Rubel five years ago

but since she didn't want trouble with him or his little band of executors, an agreement was established. Rubel promised to his people away from the clans and likewise,

Teresa promised to keep out his way. Five years later, that agreement had been breached when a small band of Purgers secretly tried to assault Clare when she went

looking for Teresa upon her return to the region and now, the Purgers as a whole, were slowly become a bother. Luckily, Noel and her clan were ready and were almost

anxious to see a Purger if not a whole army of Purgers make a move on their turf.

"This whole situation is completely unnecessary and uncalled for." Raki muttered to himself as he pushed back the festive looking sheet to the side that served as a

door to his cave.

"Hey. Raki... you got a minute?"

Noel stood outside the entrance to the cave, hair wet and mattered against her scalp while radiating a fresh scent of lemon and pine, a clear sign that she just got out of

the shower.

"Uh, yeah? Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Noel gently insisted.

"I've been meaning to tell you something and it seems every time I build up the courage to do it, I chicken out or drama happens with the clans and this morning when I

woke up, I told myself and I told Sophia I was going to do this, even though she doesn't really understand what is I've been trying to do, I know what it is and I'm just

going to come out and say it, so take this like the man you are, okay?"

Raki was really confused now but it wasn't like he needed to to fully understand. Noel was upset about something and she wanted him to stand them and listen. That was

easy... what she said next, wasn't so easy to take in.

"I like you."

"Eh?"

Raki did a double take.

"Wh-What did you say?"

Swallowing the nervous lump building in the middle of her throat, Noel bowed her head, closed her eyes, clenched her hands tightly and repeated herself.

"I like you... I'm not sure when I fell for you but when I realized my affection towards you, I did something you might have considered unpleasant at the time, but for me, it

was the only way to keep you from aging..."

Raki's eye pupils shrank in their sockets.

"So _that's_ why you turned me."

Keeping her head down, Noel nodded.

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, Noel lifted her gaze and established serious eye contact with Raki.

"If you're wondering why now, don't. As stated previously, this is something I've been meaning to do and I keep failing to do so. Regardless of how you feel towards me, I

think it's important that you are aware of how I feel about you. If you like someone else in the clan or outside of the clan, tell me now so I can stop while I'm ahead."

Silence settled between the two of them and for the longest time, Raki stood there staring at Noel like she was some kind of stranger. It's not that he _hated_ Noel or

anything but _like?_ As in, more then a friend? Raki was pretty sure he didn't like Noel that way, age wise, she was a little older but ever since he had been turned, "aging"

didn't really seem to matter.

"I..." Raki pursed his lips and took a second to figure out just how he was going to tell Noel how he felt about her confession.

"I am flattered that you like me, I think? But I don't..." Raki paused and bit his lower lip, not entirely sure how he wanted to proceed.

"Nor have I have viewed you or the other girls here in that kind of manner. You guys are family to me and that's really all I ever wanted after my real family was taken

away from me. And although I was mad when you turned, it worked out for the best and I enjoy being a part of your lives... as a _brotherly_ figure, if you can catch my drift

here. I'm sorry Noel but I don't harbor the feelings you have for me, towards you. And no, there is no other girl I'm interested in right now. If there was, trust me, you'd

probably be the first to know. You are this clan's leader after all. It's your job to keep up with your followers, right?"

The more Raki tried to make light of the confession, the worse he felt. However, Noel preferred an honest rejection over forced one.

"I see."

Noel straightened her form and turned around so she could take her leave.

Raki reached out to her, not even sure why he was doing it. When Noel felt his hand hook around her wrist, she jerked it free and kept her face forward.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I need to look into a few things."

Noel returned to the house, leaving a very dazed Raki behind.


	25. Scene 25: Truth

Raki's rejection hurt, yes but Noel went about her daily routine like usual, as did Raki. However, any time Raki or Noel were in the same area, things were

awkward and anyone who would walk in on them would feel it and instantly wonder what was going on, but no one, not even the mightiest of warriors

present, wanted to dabble in their affair.

You would think, having Clare and company come rushing into the area a day later would help the situation, but even that didn't seem to matter. One would

think hearing shouts of joy from the others outside would draw Noel's attention and she would leave her room to go and greet them like everyone else was

so happily doing. Alas she stayed cooped up in her room and simply watched the events take place through a window. As she observed, she couldn't help

but recall Raki's words from earlier. The longer she watched him, the more his words stung. He truly didn't think of them in that way. And even if he _did_, Noel

convinced herself that he would never fall for someone like her. Yet, there she stood, in the room, near the window selfishly wishing the truth hadn't been so

cold.

With everyone so curious, Clare's group had no choice but to answer their questions in spite of how their wearied bodies cried out for rest. Ironically, every time

Clare tried to head for Teresa, someone else would walk up to her and start asking questions. Sighing inwardly, Clare told them what they desired to know despite her

desire to brush them off and run to Teresa. Likewise, Teresa couldn't talk to Clare just yet so she walked off to the side and stood between Renee and Irene. Renee

glanced briefly at Teresa before returning her attention to the event taking place.

Knowing the suspense was most likely getting to her, Irene gently nudged Teresa's ribs with the tip of her elbow.

"Easy there my friend. Sometimes I think you forget that other people fret over Clare... Jean, being one of them."

Teresa nodded softly in agreement but it still didn't change the fact that she wanted to be near her daughter.

"Were any of you hurt? Do we need to check you guys over or can we call it good?" Jean paused and took a moment to study Helen, Yuma, Miata, Clarice

and Clare's physical appearance before continuing on.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. You guys look great..."

Jean shrugged.

"But after seeing Flora and Teresa in the shape _they _were in by the time they got here, I couldn't help but wonder if you all were... well, you know."

Clare shook her head gently from side to side. Jean truly was a good friend and Clare felt very blessed to have someone like Jean in her life.

"We're fine. A little weak from running so hard , but aside from that, I assure you, we're fine." Clare glanced over her shoulder at the girls standing behind

her.

"_Right?_"

If there was one person who would worry herself sick, aside from Teresa, it was Jean.

Noting the edge behind Clare's voice, Helen quickly put two and two together. Laughing a little loudly, she gave Jean a firm thumbs up.

"Oh we are absolutely fabulous! Couldn't be better!"

Clarice also caught what Clare was trying to hint, so instead of voicing her response, she simply smiled and nodded nervously nodded her head, almost

afraid to think what Clare might do if she showed any signs of fatigue whatsoever. Chuckling uneasily, Miata nodded along with Clarice. Yuma would have

given Jean an answer but she had moved away little bit away from the rest and happened to find a tree with a nice, thick trunk. Not caring who saw her,

Yuma pressed her back against the bark and gradually let her knees bend. Her eye fluttered shut as she felt her body lower itself down to the ground.

Seeing Yuma drift off under the tree out of the corner of her eye, Flora took the liberty to go over and sit beside her, just so Yuma didn't have to be alone.

"Hello Yuma. You look well."

"Do I?" Yuma whispered. Keeping her eyes closed, Yuma took a deep breath. She held it for a few seconds and then released it.

"Hey, Flora...?"

Flora's eyes shifted away from the activity taking place. Slanting her head to the side, she smiled gently at Yuma.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Are you really okay? You had us worried there for a while you know?"

"Oh, I recovered just fine. Thank you for asking."

Yuma cracked open one eye. Using that same eye, she observed the girl sitting beside her.

"Were you able to figure out the reason?"

"Ahh. About that. I didn't really want anyone to know this but I suppose there's no harm in telling you."

Flora eased further back against the tree truck in motion with Yuma. Yum kept her knees drawn up but Flora let her bend out.

"I have been sparring privately with Irene for quite some time now. I wanted to perfect my Wind Cutter technique and work on a few other areas where I

lacked proper control. I'm a offensive type, after all so I thought it might be a good idea to strengthen myself. However, in the mist of my training, I also

pushed my body and would often suffer the effects later on. Of course, I never permitted myself to show my fatigue in front of Irene, not if I could help it. So

if anything, Teresa's yoki test only made my already weakened state worse."

Fearing that Yuma may say something to Irene or Teresa, Flora quickly took hold of Yuma's shoulders and applied a little pressure against her flesh.

"Do _not _tell Irene _or_ Teresa about this! It was my fault for pushing myself too hard."

Flora released Yuma's shoulders and bowed her head in shame.

"I've caused them both a good deal of grief and don't intend on adding to it."

A slightly more awake Yuma recovered from the shake and then gestured at Teresa and Irene over yonder.

"Your secret is safe with me Flora. Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Yuma." Flora went back to lounging with Yuma. Together, both observed the scenery in front of them.

"It will be dark soon. If all of you will excuse me, I will go and prepare some rooms. The houses Noel had me and a few others build are not finished so you

all will most likely have to put up wit each other until the other housing units are completed."

With nothing more to say, Jean hugged Clare and the others good-bye before she made her way towards the houses. Jean figured if all else failed, she could get Raki to

help her put together a big bonfire and those who might not have a room or a couch in the parlor sections to claim, could sleep comfortably outside at least.

"You know, if you had been another day, Noel was going to take Dietrich, Rakel and myself and track you down."

Renee slipped out from between Irene and Teresa and gradually started towards Clare.

"Is that so?" Clare inquired, slowly raising her eyebrow at the approaching tanned warrior.

"Yes. So do me a favor and don't run off for a while, all right? I happened to be in the middle of an important assignment when she asked me to go with her.

Plus, if I didn't go, Noel said she would me make me rue the day I decided to join the clan... whatever _that_ means. "

Clare smirked mischievously.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere. I mean," Clare spared cast a quick glance at the girls behind her. "_we _don't plan on going anywhere."

"Good to hear." Renee reached out and clasped Clare's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm..." Renee paused and actually allowed a visible smile to form on her face.

"Really glad you all made it back safely."

Clare released Renee's hand and then slanted her head slightly to the right.

"We are too. But don't let your guard down." Clare took a moment to give _all_ the women standing around a serious look.

"That goes for the rest of you. I don't care if you're over me or beside me, we need to remain alert until this problem is dealt with." Clare glanced in Sophia's direction, a

little surprised to find that Noel wasn't with her. Normally those two are always together.

"Speaking of which, where is our beloved leader?"

Clare's question went unanswered and Raki almost immediately blushed and looked elsewhere. After a moment of hesitation, Raki quietly excused himself and returned to

his cave.

Clare didn't think anything about Raki's departure but at the same time, she did find it odd that Raki upt and left in the middle of something she viewed of the utmost

importance. Not just for Noel but for the entire clan and Raki was very much a part of that. Granted, one of the other women could have spoken up but none of them felt

comfortable enough to do so. It's not like someone couldn't say something, they simply did not feel it was their place _to_ say something.

Glancing around at the troubled group of women, Clare looked at her group, terribly lost n what was going on. In response to Clare's body language, the others shrugged

or shook their heads. They were just as lost, if not worse.

"Last time I saw her, she was in her room and asked to be left alone for the remainder of the day. I know this might be inconvenient for you, but please, don't bother her,

all right?"

Sophia finally said, breaking the silence. Before Clare and company could ask Sophia what was up, Teresa kindly took the liberty to explain how Noel was already aware

and everything else in between. Learning such news flustered the young trainees. Their frustration increased when Teresa also confessed that she knew about the

Purgers existence from years beforehand _and_ Miria beating them to the chase to inform the clan three days ago.

"Well that's unfortunate for us. We went through a lot of trouble to get here just so we could _tell_ you all about them... but what's done is done I suppose."

Following Clare's statement, everyone pretty much stared at Teresa and waited for some kind of explanation.

"I know I should have told everyone about Rubel and his group a long time ago but I gave them the benefit of the doubt and hoped they wouldn't become a problem. You

see, when I first encountered them five years ago, Rubel and I agreed to keep out of each other's way. Furthermore, I explained to him if he or his Purgers tried anything,

meaning, targeted someone from the clan, any of the clans, I would come after them. To someone like me, who has been trying to dispose of Yoma and Awakened Beings

for _years_ by myself, I was a little hesitant to believe Rubel was here to lend a helping hand."

"If you were slaying the Yoma and Awakened Beings in the wilderness and made that obvious to him, why would he insist on staying here? Although, based on Miria's

report, you've missed some."

Renee inserted, hoping to Teresa's answer would help her better understand the whole reason for the calamity taking place.

"Clearly," Wearily sighed Teresa. "I didn't get _all_ of them but I did manage to weaken their numbers. You know this to be true for yourself, Renee, do you not?

As the years passed, did you notice the calm that settled over the land? Did you notice how more and more humans were staying outside of their walls without fear of a

getting jumped by a monster?"

Biting her lower lip, Renee nodded. It was true she had seen more humans walking to and fro, happily no less. Shoot, she couldn't even remember the last time she

spotted a Yoma _or_ an Awakened Being in Region 25. With her ability to sense the way she could, Renee would have picked up on suspicious activity.

"Now to answer the other half to your question... to this day, I'm not sure why Rubel allowed his Purgers to remain here. All I know is, their purpose is to kill Yoma and

Awakened Beings. So, it stands to reason if the Purgers are here to wipe out Yoma or Awakened Beings, it's only natural to expect them to target us."

Teresa gestured at herself before continuing.

"We are half Yoma and for many of us, we are Pre-Awakened or fully Awakened. In other words, our clans pose a threat to their cause. To say this is why Rubel remained

won't cut it. He is no longer a member of the Organization. Therefore, if he desires our heads, we who are former Claymores who worked for the Organization, what is the

fruit of such labor? Besides, the entire time we spoke over the matter, Rubel never hinted that he was going to allow his people to take human life or a Claymore's life. He

strictly wanted to destroy the Yoma and Awakened Beings and in some cases, half-breeds. However, his definition of a "half-breed" did not seem to associate with us, so

its anyone's guess what he meant by it."

"But if that's true, why were we attacked by his people?"

Clarice asked, anxious to learn a reason if Teresa had the knowledge to provide one.

"Yeah! And what about my clan? You said Miria reported Awakened Beings in the town right? Where were the Purgers then huh? Why did Miria have to flee and go warn

Clan B if the Purgers are supposed to be on _our_ side?"

Shaking her head gently from side to side, Teresa admitted that she didn't know.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for either of your questions, Clarice, Helen. Regardless, I advise all of you to leave the Purgers be so we can avoid conflict... but since

they've made it painfully obvious their intention is to cause us harm, we have no choice but to fight back. Rubel and I did have an agreement after all, so as far as I'm

concerned, it's fair play all around."

"Is that why you agreed to Miria and Undine's bet, Miss Teresa? Is that why you decided to train my friends?" Dietrich took a moment to gesture at the

trainees.

"I wish to understand, considering that you were aware of all of this and are just now bringing it to our attention."

Teresa shrugged.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I will say this much. I agreed to Miria and Undine's bet because I saw it as a opportunity to redeem myself for leaving the clan.

However, my reason for taking the girls out into the wilderness to train them the way I did, had nothing to do with Purger's existence."

Strongly enough, Teresa's response sufficed Dietrich.

"Hey, I have another question for you Teresa."

Sighing under her breath, Teresa's eyes roamed until they found Helen's worried ones.

"Yes, Helen?"

"Are you still going to require us to finish our training here or are we free to go?"

Shrugging for the second time, Teresa simply retorted,

"When I arrived here with Flora three days ago, Miria pretty much told me to forget about the bet, so I suppose you are free to do as you please... not that I think all of

you appreciated what training you _did_ receive."

Helen gawked at Teresa, surprised that Teresa assumed such a thing.

"Hold up. That's not true! We learned all sorts of combat strategy and how to... uh, how to fight better under stressful circumstances. Plus, that yoki test there towards

the end you made us take helped us better understand our limits and the true meaning behind an Awakening."

Teresa frowned, suddenly remembering something very important she had been meaning to scold Helen about.

"Speaking of the yoki test..."

Without warning, Teresa marched over Helen and snatched her up with one hand and held her as high as her arm would stretch. Helen, now at the mercy of Teresa, could

do nothing but wait to see what Teresa was going to do with her.

"Helen, if you _ever_ try to use Clare to your advantage to distract me like that again..."

Irene's jaw dropped in unison with everyone else seeing Teresa's eyes shift yellow. Deeply concerned for Helen's safely, Yuma stood up in motion with Flora.

Together they cautiously made there way over to the shocked group, hoping Teresa wouldn't do anything out of line.

"I will personally _rip_ out your eyes and _shove_ them down your throat, so you can see my Awakened claws, tear your carcass open! Do I make myself clear?"

Teresa's threat came out so powerful, every woman in the area literally backed away a few feet, including Clare, who by all means, did not like seeing her

mother upset.

Gulping a nervous lump down in her throat, Helen nodded her head, amazed that she could move it considering the fear gripping made her want to go crawl in a hole and

hide.

"I-I understand."

"Good!"

Teresa simply released Helen and let her fall to the ground.

Shook by Teresa's statement, no one made an attempt to speak. It was only the intrusion of Jean opened the door to the main house and annouceing that she had

finished readying the rooms that broke the tension. Following Jean's message, Sophia quietly inserted her own suggestions.

"Yuma, Clarice, Miata, Helen, why don't you go check in with Jean and see where you will be residing for the night? And for future reference, I think it's safe to say that

none of you will be continue your training with Teresa. Unless your _teacher_ desires to dishonor Phantom Miria's wishes?"

Right in front of Teresa, Sophia helped Helen up and then she shot Teresa a stern look.

Grunting softly, Teresa raised her hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry if I came across aggressive, I just wanted my point to sink into Helen's head... that's all."

"I don't know what she did to cause you to react that way but try not to let it dictate your character. You have a reputation to uphold, after all."

Closing her eyes, Teresa chose to ignore Sophia. Without saying another word to anyone, Teresa walked away from the group and made her way towards the house

where she and Clare lived. In due time, Clare would follow. Until then, Teresa would wait to speak with her.

As instructed, the girls who trained under Teresa yielded Sophia's advice and one by one, the remaining women took their leave as well and returned to their duties. For

Renee, Dietrich and Rakel, that meant going back to town and returning to their current client. Sophia had already harvested a large crop and sold the entire batch, so she

didn't need to do anything at the moment so she decided to take a relaxing stroll through the woods. Like Sophia, Irene had already sold a huge portion of wild game

weeks beforehand and didn't have anything to do. Then again, there was Flora. It wasn't like Flora had a trade of sorts to occupy her time. Therefore, Irene debated to

bond with Flora or to simply retire for the night.

In the mist of her pondering, Flora chose to remain outside with Irene. Flora waited for all the bodies to depart for other locations and then shyly wrapped a strand of her

hair around her finger.

"Um, Irene?"

Blinking out of her trance, Irene slowly turned her head and quietly observed the girl standing beside her.

"Would you like to go talk somewhere?"

Irene blinked again, only this time, there was a little more momentum behind the action and her eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

"I..." Very quickly and discreetly, Irene looked left, then right. She didn't want anyone to see them and felt the sudden need to make sure no was surveying them.

"I'd love to."

Irene secretly moved her hand from under her cloak suit and gently took Flora's hand into her own. Together, the newly formed family gradually walked into

the woods where they could converse in private, far from the public eye.

* * *

From their look out point, Ray prompted Anastasia one more time, just to be sure of what they were doing.

"So we're _not_ going down there then?"

"No." Anastasia shook her head gently from side to side, causing her curly loops to bounce.

"But we are going to secretly keep an "eye"," Phina made quotations with her fingers. "on them from time to time?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"With all do respect, Anastasia, do they really need the extra protection? They have Teresa of The Faint Smile, Phantom Miria, Wind Cutter Flora, Quicksword Irene, God-

Eye Galatea... and on the list goes. Why do you feel obligated to do this?"

"Indeed, why?" Rachel prompted her leader as well, curious to learn Anastasia's reasoning.

"Why not? It's not like the humans are entirely comfortable around us Silver-Eyed Witches. Teresa and the rest are the only people in the world who can relate to us, who

_understand_ what it's like to lose a loved one to the Yoma and then be turned into monster. If we are wise, we will remain on their good side."

That was all her followers needed to hear. At least they weren't going to join their little community and would continue living freely in the wild.

"Now, come along Rachel, Ray, Phina, Keira. I believe Sinop Village will be our next destination."

Smiling fondly at their leader, the other women eased forward and gladly sprinted after Anastasia's fleeing form.

* * *

Undine and Miria's clan arrived in Region 25 the following day. No one was hurt or had the pleasure of encountering a Purger, so for that, both Unit Leaders

were exceedingly grateful. The first to spot the women was none other then Noel herself. She happily greeted her friends, glad to see that everyone from Clan B and C

made it to the region safely. As expected, girls from every clan were reunited with their sisters and were able to reminisce while their leaders went off to discuss the

current situation. Meanwhile, Galatea was waiting for the right moment to talk with her daughters, but every time she started to, someone would come up and welcome

them into the clan and start asking them all sorts of questions.

_I should have expected this. _

Thought a frustrated Galatea.

_If anything, everyone may be trying to learn their intentions for being here. I suppose I'll just have to wait to tell them about their past._

Galatea closed her eyes, did a perfect U-turn and discreetly steered herself away the large crowd.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alicia saw Galatea walk into the woods. She wondered where Galatea was going but as quickly as the thought came, it was dismissed.

So far, Cynthia, Tabitha, Nina, Yuma, Clarice, Miata, Audrey and Wendy were the only girls who had time to talk with the twins. The other women were off attending to \

business in town, building houses, or in the leaders case, attending a meeting. Raki himself decided to go fishing. He was still a little off around Noel, as she was to him.

He figured getting his mind off of recent events might help him calm down and relax for a change and fishing, was a great way to unwind.

"So, Alicia..." Cynthia casually opened up the conversation.

"You were the one who attacked Irene that one time, right? I'm amazed that the higher ups are allowing you to join the clan so easily. Not that it's any of my business I

just find it odd, that's all."

Alicia's face darkened. Following her chilling expression, Alicia's entire body tensed up. If it hadn't been for Beth stepping in front of her, Alicia would have struck Cynthia

across the face.

"Yes, it was and I assure all of you here, she realized the error of her actions a long time ago. Both I and my sister, would prefer to leave what's in the past alone and

focus on the future."

"Hmph. Here's to the future then." Cynthia grumbled.

Turning her head, she gazed at the faces of women she trusted without hesitation.

"I'm going to see if Jean needs an extra hand. If you'll excuse me..." Cynthia removed herself, almost glad to be rid of the twins.

The other watched her leave before glancing back around at the twins. Not wanting them to feel unwelcome, Tabitha tried cheer them up.

"She's really not that bad of a person. It's just... um, well..."

Seeing Tabitha struggle, Nina spoke up, fishing what Tabitha couldn't.

"Cynthia doesn't trust people very easily. She treated me and my friends the same way when we first joined the clan. Don't worry though, she'll come around. Give her

some time."

Alicia did not smile but Beth gladly did so.

"I see. Well, I'm afraid we have given her, if not the rest of you, reason to doubt us. Although, I must admit, I am excited to be a part of such a wonderful community. I

mean..." Beth took a moment to gaze at the activity taking place around her.

To her right, Jean and the few women helping her construct the houses, executed team work so gracefully. No one was yelling or complaining about something not getting

done. As far as Beth could tell, all of the women seemed to be enjoying themselves. To her the left, some of the girls sharpened their blades, while others chattered

quietly in the background.

"Everyone seems so happy here. Alicia and I have never known what it's like to be happy." Beth tipped her head back and studied the puffy clouds in sky.

"I would think it must be wonderful... to feel happiness and actually _see_ what it looks like."

Touched by Beth's desire to discover something the other girls experienced on a daily basis, Tabitha reached out and firmly clasped her hand around Beth's wrist. Not

expecting Tabitha to do such a thing, Beth's head dropped back down. Stunned, Beth simply stared wide-eyed at Tabitha.

Alicia stepped out from behind Beth and had every intention to get Tabitha to release Beth's wrist, but before she could, Tabitha took Alicia's wrist captive as well.

"You will!" Boldly declared Tabitha.

"Both of you will find it. Whether it be here or somewhere else, I have faith you'll find it."

The remaining girls nodded in agreement.

Satisfied, Tabitha let the twins go and happily cupped her hands behind her back. Tabitha's lips curled seeing their shocked expressions soften.

"We'll try to help out, if that's... okay?" Wendy asked, looking hoping at the twins. Alicia sighed. Glancing at her twin then back at the anxious faces staring them down,

she timidly nodded her head. The cheer they released caught both of the twins off guard.

"Great!" Wendy gushed, thrilled to see the twins approve.

"First step to happiness," Yuma gently said as she lifted a know-it-all finger. "is getting you out of those clothes. If you ever want to adapt to your new lifestyle, you need

to look like it."

"What's wrong with how we dress? Do the clothes you wear and the clothes Beth and I wear not accomplish the same purpose?"

Unable to counter, Yuma shut her mouth.

Nina giggled, finding Alicia's jab at Yuma very amusing.

"You know what? She has a point." Miata finally said, secretly commending Alicia.

Clarice and Audrey glanced at each other, then back at the twins. Both were impressed with Alicia's response and because they found no fault in her reasoning, they did

not try to convince the twins to change their style.

"You're missing the point! Those are the Organization's clothes, right? Are you a part of the Origination? No." Yuma answered for Alicia and pressed her case even harder.

"Furthermore, we live among humans. If they see us wearing _that_ kind of attire, they'll freak. We may not be protecting humanity as a Claymore anymore, but Noel, our

Clan Leader, made it very clear that we are not to distress the humans, either. And I don't know about you two but wearing the very clothes that bear such bitter

memories, wouldn't help me on my path to happiness."

"Whoa, since when did you become so bold?"

Nina prompted, giving Yuma's ribcage a playful nudge.

Yuma winced.

"I..."

"Perhaps all that training with Teresa went to your head?"

Audrey suggested.

"Oh forget it! They can do what they want!" Yuma huffed, turning away from the twins and her friends so she could go stomp off elsewhere.

"Have we upset her?"

Alicia and Beth happened to say at the same time.

Miata shook her head, kindly assuring them that Yuma would be fine.

Much later on, long after the sun had set, Noel decided to throw a big party. Naturally, she expected everyone to be at the party. _Including _the newcomers, Alicia and Beth.

Since no warrior present could come up with a reason to _not_ go, they attended the party. The party itself served two purposes. Not only would the clan be able to come

together and fellowship as a whole and find out what steps would be taken from that point on, but Noel also hoped it would help everyone relax for a change. No training,

no running around in the wild, no traveling, no Purgers, just total tranquility. For the first few hours, the atmosphere was calm. People ate, drank and shared their stories

with one another. Out of the blue, Galatea stood up and asked for everyone's attention. It was then, at that moment, Galatea revealed her past. Originally, she had

planned on pulling the twins aside and telling them everything but the more Galatea sat on the log between some of the girls and listened to the chatter, the more she

weighed the consequences if she did indeed, only tell the twins. That and she didn't want Undine, or anyone_ else _for that matter, to further question the twin's presence.

After Galatea finished explaining her tragic story to the clan, she waited to see if someone was going to say something. Hearing nothing but pure silence, Galatea simply

asked the twins to follow her into the woods. Without hesitation, without speaking, the twins rose up and followed Galatea, for they had many questions they wished to

ask her and it was clear that only Galatea could answer them.

"M-Mother? Galatea's their... and they're her... wait, what! How does that work?" Helen sputtered, unsure of what to think about what she just heard come out of

Galatea's mouth. Deneve stared mutely at nothing, trying hard to accept the truth Galatea unmasked.

Like Deneve, many of the other warriors around the bonfire stood or sat, lost deep in their thoughts, equally troubled over what they had learned.

"Okaaay," Miria growled, breaking the awkward silence. "did you know about it?" Miria pointed Undine, who she figured might have caught on being Galatea's unit leader

and all.

"Because I sure as heck didn't and I'm normally good at picking up on these kinds of things."

Undine slowly shook her head, terribly disoriented.

"Nope. She's been living in the house this whole time and I never even noticed. Who would of thought that Galatea would be a mom? My entire concept of Galatea is

utterly ruined."

Noel lifted an arm and idly let her fingers dig into her hair as she pondered and tried to figure out what to do.

"Uhh... o-okay, so I think we should hold a clan meeting and talk about this."

Sophia rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"What's there to talk about? Galatea's their mother and there's nothing we can say to change that fact. I mean, they _do_ look a lot like her, wouldn't you agree?"

"Agreed." Jean said, softly seconding Sophia.

"Regardless, I know she's telling the truth. Galatea said she was sent to the experimental department shortly after she returned from her mission in the mountains,

right?"

Nods greeted Miria.

"Now that I think about it, I never saw Galatea after that incident. It was almost a year later when she returned to the battlefield. By that time, the twins were already

grown and had been promoted as the new No.1 and No.2 . So if what Galatea said about the aging serum infused in their bloodstream is true, it makes perfect sense why

we didn't see this coming."

As Miria continued to further break down Galatea's story, Teresa and Irene stood side by side with their arms crossed.

"She's _their_ mother? Well, go figure eh? It seems even I have underestimated Galatea."

Irene turned her head in motion with Teresa and somewhat angrily remarked,

"This whole situation is completely ridiculous."

Teresa uncrossed her arms.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, old friend. But can you or I really judge her considering our positions as _their_, mothers?"

Irene's eyes darted over to Flora, who happened to be standing beside Clare. The two looked disturbed as they listened to Miria break down Galatea's story.

Sighing, Irene re-established eye contact with Teresa.

"No. We can't."

"But you talk about nerves of steel. To first bear them into the world and later have them taken away to some other family who raised them pretty much after they were

old enough to leave Galatea' side, just so the Organization can prove a theory? Then to make matters worse, she was expected to monitor their soul-link progress as

their overseer. Irene, I don't know if I could handle that... knowing they were my biological offspring and watching from the shadows as the Organization messed with

their lives every single day and acting like everything was okay when clearly, it wasn't. And even though she did everything that was asked of her, didn't Galatea say the

Organization suspected her loyalty was divided at some point?"

Irene nodded.

"Yes. And it cost her dearly. Not only was she discharged as their overseer, but she was also sent on a suicidal mission. We all know where she wound up at, but to think

she lost her eyesight because of it."

The two friends ventured over to their own daughters. After hearing Galatea's story, they suddenly just felt the urge to be _near_ them.

* * *

Angry.

Alicia was extremely angry. If anything, she should have been _thrilled_ to discover that she had a mother but that simply just wasn't the case. At first, Alicia didn't want to

believe it. She didn't want to accept that truth, which resulted in the life she and Beth lived in the Zuma household, was a planned conspiracy. The more she thought

about it, the harder the tears came and the angrier she became until finally, she snapped...

Alarmed, Beth whipped her head around, shocked to see that Alicia's eye color had shifted to yellow and entire body was starting to bulge.

"A-Alicia, calm down!"

Alicia response to Beth's plea was a nasty snarl and another blast of yoki energy was released into the atmosphere.

Unaffected by Alicia's rage, Galatea closed her eyes and sighed.

"Are you raising your yoki at me, _daughter_? That's a little much, wouldn't you say? I understand that you're upset but risking your life and Awakening isn't very... ideal."

Not about to be scolded by her so called _mother_, Alicia shot Galatea a fierce look of betrayal.

"_Shut up!" _

While in the mist of her Awakening, Beth tried to suppress Alicia using their soul-link ability, but was terribly overwhelmed by her sister's power and could nothing but

retreat over to Galatea's side and watch with fear in her eyes as Alicia lost control. You see, unlike Alicia, who was not taking the news well, Beth rejoiced. She was

actually okay with having Galatea as their mother. Sure learning about how their past came about bothered her, but she wasn't about to let the past dictate her present,

like her twin was so shamefully allowing.

Hearing a branch snap in half, Galatea opened her eyes and glared up at the tree tops where she and the twins stood.

_We're not alone? I didn't even sense a... wait... I __**still**__ can't sense a presence._

"Alicia, now is not the time to-"

Galatea didn't get the chance to finish. A fire arrow came flying out of the shadows and pierced Galatea perfectly in the chest. Oddly enough, hearing Galatea's scream

snapped Alicia out of her Awakening.

"Galatea!" Alicia cried.

Angered by the assault towards Galatea, Beth rushed in the direction where the arrow came from with the intention to expose the one who dared to harm Galatea.

Putting her personal feelings about Galatea to the side, Alicia knelt down beside the fallen Galatea and surveyed the damage from the fire arrow.

Galatea had already pulled it out but the wound was fairly deep. The stench of burnt flesh filled Alicia's nostrils along with the fresh scent of blood.

"How careless of me. I should have known they'd make an appearance."

Galatea tried to stand back up, failed miserly. If it wasn't for Alicia's quick reflexes, she would have collapsed.

With Galatea's safely secured in her arms, Alicia could see the tiny droplets of sweat forming on her mother's face.

"Heh, how clever... hit a vital area of the body and knock your opponent out so they can't seal the wound shut."

Alicia grimaced a seeing Galatea cough up blood.

"Help your sister, call the others... those Purgers are slowly but surely becoming a nuisance. Don't worry about me. I've lived a long time... at least I was able to tell you

and Beth about your past and was privileged to see you two... one last time..."

That was the last thing Galatea said before her entire world went black and she went completely limp in Alicia's arms.

The ruckus behind her, was unmistakably Beth engaging in battle with the Purgers.

"Damn it."

Grunting unhappily, Alicia charged her yoki with Galatea still in tow. In response to Galatea's request, Alicia would help her sister and inform the other warriors about the

Purgers, assuming the women weren't aware of the Purger's intrusion and not already headed for their location. But first she was going to help seal Galatea's wound

shut. After that, only then would she join Beth.


	26. Scene 26: Purge The Purgers

(_**A/N:**_ I wanted to post this update three months ago but I was just rushing the scenes and the reactions from

the characters so I took it slower and I still don't have as much written as I would have liked but I'd rather post

what I was able to get out properly then keep it back until more inspiration comes to me. What's worse, my

computer crashed and I lost like… 6 hours of text, 20 some pages and when that happened I lost my motivation.

It ticked me off, I worked so hard on those pages and bam, new computer decides to crash… that's what I get for

naming my new investment after Teresa of The Faint Smile.)

* * *

By the time Alicia opened her eyes, Galatea was far from consciousness. Before taking off for the home ground

where the other warriors were stationed, she whipped her head around to warn her sister about a few things.

"Beth, I'm going to take Galatea and head back. Stay alert and whatever you do, keep moving around. We can't

sense them for some reason and it puts us at risk so be careful. And mind their arrow attacks. They're using some

kind of substance that is coated on the arrow head. If you get struck by one, you'll befall the same fate as

Galatea."

With nothing more to say, Alicia took off and left her sister momentarily. Hopefully, she would be able to get

Galatea to safety and return to Beth's side in a fairly short period of time.

"What's wrong Claymore? Are you too noble to kill me in cold blood? I would have thought Master Rubel's dogs

would be putting up more of fight against us."

Beth frowned darkly at the Purger she was defending against. Granted, he was not using a bow as a weapon but

knowing his comrades were most likely in the tree tops with bows at the ready, only made her want to hit him

harder. Sensing Beth's displeasure made the Purger very happy. Laughing madly, he dared to taunt her to kill him

where he stood and to give into the pleasure for fighting for the sake of fighting. Disgusted at his reasoning, Beth

rebuked his challenge.

"I hate to disappoint you, but if you think I'm going to lose to someone who thrives on pain and calamity, then

you have another thing coming, _Purger_."

"Then allow me to end this little dispute here and now!" Countered the Purger, rather unhappy that Beth was not

going to Awaken and become a monster so he could take pride in knowing that he killed a Claymore. Gravely

irritated, the Purge dashed at Beth and instantly the two's swords met and made a horrible noise as the blades

rubbed fiercely against each other.

The power struggle went on for a few seconds but just when the Purger thought he had Beth's defense broken,

she phased behind him and preformed a swift beheading.

Outraged to see one of their best fighters defeated caused a huge uproar among the remaining Purgers in hiding.

As much as they would have liked to open fire on Beth, their leader, Timen (Time-in) ordered them to stand down

and wait for the other Claymores to make a scene.

"Forte was our bait man and was aware he might lose his life because of it. If you attack now that Claymore now,

Forte's sacrifice will have been in vain!" Timen fiercely whispered to his followers.

"Didn't we agree that we would have certain roles to play in this mission?"

The other Purgers nodded from their positions.

"All right then. Never mind this Claymore or the one who just left, for they are just tiny saplings. We're supposed

to be taking down the big dogs, remember? I won't rest until those like God-Eye Galatea, Quick Sword Irene,

Undine The Mighty, Phantom Miria and dare I say her name? _Teresa of The Faint Smile_ are dead! Do you all hear

me? No matter how heated the battle may become, stop those abominations at all costs!"

"Yes sir!" Cried the highly motivated Purgers. With their morale boosted, the Purgers waited for more Claymores

to make an appearance.

"Beth, thank goodness you're all right! Alicia filled us in and told us what happened. So where are they? I've

had enough of their childish antics!"

Noel boldly declared, making her voice rise a little on purpose. She personally wanted every Purger in the area to

know she was officially ticked off and ready to go to war.

Beth turned around and gradually walked away from Forte's corpse so she could regroup with the warriors. Glad

to see various members from every clan come gather around, including her sister who she presumed was the

reason they had come to her aid in the first place, Beth rejoiced on the inside but at the same time, she was

convinced having more people present was exactly what the Purgers wanted.

"My mother... is she-"

"She'll be fine." Noel said, cutting Beth off. "I have some of the best medics tending to her as we speak."

Noel winked at Beth.

"Have faith in your mother. She's been through worse in her time and bounced back so I'm pretty sure she can

recover from an arrow wound."

Relieved to hear the news, Beth let all her worry go and focused her attention elsewhere. Tipping her head back,

she pointed the tip of her blood stained sword at the tree tops.

"Noel, you asked me where the Purgers were... aside from the one who I disposed of, I believe the rest are

hiding up there."

"Well then, let's end this right now and go drag their sorry hind ends down shall we ladies?" Noel's suggestion

was favored by every warrior present.

"Watch out for the arrows." Alicia gruffly advised, slightly annoyed at how Noel decide to charge at their enemy

without taking the risk of being shot at into consideration.

"Thanks for the heads up, but maybe you should stand back and let us handle this? We wouldn't want you to

wind up like your mother now would we? Oh wait, if I recall correctly, you didn't take the truth very well, finding

out about Galatea being your mother and all. So I guess in a sense, the Purgers did you a favor, huh?"

Alicia's head snapped around in Cynthia's direction and she physically allowed her eye color to shift from silver to

a flaring hazel. Not one to be easily bothered, Beth let the comment slide but she also found Cynthia's jab highly

uncalled for.

Before Alicia could say anything, Miria interrupted their conversation with an interesting comeback of her own.

"Are we not working towards the same goal? For crying out loud, we didn't come together to fight each other, so

back off Cynthia and leave Alicia alone. If you have a beef with her, challenge her some other time when the

clan's lives are not being threatened. Now if you're going to actually put your skills to use, stop picking a fight

and _go_ fight!"

With nothing more to say to Cynthia, Miria used her special ability to create duplicates of herself. Grunting softly,

she said a quick prayer in her mind, choosing to believe in a God and hope for protection against the

unpredictable before she took off towards a thick tree trunk along with the doubles in tow.

"She's right Cynthia. Come on, leave Alicia alone and help me take down the jerk that hurt Galatea. No one picks

on _my_ clan and gets away with it."

Undine growled as she reached up to withdraw both of her swords. Expecting Cynthia to follow her order,

Undine went ahead and bolted for a tree with every intention to run up into the shadows to cross swords with a

Purger.

Shrugging, Cynthia broke eye contact with Alicia and reluctantly followed Undine and a few others up a tree

trunk, just as Noel and Miria had done a few moments ago.

One by one, the other warriors started to do the same thing. If the Purgers weren't going to come down and

face them in the heat of battle, they would bring the battle to them.

Sensing her sister's frustration, Beth went over to comfort her sister but Alicia wouldn't have it. She moved out

Beth's range and found herself a tree trunk of her own to run up.

Sighing defeatedly, Beth fell in behind her sister and made a mental note to talk with Cynthia after the battle

was over.

"Heh, we finally get to put our training to use eh guys?"

Helen said with a cheeky grin on her face. Helen, Yuma, Clarice, Flora, Miata, Flora and Clare remained on the

ground while everyone else took the tree tops. Regardless of whatever Noel had planned, Clare had already

decided she was going to try a different tactical approach and take charge over the few who were willing to

listen to her. That few happened to be the very ones who trained under Teresa.

"You know, I find it really interesting that the Purgers haven't responded. Surely they know we're here?"

Clare frowned at Clarice's lack of observation.

"Clarice, isn't it obvious? It is _because_ they know we're here they're not moving. Which is exactly why we need to

counter what they have already predicated us to do."

Clarice looked worried but didn't say any more on the matter.

"Hmm... we could always Awaken and go absolutely crazy and eat their guts and end the fight in two hours at

the most."

Clare and the others simply stared blankly at Miata, yet neither girl was surprised to hear such a thing come out

of Miata's mouth.

"I was kidding."

Rolling her eyes, Clare spared a quick glance at the trees tops.

"Alicia said the Purgers have arrows coated in position. Question... do the Purgers have enough arrows for all of

us, or just some of us?"

Helen snapped her finger, suddenly struck with a revelation.

"Ohh I get cha! They're saving the best for the best."

Clare nodded her head once firmly in agreement.

"Exactly. I suspect they're using this stealth attack solely because they are shorthanded, otherwise, why hide?

Why the need to knock us out? If they were stronger in number, they would have made themselves known, just

like they did to Helen and I in the wilderness."

"Cowards..." Yuma mused dryly.

Clare turned her head until she found Yuma's face.

"I am inclined to agree with you, but now is not the time to debate over their choice in a battle strategy. We

need to figure out how to stop them before they manage to hurt our leaders."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Instead of answering Helen's question directly, Clare decided to show her and the other girls exactly what she

intended to do. Out of nowhere, Clare began to charge her yoki.

"Whoa, Clare! What are you-"

Clare cut Helen off.

"What are you guys doing? Hurry up and follow my lead. Don't question me, just do it!"

The girls exchanged troubled glances, slightly unsure if they should do as Clare asked but in the end, they closed

their eyes and wound up charging their yoki along with Clare.

From the tree tops above, the Purgers and every clan member could see the action taking place below.

Completely befuddled, Noel stopped in her pursuit after the Purgers to see what exactly was going. Likewise,

the unit leaders and their followers did the same.

"Okay now that we have their attention..." Clare's now slit eyes darted over to Miata and Clarice.

"Miata, Clarice, cancel out your yoki and start taunting them, say anything that comes to mind. The goal is to

provoke them and keep their focus on _us_ and steer them away from the leaders. Flora, Helen, Yuma, come with

me. We're going to put my mother's training to use and use what she called a "Fake Out" strategy and hopefully,

it will work. If it doesn't, then we'll regroup and try something else."

Nodding, Miata and Clarice turned around and did exactly what Clare asked them to do while Clare and the rest

bolted up the tree trunks and purposely found empty branches to occupy, far from the other warriors. Coming to

a firm halt on a rather thick branch, Clare lifted her hand to single to the girls following behind her to stop. They

did so gracefully and patiently waited for Clare to give the next order. Narrowing dangerous eyes, Clare used her

advanced sensing to get a reading on the enemy's location.

"There's four aiming their bows at us exactly ten yards away from us. One is the process of getting ready to fire

either at Miata or Clarice and two rather large Purgers have just left the area." Clare gave her friends a worried

look.

"They're heading towards the main base."

"In that case, Clare, continue with your plan, but please allow Yuma and I to go?"

Nodding her head, Clare gave them permission.

"Come on Yuma. Hopefully we can catch them in time."

"Right behind you."

Yuma gave Flora a quick thumbs up before rushing down the tree trunk and towards the site. Miata happened to

see the two race off into the night but she didn't bother to stop either of them. Besides, she and Clarice were

right in the middle of something important and it was to their best interest to keep focused until further notice.

Together with Clarice, they mocked the Purgers, criticized their battle plan and overall, made it look like their clan

was the better fighter and they would ultimately meet their demise at their hand.

Angered by Miata and Clarice's verbal attack, some of the Purgers broke formation and flat out came into the

open. The ones who fell from the tree tops were completely exposed and knew this and yet, they were willing to

risk getting attacked if it meant they could silence Miata and Clarice. By doing this, the Purgers who came out

from hiding, felt they could prove just how mighty they were. Timen to say the least, was not impressed and saw

through the simple, yet effective diversion. Minus the two Purgers he ordered to infiltrate the main camp, only

three Purgers remained at his side. Not wanting them to fall for such feeble trickery, Timen strongly encouraged

his men to remain still and not utter a sound until he could think of a way to counter the Claymore's little stunt

that had successfully caused some of his men to disband and leave their positions.

Surprisingly, Miata and Clarice put up a rather vicious fight and proved to be quite the challenge for the Purgers.

In just a mere matter of minutes, the skirmish ended. Miata and Clarice were victorious, and Timen's numbers

dropped dramatically because of it. Even so, Timen and his men kept their composure and remained hidden.

"Anytime you want to explain to us what the hell you're trying to do, feel free."

Griped Undine, falling flawlessly from a tree branch that happened to be right above Clare and down onto the

branch she and Helen were perched on. Clare turned her head in motion with Helen and the two suddenly found

themselves being stared at by several moody warriors. Similar to Undine, Miria happened to phase beside Clare

and didn't look to happy to see her. Rather, Miria was displeased with what Clare was having Miata and Clarice

do below while she and Helen remained above, untouched and out of harm's way. From Miria's perspective, it

looked as if Clare was using them as distractions and in most dire situations, a decoy was a good idea but given

with the recent turn in events, she wasn't in agreement with Clare's plan, whatever it was which was exactly

why she sought her out.

Likewise, Noel, who usually was easy going and fairly laid back, also carried a dark expression on her face as she

approached Helen and Clare, as did many of the warriors in the background.

"For the record, I'm just going with the flow. I'm merely following Clare's orders."

Undine shot Helen a dirty look.

"Is she leading the operation? Is she a Unit Leader? Is she the Clan Leader?"

Helen shook her head.

"No but she does have a reason to do what she's doing."

"And what exactly would that be?" Noel lashed out, brutally inserting herself into the conversation.

"Because I never told her or any of you for that matter to go off and play the hero. Your mother has already

taken that position and quite frankly, it's annoying sometimes. She never seems to think about how her actions

will affect those around her." Noel pointed the tip of her sword at Clare and shifted her anger away from Helen

and at Clare.

"I'm surprised Clare. Shouldn't you of all people, know how frustrating it is being the backslash of such a choice?

And now you're doing the exact same thing Teresa would be doing if she were out here. I guess the saying,

"Like mother, like daughter" is true after all, eh? So, does this mean you'll put your life on the line and steal all

the glory for yourself too? Are you going to bear the responsibility of this clan, of the family we've become, on

your shoulders and your shoulders alone?"

Ignoring the looks she was receiving from every other warrior, Clare whipped her head around glared darkly at

Noel.

"Clearly, you have issues with the way my mother goes about things but I assure you, I am not aiming to be like

my mother, for in time, I will surpass her and do greater things than she did and I will do so in my own way. If

you have a problem with how my mother carries herself, then I pity you dear leader because unlike her,

someone who merely is playing the hero, as you put it, I will simply become the hero." Clare's gaze hardened

and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"And whether you or anyone else here likes it or not, that is my choice and has nothing to do with Teresa being

my mother. At least, not the way you may think it does."

Before Noel or anyone else could say another word or remotely comment on what they just heard, Clare rushed

at Noel, smacked her sword to the side and put herself in front of her.

"Helen, cover Miria!"

After recovering from the intital shock of having Clare and Helen hover on top of them, Noel and Miria were about

to react when suddenly, Clare and Helen were struck with not one, but two fire arrows. Clare was shot

between the shoulder blades her calf muscle but somehow, Helen managed to get hit right in the eye and her

lower torso. Witnessing Clare and Helen fall to the ground and then convulse in pain ignited rage in two women

specifically. Seeing Clare struggle on the surface below made Jean's blood boil for starters. To Jean, Clare was

more than the girl who helped save her life, she was a dear friend and fellow sister in arms whom she delighted

in daily. Helen was also a valued friend and her wounded, upset her just as badly, but a wounded Clare alone,

was more than enough to drive Jean into a frenzy.

"You bastards!"

Jean took off in the direction the fire arrow was fired, even though she was convinced the Purger who shot

Clare had moved by now, she was still going to try and find him and once she did, she was going to make him

regret shooting her friends. Rakel, Dietrich, Wendy and Nina scurried after Jean, just in case she might need the

extra support.

"Ohhh Teresa is not going to like this." Muttered Renee, shaking her head slightly at the thought of someone

having to explain why Clare was hurt. Bending her head, Renee put her worry to the side and decided she would

help Miata and Clarice down below. Renee wasn't be sure how many Purgers were running around but she had

a strong feeling they were about to come out hiding completely. If and when that happened, she didn't bother to

think about it. And why should she with all her friends prepared to pounce so close by?

"Helen!" Deneve cried, dropping down from the branches in sync with Renee. Unlike Renee, who sought after

Clare, Deneve rushed over to Helen.

"Need a hand?"

A teary-eyed Clarice found Renee's calm face. Sniffling, she nodded her head gently, very grateful for the

assistance. Renee gave Clarice's shoulder a gentle squeeze before kneeling down beside Clare.

"So," Renee sighed, arching a eyebrow ever so casually. "still think this hero thing is worth it?"

Clare struggled to lift her head and had just enough time to give Renee her reply before the effects from the

poison forced her eye lids shut completely.

"Yes... I do and I wouldn't have it any other way. If I'm going to become a hero, I have to accept defeat as well

as a hard earned victory."

Renee shook her head slightly from side to side, humbled by Clare's response. Seeing Renee's smirk and visible

trails of tears stream down Clarice's face, somehow assured Clare that she had made the right choice. Content

with how things were planning out, Clare had faith the others would end the dispute.

In the mist of Clare passing out, Renee took the initiative and gathered Clare up into her arms. Clearing her

throat, she quickly jerked her head towards the campground.

"Come on. Be my look out and let me know if we're in danger?"

Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, Clarice summoned up some courage and boldly stepped forward.

"Sure thing. Miata, Deneve!" Clarice shouted over her shoulder, noting how they were still trying to help Helen

up. Miata had already successfully pulled out the arrow in Helen's torso but the one in her eye, was still intact.

"Yes?" Miata answered, looking away from the whimpering Helen being pulled upright by Deneve and at Clarice.

"We're heading back. You guys probably better do the same."

Miata nodded, indicating that she heard. With nothing more to say, Clarice withdrew her sword and together

with Renee, they retreated from the battle field.

"Helen, forgive me but this thing has got to come out. Miata, take Helen for a sec?"

Miata took hold of Helen and carefully wrapped one arm around Helen's shoulder. Deneve didn't hesitate the

slightest bit. The moment her hand gripped the stem of the arrow, she pulled it out, along with Helen's eye ball.

The scream that followed was only natural, as was the river of blood gushing out of Helen's empty eye socket.

Although neither girl felt like crying, they started to tear up a little seeing Helen double over in pain and wail

loudly as her both of her hands covered her face. Miata did manage to keep Helen balanced but it was awful

hard with her jerking around.

"Come on. We need to get her back to the house. There, we'll try to repair her eye."

Deneve plucked Helen's eye ball off the tip of the arrow head and safely tucked it away in one of her side

pockets, then asked Miata to hand Helen back to her. Miata gladly let Deneve take custody of the distressed

Helen.

While they fled from the site, Noel, Undine and Miria, along with their followers, had the pleasure of

disposing the remaining Purgers. However, Timen did not take well to being forced out of hiding.

"Well, well ,well. If it isn't Phantom Miria. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Timen's tone held no sincerity whatsoever. In fact, he didn't sound pleased to speak to Miria at all. Just to

emphasize his disgust towards Miria, he moved his hands down to his waistline. There, he snatched up matching

razor-edged daggers out of their holsters and aimed them in a threatening manner at Miria. In response to his

challenge, Miria raised her sword up near her ribcage and titled the blade to the side and made sure that the tip

was aiming at Timen's head. Blinking her eyes once, Miria's pupils slit in half and the grey faded away to reveal a

beautiful shade of yellow.

"Get off my land, _Purger_."

"_Your_ land? Please. Your kind is not worthy to walk the surfaces of this land, or any other region for that matter.

The people who truly deserves this land are the Dragonkin Warriors and the Dragonkin Warriors alone.

Compared to them, you Claymores are nothing but cheap imitations of the real thing. To have your kind thrive

here is a accident waiting to happen. After all, one day you'll either snap and Awaken or gradually get to a point

where you grow weary of your humanity and give into your Yoma desires to eat guts. Hmph, I can't allow that,

so therefore, I will kill as many of you abominations as possible, even if that means I have to die alongside you."

Already unimpressed, Miria was tempted to end the conversation but decided to poke at Timen a little bit more to

see she could get some questions answered. Questions that only he as a Purger, would be able to answer.

"If what Teresa of The Faint Smile told us was legit, then we should be on the same side, fighting for the same

reasons, aiming for the same goal. Teresa of The Faint Smile also said when she ran into your group five years

ago, that your sole purpose was to eradicate the remains of the late Organization. Well, that's exactly what

we've been trying to achieve since the Organization fell. And, from the way you all have been fighting us, it's

obvious that you have some kind of... power."

Timen frowned.

"Yes, we have power. But unlike you, our power is natural, for we are direct offsprings of Dragonkin Warriors.

Your power on the other hand, is not pure. It was artificially mixed together with blood samples from living and

deceased Dragonkin Warriors, along with outside sources that helped give birth to the Yoma breed. Not only did

it create a hybrid species, it also was able to produce what you know as "yoki" and give you the ability to

transform your physique. However, my energy source and your energy source are completely two different

elements. One is strong, untainted, untouched and gives a solider like me, the ability to transform without the

desire to eat human flesh while yours, is strong, tainted, thoroughly touched. Although your breed can

transform, you will eventually crave guts. Even the strongest will of the mightiest Claymores will form a hunger

for guts at some point in their life. To make matter worse, your breed also has a increased risk of becoming its

own enemy. Meaning, you either can control your power or you can't and go crazy because of it. Such dangerous

defects of production should be disposed of in my opinion, yet Master Rubel refused to give the order to wipe out

your existence. He claimed my people and your people are cousins, similar, even though it's obvious that each

breed differs primarily due to your artificial creation, verses a pure Dragonkin decedent, such as myself. In other

words, if you want to be cynical about it, Claymores and Purgers could be considered distant family members.

You carry the same blood we Purgers do, in a strange, complicated sense despite that you're not born with the

blood, but created with it."

Miria made a weird face. She understood Timen and at the same time, she couldn't understand Timen's motives

to eliminate the clan.

"If that is so, why are you attacking us? I mean, seriously, you're taking out your own kind-why? We carry the

same blood, which connects us, just as you said."

Timen skillfully twirled his daggers, flipped them up into the air, then caught them by the handles when they fell

back down, then eased forward, a pure indication that he was about to strike.

"Why? Because you're not a pure one. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been drafted to fight on this continent

in the first place. Hmph. No matter. Once I've removed every Claymore out of the picture, my brothers and I will

finally be free of your accursed kind once and for all and then we can claim our title as the supreme race once

again."

Miria's eyebrow rose slowly. Completely unimpressed with his reasons to fight, she shook her head in disgust.

"And here I thought_ Undine _was the one who needed anger management counseling."

Releasing a crazed battle cry, Timen charged at Miria, who gladly met him head on. While the two exchanged

blows and preformed flawless ground assaults against each other, another small battle was taking place directly

outside the house where Galatea was being treated.

Evidently, the two Purgers who snuck off were stealth assassins. They had successfully entered the house

where Teresa of The Faint Smile, Quick Sword Irene and God-Eye Galatea were residing in, but to their

displeasure, Flora and Yuma had caught onto their plan and fully exposed them from the shadows by ramming

them from behind. After recovering from being shoved down, both the Purgers jumped back up onto their feet.

"You go ahead. I'll handle these two. Remember, it's the big dogs we want dead." The first Purger ordered,

expecting his companion to yield to his command and go on ahead without him. Naturally, the second Purger

wanted to stay behind and help but it was crucial to take out the key leaders. With mixed feelings, the second

Purger attempted to leave the area when the door to the house he was getting ready to scale creaked opened

and revealed.

The light that spilled out of the house, drenched Flora and Yuma and the Purgers in its warmth.

Curious to see who just came outside, both parties turned their heads towards the door. The beast staring back

at them started to form a purplish aura. The eyes of the beast were unkind and held no warmth whatsoever. The

deep growl that followed, left little room to think the beast would reconsider its next move, which from what

everybody standing around could tell, was about to strike.

Gulping a large lump in the back of her throat, Yuma took cover behind Flora and cowered, and had every reason

to be afraid if not desperate to live. Although Flora recognized the beast and knew who it was, it still didn't help

in the long. Like Yuma, Flora wanted to remove herself from the beast's presence and hide herself. Even if that

were a possibility, Flora's legs were glued to ground. Her fear seeing Teresa of The Faint Smile bathed in such a

haunting light, shook her terribly and for once, she actually wanted Irene, her mother, to come and shield her

from what she fear was about to take place.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. Either take your group and leave this place or I will help do it. The

choice is yours and it won't matter to me if you decide to rebuke my warning because I'm going to make damn

sure this feud ends here and now. I, nor the rest of my friends did not make it this far, just so your people could

come over here and try to get rid of us."

Teresa's voice carried more edge than usual. That and her Awakened state was ripe with power and anxiously

awaiting the moment to release itself. If the Purgers failed to catch onto such a sign, Teresa's sudden roar did

the trick. The roar alone was so powerful, tree branches rustled violently, every single shingle on the houses

vibrated in place, and in some cases, many of shingles would crack and fall off the roofs and shatter on impact

once they hit the ground. Although the windows trembled in their sockets, they somehow managed not to

diminish, but the ear drums of the Purger's nearly exploded. Surprisingly, Flora and Yuma's ear drums did not

reach that point but they did fall down to their knees and cover their ears at the same time with the Purgers in

attempt to block out the high pitched roar.

Closing her mouth, Teresa didn't give the Purges times to recover. She phased in behind them, reached down

with both hands and roughly grabbed the Purgers by their wrapped scalps and tugged them towards her face.

Now practically nose-to-nose with the Purgers, Teresa's aura grew and in a matter of seconds, consumed the

three of them.

"You know, at first, I was going to give you the option to surrender and reconsider your choice in the matter and

then I thought how careless of me to imagine such a thing. After all," Teresa mused gruffly. "It was your kind

that declared war on ours. Therefore, you will reap the consequences of your actions with me and me alone."

Right after Teresa finished speaking to the Purgers, Teresa and the Purgers simply disappeared. Flora and Yuma

did not know where Teresa took the Purgers and quite frankly, neither wanted to know. Sighing softly to herself,

Flora hopped to her feet. Looking down at Yuma, she kindly offered her hand down to the shaken woman.

"You think they'll come back unharmed?"

Yuma asked, grateful for Flora's assistance.

"I sincerely doubt it."

At that very moment, the door opened and revealed a distressed Irene, a confused Raki and a concerned

Sophia. All three heard the commotion but due to the power behind Teresa's roar, none dared to move from their

positions in the house until it subsided.

"Flora are you all right?"

Without thinking about it, Irene stepped forward and took a hold of Flora's shoulders, openly allowing the worry

to show on her face. Not expecting it, Flora gasped softly, shocked to find Irene so ruffled and obviously

bothered by what just happened.

"One minute we're trying to figure out what to do and then Teresa transformed and left us. I suspected she

caught whiff of the enemy at the last second but neither Sophia or myself detected a presence. To think that

danger was so close to us and you two were out here."

Smiling faintly, Flora raised her hands up and let them fall gently over the back of Irene's. There, she stroked

Irene's skin with the base of her fingers tips, hoping that the action would calm the older woman's nerves. Flora

did this without thinking how the others would react to their behavior and if she had considered it, she wasn't

ashamed of the quiet friendship she shared with Irene and eventually, the others would catch them so really, it

didn't matter if they were being observant or not.

Clearly, Irene was having an insecure moment. Out of respect to her dear friend, Sophia came up beside Raki

and gently tugged at his shirt.

"Come on you. Galatea still requires my assistance and _you_ still have yet to prepare the rooms in every house

present for the wounded. That is to say, if anyone else was harmed in today's scuffle."

Nodding his head, Raki obediently followed Sophia back into the house. Yuma also retreated into the house and

happily let Flora and Irene alone. Personally, she thought it was nice to see Irene lighten up a little.

"I assure you, Yuma and I are fine. We were going to fight them." Flora softly confessed.

"But then Teresa showed up and took them away."

Irene released Flora and gradually allowed her arms to fall away.

"Ah. Yes, she's good for that. Showing up and warding away the enemy unexpectedly that is."

Flora opened her mouth and was about to say something when every warrior, from every clan burst forth from

the shaodws. Naturally, Irene and Flora turned away from each other and watched closely as the women

gathered together. Some were frantic, others kept calm and went about their way and acted as if nothing out

of the ordinary had taken place.

The moment Irene's eyes caught sight of Clarice taking Clare into another house, along with Deneve, who just

so happened to be carrying a heavily disoriented Helen, bothered Irene quite a bit. Seeing Clare wounded was

one thing, but Helen? Granted, ever since Teresa had taken the girls off to train Irene hadn't seen much of the

trainess until recently but still, if there was anyone in the clan who was noted for getting beat up by something,

Clare was their girl. Always had been, and always would be.

"Flora, I'm going to look into something. Keep your guard up and if you are able to give aid to the wounded,

please do so." Irene gently advised the girls standing beside her.

"Yes Mam'm."

With nothing more to say to her daughter, Irene sought out Clarice and Deneve with every intention to have her

questions answered.

In obidence to her mother's request, Flora went around seeing if a clan member needed help in some way or form

but come to find out, no one else had been hurt.

"After Clare and Helen fell, everyone sort of snapped and took a more aggressive approach."

Explained Natalie, not the least bit sorry that she and many of her comrades attacked the Purgers the way they

did.

"I see." Flora looked away from Natalie and at that moment, caught sight of Teresa striding out of the shadows

and into the clearing. When Teresa decided to come back, no one knew. She had after all, grabbed Purgers and

took off into the night. Now done with whatever it was she ran off to do, Teresa approached the clan with such

defined authority, it practically made the other women tremble in place as she drew closer to them. How Teresa

managed to come back unscratched without so much as a trace of blood on her, was a mystery to behold, but

what really got the other women was how she was holding Miria. Although Miria was a full grown adult, Teresa

treated the woman in her arms as if she were a child in need of protection.

Shortly after disposing of the two Purgers that Teresa found poking around outside, Teresa reasoned the clan

might be having some trouble, seeing as how two Purgers _did_ make it to the main grounds. Determined not to let

another incident like earlier happen, Teresa decided she'd flock to where she heard the commotion coming from,

which just so happened to be in the woodland area behind the houses. Finding Jean chasing some Purgers down

accompanied by fuming clan members, did not come as shock to Teresa. Watching Miria engage in fierce combat

with a fairly large Purger and get her face cut two ways and then fall down to her knees and hear her cry out in

pain, did manage to catch Teresa a little off guard. Of course, Miria getting nicked in the face wasn't enough for

the Purger. He purposely took advantage of her stunned state and would have taken her life if it hadn't been for

Teresa phasing in behind him and stabbing him in the back with all four of her massive claws. Miria was grateful

for Teresa's help but she couldn't focus on her voice or seem to register that Teresa was trying to get her to

stand up. In the mist of Miria's struggle, Teresa managed to see what the Purger did to Miria's face. There, freshly

embedded in Miria's skin, reflected a bloody "X" trail that ran across the bridge of her nose on either side. Fearing

that Miria might have befallen the same fate as Galatea, Teresa rushed her back to the main grounds. During

that brief transition transporting Miria to safely, Miria passed out, unable to stay awake and utterly weakened

from the harmful substance the Purger's blades had been coated with.

"Will one of you please take care of her? I still have unfinished business to see to."

Teresa asked, looking around at the puzzled faces staring back at her. Personally, Teresa didn't care who took

Miria, just as long as it was someone and they did so quickly.

"Today would be nice..."

Teresa mused dryly, growing weary of standing around with a wounded Miria when she clearly had reasons to

be elsewhere.

After everyone recovered from seeing Teresa appear with Miria, who by all means, was knocked out and

appeared to be suffering from some kind of discomfort, the women started to gather around the two of them.

Alicia and Beth however, remained put and simply watched the other women respond to the event taking place.

"I'll take her." Tabitha kindly volunteered.

Grateful for Tabitha's assistance, Teresa gently handed Mira over to Tabitha.

"All of you stay here until I come back. If you fail to see me return within the hour, then advise Noel about what

you should do. But for now, tend to the wounded and stay alert. And don't think now is the time to celebrate!

Just because we were victorious tonight, does not mean that the war against our kind is over. Purgers are only

one of the many who loathe our existence. Granted, they declared war on us and we fought back but not every

battle will be so easily overcome, especially if it deals with humans... the very ones we swore to protect during

our time as Claymores and still continue to protect as rouge wanders of this land. This small war is a result of our

choice to embrace humanity and live normal lives in the midst of a cold, bitter realty that is shared with humans,

Yoma, Awakened Beings and now, Purgers. You'd all do well to think about your futures and decide if this is what

you really want. I for one, will continue to live out my life and maintain my humanity until my body either gives

out or I am killed in combat. But understand, not everyone in the world will understand our choice to do this or

why what they call a "monster" is able to live when so much of the Yoma inside us, has robbed them of their

right to live. Yet, not everyone is against us, but as you clearly have seen for yourselves, there are those who

are and because of that, we are feared and hunted down. If all of you are okay with such a cruel fate, then by all

means, stay in the clan. But I won't hold it against any of you if after today, you desire to flee and hide yourself.

After all, you did not surpass the Organization just to live your life in fear of what may happen to you because

you chose another path... "

The warriors nodded quietly, indicating with the action they understood Teresa and would yield to Teresa's

orders.

Turing around, Teresa closed her eyes and allowed her yoki to flow freely through her body and openly build up

until the purple aura had completely consumed her. Alarmed, the other women took a few steps back but no

sooner had they moved, Teresa disappeared before their eyes.

"I don't care what you all say, the true leader of this clan is Teresa and will forever be Teresa... at least, in my

opinion she will be. No offense, Noel."

Noel heard Wendy's meek comment along with everyone else who was present. Although the truth behind

Wendy's words stung, not even she, the current crowned Clan Leader, could argue against it.

While Teresa was off doing whatever she needed to address, Noel worked hard on getting everyone else

situated and settled in for the night.

Not particularly wanting Noel to shoulder the burden of taking care of everyone by herself, Raki figured since he

was done setting up beds and stocking medicines, he could offer a extra pair of hands to Noel. In spite of how

things were still a little awkward between the two of them, when Raki approached her and told her he wanted

to help her, Noel dismissed the uneasiness she tended to feel in his presence and happily put him to work.

Next door, in another house, Irene learned everything that took place on the battlefield and the reason why

Helen was eyeless in one socket straight from Deneve's mouth. To a degree, Irene blamed Clare for Helen's loss

of sight in one eye and at the same time, Irene could understand why Clare did what she did. The consequence

behind such a rash decision, Irene felt, was truly a shame but then again Helen agreed to listen to Clare's order,

just like the others did. And yet, Irene was not so sure she'd be so lineate with the situation if it had been Flora

who had taken the blow instead of Helen.

* * *

Much later on, when Teresa finally returned, she was secretly pulled aside by Irene and updated about

everything up until that point. Similar to Irene, when Teresa found out that Clare was behind the whole thing

and Helen had lost her eye because of it, she was upset and at the same time, could understand Clare's

reasons, but it still bore nasty results.

"Deneve said she was going to press charges against our clan. Rather, Clare specifically and take the case

before Miria and Noel herself. What kind of charges Deneve plans to accuse Clare of, I do not know. But

something tells me she's not going to be light merciful."

Teresa raised an eyebrow at Irene.

"Oh? That's to be expected. Well, thank you for telling me. I will speak with Clare in private about it, but only

after she's recovered. And if anyone tries to approach before then, they will soon wish they hadn't. And if

Deneve, let alone Miria or Noel for that matter thinks I'm going to sit back and watch all this take place in front of

my eyes like a good girl, they all have another thing coming."

"How admirable of you. Even though Clare must reap the consequences of her actions and face her persecutors,

you willingly protect her, even though she'll face tribulation against those you and I call "sisters"?"

Teresa shook her head and casually started to walk towards the house where Clare was currently residing.

"Before I was a Clan leader, before I retired that position over to Noel, before I made the choice to remain on

this continent with Miria's group and help them destroy the Organization, before tonight's cruel encounter with

those Purgers and learning what Clare did... I was Clare's and she was mine. I, who kicked her over and over

and tried to chase her away from me, was able to understand something I had lost track of as a Claymore that

night in the forest. From that point on, Clare and I were bound to each other for the rest of time. So, to answer

your question, yes, I protect her and I'll continue to protect her until I no longer able to. I didn't sacrifice my rank

in the Organization and risk my future on Clare just so I could watch her get torn apart from our so called

"sisters". Granted, I am upset with Clare for disobeying Noel's order and sad to learn that Helen was hurt, but to

leave Clare alone and treat her coldly for what she did she felt was right, I cannot condemn, for I myself... have

done the very same thing. Only, I didn't hurt just one person, I hurt all of you but I went off for five years to deal

with my problem in private. That was my choice and I gladly accepted the consequences for it. Evidently, Clare is

doing the same thing. To rebuke Clare would be like rebuking myself. I'm not about to do that, not now, not

ever."

Irene calmly watched Teresa retreat into the house. A few seconds later, she saw Clarice, Miata and a very

unhappy Deneve leave the house and scatter off into different directions.

"She really is your daughter, Teresa. And for that, I fear for her future."

Chuckling slightly, Irene tipped her head back and fixated her gaze on the moon setting behind grand the clouds.

"But then again, you turned out all right. I suppose there's still hope for Clare."


	27. Scene 27: Power Struggle I

(_**A/N: **_I know this update was extremely slow but a lot has been happening in my life as of late, making it hard to sit down and write. That and, when I think

of "quality" vs. "completion" of a story ASAP, I normally take time to make sure I can conjure my idea and bring it out to the fullest. I hope those who are

actually enjoying my fanfiction series of CLAYMORE will be understanding of this and at your own pace and time, will come back and read the updates. But

with this fanfiction coming to a close, I am about to start a new CLAYMORE fanfiction that is connected to "Ballad of Faint Smiles" and "Teresa's Lament" but

does not focus on the entire clan, merely certain individuals and their private story away from the clan centuries later during a different time and setting.

Anyway, enjoy the update and hopefully, be looking forward to the next fanfiction titled, "The Chosen".)

* * *

Three days had come and gone and there was still little response from the wounded. All had been successfully treated but Helen's eye still had yet to be

restored back to its original state. Troubled, Tabitha, the one who had done a majority of the healing for the wounded, sought Sophia's advice on the matter.

Sophia didn't particularly want to discard Helen's eye but since she was still unresponsive, she clearly would not be able to fuse the eye back into place and

use her personal yoki to help aid Tabitha. That and, Helen's skin was already showing signs of closing up. In order to properly save Helen's eye, they would

need her to be awake and do so quickly otherwise her body would naturally heal itself and the opening of her eye socket would be sealed shut. Granted, if

and when Helen came around and she agreed to help Tabitha mend her eye, Helen could simply make an incision and cut the flesh back open. But that

approach was out of the question. Helen's eye was decaying and the infection was destroying the important tissues in the process. Either way Tabitha and

Sophia looked at it, the outcome was the same.

When Tabitha returned to Helen's side, she found a worried Deneve sitting in a chair by the bed, holding Helen's hand. Seeing the exhaustion on Deneve's

face and noting the way she looked down at Helen on the bed, broke Tabitha's heart. It was evident that Deneve was hurting and wanted to help Helen.

Knowing Deneve, Tabitha was convinced the woman was blaming herself in some way. Not wanting this, Tabitha went over to Deneve and attempted to

console her troubled friend.

"You know, Deneve... she's going to be okay, despite that I um... won't be able to restore her eye."

Deneve's jawline visibly tightened.

"I should have stopped her. Not just Helen, but all of them. I saw them run off with Clare but I did nothing about it. If I had interfered, then maybe-"

"You don't know what would have happened, even if you had been able to stop them. Deneve, this is not your fault. You can't blame yourself for Helen's

accident."

Releasing Helen's hand, Deneve stood up so fast the chair she was sitting in fell backwards. Her emotions getting the better of her, Deneve took a step

forward and snatched Tabitha up with her hands and held her in place, completely ignoring the possibility someone might hear her go off.

"If I had spoken up or so much as tried to stop them and forced them to stick to Noel's plan, the events might have panned out differently. Someone might

have gotten hurt, yes but not over a rookie's ignorance! If Clare wanted to prove her position as a leader, she didn't have to go to the extent of involving the

others the way she did. She could just do what her mother's known for and call it good but no, she goes against her authoritive figures and does things her

way. I have never liked that about her _or_ Teresa for the record and I'm not about to! It's _Clare's_ fault Helen lost her eyesight, it's _Clare's_ fault our plan was

sabotaged and I'll be damned to let her get away with this!"

Swallowing a nervous lump in the back of her throat, Tabitha struggled to find the right words to say when all at once the bedroom door groaned opened.

Both women turned their heads to see who was there.

With her shoulder resting against the wooden panel frame, arms crossed over her chest and a foot tucked behind her ankle, stood none other than Teresa.

One would have thought Teresa would jump Deneve for talking down about her and Clare the way she so boldly did but to Deneve and Tabitha's shock,

Teresa simply broke her relaxed pose, made her way over to where the two stood, took hold of Tabitha, gently pried her out of Deneve's grip then set Tabitha

down on her feet. Content that Tabitha was secured, Teresa turned her attention back at Deneve. The frown she received from Deneve was returned with a

darker one of her own. Feeling the tension rise to an alarming level, Tabatha meekly inserted herself between the two women, separating them instantly.

"Now, now. There's no need to be sore over spilt milk. If you two want to settle your differences I'll I ask is for you to take it outside of this house out of

respect for those recovering and those who merely want to relax."

Although Tabitha had a point that was the last thing Teresa wanted to hear. Annoyed, Teresa's eyes darted over to Tabitha a moment later and the look in

her eyes screamed anything but friendly. Afraid Teresa was going to retaliate, Tabitha braced herself for the worst.

Sensing Tabitha's uneasiness, Teresa forced herself to calm down. However, before taking her leave, Teresa cast Deneve a warning glance, almost daring her

to say something else.

Deneve was not that desperate for a fight nor that willing to give Teresa the satisfaction that she had managed to upset her. Taking Deneve's silence as a

sign of truce, Teresa quietly removed herself from the room. Following Teresa's exit, Deneve also left but she did not go after Teresa. She went to find Noel to

confirm that she would without shadow of doubt, press charges against Clare and the moment Miria came to, she would consult Miria and see how she felt

about her course in action. One way or another, Deneve was going to get justice for Helen and she wasn't going to let someone as mighty as Teresa of The

Faint Smile, get in her way.

* * *

Prior to the argument Alicia just so happened to catch wind of made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She might not have been involved with what was starting

to stir up but she did witness what had happened, just like everyone else who had been present that night. Truthfully Alicia could care less about the other

warriors bickering over this and that concerning the one known as "Clare". As far as she was concerned, Clare had made a mess of things and now was going

to reap the consequences of her actions. And yet, Alicia couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to her if she had done something like Clare had.

Would Deneve be just as persistent and cold?

_How does Beth put faith in these people? She claims my emotional state is unreasonable but the lot here does not seem to be doing much better then myself. _

_Furthermore, some even seem intolerant of each other. Honestly, the things I will put up with for my sister's happiness..._

Eager to get such meddlesome thoughts out of her mind, Alicia decided she would leave the bedroom she and Beth had been offered and go out in hope to

clear her head and distract herself from her own personal issues, such as accepting the fact that Galatea was her mother. Speaking of which, Beth mentioned

earlier how she was going to check on Galatea and spend some time with her before returning their bedroom. Alicia didn't pay any mind to it. In fact, she was

starting to get used to the idea of seeing Beth wander off at odd hours of the day and night so she could be alone with Galatea without someone like Sophia

or Tabitha in the room changing out Galatea's bandages and freshly dressing her wounds. The first few times Beth did this, Alicia asked her why did she even

bother to try to bond with Galatea or remotely try to make up for lost time. Alicia didn't see the point in it and was clearly upset that her twin was doing such

things. Beth did not answer Alicia's question, she just looked at her with cold eyes and a frown on her face. Her body language alone, spoke louder than

words ever could. _Obviously_, Beth was ecstatic to have Galatea in their life and was proud to be her daughter. Alicia of course, was not happy and was still a

little confused in spite of how Galatea explained the situation before the Purger's attacked them in the woods.

Learning about the truth and their purpose in the organization was downright insulting and left a fowl taste in Alicia's mouth no matter how many times she

evaluated past events in her mind. Those details did not upset her however. It was finding out that Galatea knew who they were the whole time and said

nothing to either of them. So, naturally Alicia felt betrayed by her so called "mother" and thus is why she remained confused. If Galatea knew all along that

they were her daughters and she was their mother, _why_ didn't she do something when the trainers weren't around?_ Why _didn't she give off little hints or so

much as look at them differently from the rest of the girls in the Organization? Instead of doing those things, Galatea treated them like she did everyone else

and looked at them like everyone else. They were just comrades to her. Nothing more, nothing less. Even if she had her reasons, what about after the

Organization fell? What was holding her back then? Did she so much as attempt to reveal the truth? No, she didn't. She merely asked them to come with her

to Labana and become nuns at the church!

Now come to find out, five years later following that event, that very woman who played dumb and said nothing then or during the time when they were all

still a part of the Organization was her and Beth's _mother?_ Unlike Beth who seemed okay with how things played out, Alicia was furious at the situation and

resented Galatea all the more for it.

"I'll visit you again tomorrow, mother. Rest well. I hope you get to feeling better soon."

Hearing Beth's voice, Alicia lifted her head and suddenly become aware of her surroundings. She was literally nearing the corner that would take her right to

Galatea's bedroom. Originally, she had intended to go for walk outside but somehow or another she sub-consciously brought herself to Galatea's room. Mad

to have even allowed herself to drift near Galatea so carelessly, Alicia was about to turn away and leave the area and go about her way downstairs when she

heard Galatea cough and Beth's footsteps scamper across the floor. Galatea's cough did not sound friendly nor did the vomiting sounds that came shortly

after. Curiosity getting the better of her, Alicia slowly poked her head around the corner to see what was happening. To her disappointment, the door was

closed. Making a annoyed face, Alicia quickly looked both ways to see if anyone was coming or would be coming seeing as how Galatea had gotten sick all of

a sudden. After a moment had passed, Alicia was pretty sure nobody was coming. That and Galatea had stopped vomiting.

Taking a deep breath, Alicia stepped around the corner and cautiously crept near the door. Once there, she leaned forward and pressed her ear against it and

listened in on Beth and Galatea's conversation.

"I'm sorry... I did not mean to do that. It just kind of... happened. I guess my body is still trying to get rid of the poison. Or rather, make sure it's not in my

bloodstream. Oh well, as the old saying goes, "Your body knows best.". If I have to vomit my guts up, then so be it. Um, thank you Beth for coming back and

helping me clean up my mess. That was very kind of you... you didn't have to do that, you know. I would have gotten to it eventually once my stamina built

back up."

"I wanted to help you. It's the least I can do seeing as how I failed to help you back then in the woods. The Purgers clearly wanted to take out the older

Claymores, you being one of them. I... I should have realized they were there. The Purgers I mean. I have advanced yoki reading and yet I could do nothing

to stop what happened. Even so, I feel terrible knowing you were wounded."

Alicia noted how sad Beth sounded when she conversed with Galatea.

"Don't feel bad. I didn't pick up on them either. Those guys were made from a stock far more superior then ours. It's only naturally we would be subject to

the element of surprise."

There was a brief pause but Alicia was pretty sure she heard Beth crying.

"Child, do not be troubled over me. I've been through far worse than this... can't think of any situations at the moment, but trust me, I've seen worse days."

"I'm sorry. You'll have to overlook my emotional state. I just learned you were our mother and then the fear of almost losing you after you were struck

haunted me for hours. It still haunts me, even though I am confident you will recover I can't help but feel like I'm going to lose you again. I don't want that. I

don't want to be alone, so please, get better."

"Beth..."

Taking a deep breath, Alicia leaned away from the door and took a few steps back. She had heard enough. She ignored the little voice in her head telling her

to go in the room and talk with Galatea about her personal feelings and try to work things out like Beth was currently doing and had been doing for the past

three days but her pride simply wouldn't have it.

Grunting unhappily, Alicia turned around and instantly found herself peering up at Irene, the very woman whom she wounded five years in the wilderness.

"Hello, Alicia. Are you checking on Galatea as well or did you make a wrong turn and mistake her room for your own?"

Alicia paled. She was a little intimidated to be talking to the woman she nearly killed and in the process, managed to anger her best friend, Teresa of The

Faint Smile who also happened to be living in the same house. So if anything unpleasant were to happen between the two of them, it would not be good for

Alicia and Alicia was painfully aware of the fact. Plus, Irene's presence in general was chilling and made Alicia feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm not here for Galatea. That's Beth's department. I accidently-"

Before Alicia could finish, Flora came down the hallway rubbing sleepily at her eyes. Spotting Irene, Flora dismissed her drowsiness and briskly made her way

over to taller woman. Irene and Alicia turned their heads in Flora's direction and watched as she took hold of Irene's arm with her hands and happily nuzzled

her way up against Irene's shoulder. Flora's public display of affection towards Irene was also unsetting for Alicia. Quite frankly, Alicia was shocked that

someone so stand off-ish and cold like Irene was openly allowing someone else to touch her period.

Alicia's amazement grew when she saw the cold express on Irene's soften and crack a faint smile at the other woman clinging playfully to her arm.

"Did you sleep well, daughter?"

Irene asked in a much gentle tone compared to the one she used with Alicia.

Flora smirked feeling Irene's fingers run through her sea of messy hair, a pure sign of a good night's sleep.

Alicia blinked a few times and looked between the two women standing in front of her. _Wait. Did she say, "daughter"? They... They don't even look alike. I'm _

_shocked that this boorish person who I almost killed, managed to convince someone so stunning. _

"Yes. What about you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. In spite of everything going on, I slept decently."

Releasing Irene's arm, Flora gestured politely towards the staircase.

"Care to join me for breakfast?"

Alicia watched Irene and Flora ignore her existence and leave her standing in the middle of the hallway while they ventured downstairs together, talking softly

to each other about what their plans were for the day. Alicia wasn't sure if she should be grateful that Flora's interference steered Irene out of her path or

insulted that they both dismissed her presence so casually as if she wasn't even there to being with.

"Alicia?"

Grimacing, Alicia hesitantly glanced over her shoulder. The one who spoke her name was not Beth, whom she was expecting to see come to the door and

exit, but Galatea herself.

"I didn't realize you were also here. Why didn't you come in?" Galatea stepped forward and stopped feeling her body lose balance. Fearing she would

collapse, Galatea quickly took hold of the door handle and used it as a support. Noting Galatea's wearied appearance and the utter exhaustion her clear eyes

held, Alicia actually found herself feeling a little bad for Galatea. She looked terrible and was very lethargic with her speech, not a good sign of a strong

recovering person but that of a sickly struggling person. Unable to bear the "guilt" building up inside of her, Alicia broke eye contact with Galatea and quickly

looked in the opposite direction.

"I was just passing by. I originally intended to go on a walk was just about to head out."

"Oh... I see." Galatea remarked gently, a little disappointed Alicia didn't want to see her. That and she was really hoping to patch things up with her but if

Alicia was going to stay bent on avoiding her, Galatea couldn't stop her. Even if she were to fully recover that very _hour_ and seek her company, Galatea could

not and _would _not force Alicia to accept her. At least Beth was open and tried to adjust to the new reality the three of them were living.

"Hmph. If you'll excue me, I'll get out of your way and you and Beth can continue your activity. After all, I would hate to ruin something so precious. Oh wait,

that's right. You already did that for me. Thank you Galatea. You made my life_ so _much easier. At least this way, I don't have to worry about hurting her

because the responsibility will fall on you. It's good to be the parental figure, eh?"

Wounded by her words, Galatea made an attempt step away from the door and go after Alicia. In the mist of the turmoil, Galatea could at least try to make

Alicia understand she and Beth were excluding her and trying to keep her at bay or that she alone, meant to hurt Beth or Alicia for that matter.

The moment Alicia felt Galatea's fingers weakly curl around her wrist, every muscle in her body tensed and her eyes shifted hazel a few seconds later. She

didn't turn her head around however. She continued to look straight and secretly struggle to keep her sudden rise of yoki under control.

"Alicia, Beth comes here on her own accord. I never asked her to, she just started coming one day... and I personally would like you to know, I would like to

see you do the same. Furthermore, it was not my will to isolate you and Beth from myself. The Organization _took_ _both of you _from me and at that time, I was

not physically able to fight them. Now if you think I didn't care about you or your sister, you are sorely mistaken. God knows how many times I wished things

could have been different. I would have given anything to have gone in your place but the Organization had other... plans for me and I had no choice but to

agree to their terms. So naturally, after a full year had passed, they took you and Beth from me and assigned me elsewhere. When I happened to find out

what family you had gone to, I secretly went go off when I was sure the Organization wasn't looking over my back, and sought you out. It... it pained me to

see you in that household, being raised by another woman who was not the one who bore you and your sister into this world. It _hurt_ me Alicia, it _hurt_ me

deeply to see you and Beth embrace those people who were going to die at some point so the Organization could fulfill their selfish ambition. But what drove

me to the point of madness was when they assigned me as your overseer during the war in the north and threatened to kill you and Beth if told you the

truth."

Fighting the expected buildup of tears, Alicia quickly blinked her eyes free of them. Taking a slow, steady breath, Alicia coldly retorted,

"If you value what's left of your health, let go of me. Otherwise, I may resort to physical violence and we both know that won't end well for either of us."

For a moment, Alicia wasn't sure what was going to happen. Galatea did not release her wrist and she didn't say anything to support her actions as to why

she was doing so.

"Alicia, I'm _not_ your enemy. You would do well to keep that in mind." Galatea finally said, her voice alarming authroitive and firm.

"You're not my_ friend _either. Now let _go_ of me."

Galatea did as Alicia asked but not before tugging her around against her will. Now, face-to-face with Galatea, Alicia could no longer hide her tears. Then she

remembered, Galatea was blind so her tears wouldn't be seen anyway. But out of nowhere, Galatea lifted her hand and moved one finger near her face.

Turing the finger sideways, Galatea pressed her finger gently underneath Alicia's eye and collected a single tear, drew the finger back a little and held it in

place for a few seconds. Sighing sadly, Galatea then moved it directly in front of Alicia's eye so she could see the tear for herself.

Rejecting her emotional reaction that openly responded to Galatea's words, Alicia released a frustrated cry and swiftly smacked Galatea's hand away then a

split second later, struck Galatea across the face-twice. Galatea simply stood there and stared at Alicia with a wounded expression on her face. Alicia's eyes

returned to normal and it was in that moment what she realized she had done. Sure, she was mad at Galatea and mentally thought about all the things she

would _like_ to do to her if given the chance, but not even she would openly enjoy harming Galatea knowing she was sick and in a weakened state.

Unable to handle what was unfolding before her, Alicia turned bolted for the staircase. She didn't care to excuse herself as she ran past Jean, who was

coming up the stairs with a pile of folded laundry. She didn't so much as even shut the door on her way out. Alicia just wanted to get away from everyone

and the woman who managed to shake her so deeply against her will.

"What was that all about?" Jean asked as she met Galatea at the top of the stairs. Seeing how red Galatea's cheeks were and fresh tears form, Jean dropped

the laundry she was carrying and rushed over to Galatea. There, she took Galatea by the shoulders and looked at the woman with worried eyes.

"Galatea, what's wrong? What happened?"

Shaking her head slightly, Galatea leaned forward, slid her arms around Jean's neck so she could have some form of support, then exhaled deeply feeling her

body slump against Jean.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. This is my problem, Jean..."

Jean's eyes brows knitted together as her grip around Galatea increased.

"Understood. However, this clan, in spite of individual difference, is supposed to a "family". What is your problem is the clan's problem. If you happen to find

yourself struggling, don't hesitate to call out to someone you feel you can safely confine in, Galatea."

"Thank you, Jean. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Not wanting to burden Jean any longer, Galatea's arms fell back down to her side and she very carefully stepped out of Jean's embrace.

Jean was about to return to her business when she saw how Galatea struggled to walk back into her room. Galatea had barely taken two steps before her

knees gave out completely. Jean caught Galatea but where it was so sudden, Jean did not get a good grip on her and wound up having to kneel down and

prop Galatea up against one of her knees.

"Galatea..." Sighed Jean, gazing sadly down at the now unconscious nun.

"Is she all right?"

Hearing Beth's voice, Jean raised her head. Beth was holding what appeared to be soiled sheets, along with the pillow cases in one arm and a silver tin bucket

in her free hand.

"She'll be fine." Jean looked back down at Galatea and frowned slightly seeing Galatea make a pained face.

"I hope." Looking once again up at Beth, Jean prompted the young warrior.

"Were you visiting with her just now?"

"I was, but when I got up to go, she suddenly got sick so I cleaned the mess up for her so she could continue to rest in the bed but she needed to go to the

bathroom and freshen up... well, when she opened the door, she engaged my sister and from the looks of things, it seems my sister caused her great

distress. I will have to talk to her about this."

Jean nodded quietly then carefully stood up with Galatea safely secured in her arms.

"In that case, I will take her to my room. When you have finished cleaning up here, by all means, stop by. I'm sure by that time she will be awake or coming

close to it."

Beth smiled at Jean, grateful for her understanding and cooperation.

"Thank you, Miss."

Jean arched an eyebrow and gave Beth a firm, yet amused look.

"Please. Call me Jean."

Beth's smile broadened.

"Okay then... thank you, Jean."

* * *

Later on that day Alicia was sought out by her sister and received a harsh lecture and then some. Against her will, Alicia listened to what Beth had to say and

tried to keep a calm profile. It was a little hard to do seeing as how she really didn't care for Galatea and felt entitled to her right to rebuke Galatea. In the

middle of their heated argument, Alicia brought that little fact to her twin's attention.

"Look, you have free will just as much as I do. If I don't want her in my life, I don't have to walk that road. If you want to parade around her and accept

everything that's going on, then by all means. Don't let me stop you. Go and live out the rest of your days with the lowly coward for all I care. But stop trying

to make me look like the bad guy for making the choice to stay away! It's starting to get annoying!"

Narrowing angry eyes, Beth took a step closer to Alicia.

"Listen to me Alicia... that "coward" went through hell before we were conceived in her womb and afterwards, was tormented daily and nightly over what the

Organization forced her to do prior to our birth. You call her a coward and yet I wonder if you had been her would you have been able to do any better?"

Alicia bit her tongue and stopped herself from saying what was on her mind. Deep down inside, Alicia knew Beth had a point.

"At _least_ go and apologize for hitting her earlier. That much you can do."

Alicia winced sub-consciously.

"She... told you about that?"

"No. I heard everything you said _and_ did behind the door. But that's beside the point. You were out of line and you need to apologize to Galatea whether you

like the idea of her being our mother or not."

Beth inched her face closer to Alicia's.

"Or is your pride so thick you can't afford to bend? Hmm, if that's the case, who's the coward now?"

Turning her head away, Alicia glared hatefully at the trees surrounding them.

"If I apologize to her, will you drop this?"

Moving her face back, Beth nodded.

"Yes. I will."

"All right then. But after I do, don't expect to see me anywhere with her in the area."

Beth shrugged and looked at the mountains off in the distance.

"Fair enough, sister."

With nothing else to say, Beth took her leave. Alicia watched Beth go until she disappeared into the thickets of bushes and trees. Knowing she was just

delaying the inevitable, Alicia started for the houses. The sooner she made up with Galatea, the sooner she could be rid of her.

Coming out of the woods, Alicia happened to catch sight of Irene and Flora. The two appeared to be coming back from the hot springs. From where she stood

Alicia observed the two women walking. Sickening as it was seeing Flora smile at Irene and Irene to her, Alicia cocked her head slightly and blinked her eyes

in amazement. The two were bipolar opposites to the naked eye and yet... they found common ground and seemed pleased with each other. Furthermore,

they were mother and daughter, which confused Alicia greatly. As hard as she tried to understand it, she couldn't and at the same time, she wasn't so sure

she wanted to.

"Hey Irene. Hello Flora. Enjoy your bath?" Raki asked the women as he stepped out of a house and into the open. Smiling, Flora nodded happily.

"Yes we did. Thank you for asking."

Raki open his mouth and started to strike up another conversation with the two warriors when he saw Noel come out of another house. Sensing someone was

watching her, Noel lifted her head. Instantly, she and Raki made eye contact.

Raki blushed, not entirely sure why he did but for some reason, he felt a little embarrassed that Noel was looking at him. Unknown to him, Noel had a similar

reaction and became annoyed at herself for it. To think that her attraction for Raki was still burning within her and was reminding her just how much she

found the man alluring. Not that it mattered. Raki had already told her he didn't see her in the same light she viewed him. Thus is why Noel forced herself to

turn away and continue to her destination which was two houses over but Noel couldn't bear to walk past Raki so she decided she'd go on a stroll then come

back and go into the house of her interests. By that time, Raki was sure to be gone... at least, she hoped he would be gone.

Seeing Noel leave so quickly caused Raki's heart to sink. He knew perfectly well she was avoiding him but considering what went down between him, he

reasoned her distance with him was only fair.

"Excuse me Irene, Flora... I suddenly remembered I had some business to take care of in town."

Before either woman could say anything, Raki put his back to them and took off running towards his cave.

From her safe distance, Alicia's eyes followed Raki until he disappeared into his cave. With Raki gone, Alicia's focus swayed back to her objective, which was

none other than talking with Galatea. Taking a deep breath, Alicia proceeded for the house where Galatea was residing. She didn't intend to stop and chat

with Irene or Flora so she simply walked past them without saying a word. Naturally, Irene and Flora observed Alicia as she walked by them but they didn't

try engaging with her. Thankful that neither woman tried to talk to her, Alicia increased her stride, almost desperate to get away from them. But her moment

of relief turned to dread the moment she came to Galatea's room.

Frowning slightly, Alicia closed her eyes, sighing in despair.

_This is not the way I wanted to spend my evening__..._

Moving her hand out, Alicia grabbed the door handle rather aggressively and in one swift motion, flung the door wide open.

"Galatea?"

Wondering why Galatea didn't respond, Alicia came into the room to investigate. Her eyes searched the room until they found Galatea on the bed. She was

sleeping and fairly hard from the looks of it.

As much as Alicia wanted to be angry and stay angry at Galatea for varies reasons, she couldn't. In fact, the longer she gazed at Galatea laying on the bed,

the more her anger began to dissolve. What's worse, Alicia found herself thinking about what Beth had said. About her not being able to swallow her pride

and flex a little bit. So bothered by what Beth said, Alicia decided in that moment to prove her sister wrong and do the unthinkable.

Blushing slightly from the indignity of lowering herself to such a level of humility, Alicia knelt down on one knee, eased forward and pecked Galatea on the

cheek.

_If Beth can do this, so can I._

Alicia thought to herself, somewhat impressed that she was able to deliver a form of affection towards Galatea even though she didn't really mean it. But

then, Alicia opened her eyes and remembered Galatea was sleeping. In order to properly get back at Beth, Galatea needed to be awake, just for the soul fact

that Galatea herself witnessed what Alicia had done and could vouch on her behalf if Beth questioned what took place in her absence. Such a act of kindness

would surely be accepted by Beth but no, Galatea was asleep and didn't notice see the kiss.

Her triumph now ruined, Alicia kicked herself for trying to think she could outwit her twin. Disgusted at herself, Alicia rose and turned on her heel with every

intention to leave and never come back.

"Tch. What a waste of time."

Because Alicia's back was to Galatea, she didn't notice how Galatea's eyes fluttered open a few seconds later or how Galatea's finger tips grazed the spot

where she kissed her.

"Ali...ci...a" Galatea weakly called out to her daughter but sadly, Alicia did not hear her and had already left the room.

* * *

Everything that shouldn't have happened, happened and everything that didn't need to happen was about to take place and Noel couldn't stop it even if she

wanted to. As much as she was going to hate to see Clare get pounced, she granted Deneve permission to do as she saw fit just so long as she agreed to

conduct herself properly. Deneve admitted to Noel she didn't feel like keeping her temper in line and wanted to execute the old saying "An eye for an eye and

a tooth for a tooth." and have no regrets about it. In the end, Deneve did yield to Noel's terms. Now all that remained was the trial but Noel refused to let a

hearing take place until everyone got their wind back. Deneve wasn't happy to hear that but she wasn't going to fight Noel on it so she let it go and simply

retired to the house where Miria and Helen were being treated.

"You look like you've lost your best friend. Which is somewhat insulting considering I'm still among the living."

Noel smiled weakly at the approaching Sophia. With the wounded treated and the clan safely in for the night, Sophia could finally afford to relax for a change.

Striding smoothly through the kitchen's doorframe, Sophia briskly made her way over to the table. There, she took a seat beside Noel and happily snatched

Noel's mug. Sophia wasn't sure what Noel was drinking but she didn't really care and without Noel's permission, consumed what was left of the beverage.

When done, Sophia set the mug down gently on the table then looked at Noel.

"I would say it's too late to be drinking such a strong substance but given with what just happened, I can understand why you'd indulge in it but if I were

you, I'd aim for a richer wine myself."

Noel chuckled softly.

"I'll have to remember that next time I go to town."

Tipping her head back, she stared up at the wooden ceiling and began to count the lines throughout the wood.

"You know Sophia, sometimes... I really hate being the Clan Leader."

Sophia just laughed.

"Get used to it Noel. It comes with being in charge."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I'm telling you, if granting Deneve's request puts a rift in my relationship with Teresa or Clare, I'm going to be mad to the point of

hurting somebody. And I don't mean fictiontainsously either, I mean like find the person and slice em' up until they're a corpse." Noel pointed a finger at

herself before continuing.

"This entire situation is nuts! It's not my problem but it is my problem because I'm the overseer of this clan. When Deneve is able to press charges and trust

me, she fully intends to do it, I have to attended the meeting and watch the whole event take place. You _know_ as mad as I am at Clare for disobeying my

orders I can't stay mad forever and you know I'm going to want to stand up for her but how can I? I was there when Clare pulled her stunt, I saw Helen get

hurt and I watched as Clare rallied the other girls off."

Utterly disgusted, Noel leapt out of the chair and started to head for the staircase.

"Mark my works Sophia, if I have to bear the weight of allowing discord in the clan because of Clare's disobedience one more time, I _will_ retire from the

position of Clan Leader and give it back to Teresa or someone else who I feel can handle the responsibility."

Rather than try to offer some friendly advice, Sophia knew she couldn't do anything to ease Noel's burden nor cold she change what was about to happen.

Saddened and weary, Sophia rose and turned in for the night along with Noel.

* * *

Hearing a door close, Teresa reasoned someone was either heading to bed or stepping out to use the restroom.

Looking away from the bedroom door, Teresa returned her attention to the book she was reading. The book was your typical princess meets prince charming

romance novel that would tug at your heat in suspense until the very end. Teresa took little joy from her read. Truly the only reason she picked it up was so

she could have something to distract her from the girl lying unconscious on the bed. But then, Clare began to stir on the bed. Sighing, Teresa put the book

down and mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen next. Originally, she had told Irene she couldn't be hard on Clare for doing what she felt

was right. Teresa intended to listen to Clare's story and weigh the outcome for herself without taking it to Noel's attention or anyone else's for that matter.

However, after what she heard come out of Deneve's mouth, Teresa decided to reconsider. If she did chose to remain passive and support Clare, it might

cause more strife in the clan and start up another war within the clan itself. If she chose to act and discipline Clare in private regardless if she was able to

understand Clare's reasons, it would at least look fair in the eyes of many which to some degree, did matter to Teresa.

It's one thing to be a mother... it's another thing to hide behind the fact and dismiss everything else that requires justice without the justice being slanted

due to one's loyalties and that was exactly why Teresa was going to do something, she really didn't want to do but _had_ to do in order to make things fair for

_everyone_. Even if that meant hurting Clare, the one person she desired to protect above all else.

When Clare finally opened her eyes and found the strength to sit up, she was glad to find Teresa standing by her beside. The smile that started to form on

her face, quickly melted away seeing Teresa's eye's narrow and her face cloud over with anger.

"Clare, you disobeyed Noel's order."

Frowning a little bit, Clare crossed her arms over her wrapped chest and began to sulk.

"With reason. I sensed what the enemy was going to do and predicated their next move and countered it before it could commence."

Since Clare turned away, Teresa simply took hold of Clare's shoulder with one hand and cupped her face with her other. By doing this, she forced Clare's head

back around and held her face in place, making it impossible for Clare to move her head.

"Clare Helen was hurt and most of your sisters from Clan C are furious. I should know, I've accidently walked by their rooms or came into the place at the

wrong time and heard them talking about you. Especially Deneve. Deneve is bent on pressing charges against you and from the way she's talking, it's not

going to be light."

"Do you really think I did what I did without taking such things into consideration? Let Clan C be furious, let Deneve press charges. I did what I felt was right,

Mother. If you had been there, would you not have done the same thing?

Teresa released Clare's face and quickly leaned away from her. She sat back down in her chair and slouched lazily against the back of it and crossed her

ankles over the other. Taking a deep breath, Teresa studied the floor. After a long period of silence, she looked back up at Clare.

"That is irrelevant. The situation does not concern me but you and you alone. Prior to that, I really think you need to take some time to think about what you

did and reevaluate your situation a little more closely. You _do_ understand that whatever Deveve is going to accuse you of, I cannot interfere with, right?

Clare was slowly but surely starting to get upset at Teresa.

"You know, I expected this talk from Miria, _not_ from you. I can't believe you're taking their side and dismissing my valor as if it were vanity."

Teresa's eyes squinted even further and she too, was starting to loose composure.

"That's because your valor _is_ empty!" Grunting angrily, Teresa got to her feet up and gave Clare such a fierce look, Clare found herself starting to tremble

under Teresa's harsh gaze.

"Heed my words carefully child, it doesn't do you any good to be brave in the heat of battle if you lose honor among your sisters. What good does it do you to

commence a commendable act and lose their respect in the process? I told you when you first trained as a warrior under my hand, that the life of a warrior

was not easy. Those who live by the sword, die by the sword!"

Teresa could see Clare starting to tear up but she didn't pay her tears any mind and continued to express her thoughts on the matter.

"But noooo, you insisted to be turned, you begged me to turn you into a Claymore and you openly desired to learn how to fight. Not only that, you went off to

train in the north for how long to sharpen your skill and for what? For you to come back and screw up your relationships with your sisters? To show off some

fancy tactics and nearly get yourself killed?! Helen got hurt under your watch, not Noel's. And even if she had been wounded under Noel's command,

everyone in the clan knows they must yield to the Clan Leader and be prepared to suffer the unexpected. Things like that is reasonable and acceptable but

what you did was rash, sudden and outside of what was planned and therefore, viewed unacceptable!"

Teresa was sure the girls sleeping soundly in the neighboring rooms could hear them arguing but she was so fired up, she didn't think about lowing her voice.

In the mist of her scolding, Clare blinked the tears out of her eyes and somehow still managed to keep a firm, determined express on her face.

"Is that how you perceived everything? Is that how you feel about my work as a warrior? As _your_ daughter?!"

Teresa actually stopped a minute to think about what Clare said but in the end, she found she could not argue against such a truthful statement.

"No, but I can guarantee you Deneve and some of the others are."

Desperate to seek reason with Teresa, Clare franticly exclaimed,

"Again, I say let them be angry! I did what I felt was right because I saw through the enemy's plan. Miria, Noel, Undine, all of them might have been

seriously wounded if not worse. I wanted to prevent such a thing from happening, even if it was for a little while. If you claim you understand where I am

coming from why then Mother, why are you being so cold with me? Out of all the people in the clan, I knew you'd understand my motives and see what I was

trying to accomplish. So why..."

Clare couldn't control the urge to release the pressure building in her throat any more. Bowing her head and squeezing her eyes shut, she began to sob,

exposing herself all the more to Teresa's wrath.

"Why are you attacking me?"

Teresa's gaze softened slightly.

"If you cannot handle me, I pity you when Clan C comes against you."

"Was it not you who told me how you could withstand verbal and physical persecution but could not bear my heart hardened against you? I am no better in

this situation. Mother please don't rebuke me. I was only trying to be brave like you and do the right thing."

Teresa blinked a few times, shocked to hear such a thing come out of Clare's mouth.

"Clare... " She whispered, lowering her voice finally.

"I'm only brave when I _have _to be. Being brave and doing the right, are not always compatible and both methods can have severe setbacks. By being brave

and playing the hero in this particular situation, you upset many people and a dear friend of ours was hurt. By doing the right thing in your eyes you offended

a sister."

Shaking her head in dismay and unable to continue her rant against Clare, Teresa sat on the bed beside Clare. Minding Clare's wounds, Teresa drew Clare

into her arms and started to rock her gently from side to side.

"My daughter, the life of a hero is a somewhat of a gamble and unless you're willing to accept the good and the bad, it's purpose is useless. I... I never

wanted you to become my shadow, I never wanted you to have to fight period but you made the choice and I could not stop you. Even now, twenty years

later, you still insist to carry a weapon and hone your skills. So naturally, I'm overly protective of you and worry about what might happen. This incent with

Helen is nothing compared to other things I have faced in the past."

Teresa sub-consciously began to stroke the back of Clare's head. Amazingly, by doing such an action, Clare's sobbing subsided.

"Which is exactly why I am being hard on you. I do not wish to see you suffer what I have. Granted, I had my reasons but in most cases, I was being selfish

and I decided to distance myself so those I cared about would not be involved in case things got out of hand. Perhaps that is another reason I am furious at

you. Unlike me, who tends to keep others at bay when about to do something heroic, you were able to stand your ground and do what you believed was truly

the right in spite of having someone get hurt. And when accused, like I did to you only moments ago, hold to your case without fail."

Clare sniffled softly and clung to Teresa even harder. Weakened by her emotional breakdown, Clare weakly began to nuzzle into the nape of Teresa's neck

and gradually started to fall asleep.

"I don't know when Deneve plans to bring you before the council, but you must be prepared to face whatever will come from it. I would like to think Deneve

has enough common sense to wait until you've had time to recover a little bit. But if push comes to shove, I wilI-" Teresa stopped talking hearing Clare's

breathing pattern deepen. Knowing that the girl had most likely fell asleep, Teresa carefully lowered herself down in motion with Clare on the bed. She didn't

intend to sleep. She did however, lay down with Clare and continue to stroke her hair while she tried to think of some way to help Clare out of the hole she

had willingly dug. Teresa hated to admit it but even after all the yelling and arguing, even after trying to prepare Clare for a rude awakening in the future,

she was still her mother and Clare was her beloved child that she wanted to aid. Somehow, someway, Teresa was going to figure out a way to do it without

directly involving herself. Then again, there might be some fun inserting herself into the fray. Just so long as everyone got their justice and could walk away

satisfied.

Feeling Clare shift on her, Teresa glanced down and fixated her gaze on Clare's face. Even in the mist of her slumber, tears still ran down her cheeks.

Frowning slightly, Teresa used her free hand to brush them away then went back to pondering over what to do.

* * *

_Four days later..._

Helen moaned softly and slowly fidgeted on the bed, trying desperately to come to her senses. She figured the best way to do this was to take deep steady

breathes and naturally allow her body to wake up with her. By the time she was able to open her only eye, Helen found herself staring up at the worried faces

of her clan members.

"Hey guys. Long time no see. Heh. Get it? Long time _no_ see?"

Helen was all too aware that she had lost sight in her other eye. Even so she tried to act as if everything was normal.

Sadly, Miria and the others did not laugh, they merely kept looking at Helen with the utmost serious expressions on their faces. Sighing, Helen rolled her eye,

a little disappointed they didn't find her humor enjoyable.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. It's so tight in here it's almost claustrophobic."

Seeing as how Deneve had spoken with her a few days ago, Miria knew she couldn't afford to let any more time slip. Granted, hearing that Deneve wanted to

challenge Clare to a duel the very moment she opened her eyes did not make Miria happy but when she asked Deneve to give her reason to grant such a

request, Miria didn't want to give her approval. At least, not until she had a chance to talk with Helen about the incident.

"Helen, now that you're awake I want to discuss with you what happened."

Helen frowned, confused by Miria's statement.

"What's there to discuss? The Purgers are dead right?"

Miria nodded.

"Yes."

"Everyone else is here, safe and sound, right?"

Miria nodded again.

"Yes."

"Okay then. All's well that ends well."

Miria pursed her lips tightly together and took a moment to think about how she wanted to present her case to Helen.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, I'm going to hold a council meeting with the other leaders and allow Deneve to press charges against Clare but

before I do this, I want to hear your side of the story."

Alarmed to hear Miria say such a thing, Helen's only eye darted over and searched the faces peering down at her until she found Miria's again.

"What?! Why?!" She exclaimed, then regretted it feeling her stomach cringe in pain. Evidently, it was still tender and didn't care to receive the pressure from

Helen trying to ease up into a sitting position.

Miria closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"For starters, she didn't follow the Clan Leader's instructions and solely put you, Clarice, Miata, Flora and Yuma in harm's way. Granted, they were not hurt

but whether or not they had been hurt, it still doesn't change the fact that Clare disobeyed Noel's order. Noel had a plan laid out for everyone to follow and

Clare failed to do this and because of that, you lost your eye. Tell me, how is that fair? She will recover just fine, but unfortunately, no one, not even

someone medically skilled like Sophia, could restore your eye back to its original state. The eyeball itself was infected with the substance the Purgers used to

harm us so that only left regeneration..."

Miria gestured at Helen's body lying on the mattress.

"You're in no condition to regenerate. Whatever those Purgers used, it was strong enough to damage you and keep you knocked out for a long time... far too

long for you to correct the error."

Helen's eyebrow over the empty eye socket raised up.

"So what you're telling me, no one could help restore my eye and because I was knocked out, I was unable to heal myself and since I'm just now coming to,

I'm guessing maybe one, to three days at the most, have passed?

Miria nodded. There was a brief silence then before anyone could speak, Helen concluded what she felt Miria did not want to reveal to her.

"And wounds like that, have to be treated right away otherwise, they'll seal over."

"And this is why Deneve wants to press charges and why I'm going to allow it."

Helen glanced between the other faces in the room until she stumbled across Deeve's.

"Deneve, come on you can't tell me you're actually in agreement with this?"

Deneve said nothing. Taking her silence as a yes, Helen's gaze hardened.

"I can't believe you guys. Yuma, what about you? You were helping us, surely you're not-

Yuma cut Helen off.

"No but my word is not favored by the majority. I have already explained my reasons to Miria but as you can see, she's pretty upset over this Helen. I can

understand why and therefor I choose to remain passive."

"Well then, if you're not going to defend Clare, then I will."

Yuma grunted softly and glanced pointedly in the opposite direction, fully knowing she was being a coward and at the same time, could have chosen to stand

firmer up against the opposing numbers in the room. Sadly, Yuma was not willing to challenge Miria, or anyone else who was upset at Clare for that matter. It

was so much easier after all, to remain quiet and mind the situation from a distance.

"Listen you guys and listen closely to what I'm about to tell you."

Helen forced herself to sit up, in spite of how her body screamed out in pain. Wincing Helen moved her elbows back and used them as her support as she

prepared herself to talk with her clan members.

Miria, as well as the other warriors from her clan, gave Helen their undivided attention. Yuma however, simply went on gazing about at other things and

made sure to keep her mouth shut no matter what Helen was going to say.

"Clare isn't the one you should be upset with. If anything, you all should aim your rage at the ones who chose to follow her. So yes, that would include me,

Yuma, Miata, Clarice and Flora. We all were in agreement with her choice."

"That may be true," Mira admitted after a small moment of hesitation. "but she is the one who took a leadership position. You were merely fulfilling your role

as a follower."

Helen shakes her head in disagreement, rather frustrated with how Miria was trying to make what she and the others did look harmless and what Clare did

was just sinful and wrong altogether.

"You don't get it. None of you get it."

"Then by all means, help us understand, Helen." Tabitha inserted herself into the conversation, determined to find a loop hole so she could prove Helen wrong

in front of everyone.

Frowning, Helen glared at Tabitha.

"Okay then, try this on for size. Clare saw through the Purger's attack. She was able to put together their true intentions and let me tell ya', it wasn't going to

be pretty if they had succeeded."

Helen went on, explaining everything Clare had calculated from the beginning, to the moment where she threw herself onto Noel.

"See, if Clare hadn't done what she did, you would be the one without the eye, Miria and Noel would be the one recovering in a bed. If you and other big

heads want to press charges, fine. I can't do stop you guys but I will say this much... Clare did not defile Noel's wishes for the hell of it. If anything, she was

more concerned about reserving those who hold the clan together."

Helen's hand traveled up and rested over her barren eye socket.

"I'd rather lose this, then see you or another head honcho get hurt."

Helen moved her hand away from her face, officially drained of what little energy she had going for her. Exhaling softly, Helen eased back against the pillows.

"I think Clare understood that. I honestly believe she was putting the clan's best interest at heart and that's why she broke away and took matters into her

own hands. Instead of looking at what she did wrong, why don't you guys try looking at _what_ she was trying to do that day, especially you, O mighty unit

leader who I serve? Now if you all don't mind..."

Helen closed her eye and lazily turned her head away from the others.

"I'm going to..."

Helen didn't get to finish what she was going to say. Helen fell asleep so quickly, she didn't even realize she had dozed off right there and then.

Miria watched Helen for a a moment, then sighed softly. Without saying a word, Miria reached out and gently pushed Helen's bangs to the side. Using that

same hand, she stroked the empty eye socket with the utmost care, silently pondering over what Helen had said.

"Everyone, please leave us."

At Miria's command, the girls exited the room. Deneve however, stopped and gave Helen one last look of concern before finally removing herself. Now alone

with Helen, Miria found a chair and brought it over to the head of the bed. She took a seat and got comfortable. As she observed Helen, she continued to

think about what she had just heard come from the woman's mouth in more detail.


End file.
